The Death Flower and The Gryffindor King
by TobiArse
Summary: Now James is with Lily and in final year you would think everything will calm down and be easy right? Wrong! With that darn key in the picture things get ugly…and James still has to find the door…but where is it? Lily has the answer! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY this is my very first story and quite possibly my only. But I have been dying to post this and now I finally am! Okay I hope everyone can read and review! It would be very much appreciated if everyone can tell the truth and feel free to give suggestions**

**I think I'm supposed to give a disclaimer so here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters as much as I would love to I do not…I think…no I don't…yeah that's right! Oh but I do own the characters that have not been heard of before! Yay go me! **

"Oi! Evans!" James cried from one side of the dungeon. "Oi!"

"Leave me alone Potter," Lily sighed. Too busy with her Antidote Potion, Lily didn't even look up. She knew James too well. He either wanted to ask her out again, or get help with his Potion – maybe even both. Knowing James that's the sort of thing he would do.

_Wait, what am I thinking? I DON'T know Potter. You're so stupid, Lily, _she thought. _No, it's stupid Potter. He's playing with my mind again. Why do I always start thinking about him at the smallest things? What is this –? _she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard James talking to her again.

"I just need to ask you whether –" James was cut off by Professor Slughorn who was once again praising Lily's performance.

"Lily, my dear! What an excellent antidote!" Slughorn exclaimed. "I knew you would understand Golpalott's Third Law! You should be in my house! Cleverness is always welcome in Slytherin," he gave Lily a small wink and laugh.

Lily giggled and smiled. She caught a glimpse of James glaring and noticed he looked very jealous of Slughorn. To make him stop she said, "Now Professor, I believe we have already had this conversation." Giving Slughorn a cheeky smile she added, "I'd hate to be live down in these horrible dungeons!" she giggled. She was joined by her best friends, Rory and Tia.

"Well I've been living down here for years," her teacher smiled. "It can't be that bad."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Professor, but why would I want to live down here when I can live in luxury?" she smiled when she saw James was smiling and the Slytherins all glaring at her. She looked back at Slughorn who seemed to look offended. "It's a joke Professor. But I'm a Griffindor through and through. The Sorting Hat even said so." She smiled and turned back to her cauldron.

Slughorn smiled and clapped him hands together. "Well, nonetheless, I would have loved to have you in my house," he started to walk away then added, "Oh, and twenty points to Gryffindor!" All the Slytherin's groaned at this, but the others (especially James) cheered.

"Hey, with those extra points – assuming none have been taken from any other Gryffindors – our house should now be in the lead for the Cup!" Tia cried. At this they all went ballistic until Slughorn called out, "Only twenty minutes left, people! Get a move on!"

James stopped immediately and sat down to try to find something for his Antidote. His cauldron was completely empty, besides the poison. At his teacher's words Sirius gave up and fell to the ground complaining of a headache, to which Tia commented about it being from him actually thinking about something other than girls.

"Oi…" was all Sirius said before he put his head back down on the floor.

James lifted his head from his book to laugh at Tia's comment before going back to looking frantically through the pages. Lily saw how much trouble he was having and felt surge of pity for him.

_Poor guy,_ she thought._ I mean, he's really trying hard to figure the Law out. Maybe I should help him. I can get away with anything with Slughorn around. I should ask Tia and Rory first though…_

"Hey, do you think it would be alright if I gave Potter some help?" she asked. Both girls looked up with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Since when," Tia began, "have you felt the need to help James?"

"Yeah, the only Marauder you ever help is Remus," Rory commented.

"So I shouldn't help him then?" Lily asked.

"First of all you're not allowed to help with these sorts of things. You of all people should know that, Miss Prefect!" Rory cried.

"Give her a break, Rory. Who cares if it's against the _rules? _With Slughorn around she can do absolutely anything!" Tia whispered. So with the permission from Tia, Lily walked to the other side of the room and stood in front of James.

When he worked out somebody was in front of him he looked up. His mouth fell open but then quickly closed. "What can I do for you, My Lady?"

"Stop acting like an idiot for a start," she whispered. Then noticing the hurt look in James' eyes she reassured him, "kidding. But don't call me My Lady, please. Anyways, I saw you were having some trouble with the Law, so I thought I'd help you a bit," she looked at James who was smiling like and idiot again, and added, "Sirius too of course."

James' smile vanished and he kicked Sirius to get him up.

"Get up Padfoot," he sighed. "Lily's going to help us with the antidote." At this Sirius sat up and whined that James had woken him from the best dream. But James just ignored him.

"Get up, Sirius," was all he said. Sirius got up but wasn't very happy about it and kept complaining.

"Okay," James whispered, "What should we start with? We still have fifteen minutes ri-" but before James could finish his sentence a slimy haired boy by the name of Snape, who had followed Lily from her seat, cut in.

"Why Potter," he sneered. "I believe that you are cheating."

He then looked at Lily and gave her a small smile. "And how pathetic, getting help from a Mudblood, of all people."

Lily had seen this scene so many times over the last four or five years that she had become to fast for Sirius and James. She pointed to the two Marauders and shouted "DON'T!" giving them a warning look. James took the hint and lowered his wand which he had whipped out at the word 'Mudblood'. But Sirius was still glaring and pointing his wand at Snape. James had to push Sirius' arm down to make sure he didn't do anything.

"_Snivellus. _Go back to your books and QUIT SAYING THAT WORD!" he yelled. If there was one thing the Marauders hated it was Snape. He had been a pain for them all since the day they met. But Snape despised James by far the most.

Not only did James have all the looks, girls, talent and smarts. James also wanted (and was most likely going to get) the one thing Snape craved most – Lily. For years Snape had wanted to ask Lily out. If it wasn't for James and his ability to always interrupt, he could have asked her and they would be happy together.

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!" Lily growled. She turned to Snivellus. A small smile crept across his face. "And YOU! Would you leave me ALONE? Quit saying that word and get away from me you filthy creature!" Lily exclaimed.

"Or what? _MUDBLOOD_." Snivellus sneered. Lily was about to reply when Professor Slughorn came over and asked what was going on.

"Nothing sir," they all piped. He told them that there was only a few minutes left and that the boys had better get a move on.

Snape went back to his seat (which was not surprisingly the seat behind Lily's table) reluctantly shooting jealous glares every few seconds at the Marauders and Lily.

"Oh, shit." James mumbled. "What now Lily? We only have four minutes to get a whole antidote done."

Lily, still fuming from Snape's interruption muttered, "Just get a Beazor from the cupboard," before storming back to her seat. As she walked past Snape she glared at him, only earning a glare right back.

Lily took her seat.

"Oi, what was that all about?" Rory asked.

"The usual," was all Lily had to say. Tia and Rory had been friends with Lily far to long not to know what Snape/James/Sirius fights included, so they left it at that.

"Okay, boys and girls," Slughorn announced, "I'm on my way around to check on your antidotes".

He moved around the room making faces at the terrible attempts, giving points for the completed and successful ones, and passing by the plain weird ones. He came to the table that three Marauders normally sat at.

"Where is young Lupin?" he asked. Both boys mumbled something about a sick aunt (it was full moon time). Over at the Slytherin table Snape squirmed and snorted at this comment. He'd just remembered that full moon was that night and was feeling uncomfortable at knowing there was going to be a werewolf running around tonight. Sirius made a cutting neck motion at Snape to silence him.

"Well let's see your antidote then," Slughorn said in a disappointed voice because the only outstanding person at this table was away.

James put a shriveled brown object on the desk, as did Sirius, who was trying to stifle his laughter because he thought that they must look completely ridiculous putting these things onto the table.

"Potter, Black," Slughorn said in his most stern voice.

"Lily what did you tell them to do?" Rory asked with a worried look on her face. Lily just giggled.

"I told them to shove a Beazor down their throats," she told them. They all began to laugh and giggle uncontrollably. Behind them, Snape overheard her comment and decided to record it down in his potion book.

Slughorn was getting annoyed with the girls giggling and laughing and told them to be quiet.

"Thank you," he said when they settled. "I never thought I'd see the day when you two boys would catch onto potion making and be this creative, ten points to Gryffindor!" he said as he looked back at them. The boys seemed very surprised by getting praise from Slughorn. Then the Professor looked over at Lily. "Potter here might be a good match for you, Miss Evans," he laughed and walked up to the front of the classroom.

At Slughorn's comment about James being a good match for her, Lily went red and tried to hide in her long auburn hair. She knew that he was just taking about potions but she couldn't help think Slughorn was thinking they would be a good couple. James was smiling and laughing – he liked Slughorn thinking he was good enough for his favorite student. Sirius was about to make a wolf whistle when the bell for the end of class rang.

After Potions Lily, Tia and Rory made their way back to Gryffindor tower to drop off their satchels before heading down to dinner. Rory then decided on an after dinner visit to the library. Hearing this, Tia began their normal argument about the library.

"Rory, why are you going to the library if exams are all done for the year?" she whined. Tia hated the library and spent as little possible time in the stuffy room. She claimed it was more of a torture chamber than a learning facility.

"I just want to do something worthwhile before we all go home for the summer. You know, instead of slacking off and lazing round all day," she said simply, then added, "like some people I know."

"Who? Me?" Tia cried – she was now slumped over her bed eating a liquorish wand she found left over from her birthday, which had been the month before.

"Yes you," Rory replied. "You're either staring at Sirius Black, fiddling with that damn blonde hair of yours or sleeping."

"Excuse me for being a normal seventeen-year-old girl. And as for staring at Black, I refuse to become another one of his fling girls." Tia retorted. With a small 'humph' and crossing of her arms Tia made it clear that the Black remark was way too far across the line, even for a game.

"Well okay, you don't stare at Black," Rory said, making Tia smile with triumph. "Yeah… you stalk him."

"Enough!" Lily yelled from her bed. "Let Rory go to the library Tia. And she is not another notch on Black's belt, Rory!"

"Yet," Rory mumbled as she walked passed the on her way to get some early dinner.

"Hey!" Tia cried. Grabbing her wand and pointed it at Rory and said "_Rictusempra!_"

Rory fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably – it looked as though an invisible person was tickling her. She looked so ridiculous that Lily and Tia couldn't help but laugh along with her. Unfortunately because of this, not one but three people had aching sides.

Lily hated these so-called 'fun fights' Tia and Rory liked so much. Most of the time the 'fun fights' end up actually becoming heated fights or even duels. _When I told the girls about this method, _she thought. _It wasn't meant to be used like this. It was for relieving stress at exam time not making jokes about one another. Oh well. _

After she recovered from her laughing, Rory made her way to dinner and then was off to the library. Tia and Lily decided on a later dinner and stayed behind for a bit. Tia had been dying to ask Lily about James since the end the end of potions. But Rory tended not to like this kind of talk, so she had waited until the coast was clear.

"Okay now that Rory's gone I can ask. What was with you wanting to help James today?" she asked casually. Lily's eyes opened wide with surprise. Tia knew she hated to talk about James. It was part of the reason she did it in the first place.

"What about it?" Lily said trying to keep calm and avoiding an answer. "I was just being nice. Or would it be better if I were mean to him still? Come on; let's just go to dinner now."

Tia grinned and added, "Lily you're trying to cover up how you feel! Everyone can see you like him – and it's even more obvious he likes you!"

Lily's face changed to a very worried and embarrassed look.

_Maybe I'm actually going to get her to confess! _Tia thought.

"No. I do not like Potter. Now lets get to dinner, I'm starving," Lily said quietly. The two began to walk to the great hall.

"Whatever."

After a few minutes silence Tia exclaimed with a grin, "I've decided that I'm going to go find that Ravenclaw guy that asked me out yesterday. See if he wants to …you know… 'catch up'."

"And I needed to know this because…?" Lily asked.

"Sorry. I meant instead of dinner. You'll have to go alone," Tia explained and walked off.

"Oh right. Well see you tonight!" Lily called. She waved as Tia walked around the corner. Entering the Great Hall alone she took the seat closest to her. Once she was starting to enjoy the silence and her food, Sirius came up behind her and took a seat at her side.

"So Lils," Sirius chirped. "You're finally coming around are you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sirius," Lily claimed, trying to play dumb. _Twice in one night? What is with these people? _she thought.

"Come on Lils!" he cried, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Why else would you all of a sudden help lil' old Jamesie boy out if you didn't like him?"

"I felt sorry for him," she muttered trying to hide her embarrassment. "And I knew he would get points for Gryffindor if I helped him out."

Behind her there was the sound of shoes turning around and walking away, fast. Lily and Sirius looked around to see James walking out of the hall and running up the stairs.

"Oh just great Lily," Sirius sighed. "Another night talking about you! Joy! Now you've hurt his pride it's going to be ten times worse," he then grabbed the shepherd's pie and started to shovel it down.

Feeling guilt ridden (and disgusted by Sirius' eating habits) Lily got up and walked out of the hall to find James. _Oh dear, I hope I didn't upset him that much. It's not like I meant it, I mean I like the guy…_her thoughts trailed off when this thought went through her mind. _No! I don't like him! He_ is_ James after all. I meant I just like him as a friend. Oh who am I kidding? Tia was right I really do li… _Once again her thoughts trailed off but this time because of the sound of approaching steps behind her. She turned to see Professor Mandrake, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, walking towards the teachers' staff room. Following closely behind her was the new Herbology teacher Professor Green.

The sight of these two together (or more like Green following Mandrake) was not irregular or strange. Everywhere Mandrake went Green was not far behind. The school gossipers, such as Alice, started a rumor that the two were married or at the very least engaged. This was complete rubbish of course. Anyone who had the brains (aka Lily) knew Professor Green was just an admirer of Professor Mandrake because she was a descendent of the Mandrakes founder. Being a Herbology teacher, Green took a special interest in this and wanted to find out more about her ancestors.

Lily sighed – she had hoped it would've been James – and greeted both teachers. She liked professor Mandrake. Ever since her arrival at the beginning of the year, she had brought excitement and interest back into the lessons. Professor Green on the other hand was strange and made their lessons like a nightmare. Lily also noticed that Green seemed to have no interest in Herbology whatsoever.

When they turned the corner Lily began to walk again. _What if I have hurt him so much he's hiding from me? _As soon as this thought passed her mind James came around the corner and saw Lily.

"James! Oh thank heavens!" she exclaimed. She walked toward him and tried to smile.

He had on an expressionless face so she stopped smiling and began to feel worse about what she said. _He looks so hurt! Oh how could I have said such a thing? _

"What are you doing here? Did you feel sorry for me?" then he quickly added, "_again_?"

"Oh, James, don't be so silly. Sirius was annoying me and saying stupid things, so I said that to make him go away," she tried to smile again but found it hard because he looked so unhappy. "Don't take it so seriously James."

"Since when have you called me James and not Potter?" he asked as it just occurred to him.

"I've been saying that all day. But if you want I can go back to Potter," she told him. He was starting to get on her nerves now. _Jeez why can't he get to the point and let me apologize? _Right now she just wanted to forget about it and go to bed.

"Whatever. What did you want anyway?" he said trying to put on a brave face, and not look as hurt as he felt. _Why did she have to come up here? _he thought. _It wasn't bad enough that she just wants to be around me because she feels sorry for me. JEEZ. Now she'll never like me, I'm acting stupid. I ran away. What is wrong with me? Lily is just a girl. And I'm getting all worked up over something so dumb. _He snapped out of thought when Lily began talking again.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it or anything. Can you forgive me?" Lily asked. His was looking at her right in the eye now. Eye contact with people like James always made Lily feel uncomfortable. She started to rock back and forth on her feet, her nervous habit.

James noticed this. _Poor Lily, _he thought._ She must really be sorry. She only does that rocking thing when she's getting exam results back. Ha ha ha. Listen to me. That just proves how much I take notice of her. Oh I can't stay mad at Lily._

"'Course I forgive you Lily" he said. She still looked uncertain he was being serious so he added a big smile. "But mind you if it was anybody else they wouldn't get away with it without punishment." he joked.

"Thanks James!" she cried. She was really pleased he wasn't being stubborn. She even felt like giving him a kiss to show her thanks but just decided on a hug. When she let go of him she started to giggle. The look on his face was priceless; his expression was a mixture of surprised and extremely happy.

"Good night James. I'll see you in the morning," she smiled then added, "if not tonight." She started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Ah Lily? The common room is that way," he said, pointing behind him. "That way takes forever to get back." He was wearing his stupid smile again and trying not to laugh at her.

"Oh right," Lily mumbled. "I knew that," she added as she turned around and walked the other way. Her face was going bright red with embarrassment so she quickened her pace.

James continued his laughing and stupid smiling. Lily had now turned the corner behind him and everything was good again.

Until Snivellus decided to take revenge upon James, that is.

Snape had been hiding in an empty classroom nearby, and hearing Lily's voice, had decided to investigate. He'd seen everything and especially didn't like the hug she'd given James.

_This is the perfect chance for my revenge on James. He won't even know it was me,_ Snape thought evilly.And with that, he whispered, "_Sectumsempra!_"

James keeled over, spouting blood from numerous cuts that had instantly appeared all over his body. Snape heard his scream which quickly died down to a moan. He came out from around the corner, saw James covered in blood and turned the other way.

_Now he will be out of my life as well as Lily's for good. I hope nobody takes a nighttime stroll. They might help him. _He shuddered at the thought. Turning around again, Snape glanced at his enemy who was groaning in pain.

"Good riddance," he muttered.

He walked away, leaving James to fight for his life.

**Well there we have it! The first chapter of "The Death Flower and The Griffindor King"! I hope you all enjoyed it and please can someone other than my friends review! I would like a few before I post my already typed second chapter! So please if you liked it or hated it tell me because I would very much like to know.**

**Thank You**

**Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I feel good now! So thanks to **

**LilJester,****fath8252****Lady ElfDragon****Sorceress of the Cat**** (can be bothered to write the name u said :D) ****inky1216****, and acidtearzeternate. You all rule! **

**I would also like to explain my story's name because I forgot to last chapter ******** The Death Flower is Lily, and the Gryffindor King is James, so really it's just a longer way to say Lily and James. (****inky1216**** thanks for reminding me in your review :D)**

**Oh Disclaimer right (almost forgot): well we all know I am not JK Rowling because I don't make people wait for years before continuing my story growl I just want to know if Snape is evil or not… is that to much to ask for? Oh right let everyone read chapter…**

James was still on the ground in pain. With no one around to help him he was pretty much doomed. Blood was going all over the hallway. With his last bit of strength, he tried to get to his wand, which was laying on the ground a few metres away. Unfortunately he didn't get to it fast enough and he passed out. He was white as a ghost (not that ghosts are white but transparent, but you get the picture) and had never looked worse.

Dinner was not yet finished and wouldn't be for several minutes. Help looked grim; nobody went through these halls unless desperate. None of the common rooms could be reached by this path so the hopes of being found were getting very slim.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!!!" exclaimed Professor Mandrake, who made a much needed appearance around the corner. She ran over to James, examined his wounds and muttered a counter curse. It didn't seem to work very well, at first, but then she said it over again and repeated it till finally the blood stopped running. His wounds already looked much better but James' face was still very pale and at this point Professor Mandrake was getting frantic.

She picked him up (she was too scared to use magic on him when he was in this state) and ran for the hospital wing.

"NO! NO James stay with me!" she cried as she ran through the school, "you're too good a student to be taken away, James. Stay with me!!" she yelled as she burst into the hospital wing and laid him down on the bed then screamed for the matron Madam Tolk.

She came rushing out of her office. When she saw James she gasped.

"What in the name of Merlin happened here?" she asked Professor Mandrake. The professor explained what happened, or as far as she knew. Madam Tolk acted immediately and told Professor Mandrake to get Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

When Mandrake returned an old man with long white hair and half moon spectacles and long robes was following her, of course this was Albus Dumbledore. Then a middle-aged woman in a cloak came running in with a scared look on her face.

When the matron noticed they were there she told them that his condition had not changed since Professor Mandrake had left. She summoned a potion bottle from the supply closet and poured a red potion into a cup. She opened James' mouth and poured the substance into it. She explained that the potion was to replace all the blood he had lost in the hallway. Almost instantly colour returned to James' face.

"Ah good. I can see some colour again," Dumbledore said calmly with a small grin. He turned to Professor McGonagall and added, "But I must ask you, Minerva, to owl Mr and Mrs Potter and inform them of what has happened. And then of course you might have to get the halls cleaned up before students stumble upon the mess."

"Oh of course, Albus" she said taking one more look at James and sighed, "I'm on my way."

Dumbledore chuckled and turned back to James. "Don't worry Minerva. You will still have your seeker next year," James twitched and cracked open an eye. "He's awake!" Dumbledore explained.

James was now blinking and taking in his surroundings. Then his eyes settled on his guests.

"Where…? What…? Who…? Why…?" James was so confused he couldn't even finish his questions.

But before he had the chance to start again, Madam Tolk shooed Dumbledore and Mandrake out the door claiming James would need to rest and have no over-excitement.

"I would highly doubt I would call asking and answering questions exciting Madam Tolk," James cried.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Well at least we know you've haven't lost your sense of humour," then closed the doors behind him. Madam Tolk ignored them both and gave James a sleeping potion.

When James awoke next morning, he was surrounded by people. Dumbledore was there once again so were his parents and of course the three Marauders.

His parents fussed over him for what seemed like hours, when finally James cried "Mum, dad, thanks for coming and everything but seriously I think you're more needed at St Mungo's. You're always needed. Plus I'm absolutely fine."

His parents left with Dumbledore who said he would be back after he walked the Potter's out of the school.

Sirius took his chance to bomb James bed and beamed, "Mate," he ruffled James' already messy black hair, "You fool. We had the blast last night running around the Shack."

"For you, maybe," Remus mumbled, "Glad you're alright buddy," then he smiled and joined Sirius at the end of the bed.

"Yeah. Knew you would be," Wormtail squeaked. Then he tried to join the others on the bed but couldn't find room to sit so he decided that he would catch up with them later. He decided to visit to the House Elves in the kitchens.

"See you later then Wormtail" they all called. Then Remus added "Wait won't you need the map to find your way?"

Peter squirmed at being reminded that in his six years at Hogwarts he still couldn't find his way around the school with out his friends or the Marauders Map.

"Ah, don't worry I've still got it from last night's adventure," he said. Then scuttled from the room, red in the face and completely humiliated by his friends.

"I'll say you gave us a right scare." Sirius admitted turning back to James, "Do you remember what happened? All we know is from what Dumbledore told us. He thinks who ever did this to you was standing behind you somewhere." Sirius made a serious face. "Was anybody up there with you?"

James' face fell from his big smile to a saddened expression. "Lily," then he thought about what he said and tried to reassure him self it wasn't true. "But… I mean… like… ummm… she just wouldn't do this to me. She couldn't! She wouldn't!!" he exclaimed.

After a few minutes awkward silence, Remus broke it and cried, "I agree. Lily wouldn't do this sort of thing. She's not like that. She is to -"

Sirius interrupted him, "Mate, James is the one that adores Lily. Not the other way round!!!" he exclaimed with big arm movements to help get his point across.

With this bit of reality James felt worse than he did with blood shooting out of him uncontrollably. The thought of Lily not liking him was always a thought he found hard to accept.

_But I could have sworn that she was sincere when she was apologizing_ he thought _and what about that hug? I felt something when she hugged me. I'm sure she felt it too. I mean, why else would she be so flustered when she was leaving? She didn't even know where she was for Merlin's sake!!_

"Guys can you lave me alone for a bit, please?" James asked. Now he was really confused and just wanted to forget everything from the last two days.

The Marauders looked confused but then they both stood up and said their goodbyes to James. They left James in the Hospital wing by himself like he wanted. They didn't worry too much though, James was not just a Marauder he was also very independent.

Lily was sitting by herself in the common room. It was a regular thing she did, her normal excuse was that she was making sure that her homework was all compete, but now at the end of the year she didn't have this option. So now she stayed in the common room saying she was making sure none of the younger students are late to bed, even though her real reason to sit here every night was to keep an eye on James and see who his latest flame was.

But this night was different. She was staying up to greet James; she heard he was finally being released from the Hospital Wing after three nights there. She had an even better reason to stay up and that was she wanted to confess that she did like him. She realised this on her walk back to the common room the night he was attacked.

James was not the only one that felt something when they hugged, that's for sure. She got all flustered from being so close to him. She could have stayed there forever, but of course that would mean having to admit to him then and there how she felt, so she let go of him and walked away.

She was devastated to hear that he had been attacked just minutes after she left. She even felt guilty, _if I had just stayed with him, _she thought. _Or even made him walk with me back to the common room, he might have been all right._

She tried to talk to the Marauders about James but they were all acting strangely and ignoring her, especially Sirius. Remus was doing the same but when the others weren't looking he sent her apologetic looks. She, of course, was very curious as to what was making them act this way. So she planed to ask James himself once he was released.

So when she heard he was getting out that night she made sure she was there. At nine thirty that night, the four Marauders walked through the Portrait hole. They were telling each other about their latest ideas for pranks. Remus was still tired from the other night, so he headed straight to bed. Wormtail (being Wormtail) followed him and also went up to the boy's dormitory.

Sirius was full of life still, and so was James. But James saw Lily in the corner and realized she wanted to talk to him, alone. So he came up with something that made Sirius bolt upstairs, so he could be alone with her.

Lily came out from the shadows; she greeted and smiled at him. He did not respond or smile back. This made Lily wonder whether the other night about the hug was a dream or not. She thought he wasn't angry with her anymore. So why was he looking at her so miserably?

"Um James I heard you were getting out tonight," Lily said nervously. "Um… I just wanted to say I'm really sorry that this happened to you. And also I wanted to tell you that I – l –" before she could finish James cut in.

"How could you Lily?" James exclaimed. "I mean why? Why would you do something like this to me? To think I thought you were warming up to me."

"What, James?" Lily asked looking confused. _He can't think I did this. _She thought_, I mean I wouldn't, I couldn't. I mean he's James. I love James._

"Why did you curse me Lily?" he asked quietly. Pain was starting to show in his eyes.

"James? You think I would curse you?" Lily asked.

"Nobody else was in the hallway. Who else could have?" He cried.

"James how could you think such a thing?" Lily said sadly. "That hurts James!" _This hurts,_ she repeated in her head._ How could James think I would want to hurt him like that? I thought he liked me. I hugged him. How could he think I don't like him?_

"Lily, why?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't do anything James!" tears began swelling in her eyes. "I sware I didn't" the tears now had begun falling down her cheeks.

"Whatever!" he cried. He began walking to the steps then turned back around. "But I won't tell Dumbledore, not yet anyway. I want you to come clean Lily."

Lily was crying silently. She stood there for ages. Now a small serge of anger filled Lily. But it faded away when Rory came down stairs to her. Rory didn't ask her what was wrong though. She heard most of it from the top of the stairs. She hugged Lily then took her upstairs.

Lily cried herself to sleep that night. Her dreams were filled with James yelling at her. Then for a strange reason she pictured James in the hallway smiling stupidly then Snape coming out of the classroom behind and yelling something. James keeled over, blood pouring out of him like mad.

But her dream changed abruptly, Snape was standing in a dark room, then someone came in, she couldn't see them. But Snape appeared to be smiling and then, he kissed the person that came into the room. _Gross!!! That's just wrong!! Who is that person he's kissing anyways? _

She moved closer to see who it was. She woke up screaming.

"What?" screamed Tia. "What was it? What is it?" she said sleepily. Looking at Rory tending to Lily, Tia just went back to sleep.

"What was it Lily?" Rory asked gently.

"VERY BAD DREAM!!!" Lily exclaimed. "SO, SO WRONG!!!"

"Lily what was it?" Rory asked he was getting a little impatient.

"Do you think it's possible to pick up other people's dreams?" Lily asked, not answering Rory's question.

"Well of course. It happens all the time. You know Sybil Trelawney? She was here when we were in fifth year. Well she says that gets those all the time. But she usually says she picks up Sirius' dreams. And that he is dreaming about getting married to her and they will have ten kids, its disturbing really!" Rory snorted. Then she added "Oh wait. You think you were picking up on somebody's dream? Who's?"

"Yeah. I think I was seeing Snape's dream." She gave an involuntary shudder.

"Why were you screaming though?" Rory asked, she was getting suspicious. She knew Snape liked her. She'd overheard him a few years ago in the library. But she didn't tell Lily because she had a hard enough time accepting James liking her.

"I saw James being attacked by Snape, and then well…" she was unsure about saying it. "He was kissing… well me!!" she gave another involuntary shudder. "You don't think Snape was REALLY dreaming about that do you? And what about him attacking James?"

"Well Lily, sorry to break it to you but, Snape does like you. I've heard him say it." Rory said apologetically, she felt really bad for Lily. _I mean imagine just finding out now and like this!! It would be awful. I would want to cry. I mean she does- _Rory stoped thinking like this because Lily did start crying. But tears from laughter. She was laughing her head off at him.

"Snape?" she managed to gasp between her laughs, "Snape thinks HE has a chance with me? What? Ha ha ha ha ha ha. He's a slimy git, and after everything he's done to me, and James, ha ha ha ha"

"Okay Lily," Rory giggled, "your taking this a lot better than I though you would. And on the subject of James what did you say about Snape attacking him?"

In the boy's dormitory, James came up a few hours ago, but hadn't slept a wink. For some reason he felt terrible, like he was guilty or something.

_Why am I feeling so guilty? It's not like I cursed her, _he thought. _I haven't done anything. Why did she have to do this? I mean maybe there's something I missed? I don't think she could be acting so hurt. She seemed sincere. Okay what could I have missed? I mean I'm used to working this sort of stuff out but usually it's got something to do with… _

"Snivellus!" he cried as he sat up in bed. He tore open his bed hangings. And scurried around the beds, looking for the right one. He found Wormtail's bed and tore open the hangings.

"Wormtail!! Wormtail wake up." James exclaimed. He shook Wormtail until he woke up and asked what was happening.

"You had the map Wormtail!!" he exclaimed. He elaborated because Wormtail looked really confused and even a little scared. "Did you see me in the hallway that I was attacked in?"

"Yeah, I think so," Wormtail said as he sat up. "Why?"

"Yes. Did you see Lily?"

"Yeah I did. She was there for a bit. But left and went to the common room. Why do you want to know Prongs?"

"Just answer me this" James cried, he was finally going to get to the bottom of who attacked him. "Was there anybody else in the hallway?"

"Ummm yeah I think so. The professors and…" he screwed up his face in concentration. "Snape. Why James?"

"Did I just hear correctly?" Sirius cried. He and Remus had woken up when James was asking Wormtail who he saw. "Snape attacked you James? Not Lily?"

"I knew it!!" James exclaimed. "I knew Lily didn't try to kill me, she really was sorry. I knew it!" he screamed and jumped around till Remus interrupted.

"Yeah but you still accused Lily of trying to," he said casually.

"Shuddup!" mumbled Jacob Barossa sleepily from his bad.

James stoped jumping, making noise and even smiling. "Lily". He ran over to his trunk and brought out a slivery piece of fabric. He put it on and instantly disappeared.

Sirius groaned, "Mate, what do you expect to do? You know we have tried to get up the stairs to the girls dorms a million times. And never have we worked out how to do it. We may be geniuses but when it comes to Godrick Gryffindor we are nothing."

"I don't care. I'll figure it out. I need to see her and apologize!" he cried ripping the invisibility cloak off his head then replaced it over him. He ran out the door and down the stairs.

"James" Sirius screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Jacob and Frank both cried, throwing their pillows at Sirius.

James came to the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitory. He looked around the common room, nobody was around so he was able to experiment.

_Okay so Sirius and I have tried to get up there just running really fast_ he thought _but that didn't work. We tried holding the rails, but no. umm we tried following one of the girls up under the invisibility cloak. That probably wasn't a very good idea, Rory wasn't very happy about having a broken arm. So what could I try next? _

Just then he saw the Newell post at the top of the stairs. He racked his brain for ideas. Finally a spell came to mind that could help him.

James muttered a spell and ropes shot out of his wand rapped around the post and stayed attached to his wand. He took a deep breath and quickly ran up the stairs. He noticed that as he got closer to the post the ropes got tighter which was very handy. He was now halfway up the stairs, and they had finally realized that a male was going up to the wrong dorm, so turned into a slide (a very slippery slide). He slipped but managed to stay up right. He was now around where the last two or three stairs should have been and fell over.

His hand was slipping off the wand but he held on, and scrambled up to the top of the stairs. _Yes! Finally! _He thought. _I get to see where these ladies get to sleep and talk about me. WAIT. I'm here to see Lily not the others. Stay focused James. _

He walked down the hall, and looked at all the doors. He found the sixth year girls and opened the door slowly. He walked in and made his way around the beds, he found Lily easily enough. She was the only one with long gorgeous red hair. The others in the room included, Rory, Tia, and Shauna. They all had different appearances; Tia had beautiful blue eyes that got the guys attention if her long blonde hair didn't. Rory had long brunette hair, past her waste and bright blue/green eyes that hid behind her glasses.

Shauna had died her short brown hair to black the year before and lovely blue eyes with bits of yellow. She was also very quiet, nobody knew very much about her even though they had been around her for six years.

James was transfixed on Lily, and moved closer. She looked so pretty when asleep. He looked closely at her, she looked like she had tear stains on her cheeks.

_Oh no! _he thought. _She was crying. I hope it wasn't over me. _He sat down on her bed without thinking. He stroked her hair, and she stirred. She slowly opened her eyes, and muttered "James", then realised he was actually on her bed. Lily screamed, and everyone in the dormitory woke up.

"For the love of Merlin." James cried covering his ears and standing up. "You sure have a set of lungs, Lily!" he added when she stoped.

"James w-what are y-you doing in h-here?" Lily stuttered. He gave her the worst fright. _What is he doing up here. I thought guys couldn't get in here. I hope I didn't really say his name just now, I was having a dream about him. I hope I didn't, that would be so embarrassing. _

"I came to talk to you." James said. He sat on her bed then looked around at the others, they were all glaring at him. So he stood up again and walked over to the door. He gestured towards it, hoping Lily would talk to him outside. She walked over to him, but Tia ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Lily, what are you doing?" she cried. "he just got into the girls dorm. He's sneaky."

"Yeah and the stuff he said before to you." Rory added.

"I'm fine guys," Lily said.

"You can't trust Potter, Lily. He's a Marauder."

"So is Remus. And he's a friend of all of us." Lily said dryly before turning around and walking out into the hall.

"What are you doing up here James?" Lily asked. James looked very strange, he was very pleased that Lily stood up for him like that, but he was also very sorry that he accused her like he did.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for accusing you before. I found out it was Snape not you." At these words Lily's eyes were almost popping.

"Snape? How do you know?"

"Your not going to protect him are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No way! Its just… I had a dream about him attacking you tonight, and I think it might be his actual dream because I…" she trailed off. He didn't need to know about what else she dreamt. "Never mind."

"Well anyways. Are you still angry at me?"

"What? No I was never angry with you. Upset but not angry. What did Dumbledore say when you told him it was Snape?"

"Oh I haven't told him yet," he said with a shrug.

"You came to tell me first?"

"Well you seemed more important. Dumbledore can wait; I didn't want you upset with me or anything."

"Oh how sweet!" Lily cried. "But that was a silly thing to do, coming up here when everybody is around."

"Oh so it's okay when it's just you then is it?" he asked smugly.

She giggled but then straightened up, "Ha ha. No James. You should not be up here full stop!"

"Sure! You say that now. But wait till you think I'm irresistible then you will want me up here all the time!" he chirped. Lily started pushing him towards the stairs, smiling to herself. "You wait Lily, mark my words." He took a step down and turned back to Lily so they were face to face. "You will wa- aghhhh" the steps gave way and turned into a slippery slide, and James went crashing down. "I am alright." He said standing up. Lily smiled and went back to bed.

James smiled to himself. He looked at the ground and there was his invisibility cloak. _Darn it, _he thought._ I could have done it all unseen if it hadn't slipped off. Oh well Lily's happy, so I am too. _

James picked up the cloak and went up to bed. He'd tell Dumbledore in the morning. No need to wake the old man up.

**YAY another chapter done!!! Well I have one thing to say before you can all click that little bottom down there that allows you to review hint hint, and that is I would like to thank my friend Vira or LadyElfDragon for editing my chapters…they are much better when she looks over them. **

**Okay everyone thank you all very much for reading! I loved all my reviews! I felt special getting so many, since I didn't expect more than two. Okay I'll stop wasting time and let you all go (and review please!!). **


	3. The Evil Ex

**YAY I'm up to a third Chapter I feel happy! Well about my story not one of my best friends moving to Brisbane. So this chapter is dedicated to her…she should feel special because she has had two story chapters dedicated to her in one week… anyway on to thanking great reviewers!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads my story but a special thanks to: Sorceress of the Cat (yes I know you did but shhhh! Miss you heaps too!), kittyatza, Whitelight72, acidtearseternate (You get weirder by the review, keep it up!), LadyElfDragon, inky1216!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Character. But I do own Tia, she is me so I own me! Yay! And I own everyone else that JK didn't create because they're mine! Ok thanks for reading!

* * *

**

James woke up the next morning at six o'clock – very unusual for him on a Tuesday morning. The only days he ever got up this early were the days he had Quidditch training or a match. He had happy thoughts running through his head when he walked down to the common room; he was even humming the Hogwarts song.

At the top of the stairs he found that he was not the only one up early this morning; Tia and Lily were sitting on the sofa talking in hushed voices when he came down the stairs.

He came to the last few verses of the song, and started singing aloud:

"Bring back what we forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

James bowed, expecting applause, but realized who his audience was and straightened up again. He then made his way over to the couch.

"Hello ladies!" James greeted them with a big smile. He got a slight glare from Tia, but Lily saw this and hit her. Tia changed her expression to a very sleepy smile, and turned to a book lying beside her.

"Morning James," Lily replied. "You're up early." She stood up from the sofa. "Couldn't you sleep?" she asked quietly.

James was unsure what she was talking about. "Um… no I slept really well actually. Why?"

"Well you have to go see Dumbledore about Snape today don't you? I would have thought that you wouldn't be able to sleep with that on your mind."

James' spirits fell. He'd forgotten all about having to tell the Headmaster about Snape. "Oh, right," was all he managed to say.

"You are going to see him right?"

"Um… yeah," James said with a very unsure tone.

"Well good luck!" Lily smiled and went back to Tia on the couch.

James slumped out of the portrait hole and went to breakfast. He ate slowly and with a sad expression. Dumbledore came in shortly after to have his breakfast.

When James saw him he looked over at the Slytherin table where he saw Snape glaring at him. Snape noticed James' gaze and looked away still scowling.

_Okay, _he thought. _I know Snape is probably angry I'm alive but what was with that glare? It was more than a 'you should be dead' glare._

His question was answered straight away by a soft voice beside him.

"James? James, are you all right?" Lily had taken the seat beside James without him even noticing.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. _So Snivellus is jealous of me and Lily, _he thought. _HA! As if he has a chance with her! But then there is nothing between us for him to be jealous of. Ha! Oh well, I can still rub it in his face. _

He leaned over to Lily and told her a joke that made her laugh so much her face was as red as her hair. While she was laughing James put his arm around her carefully so she wouldn't notice. Then he looked over to the Slytherin table just in time to see Snape storming out of the hall in a huff. So before Lily became aware that his arm was around her, James moved his arm back to the table.

Tia would normally notice this sort of behavior from James, but she was too busy teasing a very grumpy-looking Rory about Remus.

"We all know that you are totally in LOVE with him Rory! Just admit it!" Tia teased. Thankfully, Remus and the other Marauders were still in bed; they normally stayed there until first class.

Rory just glared at her friend before trying to burn holes in her breakfast with her eyes. Then she grinned and turned back to Tia.

"I'll admit it when you admit you like Sirius!" she cried.

"I do not!" Tia fumed. Rory just kept grinning at her until she suddenly looked to the door.

"Oh look! It's Sirius!" she said loudly, Tia turned around very fast with huge eyes.

"Where? Where is he?" Tia realized Sirius wasn't there and turned around to glare at the now laughing Rory.

Tia stormed off in a huff and the others followed, thinking she was off to class. At the entrance to the Great Hall, Tia bumped into Sirius and began mumbling incoherently. Rory followed, laughing, until Tia spied Clark Florence – the sixth year Ravenclaw she was dating – and raced to catch up with him.

Sirius followed everyone to Transfiguration, but he couldn't help glaring at Tia and Clark up ahead. He eventually ditched Rory and Remus and ran up behind them, placing his arms around both their shoulders and asking some truly pointless questions. When they went past the Charms corridor Clark quickly ducked under Sirius' arm and ran into class.

Tia growled at Sirius for scaring Clark away and chased him to the Transfiguration classroom. In his haste, Sirius knocked down about half a dozen people including Jacob Barossa. Tia didn't seem to see him on the ground and tripped over him, landing on his books. She apologized quickly and ran into class cursing Sirius.

Rory and Remus had fallen behind Lily and James, talking about how they thought they went in their exams. Lily and James kept walking and talking occasionally. Finally Lily asked him an important question.

"James? When are you going to tell Dumbledore? He's always busy! It better be soon."

"Probably after classes Lily," he said quietly.

"Well I was thinking, won't –" she was cut off by James.

"Drop it Lily!" he yelled. "I don't feel like talking about it right now!" He stalked off.

Lily raced after him and said sorry and that the subject was dropped. They reached the Transfiguration classroom just before Professor McGonagall was about to begin the lesson.

Lily took a seat next to Tia who was still in a huff about Sirius and Clark. Rory came in a few moments after with Remus and Jacob, and took the other seat beside Lily. James was of course sitting with the beloved Marauders on the other side of the room.

"Okay class, since the exams are over there is no need for you to be learning anything new," McGonagall told the class. "So I will be giving you a choice of today's lesson. You can either practice turning these mice into Niffler's or you can begin reading up on human transfiguration."

Sirius put up his hand and asked in a bored tone, "You mean like Animagus transforming, Professor?"

"Very good, Mister Black. Now, choose what you will be doing for this lesson and move to the correct areas."

The class split into two groups. Lily always loved the Animagus transformation. She felt as if she had a strange connection with them. So, naturally, she chose to read about human transfiguration, even though she knew pretty much all you could without actually being one.

Lily was not one to have favorites or least favorites of course, but Transfiguration was not on the top of her favorites list. She was one of the best in class and got everything involved, but she just didn't like the idea of transfigurating stuff. James on the other hand loved Transfiguration and it was his best subject by far. He was good at everything, being a Marauder and all, but he was the best in the school when it came to Transfiguration. When he lost points in other subjects he was always able to make up for it in Transfiguration. McGonagall seemed to have a soft spot for him.

So to everyone's surprise James, Sirius and Remus (both of who also love Transfiguration) chose to do the practicing of transfigurating mice. They were already finished with their mice before the other side of the room had even picked up their books.

"What on earth?" Rory cried after looking where everyone staring with confused faces. "Why on earth are _they _doing _that?_ They could do that in third year!"

Tia rolled her eyes and turned to Rory. She smiled. "Talk about stating the obvious, Rory!" she giggled and turned back to her book.

Tia received another glare from Rory. Rory's expression suddenly became much lighter – she smiled and cried, "Oh, hi Sirius!"

"Ha! I'm _not _falling for that again!" Tia cried, turning back to her books.

"Hi Rory," Sirius said from behind Tia. Tia froze then turned around to see him standing behind her. "What won't you fall for?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

Tia mumbled something and went back to reading, all the while sending evil glares at Rory.

It was halfway through class by now, and time seemed to be moving extra slowly. This was no problem for the girls or Marauders – in fact they welcomed it because they had Herbology next. Well, Lily, Tia, James and Sirius did, at least.

So when the bell finally went, they took their time to get down to the greenhouses. When Tia walked out into the sun, smiled, waved goodbye to the others and ran to meet Clark who took Herbology with them. Sirius got a little grumpy and huffy, but didn't chase after her. Sirius didn't chase – his many fan girls, who were also lurking at the greenhouses, chase him.

Professor Green made the next hour a living nightmare. They had to pot Devil's Snare, which was growing at a rapid rate for some reason. It was also resisting the sun well and wasn't dying, even though it was a sunny day. Green left after giving his instructions, and to avoid the deadly plant went up to 'stalk' Professor Mandrake. He returned just before the bell to find half the greenhouse destroyed, students struggling to stop the plant strangling them, and Professor Dumbledore waiting for him to explain.

"Man, what is with Green? Leaving us with a plant that can kill us?" Sirius complained. He was rubbing his neck from where the plant had tried to throttle him.

Tia, who was nursing her arm, was ready to tear Green's head off for leaving them. The only thing holding her back was, of course, Clark restraining her by the shoulders.

Remus was called from Arithmancy, and he and Lily – being Prefects – stayed back to help repair the greenhouse. James just sat in silence till the end of break. He wasn't in a good mood; he was feeling sick and now had pain going up and down his leg.

They all had Charms before lunch with professor Flitwick. Lily was awarded fifty points for doing so well, although Peter did have points taken away for blowing up a window.

Lunch went by fast, and they were off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Mandrake gave them bookwork to do, so she could mark some tests. When class finished, James took his time to leave the classroom. He didn't want to see Dumbledore, even if it was to get rid of Snivellus.

He came across Professor Green stumbling his way towards Mandrakes office. Green seemed not to even notice James in the hallway, and was talking to himself muttering: "Oh, it's going to have to be soon, or he'll have me! Oh yes! I'll do it tonight, yes, yes, tonight! And if it's not –"

James didn't hear anymore as Green had entered Mandrakes office. But he edged towards the door, which stood ajar, and began to eavesdrop.

"I am very aware of what he wishes. But I'm afraid my answer is the same, NO. I refuse!" Mandrake was very red and looked at the verge of tears.

"Y-y-you know w-what he'll do now d-d-don't you?" Green stuttered. He was trying to hide the fear in his voice, but was failing terribly.

"Green, I've told you before, stay away from me before I report you to Dumbledore." Mandrake stood up and pointed to the door.

Green just laughed. "You think he can do anything about it? He can't do anything. He's already fired me. I'm to move out of here tomorrow! What else can he do to make…"

James had enough, he heard Mandrake tell him to leave and he didn't, he was going to have to step in. He knocked on the door, and they both jumped.

"Oh, sorry Professors," he said in what he hoped was an apologetic tone. "I just wanted a word with you, Professor Mandrake."

"Of course, James! Professor Green was just _leaving_," she pushed Green out the door and slammed it in his face. "Oh, thank you James, you saved me! He's a strange teacher, he's always asking about my ancestors…" Mandrake said trying to cover up their conversation. "But anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, _I_ was going to thank _you_. I never had the chance to thank you for finding me and taking me to the hospital wing. If it was a few more minutes I wouldn't have made it," he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"James, I never would have left you! But it's all right. You'd better get down to dinner – it will be starting soon."

James left with a smile on his face, and went to drop his books off at the Common Room. He met up with Remus outside the portrait hole.

"There you are James!" his friend cried.

"No, I'm in Switzerland," James said sarcastically.

"Sure," Remus said. "Come on – dinner!"

They both went down to dinner and met everyone there. Sirius was telling his favorite joke that everyone had heard about a million times, and it wasn't a very funny joke so nobody laughed. At the lack of applause he sat down and started to interrogate Tia about her and Clark's relationship.

Lily was quiet, and was reading the Evening Prophet, until Remus came over and engrossed her in a conversation about the work they did in D.A.D.A. James sat around for a while but left, claiming to be going to bed. Lily knew of course he was going to see Dumbledore, so she mouthed 'good luck'.

* * *

At the Gargoyle statue James stood for what seemed hours. He knew the password but was just really nervous, although he had no idea why; it was just something he had to do.

Finally he stepped forward and said "Drobles" and the gargoyle jumped into life. He was standing outside the door, and knocked. He heard Dumbledore call him in, so he entered.

"Ah James!" the Professor said from his desk. He motioned for James to sit, and he did so. "What can I do for you today Mister Potter?"

"Well ummm," he paused; he didn't know how to say it.

"Well James. It's not like you to be tongue tied. So what is it?"

"Well professor Dumbledore, I know who attacked me sir."

"You do? Well I can't say I didn't think you would get to the bottom of who it was," he sighed. "Well who was it then James?"

James stood up, freaking, "Sorry sir, I've got to go, homework and everything. But thanks anyways…" he walked towards the door thinking, _I'm a Potter not a dibber. I can fight him or something. Yeah I'll get him back by myself. _He stopped thinking this when he tugged on the handle and it wouldn't turn. Dumbledore had sealed the door shut.

"Sir, can I leave, please? I'm really tired," James winged.

"No James. You came to tell me who attacked you and I will hear it."

"It's okay sir, no biggie. Just my imagination – you know," he tried to sound convincing, but the only teacher he couldn't lie to was Dumbledore. The others were no problem.

"No, James. You will tell me now. Or I will just have to get it out of you, without your permission."

"Err… okay," he didn't really understand what Dumbledore meant by this, but he sat down looked at his shoes. "It was – it was um…" he paused and looked up. Dumbledore was looking at him with his piercing blue eyes. _Jeez, I hate it when he looks at me like that, now I have to say Snape. _"It was Snape sir," he said sadly.

With these words there was a small pop and Fawks the Phoenix disappeared into thin air. James looked surprised and turned back to Dumbledore for an explanation.

"He has gone to retrieve Severus Snape now. I would also like to get back to work, so I will have to clear it all up now. "

James felt sick again. Dumbledore was now questioning him on how he found out.

"So, Mr. Potter? When was it you discovered it was Mr. Snape?" he asked. James answered with last night.

"How did you find out it was him?" he asked. James was about to answer with the map and Peter seeing him there. But it occurred to him he could not tell him this – even if Dumbledore was the best teacher, there was no way he would approve of such a map.

"Ummm, well, ahhhh" James was trying to think quickly, but wasn't doing to well.

"James you are not making up false allegations, are you?" Dumbledore asked in a half amused tone, half serious.

"No I'm not sir. It's just…" he paused and a thought hit him. "Lily told me about a dream she had! He was attacking me in it."

"James that was someone else's dream, that's not proof."

"No sir you don't understand!" James cried. "It was Snape's dream not Lily's. She said something about picking up his dream and she… well actually she didn't tell me the rest of it. But it was his dream, she knows it."

Dumbledore sighed and got up, and moved over to the door, where Snape had just appeared. James could see that Snape was looking very confused about being called on to see Dumbledore, but then his eyes fell on James. His eyes narrowed with dislike and his mouth twitched.

"Mr. Snape, I was wanting a word, could you step outside please Mr. Potter?" James stood and made his way pass Snape, who of course tried to trip him, but Dumbledore ushered him into his office before he could do so.

James waited near the stairs for just ten minutes. He knew this wasn't good, he knew Snape was going to get away with what he did. But that didn't give him less of a disappointed feeling when he was told.

"I'm sorry Potter. But Snape says he had no such dream, and it must have been Miss Evans' own dream."

Snape gave a small smile.

Dumbledore continued to talk. "I'm sorry." Snape gave a big smirk. "But I know that you attacked a second year student this evening Mr. Snape."

Snape looked shocked and turned around to see if he had heard correctly. "Yes Severus that's right. I know you did. He was very saddened and hurt, Mr. Regulus Black was. For this I will have to give you a detention, tomorrow night. Meet me in the Hall at nine. Now, you may go." He sat down and began writing something.

James and Snape, made their way towards the door, glaring at each other. They went down the stairs in silence. Neither noticed when Frank Longbottom said hello. Snape spoke once they were out of Dumbledore's hallway.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't have the guts to fight like a man." Snape laughed. "Go running to Dumbledore straight away."

"At least I'm not trying to kill people that I'm jealous of because of a girl," James threw back.

Snape looked shocked but recovered. "I at least don't have a million girls that are just for show. I would be a true man and only be with one woman."

"Snivellus you know nothing. Meet me in the D.A.D.A classroom tomorrow night, before your detention. No wand. We duel Muggle style. You know what that is I bet, huh Snivellus? Father being one and all."

Snape's face fell. He got himself back together and lunged at James, who was actually expecting this reaction and had his wand ready.

"_Expelliarmus!"_James yelled, Snape's wand flew out of his hand and down the marble staircase. James threw his own a few feet away so it wouldn't break, and so he could throw punch him instead of throwing spells. James may be a pureblood wizard but he was raised so that he understood Muggle lives, his preferred job being an Auror, he might need this skill in future.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Potter!" Snape screamed, pinning James down to the floor. Before he could punch James, the other pushed him off causing him to fall down a few stairs.

"I know more that you think Snivellus!" James yelled, "I'm not a stuck up snob, like that Malfoy you admire. I respect everybody, even though I'm pureblooded. I don't go round trying to kill people!" James ran down the stairs, and grabbed Snape around the neck. Snape fought James' grip around his neck. James was about to punch Snape in the gut when Alex Dreek, James' ex-girlfriend came around the corner.

"James! WHAT on Earth do you think you're doing?" se screamed, walking towards them.

James had gone out with Alex in third and forth year. Alex, from Hufflepuff, was very controlling over everything in her life. Even James, although they had been apart for over two years. And even after their breakup James still obeyed her.

"Shit," he mumbled. He kept his arms around Snape's neck, but turned to face Alex. "What, Alex? I'm kind of busy! Can't you see?" he nodded towards Snape.

"Let him go James," she said walking down the steps. She gave him her evil – but serious – eye and he let go.

Snape tripped when James released him. He got up and stumbled away, with a frightened look on his face.

"Alex you scared him away." James said annoyed. "Good job," he added with a small smile, he walked over to his wand and pocketed it.

"James, I should report you for that," Alex said in her best Prefect voice. She pointed to the Prefect badge on her robes.

"Oh, yeah I forgot you had that badge. Anyway you won't tell." he said smiling, he walked down the stairs and she followed. "'Cause you love me," he said battering his eyelids.

"As if, James," she said, turning red. He half laughed, then waved goodbye. "Wait James, if you want nobody to know you were fighting, you should probably let me fix up your face."

He pulled out his two-way mirror, and saw that he had a bloody nose.

"Crap. How did he get me?" he sighed, "I didn't get him, and he didn't hit me or anything. That's just weird. Yeah thanks – can you fix it?"

Alex had a pleased but guilty look on her face as she led him into a near by classroom so she could heal him. She slipped her wand out of sight before James could suspect what she had done.

He walked in to the classroom, and Alex got out her wand again.

* * *

_**(In the Common Room with Lily and Remus)**_

Lily couldn't keep James' secret; she told Remus everything she knew about Snape attacking him. She couldn't help it – she was worried he wouldn't be taken seriously. She had tried to warn him before class, but he didn't want to hear it. To take her mind off James, Remus told Lily about one of the strange encounters he had on his last Prefect duty.

"Well the first time was okay, but when it happened again, I knew she was up to no good," Remus was droning on about something. Lily wasn't paying much attention. She looked up and realized James hadn't returned from Dumbledore's office.

"Ummm Remus? Do you know where James is? He hasn't been in here all night, I would have thought he'd be back by now," she asked casually.

"Ah… I could check if you want?" Remus said nodding towards the boys' dorm.

'Um, if you want," she said.

Remus ran upstairs, coming back a moment later to say James wasn't in bed. But he'd contacted him on Sirius' two-way mirror and said he was now in a classroom on the second floor.

Lily said she was going to go see someone outside, but Remus knew she was going to see James.

"But –" she was out the portrait hole. "He's with Alex," he added quietly after she had disappeared.

* * *

_**(Back in the classroom with Alex and James)**_

James put away his mirror from talking to Remus and Alex put her wand up near his nose and was about to say the incantation but then lowered her wand again.

"What are you doing Alex?" James said slowly. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

Alex raised her wand again and said, _"Episkey"_. His nose healed instantly. But Alex didn't move away from his face.

She kept staring at him. Her eyes flickered a few times towards his lips.

"Alex," James said in a warning tone.

But Alex didn't hear him. Instead she leaned towards him and cupped her hands around his face.

"I still love you James!" she cried. She kissed him right on the lips just as the classroom door made a loud bang, slamming shut behind a red headed figure.

* * *

**OK that was my third chapter, I hope you all like it! And please everyone review. I like knowing if I did anything wrong, so constructive criticism is welcome. I also want to know what everone thinks of Alex. And thanks to LadyElfDragon for editing (and planning sequel). Yes you heard right, my friend and I have a sequel planed so read and review and we'll be able to get working on that! **

**Thanks D.C.**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! I will post sooner if you do! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rightio people! I have another chapter here for all to read! Okay I would like to thank all those great people that reviewed…and I suppose the people that read my story. I love every single review I get so make my day and review when your done reading :) I will praise all reviewers at the end! So read to see your name if you reviewed last time :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters they are all J.K.'s! I do own my OC's though! Woot!**

James pulled away from Alex's grip as fast as he could. He looked towards the door just in time to see the long red hair whipping out of sight – he gasped and prayed that Lily was fast asleep in her bed.

He pushed Alex out of his way, and ran for the door. Wrenching it open he flew down the hall. He could hear Alex screaming his name from behind him.

"JAMES POTTER YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alex screeched. "COME BACK HERE AT ONCE AND TELL ME YOU STILL LOVE ME!"

James, too focused on finding Lily, couldn't put together more than three words: "Don't…Love…Lily!" he panted.

Alex's eyes went from glaring to almost popping. She was too late to say anything to James because he had just turned the corner, but she smiled as she skipped down to the Hufflepuff common room to tell everyone that James told her he loved her, and on top of that, he hated Lily Evans. Alex was the gossip queen of Hufflepuff and had quite a reputation for spreading rumours, although she never seemed to get caught doing so.

James, on the other hand, was still running around the halls trying to find Lily. So far, there had been no tricky turns – but just as this thought crossed his mind, James came to a T-section. He looked left and right. He couldn't see Lily either way. With much hesitation he decided to go left. He ran up a few flights of stairs, and then heard a door open. It was the girl's bathroom.

_Yes, looks like I found her! _he thought._ But wait…isn't that the girls bathroom? She wouldn't be stupid enough to hide in there – she knows I'll follow her…_

And sure enough, a moment later a figure with bright red hair came flying out of the bathroom and down the hall. James sped towards her, but there was yet another slam of a door. He came to a halt outside a door and the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls.

"Not the Room of Requirement, Lily!" he panted. "Be nice."

He stepped up to the door and walked passed it three times. He pulled on the door handle, it didn't budge. He tried again – it still didn't move. He tried for fifteen minutes before sinking to the ground and groaning.

"Lily, you gotta understand!" he cried desperately. "She kissed me. I don't like her – I like you Lily! Not her!"

Inside the room Lily was sitting by the door crying silently. Her surrounding room was mainly purple – she came here regularly to study or think if the common room was too crowded. It had a couch, a desk and all the writing supplies she would ever need. There was even a cupboard of Muggle foods she liked to eat back home.

James had tried to get in for the first fifteen minutes, then settled down and tried to talk to her, or get a response. She didn't want to listen at first, so the room became instantly soundproof. But after sitting for half an hour she wanted to know if he was still there, so instantly she could hear again.

James was still talking to her from the other side of the door. His voice wasn't very loud anymore.

"Come on Lily!" he cried. "Don't do this, I love you!"

Lily heard him say the last few words, but it took a while to sink in. She heard shuffling from the other side of the door. His words still hadn't sunk in with Lily.

Outside James had given up, and was standing up to leave. "I love you Lily!" he said silently again. He walked off down the hallway.

Lily was frantic in the room, trying to pretty herself up. She didn't even realize he was gone. She found a mirror, which had just appeared on the wall, and cleaned her face up. Then she went outside.

She was smiling and ready to say something about being in love with him too when she looked around to find the hall completely empty.

_Where has he gone?_ she thought. _He was just here. And he said that… _she trailed off. She was disappointed that she lost her chance to keep looking for him. Slowly, she walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

James sat in an empty classroom. He was heartbroken that Lily had heard him say what a Marauder thought was impossible – he'd said he loved her. And she didn't care. She'd stayed in the room…she didn't care that she was breaking his heart. He was so grief-stricken that he hadn't cared about all the noise he was making.

The caretaker, Bell, had almost caught him too. If James hadn't whipped out his invisibility cloak just as he came around the corner, he would have been expelled for being out of bed for the hundredth time!

After his brief encounter with Bell, he'd found the classroom and sat quietly, reflecting on the last few years with Lily. He thought about the first time he saw her in first year. She was the shy little girl that was being picked on by Snape. James flinched at the thought.

She had made the mistake of asking Snape how to get onto the platform, which was when he found out she was a muggleborn. He told everyone that she was one and the Slytherins came to find her. She hid in James' compartment, and when he found her he thought she was an angel, she was so beautiful. He invited her to sit with him because she didn't have anywhere else to sit. The Slytherins came in little while later, when they were laughing and joking, just having a good time.

Snape spoilt it; he came in and screamed that she was a mudblood. James was shocked, she knew just about everything to do with magic and she wasn't even a pureblood like him. She was better than him, and he couldn't help stutter:

"Y-you're n-not a pu-pureblood?"

"No, I'm not. My letter said I was a muggleborn, but _he_ said I'm a mudblood… I…I don't know what that means," Lily replied in a scared and confused voice.

"It means you're a filthy piece of dirt not worthy of being here," a cold voice from the back of the pack sneered.

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes as a tall blonde boy with a pointed face emerged from the crowd, smirking. She looked to James who was just staring wide-eyed at her, with his mouth open in shock. She wanted him to defend her but he just stood there. She ran from the compartment, crying. Later on he found out she'd meet Tia just after.

It was a terrible memory because it was the day that they'd got on the most as well as the day they fell apart. He'd apologized for it and explained himself, but she still didn't fully trust him. He didn't blame her.

Another memory came to mind. It was the week before the end of first year; James was trying to get Lily to help him with a Charm so that he could talk to her. She had just ignored him, as usual. He was cranky, and wanted to take it out on something, and Snape had just come out of the classroom in front of Lily so he shot a spell at him. Lily had been shocked and had thought he had been trying to curse her.

_Why must I like someone who will never like me in return? _he thought dismally. _She will never fully trust me or even look at me twice. I suppose I'm going to have to move on, she'll never get over those things. I don't even deserve her. _

With these thoughts going through his head, he realised that he couldn't be in love with Lily anymore. He was just going to have to move on and be like he was before he liked her.

_I don't even remember how I was back then, _he thought. _It seems like I've liked her forever._

It was after midnight when James finally left to go back to the common room. He remembered he had said that he would meet Sirius at midnight in the common room. He walked down the hallway under his cloak. He got to the hallway near Bell's office and took out the Marauders map to be sure Bell was in bed.

He tapped the parchment with his wand and said quietly, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He looked down at the many-labelled dots; the caretaker was in his office.

There seemed to be more moving dots then he'd anticipated. He knew Sirius would be up, but he wasn't expecting Green and Mandrake up at this hour – let alone them being together. Green and Mandrake were on the floor above him. James heard a huge crash – the sound came from the area where Mandrake should be.

_What the…? _he thought. W_hat's going on? Hmmm… they're only up a flight of stairs, maybe I should check this out…_

James made his way up the flight of stairs and down the hallway to where the two Professors were making a fair bit of noise. James quickened his pace when he heard a scream – it had sounded like Mandrake. He got to the door, which Mandrake had run into and looked around. Still wearing his cloak, he entered the room.

On the floor was Professor Mandrake, clutching her ankle, her wand snapped on the floor beside her. A few metres away Professor Green stood, out of breath and holding his wand aloft.

Back in the Common Room Sirius was pacing. He was supposed to have met James there half an hour ago.

_Where in the name of Merlin is he? _Sirius thought.

Just as he thought this and had turned to go to bed, the Portrait hole opened. He expected it to be James so he bounded forward.

"'Bout time Prongs!" Sirius cried, jumping onto the figure in the doorway.

"Get off me!" Tia exclaimed, pushing Sirius away from her. She had an annoyed expression on her face. "I'm not in the mood, Sirius," she added and pushed past him to go to bed.

"Well, I'm bored! And James hasn't come back yet. So you're just going to have to tell me why you're in such a bad mood and entertain me," Sirius told her, adding a pout when she didn't look like she would crack.

Tia's face softened and she sighed and sat on the closest couch.

"Um… well it's just… I was just out with Clark," she began.

"Ooooh, Clark," Sirius said in a mocking voice. He made a face and she slapped him on the back of the head. "Oww…" he groaned and rubbed his head.

"And he was really annoying me," she continued. "He made a comment about some of my bad habits and it really ticked me off. I wanted to hit him of course, but I didn't – I just walked away."

"Wish you would do that when it came to me." Sirius commented, rubbing the back of his head. She smiled and laughed. Sirius of course ruined this by asking what her bad habits were. Tia stoped laughing immediately, and gave him a glare. He got up to run from her and avoid more punches, but she just smiled and started to laugh again.

"You should have seen your face Sirius! Ha! So funny! You looked really scared!" Tia laughed. She didn't stop until Rory came downstairs to tell her to be quiet.

"Sorry, Rory." She turned back to Sirius after apologizing. "Thanks Sirius, you really cheered me up! And now I think I can decide what to do about Clark."

"Err what?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Never mind, see you in the morning!" she giggled.

"No tell me! Tia! TELL ME!" he whined. He was getting excited about hearing more of Tia's problems. He may not always show it but Sirius had lots of great ideas that could help solve many problems.

"Okay, okay, stop with the pouting already," Tia said as she walked back to her seat by the fire. "Well at first, Clark was really fun and cool, but then he got really boring. I know it's only been a week, but I don't think it's going to change because everything he does is weird and annoying. But now I'm pretty sure I have to break up with him. The problem is I hate having to break up with guys, it's so hard to see them look so sad and stuff."

"Oh, I know how you can break it off with Clark!" Sirius exclaimed after a minute of silence.

"How?" Tia asked, interested with what Sirius had to say. She thought it might include a punch up, but if it was to break up with Clark, she might do anything.

"Well, you can throw a dungbomb at him in Herbology tomorrow, and then shout at him to get the hell away from you." Sirius smiled and put his arm around Tia's shoulders. "And it will embarrass him too," he added, staring into the fire looking dreamy.

"Look, I know you don't like him, but I'm not throwing something at him and screaming at him to rack off. It's not like me." Tia brushed Sirius' arm off her shoulder and got up and walked towards the dorms.

"Well the dungbomb isn't but the rack off part is." He got up and followed her over to the stairs. "Okay… well I'll throw it then! You just have to tell him to get lost."

"No. 'Night Sirius!" Tia waved and walked up the stairs.

"Oh come on! Don't deny me this pleasure, please?" he begged and ran after her. Of course he didn't get very far before the stairs turned into a slide and sent him tumbling down.

"Good Night Sirius!" Tia called from the top of the stairs. Sirius heard her laughing at him until she closed her door.

"I'll get up there one day," he mumbled before walking off to wait for James.

_**(Back in the D.A.D.A Classroom)**_

James stood against the wall, terrified. He moved further in to get a better look at the Professors. Silently, he moved along the wall. He had never seen Green look so scary and crazy. He was still pointing his wand at Mandrake. His breathing was heavy – most likely from nerves than from anything else.

James edged closer to the door; he would have to go for help. Green may be a small man, but he was a fully-grown wizard. James was still in school – he couldn't take out Green but someone else sure could. But as James took a step, Green began talking.

"For months, Mandrake, the Dark Lord has been looking for you. And for months you always seemed to disappear. But not this time Mandrake – not tonight. You are the only one that the Dark Lord has looked for endlessly. You are of much importance to him." He walked closer to her. "He will have you by his side as a fellow Death Eater by the end of the night."

"No!" Mandrake screamed, and tried to move, but he shot a spell at her that tied her to the ground with ropes. James was glued to the wall and had lost his voice. Too terrified to move or speak he just had to watch and listen to the dreadful scene in front of him.

Green must have realized the noise might wake someone, because he pointed his wand at the door and mumbled "_Silencio"_ to make the room soundproof. He turned back to Mandrake who was wriggling for freedom, and pointed his wand back on her.

"No? Is this you retaliating? HA! The Dark Lord also told me before I left, 'If she won't come by choice, KILL HER!'" He paused and moved even closer to the petrified Mandrake. "And so I shall." He raised his wand and pointed at her heart. "It's been lovely working with you Mandrake. Pity, such a pretty face," he added with sarcasm.

James' heart was beating what seemed like a million times a minute. Green was looking crazier than he ever had and his wand was fully out and ready now. Mandrake was looking so scared that she was in tears.

"_AVADA KADAVRA!_" Green screamed. There was a high pitched cry, just before a blinding green light filled the room. James seemed to have his voice back. He screamed at the same time as Mandrake. Even though the light was so bright, James saw Mandrake's head hit the floor.

"NOOOOOO!" James screamed again. This time he pulled off his Invisibility Cloak and pulled out his wand. Green was shocked to see James there, though he recovered very fast and raised his wand again.

"Ah of course…it's Potter," Green spat. "_AVADA KA_…"

"NO!" James screamed and said the first spell he could think of which happened to be: _"Crucio!" _

Green screamed in pain; he fell to the floor twitching. James was so angry he said the spell again – this time Green was twitching so violently that he hit his head on the desk close to him and was knocked out.

James screamed again and ran to Mandrakes body. He was crying. Her eyes were open and very white; the tears from before were beginning to dry up. She still looked petrified – he couldn't bare to look at her like this so he closed her eyes. The ropes tying her to the floor were still tight around her ankles, wrists and waist. James couldn't help but cut them off her.

He noticed something that he thought was strange – she was not wearing a dressing gown but a black travelling cloak. He dismissed this fact when he got a flash of her head hitting the ground like it had just minutes ago.

James had never had anyone in his life taken away. His parents, and their parents, they were all still alive, excepting his dad's mother – she'd died before James was even born. But this…this was not how he wanted to end his sixth year.

_Why?_ he thought. _Why Mandrake? What did she ever do to Voldemort? What does _anyone_ ever do to Voldemort? Why must he do this to everybody? _A surge of rage filled James. _If it's the last thing I do, I WILL bring down Voldemort!_

He sat there in silence, except for the occasional whimper, until he couldn't cry anymore. He stood up and got out his two-way mirror.

"Sirius Black," he said clearly looking down at his reflection in the mirror. He looked around the room and noticed a small movement from the ground, but ignored it.

"Prongs where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here ages ago!" Sirius cried angrily over the mirror.

"Get over it Padfoot. I have bigger problems than being late." James was trying not to cry or fall in front of his best mate, but was finding it extremely difficult.

"Mate, you all right? You look really white. Do you need…JAMES!" Sirius couldn't finish his question – James had collapsed.

_**(In the common room)**_

Sirius went into panic mode when someone picked up the mirror and placed it facing down so that he couldn't see James.

"DAMN IT!" Sirius screamed. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE? SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

As he screeched this half a dozen people came flooding down the stairs. Tia, Lily, Remus, Rory, Peter Pettigrew and Shauna Heatherton all came running towards Sirius.

He was getting jumpy now. Someone had been with his fellow Marauder, and James had been freaked and almost crying. Who could do that to James of all people? He was the strongest of them all. Well, emotionally strongest anyway.

Sirius tried to explain what was happening. But all he got out was "James, someone". At James's name Lily stepped forward to try calm Sirius down. Once he was a little more settled and could speak full sentences, Lily asked him again what was going on.

"James was on the two-way mirror, and he collapsed…" everybody breathed in sharply. "And then someone picked up the mirror and turned it upside down… I don't know where he is… help me Lily." He was starting to stress again; this time Tia came forth and told him to get a drink of water while Lily took action and gave everyone orders.

"Okay you heard him – James is in trouble and we need to find him. Remus and Rory, you guys go get Dumbledore and tell him what's going on." They nodded and ran out the portrait hole. "Peter, you can go with Sirius and Tia to search the dungeon part of the castle… wait Sirius?" Sirius looked over. "Did you see the background at all? What kind of room he was in?" Sirius slowly shook his head and went out the portrait hole in a hurry. "And Shauna, you can come with me and look down all the classroom hallways. That okay?" Shauna was there to help but Lily was unsure if she wanted to go so she asked to be sure.

"Of course I'll go – you need all the help you can get right now," she replied in a small, quite voice. The pair then dashed out the portrait hole. James could be in serious trouble and every second counted.

**(In the Classroom with James)**

James was starting to come to. There were sounds of pacing feet and muttering coming from the darkened corner of the room. James tried to get up, but it seemed he'd been magically tied down to the floor, just as Mandrake had been.

Green was conscious again.

**Right well there's my forth chapter! I hope you all like it…'cept maybe the Mandrake/ Green thing! But review and tell me what you all thought! Oh and thanks to: Lady ElfDragon, serena, Sorceress of the Cat, Hollie, faith8252! You all rule! Oh and if you click the little button _and _leave a review then I will send out telepathic COOKIES! Yay go the cookies! Or if you don't like cookies then you can have chocolate or something ( you just have to leave a review!)**

**Thanks D.C.**

**Please Review!**

**Oh and thanks to Vira for editing my chapter!**


	5. The Search

**Okay...well here is another chapter...thanks to all reviewers! You all rule once again! I had to change something in the last chapter but nothing major...so if you notice Alice is in the wrong house at all, shes no :) i had it wrong...opps**

**Disclaimer: oh the joy! Harry Potter is not mine! Sadly and it never will be...I think!**

**oOo**

**(In Halls with Sirius, Tia and Peter)**

Wormtail was puffing and panting, trying to keep up with Sirius. Tia was getting really worried, but not just about James. Sirius was trying desperately to search everywhere he could think of. He even barged in on Professor Slughorn in his office. Luckily, Sirius wasn't talking except to say 'James' every few minutes, so he didn't wake the Professor from his sleep.

"Sirius! SLOW DOWN!" Tia screamed.

"Got…to… find…JAMES!" Sirius shouted out his friend's name again until Tia came up behind him and held her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" she whispered. She looked around the small and dingy passageway. Behind them, Peter was whimpering, so Tia turned around and glared at him. He stopped immediately.

There was a small sound of voices and footsteps coming from around the corner. The noise was getting closer. Tia removed her hand from Sirius' mouth and walked slowly towards the corner.

Sirius was getting prepared to attack the person who he thought must have James when they jumped around the corner and bumped into Frank and Alice. They had the most startled looks on their faces. Apparently they had heard Tia telling Sirius to be quiet, but didn't know whose voice it was and were about to sneak up on them. Tia apologized and started to walk off when Alice asked why they looked so worried.

"Have you seen James?" Sirius asked.

"Not since dinner," Alice told him.

"I think I might have seen him coming out of Dumbledore's office. He was with Snape and was glaring at him and didn't notice me. Or Alex for that matter. She wasn't too happy about that and tracked him down straight after our meeting with the Headmaster. She had some Prefect stuff to discuss and she needed my approval since I'm Head Boy and all…" Frank puffed out his chest to show off his badge, and then keep droning on about nothing, and the only person listening was Alice.

"Yeah anyway we've got to keep looking for James – see you in class!" Tia waved and pushed Sirius towards the way they came.

"What's happened to James?" Alice asked as they walked away. She had dated James in third year and like all of James' ex's she still had small feelings for the charmer, even though he dumped her for Alex – Alice's best friend. But now, of course, she was completely in love with a certain Head Boy.

"We don't know what happened, really. But if you see anything, tell us as soon as possible!" Sirius called before running off. Tia waved goodbye then chased after Sirius, who was heading in the wrong direction.

"Sirius where are you going? The stairs are that way!" she pointed back in the direction they had come. "What are you thinking bringing us down here…?" she trailed off when she noticed an entrance in the wall in front of Sirius.

"Slytherin Common Room," he said proudly as an explanation. He walked in and leaned against the wall waiting for Tia to enter. "Well, come on!"

"Why are we HERE, Sirius?" she practically screamed walking through the doorway. He hushed her then explained.

"Frank said he was with Snape so that means that he's got to know something! Duh!" he added stupidly.

"James being with Snape doesn't mean he did anything, you nut!" Tia cried, half smiling at his stupidity but still furious.

"It's Snivellus! Of course it was him! He attacked James last week! He would probably do it again!" he said, marching into the boy's dormitories. There was a sound of a muffled scream and someone being dragged along the floor.

A minute later Sirius emerged from the dorm dragging Snape carelessly along behind him. Snape was screaming into a sock that had obviously been shoved into his mouth by Sirius. Sirius dragged him out into the hallway so he could interrogate him without interruptions. Upon removing Snape's gag his prisoner began yelling insults.

"Someone will have heard me! They'll be out in a minute I grantee it!"

"As if! I used that ever so helpful muffling charm of yours," Sirius smiled smugly. He loved rubbing things in Snape's face. It was like a hobby. "Now where is James?"

"How would I know where Potter is? The last time I saw him was when he was saved by that idiot Alex Dreek," Snape snorted.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Sirius screamed. Tia had to grab him to stop him from kicking Snape.

"Oh? Has he gone missing? Do tell me he's gone!" Snape smirked.

"Rack off, Snape!" Tia snapped and Snape disappeared back into the Common Room, the wall closing up behind him. "Stop being so stupid Sirius."

"Whatever…" he gave the first smile he'd shown in hours. "See, I told you the rack off part of my plan was you!"

**(In halls with Lily and Shauna) **

"Did you check the Room of Requirement, Lily?" Shauna asked.

"He wouldn't have been there," Lily answered. "I was in there just before he went missing. Hey, how do you know about the Room?"

"Oh well, it comes in handy when I need a place to draw. The common room is just so noisy sometimes you know. I need a place to work."

"Oh wow! That's the exact same with me. But I don't draw I'm more of a writer. What things do you draw?" she asked out of curiosity. She has always wanted to talk to Shauna but up until now had no reason to.

"Oh, anything! I particularly like drawing people, sometimes Anime. And I make them move now too – they look so much better with magic. But before I found out I was a witch it was just plain and boring." Shauna made a disgusted face, and wrinkled her nose.

"Oh Rory draws Anime and Manga as well. Wait –you're a Muggleborn too?" Lily smiled at having so much in common with her.

"No. My mother was a witch and died before she could tell me what I was. And I never knew my dad. But he was a wizard." She smiled at the thought of her father. He was the only thing that kept her from abandoning magic altogether. She wanted to find him, and would need magic to do it.

"Oh…well sorry about your mother…and father, I suppose." Lily's smile faded. "Oh no, I've lost track of what we were suppose to be doing! Back to James."

"Oh yeah. I guess talking to you must be more fun than I thought!" a shy smile crept across Shauna's face, and she went red. Lily smiled back and said the same about her.

**(The Gargoyle Statue at Dumbledore's office with Rory and Remus)**

"I can't believe you don't remember, Remus! You're a Prefect!"Rory exclaimed.

"Just because I'm a Prefect doesn't mean I have the best memory for Muggle lollies!" Remus retorted. He began pacing back and forth again trying to remember the password to the Headmaster's office.

"Is it some sort of Magic Candy…maybe?" Rory asked trying to help. She started spouting off all the sweets she knew.

"No it's not, I'd remember if it was. Maybe he chose something simpler this time. Hmmm what about 'carrots'? No, he doesn't seem to be a fan of normal food. Hmmm maybe…Ah!" Remus jumped when the Gargoyle jumped aside and the Professor stepped off the moving staircase.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Quinn, what is the meaning of trying to get into my office at such an early hour of the morning?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Uhh sorry sir…" Rory apologized and tried to slink away un-noticed. Remus stepped forwards and tried to explain what was going on.

"He left here many hours ago," Dumbledore said when the boy was finished. "Do you have any more information about where he may be? Have you checked the hospital wing? He might have been found and taken there, and that's who was seen turning over the mirror."

"No we haven't … wait…how do you know about the mirror, sir? I never said anything about that."

"Ah we all have our small secrets now don't we, Remus?" he gave a small wink and smile, but Remus just went red and mumbled, "I suppose so…"

"Well let's get to it then…" the Professor began walking at a fast pace towards the classrooms and offices of the teachers. He called back to Rory who was just behind him, "Rory, would you please go up to the hospital wing and see if he has been taken there? Thank you!"

Arriving at the hospital wing, Rory found the rooms empty except for a few Ravenclaw Quiddich players that had been hit by a bludger in a small game. She noticed that one was her cousin Beau Quinn. Rory laughed and patted his head before running off to find the Headmaster again.

She found him looking around Mandrake's office five minutes later.

**(Classroom with James and Green)**

Green was huddled in a ball in the corner, muttering to himself. James was struggling against the ropes binding him to the floor. His hands were aching and so were his feet. His eyes stunk from all the crying he'd done previously, and he was determined not to start again.

"Not long now…_ He'll_ be here soon… I'll be in so much trouble now… _he_ needed Mandrake…ohhh I don't want to die…" Green started to whimper.

"You deserve to!" James screamed. Green straightened and stood so fast, it looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he was on the ground in the first place. "You had no right to do anything to Professor Mandrake!" James continued. "She was a much better person than you will ever be!"

"It's no use now Potter! And I didn't want to do it! The plant was _his_ idea too! _He_ made me!" Green started to whimper and cower and backed up into the corner again.

"Who made you? What plant! WHAT PLANT GREEN?" James wanted to know as much as he could before this '_he_' killed Green.

Green looked up and said in a deep voice: "The Devil's Snare! _He _made me charm it to grow so fast!" he started to talk faster and his voice was getting higher. "_He _told me what charm to use! It was to kill her. But then it got out of CONTROL! I didn't WANT to – _he_ made me! Help me!" He gave a screech of pain and grabbed hold of his arm. "_He's_ here!"

At this, Green fainted.

**(The Entrance Hall with everyone)**

"Well, now that everyone is here I may begin!" Dumbledore began his talk on how they planed to find James. "We are all aware that James Potter is missing of course, but the school has not been searched thoroughly. So here is where everyone will be looking." He waved his wand and a map of the school appeared in front of them, looking as though it were made of smoke. With his wand he drew the areas that each group was to search, also in some sort of smoke. Once everyone had their areas they split up, except for Lily and Dumbledore.

Lily noticed that the Professor was acting worried and was glancing at the door constantly as if expecting something.

"Professor, what is it?" Lily asked after watching him for a moment. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was concentrating very hard. Dumbledore motioned with his hand for Lily not to talk. So she obeyed.

After five minutes of silence, Lily started to become annoyed. Not only was the dead quietness disturbing, but Dumbledore was the only one who could find James easily! And he was just standing there with his eyes closed! And in silence!

Lily had had enough. She had just opened her mouth to speak again when his eyes opened at the speed of light.

"_He's_ here!" The Professor walked over to the door, closed it and muttered a spell that made all the locks on the door shut and buckle together. "Lily, go and round up the others. I know where James is and I have to get him back to your Common Room before _he_ gets to the door!" he ran over to Lily and shook her shoulders. "Listen to me Lily! Get everyone into their Common Rooms! You, Remus, and the Head Boy and Girl are all in charge. Get the Heads to secure the other Common Rooms and make everyone stays there! You hear me?"

Dumbledore was sounding extremely angry so she did as she was told and rounded up the Heads to give them the instructions. Remus and Lily had a hard time convincing Sirius to stay in the Common Room, so eventually she just stunned him and continued with her task.

Students had sensed something was going on because even though it was early morning, loads of students were piling into their Common Rooms. It was around five o'clock when everyone realised that the situation must be very serious and so they started to behave themselves.

**(In the Halls with Dumbledore)**

Dumbledore only had a few minutes to find James and get him to safety before Voldemort got into the school. He was not counting how long it would take him to get through the gate or the front doors but it wouldn't take him too long.

Dumbledore found the DADA hall a few moments later then he would have liked, but he would still have time to get James to safety. He walked slowly and carefully into the room to find James on the floor still struggling, Green in a ball whimpering in the corner and worst of all Professor Mandrake lying behind the door, dead.

Dumbledore closed his eyes to cast the blame upon himself for what had happened right under his own nose. He opened them again when James had noticed his presence and asked to be untied. Dumbledore did so, then walked over to Mandrake and searched her for something that might give some explanation for her death. He found something and pocketed it.

"James! Let's go!" Dumbledore said over a loud clatter outside.

"What? You're just going to leave them? Mandrake was killed! And you can't let Green get away."

"Believe me, James, he won't be getting away. Voldemort is here, and let's just say he isn't going to dance around and give everyone Sorbet Lemons."

"Voldemort's here? What are you waiting for – go kill him!"

"My first priority is my students, so I will deal with him as soon as I get you to safety." Dumbledore and James had made it to the Entrance Hall by now.

"Sir, I can get to the Common Room by myself. You save the school." James ran off leaving Dumbledore to stop Voldemort entering the school.

James, of course, didn't go to his Common Room but back up to the DADA classroom to save the body of his favourite teacher.

**(In Common Room with everyone)**

Lily had to get a drink to stay awake so she walked over to the window where the water was kept. There was a loud bang, causing her to look up and outside. In the darkness she saw a dark figure gliding alone the grounds, and about thirty followers behind him cloaked in black.

Lily dropped the glass she was holding; it shattered as she backed away from the window. Everyone started to ask what the noise was and why Lily looked so scared.

"Lily what is it? What's wrong? Did you see where that noise came from?" everyone was asking.

Lily just backed away from them all. She couldn't open her mouth to speak. She knew who that was. Her life had become even more complicated when she found out that Voldemort hated Muggleborns. She had to watch who she crossed paths with, and everything just got more hectic at home. It was bad enough living with Petunia, but now she had to watch out for her, her mother and everyone else that was close to the family.

Lily closed her eyes and leant up against the wall. People stopped asking questions and began crowding around the window. Abruptly, the girls screamed and the guys gasped and staggered backwards. They all began to panic.

"Everyone calm down! It's all going to be fine! Dumbledore is here. He won't let anything harm us!" Remus tried to make himself heard over the noise of all the students. He gave up, but Lily took over.

"Everyone shut your mouths!" Lily was taking slow, deep breaths, and was heading towards the Portrait Hole. "This is no time to get worked up!"

Something had just occurred to Lily at that moment: _James! Dumbledore said he would bring him back here! HE'S NOT BACK!_

Lily ran for the door. Everyone started to scream her name and some first-years started to cry. Tia came out behind her – an angry Sirius recovered and right behind her.

"You think you're the only one that can go save James! This is Voldemort, Lily!" Sirius screamed.

"It's you-know-who, Lily! What do you think you're doing?" Tia puffed. Lily was a fast runner when she wanted to be and Tia was having a hard time keeping up.

"It's not my fault! But James was supposed to be safe before Dumbledore could even start worrying about Voldemort!"

They came to the top of the marble staircase. They stopped running when they saw Dumbledore standing in the Entrance Hall looking at the door with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Dumbledore raised his arms and waved his hands commandingly. There was a loud bang and the doors opened. Dumbledore walked outside and into the night air. A high-pitched laughter began to issue from outside.

The three looked at each other with terrified looks. Lily had gone completely white, Sirius was going red from anger, Tia's eye was twitching, (her eye twitches when she's angry, sad, or scared). Then the laughter stopped – a cold voice began to speak.

"Ah! Dumbledore! Didn't want your precious school's doors destroyed? Ha!"

"No, Tom, I just don't like waiting."

Voldemort's laughter stopped and his voice became angered.

"Well, my apologies, but tonight you won't be fighting me! My Death Eaters will keep you company! And I'll just be claiming what's mine!"

The three students gasped. Dumbledore against all those men and women? Was it possible? And what was Voldemort there to claim? By the way Voldemort spoke they knew he was smiling gleefully.

"No Tom, I would much rather you don't step foot in my school." Dumbledore spoke calmly. Tia was about to start whimpering when Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and held her so she didn't collapse or utter any noise.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Voldemort shouted. Lily heard the sound of swishing robes and knew the evil Wizard's followers had swarmed forward.

**oOo**

**Yay Voldemort! Not...okay to all those great people that reviewed last time you will be forever thanked! It is way to late for me to dig around and find all the names but your review is very much appreciated! Now i think i had spelling mistakes so i will just say thanks to Vira for editing! And thanks to everyone who reviews! okay i'll go now!**

**D.C. **

**Thanks again!**

**PS Please tell me if i have gotten anything wrong or need to change something! A****nd tell me what you think please!**


	6. Spells, More Spells and Squidies

**Hello people! Well sorry for taking so long to update… my editor and me have had a fair bit of work to do! Joy! Now I'll keep this short :D Thanks to: Lady ElfDragon (thanks for editing:)) Shannon, Sasha, Hollie, Sorceress of the Cat (We Miss you Kat:( ), sncaggie and tennisjock! You all rock! Now on with the story :)...oh and acidtearzeternate** **b thanked to because i know your a devoted reader :)**

**Disclaimer: Hm I don't own Harry Potter…or James Potter… or Lily Potter/Evans…hmm I think I'll let you read story now :)**

Laughter was echoing through the halls. Red, blue and white flashes were coming through the door. Lily, Tia and Sirius knew that Dumbledore had no chance to get away completely unscathed with so many against him.

"Look, I have an idea! But it is a bit of a risk," Sirius whispered. They went down a small hallway to get away from all the noise and commotion. "Okay, Lily and I will go out and fight with Dumbledore. Then, Tia will go and get as many people as possible that will be able to fight. I don't know what will happen but I'm not letting Dumbledore be killed by a bunch of mad Death Eaters! Alright?"

"NO!" Tia protested heatedly. "I want to fight! I don't want to run around while you all get to blow evilness's up!" Tia stomped her feet and crossed her arms glaring at them both.

"Ooooookay... Lily…" Sirius began to give out instructions but Lily cut across him.

"I'm not doing it either! I'm here to help James not to pick a fight!" Lily whispered angrily.

"Fine!" Sirius said, giving up. "I'll go…" Sirius stoped talking when he heard feet coming towards them. He hushed the others and went out of the hallway with his wand up and ready.

"Oh – it's you!" Lily heard Sirius say. She and Tia came out of their hiding spot and went out to Sirius' side. Rory, Shauna and Alice were standing with their wands out, puffed and red. A few moments later every seventh year from Gryffindor came running.

"What are you all doing here? You're supposed to be in the Common Room!" Lily sighed.

"I'm the best at hexes in my grade, so I'm going to help!" A seventh year cried with pride.

"Yeah you aren't the only ones who want to help!" said a boy from the back.

"Well, we need it Lily!" Sirius smiled. "Alright everyone, here's what were have to do!" He gave out instructions. They even came up with a tactic for hiding. They would just summon a rock or something or Transfigurate something close by to hide behind.

After everyone had their orders, Sirius asked them to make a pact. Then they ran for the front doors and out into the fight. Sirius, Tia and Rory stayed behind for a few more moments.

"We can do this, no problem." He was saying to Tia.

"You're right. Lily…hey where did Lily go?" Tia asked.

"Oh, no! She wasn't here before either. She must have snuck off!" Rory sighed. "Well we knew she would go eventually I suppose. Come on let's fight!"

Rory ran down the stairs and outside firing every spell she knew, a weird, toothy grin on her face. There were quite a few screams coming from outside now too. Tia and Sirius on the other hand stood next to each other for a minute.

Finally, Tia had had enough silence between them and said, "Look Sirius, I'm sorry I've ever been really rude to you. I didn't mean to! It's just… well…ummm"

"Oh, be quiet before you start being rude again," Sirius said, waving a hand.

"Oh fine then I won't say what I wanted to tell you since forth year!" Tia screamed.

"Is _that_ what you were going to tell me?" Sirius smiled a cheeky grin. "Oh I know all about that!" His smile widened, whereas Tia's face fell.

"Y-you do?" she stuttered.

"Yeah! 'Course I know! I'm a Marauder!"

"B-but h-how? I thought I kept it hidden well!"

"Nope. Terribly! You _do _know it's kind of weird if you're followed pretty much everywhere." Sirius' smile had never been bigger. "So of course I know you like me."

"Ahhh NO FAIR!" Tia screamed. "I never followed you! You and I just were going to the same places!" Tia covered her eyes, trying to hide her red face from Sirius.

"Relax Tia! Jeez!" he said.

"How can I relax after you said that?" she hissed.

"Tia, I like you too, so relax." Tia looked up to Sirius smiling down at her.

"What?" Tia asked. She was very confused. Nobody she liked ever liked her back. Lots of guys liked her of course but she just dated them because Sirius got jealous._ Very_ easily.

But Sirius decided that he didn't want to talk about his feelings anymore. So he leaned over and pulled her closer and brushed his lips against hers. Tia was so surprised, but enjoyed the moment nonetheless.

Shauna came back inside to shelter from a stunning spell and looked up the stairs. She smiled to herself but still had to interrupt.

"Sorry to do this guys but we REALLY need some help out here. I'm extremely happy you two have finally gotten together, but HELP!"

They jumped apart – Sirius smiled shyly for once in his life and ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Eheheheh. Sirius!" Tia giggled. "Wait a sec…You are happy we are finally together?" Tia said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah. Of course I am. I notice stuff you know! And it was REALLY obvious you two like each other. Especially all the mumbling his name every time you fall asleep, AND when you smile when ever he's around. Anyway back to casting dangerous spells at anyone you think is evil! CHEESE!" Shauna held up her wand and ran out side again.

Tia just looked at her weirdly. _She is really going to fit in with us, _she thought.

Then she lifted her wand and followed Shauna's lead but instead she screamed, "CRACKERS!"

OoO

**(In the Hall closet with Lily)**

Now that everyone had cleared out of the hall Lily could finally leave her hiding place. She'd left just after Sirius had begun making plans – she'd had to leave because she couldn't bare the thought of saying goodbye to everyone without seeing James once more. If she found James and made sure he was fine, she was more then willing to fight Voldemort and his swarm of Death Eaters. But she hadn't had the chance up until now to leave.

She stepped out of the cupboard and walked slowly up the stairs. She didn't know whether Voldemort had made his way into the school yet or was still fighting, so she had to watch herself.

She had no idea where she had to go to find James, but she had the feeling it would be near a classroom. So she tried the Transfiguration corridor. She went into the classroom then decided to notify Professor McGonagall of the fight outside. The teacher left in a flash.

After searching the Charms corridor she made her way to the DADA classroom. Halfway there, she heard a loud bang. She looked behind her and saw a door close behind a black-robed figure.

Voldemort.

Lily gasped and almost fainted, but an image of James popped into her mind making her feel stronger. Voldemort noticed her immediately and turned to face her.

"Well, well…A student out of bed. Back in my day this was not tolerated. Maybe I should punish you to save whoever it is responsible for you from the task. Hmm how does that sound?"

"What do you want with our school?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing the school can actually give me. I just want something that has been hiding here for the past year. " Voldemort's eyes narrowed and a smile crept across his snake like face. "I just had an idea. I am full of idea's you know. You show me this thing and I won't have to kill you."

"I won't help _you!_" Lily sneered. She regretted this the second she began to say it.

"Oh really? _Crutio!_" he pointed his wand at Lily and she fell to the ground in pain. "Do you want to reconsider that reply?" He lifted Lily back to her feet, not moving from his spot. She started to cry but nodded.

"Where do you need to go? But I would have thought you would know around the school. Maybe you're not a great as you think you are."

"Don't be smart girl. _Crutio!_" once again Lily fell over screaming.

Over in the DADA corridor James heard the sound a scream of pain.

_I know that scream. It's Lily! Someone's got her!_ At this he left his rescue Mandrake's body mission and ran towards the scream.

OoO

**(Outside on the grounds a few moments earlier)**

Screams and spells were everywhere. In the beginning Dumbledore had to fight off every single Death Eater that came at him. They didn't want him dead – they had strict orders not to kill him. Voldemort wanted that pleasure.

When the students came rushing out, they scared off at least half of Voldemort's minions. Dumbledore ordered the students back inside but they disobeyed him and continued to fight.

A few students were injured and on the ground, but Dumbledore could not help them. He was trying to get over to Voldemort who was standing near the doors silently laughing. As soon as he saw Dumbledore making his way over to him, Voldemort move inside the castle and closed the door behind him.

A Death Eater came running from behind the Headmaster and hit him with a stunning spell. Luckily for him Professor McGonagall came rushing over and reawakened him with the '_Ennervate_' spell.

Back inside, Voldemort was trying to sense Green. He was moving around the castle and hiding fairly well. He found himself getting very lost, which was unusual since he knew the school like the back of his hand.

He went into every classroom but found nothing that interested him. His next place he wanted to look was in the DADA hall. He found his way out to the main hallway and closed the door behind him. A young girl with auburn hair stood frozen a few meters away.

OoO

**(James)**

James came bolting through the halls towards the scream. He came to the end of the hall and saw Voldemort standing over Lily, who was on the floor. He could feel his insides boiling in anger. He started to move towards him but Voldemort began speaking and he wanted to listen.

"Girl, you will show me where Green is. He seems to be sneaking around. Then you can take me to Mandrake. She might not be alive though, I just need to search her. She has something of much value to me." His eyes flickered darkly.

"Mandrake? Dead? Why?" Lily sobbed.

"Stop your blubbering! She doesn't deserve tears. She deserved her fate… _I said stop blubbering! Crutio!_" He screamed.

Lily fell to the floor again. This time she didn't reply when Voldemort told her to get up. James felt a jolt in his chest.

_Lily! Get up! You have to get up! _James thought. _No…this can't be happening! Lily, get up! Fine. That's it. He'll pay for this!_ James took out his wand and stepped into the hallway.

OoO

**(The battlefield)**

Dumbledore was up and fighting again. He threw a spell at the closest Death Eater who fell to the floor as stiff as wood. Another followed, then another. Tia could see that Dumbledore kept glancing towards the school before firing each spell.

"Sir?" Tia managed to say as she fought her way through a cluster of Death Eaters. "Lily is still in there too! She went to get James! We can take them alone sir, you just go get them."

"Not until these men have left my school!" Dumbledore said. He shot a spell at the Death Eater that was just about to attack one of the students from behind.

Tia ran over to Rory and whispered a plan to get them out. Her friend agreed and ran over to the edge of the black lake.

Tia ran to pass the plan on to as many students as she could; the students passed the plans to the others around them. As soon as each student knew they began to move towards the lake, in hopes that the Death Eaters would follow. Luckily they were dumb and did so. Once all the Death Eaters were near the lake Tia gave Rory the signal.

Rory dived in.

Some Death Eaters looked around but decided that someone had just been thrown into the lake by a spell. They continued to duel. With only ten or eleven Death Eaters left standing, the students' idea might work better then they had planned.

With stunning and disarming spells flying at her, Tia found it hard to keep an eye on both the lake and her opponents. Finally, gasping for air, Rory surfaced along with a tentacle belonging to the giant squid.

The giant squid rose high over all the Death Eaters and Hogwarts students. With Rory in one tentacle, it began to lower her to the ground. The grounds echoed with Death Eaters screaming as they ran away, thinking the squid was going to squash them. They all fled from the grounds, or Disapperated. Some waking Death Eaters who were lying on the ground fainted again at the sight of the squid.

Dumbledore called Frank over to him, and told him to inform the Ministry of Magic. The Head Boy ran off to owl them immediately. Dumbledore gave thanks to Rory and Tia then put an Apperating-proof rope around all the Death Eaters still in the grounds so they couldn't escape.

Once Dumbledore had them all sorted out he gave orders to Professor McGonagall to get all the students outside attended to. He also told her to get the others out of the castle while Voldemort was still in there.

Dumbledore ran inside the castle and up the marble staircase. Tia, Rory and the others began taunting their captives. Once they were satisfied they had sufficiently rubbed their defeat in the Death Eaters faces, Rory went back over to the Giant Squid who was still slightly above water.

"Good little squidy! Who's a good squid? You are!" she cooed

"Wow, for someone who doesn't like boy's or even the thought of being a mother, Rory seems to be the one that would suit it most," Tia giggled.

Rory overheard Tia's comment, turned around and glared at her. Tia went silent and hid behind Shauna.

"I have a reason for that you know." Rory said walking away from the squid as it sunk beneath the surface completely.

"You do? You never told me!" Tia said sadly coming out from behind Shauna.

"I don't need to tell you," Rory said simply.

At this point, the rest of the students were exiting the castle. Remus, Peter and Sirius came over to where the girls were standing.

Remus stood away from them all and took in his surroundings. Sirius walked over to Tia and put his arm around her shoulders. Peter walked over to Rory and stared at her with his watery eyes.

"AHH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRDO!" Rory screamed and ran over to Remus to hide behind him. She kept sticking out her head from behind Remus to glare at Peter. She was terrified of Peter; she didn't like him one bit. And it didn't help he was infatuated with her. She made it clear she didn't like him at all but he kept following her, and her hexes kept getting worse.

"Oh! Right! _That's _why! _Anyone_ would be afraid of guys after _him_ staring at you all day," Tia said. Peter dropped his head and walked over to the Death Eaters tied up near the lake.

Everyone else laughed loudly until Rory hexed them all for making fun of her. When she was done, Rory smiled and skipped off to talk to the Professor about Tia's idea during the fight.

OoO

**Oh yeah thanks people! loves you for reading :D as much as i thought i wouldnt care...i really do like reviews...so if you review i shall give you all a new chapter in a week and 1 day :) oh and Chocolate! right well thanks! sorry for any spelling mistakes! i just really hate spelling!**


	7. The Parchment

**Hi oh so great people! I'm in a good mood because I get to post my best chapter in a weeks time :D (I write my chapters long before I post)…well anyways this is my shortest chapter yet and it has some interesting and important bits in it…(but that's a while away so…)- oh I want to thank LadyElfDragon, Sorceress of the Cat, Hollie and acidtearzeternate (even though something stuffed up and wont show it…)…hmmm yeah only those people to thank :( …oh and a few things are worth waiting for an explanation in this chapter so read it all before judging it please.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own….Harry Potter (sob). I own my characters though…because their my friends :D (if you look at my bio you can see what I mean :D)**

OoO

_Lily, come on…you have to wake up, _James begged silently. He moved silently behind the wall. He had to make sure Lily was safe before an attack on Voldemort.

It seemed that Lily had read James' mind, because she started to stir slightly. Voldemort was tapping his foot on the ground. He was getting extremely impatient with her now.

_What the hell does this jerk want with Lily anyway? _James thought sticking his head out from behind the wall.

Suddenly Voldemort's head spun around to the corner James had just come out from hiding behind. James filled with fear and jumped back, but it was too late. Voldemort had seen James and was smiling evilly.

"Well, well – another student out of bed! This has become a disobedient school since I left now, hasn't it?" Voldemort walked towards James and came around the corner smiling his evil smile. "So you think I'm a jerk then? Think what I'm doing is evil and wrong?"

"Of course it is! You're an evil piece of –" James was cut off by Voldemort's smirk and cold voice.

"Tut, tut! Think twice before speaking boy," Voldemort took James by the robes and dragged him to the hall where Lily was still slowly getting up. "She sure didn't."

James roared in anger. "YOU TOUCHED LILY! DON'T TOUCH LILY!" he screamed.

"Only a little!" Voldemort laughed at his own joke.

James dived at Voldemort before thinking. Voldemort simply moved to the left and James landed on the floor. This only made James even angrier. He got back to his feet and charged at Voldemort like a bull. Once again the evil wizard dodged James at the last minute, making James fall.

"Got a protective one here!" Voldemort cackled evilly.

Still struggling to get to her feet, Lily looked up to see James leaning against the wall. She gasped when Voldemort's tall figure blocked her view of James. She was a few meters away from them and could not hear anything he was telling James. Voldemort had crouched down next to him when he had fallen against the wall and badly bruised his arm.

Voldemort was close to James' face and he wanted to punch Voldemort in the jaw, but couldn't move more than an inch. James was in a lot of pain and he was also very scared. It was very rare for James to feel scared, since he runs around with a werewolf every month, but he was terrified.

"You should feel…special. You are currently being offered a way out of a _very…very_ painful death." Voldemort was talking slowly to make sure James heard everything he had to say. "You could be part of my reign, all you have to do is tell me where Mandrake is… then you and –" he nodded towards Lily "– girly there can be safe and a part of the greatest moment in history."

All he had to do is show him where Mandrake was and everything would be better? But the mention of Mandrake sent a new wave of hatred through James, and suddenly everything that Green was saying before about '_he' _made sense. Voldemort wanted to kill Mandrake and he sent Green to do his dirty work.

James had never wanted Voldemort out of his life more than when he had begun his quest for power. James tried to head butt Voldemort, but he was to fast for James once again. Voldemort stood and raised his wand.

"Before you die I might give you a great pleasure. What is your name?" he said coldly.

"Why would I tell you?" James spat back. Unfortunately this was not the reply Voldemort wanted and instead forced it out of him with the Imperius Curse.

"James Potter," James said trying to hold his lips together. Voldemort stopped muttering the curse and James' head dropped back to his chest.

"That's all I needed. Now where is that Mandrake? Wait a minute… Potter? Could this be Potter, as in…"

"You killed my grandmother!" James screamed cutting across Voldemort. Again James was filled with anger and dived at Voldemort despite the aching in his arm. Voldemort sensed him a second before James got to him.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shot at James.

James dodged the spell at the last second and crashed into the wall, hitting his head and knocking himself unconscious.

Lily gasped when she heard the curse, and couldn't help but turn her head away. She looked up just in time to see Voldemort turn her direction. He took a step towards her, but looked away when there was a crash from downstairs.

Voldemort snorted then sniffed the air and ran down to the DADA corridor. Just as Lily reached James on the floor, Dumbledore came up the stairs in a rush.

"What are you doing here Miss Evans? Oh dear what happened here?" Looking down at James on the floor, Dumbledore had a worried look on his face.

"It doesn't matter sir. Voldemort went that way!" Lily cried, pointing towards the hall he had disappeared down.

Dumbledore hesitated but left after him. He shouted behind him for them to get out to the lawn.

Lily muttered, _'Mobilicorpus' _and she guided James through the halls to the front lawns where everyone was standing looking petrified.

"LILY!" Tia screamed, running over from where she stood with everyone else, staring at the sky. Tia ran up and gave her a hug and Sirius helped get James' unconscious body over to Madam Tolk.

"What happened in there?" Tia asked. Lily however was watching Sirius take James away with a very worried look on her face. Sirius saw this and told her he was fine.

"Lily what happened in there? Voldemort…he was in there too," Rory said.

"Umm Voldemort found me… James tried to help me I think. And then…then…Voldemort tried to kill James."

"But why was V-Voldemort here? He sort of jumped out of the window and floated to the ground with…some…thing," Shauna said in an unsure tone. "Then he Disapperated."

"Yeah he wanted something…I was supposed to help him find it." Lily said sadly.

"You were _supposed_ too?" Tia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I kinda talked back and he used an unforgivable curse on me." Everyone gasped and Rory started inspecting Lily to see if she was hurt in any way. Lily shooed her away telling everyone she was fine.

Unfortunately nobody believed her because moments later Lily collapsed to the ground.

The shock had just caught up with her.

OoO

**(Two days later at the going away feast – it's a Friday!)**

The whole school – apart from Lily and many other students recovering from shock and injuries along with the students taken out early – gathered for the Farewell Feast. There was still much chatter among the younger students about Voldemort's little visit to the school. And of course the disappearance of Professor Green.

Dumbledore had been very busy since the invasion and hadn't had time to tell the school properly about the incident concerning Mandrake. He had to sort out the security of the castle and discuss the intrusion with the ministry.

Professor McGonagall had explained on the night that Voldemort had been in the school and that was the reason for the evacuation, but couldn't say any more because Madam Tolk needed help moving all the injured students to the Hospital Wing.

But now with Dumbledore back, he could finally tell the full story.

"At the end of this troublesome year, I have some news for you all. The worst news is that the Defence Against the Dark Arts position is once again vacant. This is due to Professor Mandrake being murdered…" Dumbledore paused while the room gasped and sobbed. "I will have to spare the details of her very unfair death, due to Ministry orders. She was a brilliant woman and deserved a full and happy life." Many people in the room started to cry louder. "Green on the other hand was taken by Voldemort." The room shuddered at the name but Dumbledore continued. "Unfortunately, the Aurors found him last night, also murdered. Both these deaths, I'm sad to say were caused by Voldemort, if indirectly" The room shuddered at his name again, this time Dumbledore didn't continue. Instead he bowed his head in silence; the teachers followed and so did the students.

After a minute's silence for the lost teachers, Dumbledore then started to talk again.

"You all did very well in evacuating the castle on Wednesday and would like to thank you all for being so brave at such a troubling and dark time. Voldemort will never step foot on this ground again." The students and teachers shifted uncomfortably at his name again. Dumbledore sighed, "You should not be afraid of his name! To be scared of a name just generates more fear. But as I was saying… He will never step foot in here again – the Ministry, fellow teachers and myself are putting in place more security. As a part of this, there will be a charm placed on the castle that will not allow Apperation or Disapperation, to or from this school." The students started to chat amongst themselves. Dumbledore held up a hand and the room went silent. "This is just a precaution we must put in place to ensure your well-being. It is for the safety of _all_ students." Dumbledore's eyes lingered on James for a moment at these words before continuing. "Now I have told you this upsetting news, I can announce the house cup champions."

The tables started to whisper in a more excited manner. Gryffindor was unlucky to have so many students in the Hospital wing. It was only about twenty or so students but the table was still considerably empty. Worried parents had taken their kids out of school early as well. But these students were mainly the injured or Slytherins. Hufflepuff was mostly there as well as Ravenclaw.

"Now with 389 was Hufflepuff!" a small cheer broke out. "With 414 points…was Slytherin!" what was left of the Slytherin table groaned and others cheered. "then Ravenclaw," Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables both stood up and cheered. "and Gryffindor _both _with 445 points." The cheering slowed and Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"This year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have tied!"

The tables groaned and some students protested. Dumbledore held his hand up to silence them. He chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, but that is the way it is this year. All students have been excellent this year, except for a select few." Dumbledore looked towards the Marauders then continued, "And after a tally of all points Ravenclaw _and_ Gryffindor have won!"

One of the older Gryffindors stood and complained, "But sir you haven't awarded any points for those that were hurt, or…or the ones that were there to help you the other day. They deserve more points." he sat down and some students booed him, others patted him on the back for having the guts to say that.

Dumbledore instantly lost the twinkle in his eye. He sighed, "Please, this past week has been a troubling time for us all – do not add to that on the last day. Now, off to bed with all of you!" everyone started to leave when Dumbledore cleared his throat. "But firstly… May I see James Potter in my office immediately, please."

James glanced at his friends with a confused look. Sirius shrugged and walked over to him. As other students walked past, they all looked at James worriedly.

"What prank did you play without letting us in on it Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't do anything," James began. "I've been…" Sirius cut him off before he could finish.

"Moping around for days?"

James just shrugged and walked off. Students whispered under their breaths as James walked past him – Hufflepuffs in particular. His unspoken question was answered soon after by an annoying voice behind him.

"Hi Jamesie," Alex cooed. James groaned and turned around.

"What do you want Alex? To ruin my life even more?"

"Why would I do that?" Alex battered her eyelashes at him. "Jaaames?"

"What? I have to go see Dumbledore."

"Will you sit with me on the train tomorrow? I don't want to be alone," Alex smiled and continued, "Not that I ever will be now that we're dating again."

"DATING? WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM?" James screamed backing away from Alex. This statement had defiantly taken him by surprise.

"Yes. You said you loved me. I have been trying to talk to you for days but you never stay in the same room for very long…" Alex said as if just figuring something out.

"That's because I've been avoiding you," James said in a matter-of-fact manner. "Did you seriously think it was coincidence?"

"Oh but I thought…you always used to do the same thing when we were dating…"

"Duh that's 'cos I was about to dump you," James said getting out of hitting range of Alex. She had a hard punch.

He walked off up the marble staircase, and Alex stood in the hall being laughed at by all the people that overheard them.

James finally reached the stone gargoyle after following some slow Ravenclaw girls who were walking up to their common room. He said the password and climbed the moving staircase. When he knocked Dumbledore was already inside ready to invite him in.

"You sure are fast sir! I was stuck behind a bunch of giggling Ravenclaw girls!" James joked.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "James I have called you here to discuss something I have to give you…"

James interrupted: "Ohhh presents? I love presents! Oh but sir I haven't gotten you anything. What would you like me to get you?"

Dumbledore chuckled and replied: "Socks are always a great present! But in all seriousness, on Wednesday I searched Mandrake and her office. I was searching…"

James cut him off again. "You were looking for what Voldemort wants?" James asked.

"Well yes, I have what Voldemort wants." He stood and pulled out a small piece of parchment. Looking at it he sighed. "Well…actually it seems more like _you _have what Voldemort wants, James."

Dumbledore handed him the parchment which began with the words **_Dear James Potter._**

OoO

Yay I haven't left my characters fighting for life in this chapter :D wow! Okay now I would love to answer any questions about anything in my story so feel free…and please review! I like hearing what everyone has to say, but don't be too harsh. Oh I have had comments about the reactions of characters and their actions…I write differently and to get to my main plot. So if the characters are a little out of whack… uh its just my writing I cant help it. Now I would like to add that I would love reviews because it's eight days till my birthday (yay) and it would make everything SUPER cool! Thanks for reading :D From D.C (eheheh sounds so funny) 


	8. Wanted! Lots of Laughs

**Ah hi guys! Wah I am sooo sorry for the not posting for days, I have reasons to- birthday took more of my time then I thought :), Editor was away longer then expected, holidays are for sleeping :) and we have both been very busy. But I do apologize but my editor has not had the time to edit this properly. So its going to have my evil spelling and grammatical errors :) so sorry. If there are so many mistakes I will re post and warn everyone next chapter. Thanks to my fantastic reviewers: Hollie, Mrs.Scott323, acidtearseternate, Sorceress of the Cat, sncaggie (thank you very much), and Lady ElfDragon (thank you too Virali...we still need to do something)! You all rule! Now on with story :D**

**Disclaimer: oops forgot :) well I do not own HP...though I own my ideas and characters **

**OoO**

"E-Excuse me sir?" James stuttered. He looked down at the parchment with his name scrawled on it. It had to hold more than just a note as it was fairly thick. "Sir what are you talking about? I can't have it. If Voldemort wants it…" Dumbledore interrupted him.

"That means you are now on Voldemort's wanted list?" Dumbledore questioned sitting back behind his desk.

"Yes. Doesn't this put me in danger?" James asked with a small voice.

"I'm sorry to say… but yes it does," Dumbledore said sadly, he sighed before continuing. "But that will only be a problem if he finds out that you have this." Dumbledore said pointing to the paper in James' hand.

"Sorry, but I can't do anything sir." James stood and put the letter on his desk. "She must not have been well that night." He walked to the door and turned the handle.

"James," Dumbledore sighed. "Mandrake must have left this to you for a reason… she knows as well as I do that you want to be an Auror."

James closed the door and walked back to his seat. "But sir…this will make him come after me before that time…before I'm a well trained professional."

"James, did you not fight him just two days ago? And did he not ask you your name?"

"Yes I fought him and yes he knows my name, but that doesn't… Wait – what are you suggesting?"

"You told me that he _asked _you your name, this would mean he would have a grudge against you already. He asked your name so he can destroy everything you ever loved. We can protect you from him here. And your family has already agreed to extra protection. I think I know what it is in that envelope, but I cannot be sure. Would you mind opening it so I can be certain?"

James just stared at the paper sitting on the desk. He picked it up again and looked at the back of the letter. There was no seal at all – the opening of the envelope was just sitting there waiting to be sealed. It was as if there was more to go into the letter, but she was interrupted. He opened the flap but his shaking hand would not let him remove the contents.

"S-sir… I ca-cant. I can't open it when she was only here two days ago...it doesn't seem right." James folded the parchment up and placed it in his robe pocket.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "But James, please let me know when you have opened it." James nodded and stood up. "Oh and it might be wise not to let anyone know of what you have."

"Yes sir… good night sir." James left without another word.

He went straight to Gryffindor tower to be bombarded with sixth and seventh years.

"James! Mate!" Sirius jumped up to James and almost knocked him over. "What was it that Dumbledore had to keep you away from our PARTY?"

"Our… Party?" James asked confused.

"Yeah, all sixth years have a party while the seventh years go to their big midnight ball. We're celebrating the fact we only have one more year left of school!"

"Yeah but that means we only have one year left of Hogwarts," James pointed out.

"Well that's true but all our kids are gonna go here, so we'll be back someday." Sirius said pulling Tia closer. She looked slightly uncomfortable but Sirius took no notice.

For the next two hours both sixth and seventh years drank butterbeer and ate all the sweets they could, until midnight came and the seventh years left for their big ball.

The sixth years celebrating included Sirius (the life of the party as usual), Tia, Shauna (she seemed to like dancing on the tables), James (he was mainly sitting in the corner frowning), Rory and Remus (they both were just chatting in the corner, forced to stay with their friends) and Jacob (surprisingly, the quiet one was being just as loud as Sirius). Alice was at the ball with Frank and Lily was in the Hospital wing. Or so they thought.

OoO

"Miss Evans! Get back into bed right now! You are not allowed to leave until tomorrow morning!" Madam Tolk whispered to Lily as she tried to pack up all her things without waking the others.

"Sorry matron but I have to go! It's the last night!" she whispered.

"You are not permitted to leave!"

"Well I have to go. But thank you for taking such great care for everyone here, madam Tolk," Lily whispered "_Locomotor_" and her things levitated and glided along in front of her. She could feel Madam Tolk's glare boring into the back of her head.

Lily walked through the halls quietly and slowly. She knew everyone would still be partying in the common room and the hall. She didn't feel like letting anyone know she was out of the hospital wing yet. They would all be having fun and she was in no mood to party… or spoil their fun either.

She walked through the halls quietly so that Bell would not come looking for her. She found an empty classroom at about one in the morning. She sat in silence for ages, when finally something moved from behind her. She turned towards the sound to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at a desk.

"Professor! You scared me! When did you come in here? I never saw you!" Lily exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Oh, sorry to startle you! I was here all along, but I didn't think you wanted to be disturbed. But now it is getting late, or rather early, so I must be getting down to the Ball," Dumbledore replied.

"Sorry sir, but why are you here anyway?" Lily asked "And still how could I have not seen you?"

"Well there are many ways of being invisible Lily. And I am here to ask for your company in a meeting tomorrow. There are some people I would like you to meet. I think it would be a very good start to your Head Girl duty." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Lily squealed in excitement and ran over to Dumbledore and hugged him. "Thank you sir!" She let him go realizing that he was the headmaster "Oh, and I will be at this meeting. When is it exactly?" Lily asked making her voice more serious and business like.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It's right after breakfast. And then it's straight to the train. Wel, I must be off and I think that you should be off as well. It would be a shame to miss that party your classmates have planned. Its already caused the Gryffindor ghost to leave the tower." He chuckled again at the sight of Lily smiling for the first time in days.

OoO

**(Back in the Common Room)**

James was still frowning about getting the envelope from Mandrake so he wasn't enjoying the night like the others were. Eventually Sirius came and joined him with a couple of Butterbeers.

"Prongs, cheer up. You didn't get expelled in that meeting did you?" Sirius asked.

"No of course not," James replied in an offended voice.

"Then stop your moping and join the fun!" Sirius said standing up and handing James a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Fine," James agreed and joined the others just as the portrait hole opened. Everyone froze thinking that they would be in trouble for being up still, by either the returning seventh years or a Professor. So they were very surprised to see that it was Lily that had just entered the room.

Everyone seemed to gasp and smile when they saw her. She just stood there looking at everyone staring at her.

"Umm…I'm back," She said in a small voice. Tia squealed and ran over to her to give her a hug. Rory followed dragging the unsure Shauna behind her. Sirius smiled and patted her on the head, and then everyone pretty much followed. Everyone but James and Peter. James put down his drink and went up to bed, while Peter followed him.

Lily was surrounded by her fellow classmates and couldn't escape. Finally she had to tell everyone to back off. So Sirius started a conga line and everyone followed, except Tia and Rory.

"I thought you couldn't get outta there till tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Well I just got out and that's all there is to it!" Lily smiled. She looked around the room. She sighed when she couldn't see James. "I'm still really tired so I better get to bed! Plus I have a special meeting tomorrow!"

"What you can't go to bed! Not now!" Tia cried.

"Sorry, I'm feeling a bit the same Tia," Rory yawned and followed Lily up the stairs.

"Fine then! Leave me alone! I don't care!" Tia cried trying to sound as dramatic as she could. Sirius came from behind and made her the new conga line leader.

"Nooo" Tia cried. "The conga! It's so addictive!" Sirius just laughed and hugged her.

**(At breakfast before the Train leaves)**

Everyone was sitting around at their house tables, eating their last breakfast before the Hogwarts Express got to Hogsmede station. James had decided to have breakfast with the house elves and Peter joined him yet again.

Lily sat waiting for Dumbledore to leave so she could follow but he was still enjoying his breakfast. Lily hadn't slept very well the night before – she was to excited about being given the Head Girl position. She hoped that Remus would join her as the Head Boy, but knew that with her luck she'd be stuck with some loser… (Like Peter).

Students began to whispers and look out the doors of the Great Hall. Lily looked up from her book to see Dumbledore standing. She looked out the doors to see three hooded figures standing at the entrance hall doors. From what Lily could see, there was a lady with two teenagers. The woman stood with the teenagers either side of her. She kept her hood up and covering her face. But to her left, a young boy removed his hood and looked around the entrance hall with a face of awe. The woman turned to the boy and said something that made him go back outside. Then it was the other students turn to remove her hood. She had wavy dark hair that was down to her shoulders. She turned to the woman and began a conversation while looking around the entrance hall.

The students continued to whisper and a few cried out loudly: "Hey what are they talking about? They're not speaking English!" this got the visiting girl's attention and she looked at all the people standing at the door looking at her.

"Students, please. Move away from the door. I have to an important meeting to attend, but I will see you all in September," Dumbledore walked past Lily and motioned for her to follow.

"Come alone Ms Evans these are our interviewees; we do not want to keep them waiting," Dumbledore called back to Lily. She stood and followed him.

Once they got through the students crowded at the door, Dumbledore motioned for them to move back to their seats but few did. Dumbledore and Lily introduced themselves to the lady at the door. The girl glared at the students at the doors for staring at her and her family so she took it upon herself to get rid of them and raised her wand.

"_Force de vent vers l'arrière!"_ she muttered softly. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew through the doors and knocked the students to their feet. They scurried back to their seat too frightened to say anything. (A/N – this is her own spell –_wind, force backwards_ is what it means)

The lady at the door was confirmed to be her mother when she began yelling in what appeared to be French. Dumbledore ushered the four of them upstairs, though the school could still hear the girl being scolded.

OoO

**(The Common Room)**

Before they left for the platform everyone gathered their things from the common room. Three of the Marauders, Tia, Rory and Shauna all waited for Lily to return from her meeting. When she arrived, she was smiling and in a very good mood.

"So are we off then?" Lily asked everyone. They all started to shuffle towards the portrait hole when Remus looked back out the window.

"Hey! There's people already out there!" he called. "Oh, wait – it's that weird girl and her family. She was scary."

Lily came over to the window and looked down to where they were walking back down the path. "Well, she's actually quite nice – same with her brother. But I had a hard time understanding her mother; she had such a strong French accent." She walked away hoping that they would ask more about her meeting.

"Lily what are you talking about?" James asked as he came down the stairs from the Boys dorm. Lily's smile vanished and she began stuttering.

"Umm well uh. I just had a meeting with them you see. And they're the new students. They will be starting next year. The mother is of course French."

"What was the meeting for?" Tia asked.

"Oh well they had to be sorted into houses, they're in seventh year next year too! They're twins! Mackenzie and Ryan Kellen." Everyone looked stunned at the news of a new student. "Oh, we're going to be late – come on everyone!" Lily hurried out the portrait hole followed by the others.

"She has to be crazy, Prongs," Sirius whispered to James.

"Hmm what?" James was once again fiddling with the parchment in his pocket. "What did you say?"

"I said Lily must be crazy,"

"Hmm well…Oi!"

"Yeah I know. But hey the bright side is I'm not the one that likes her." James glared at Sirius as he skipped off to find Tia.

James was now unsure if he liked Lily or not. He made his mind up the other day that he couldn't but he couldn't help continue to have feelings for her. She stood up to Voldemort and that took guts, he liked a girl with courage. He slouched off following the others to the platform.

OoO

**(On the Hogsmede Platform)**

Everyone was saying their last goodbyes until the next school year began, before they boarded the train. James was getting his usual swarm of girls trying to hug him. Sirius had the same but he was receiving glares from a jealous Tia, so for his own safety he ran away.

Lily was trying to keep her mind on something else other than watching James, so she tried to get the others interested in the meeting she had in the morning.

"It was so refreshing. I mean I've never seen a teenager under the sorting hat. Little kids, yeah, but not someone of our age. And Mackenzie is part French so she tried to teach me some basic words. It was quite funny really. I can't speak it very well at all like Tia can…" Lily was rambling and no one was paying her the slightest bit of attention.

"Líle, would you quit the rambling?" Rory mumbled. "_I'm_ not even listening properly, and Tia never listens to anything unless it's about Sirius." And on cue, Tia turned around at Sirius' name.

"What are you talking about?" Tia asked casually.

"Never mind," Lily sighed "And Rory, I've told you not to call me Líle. Just 'cos you're Irish doesn't mean that my name is any different."

"Can't help it Líle… oops – force of habit!" Rory laughed and walked off onto the train. Tia followed and said she was getting a compartment. Lily on the other hand had to go to the Prefect compartment for patrol orders, with Remus.

_I'm going to tell him!_ Lily thought as she walked past James. W_here in the name of Merlin did that come from Lily Evans?_

She walked along the corridor with Remus having a silent fight with herself.

It took half an hour to get orders, then for the next hour she patrolled, and through all this time she was still deciding what to do when she finally saw James.

But she saw Alex first. Still angry about walking in on Alex and James, Lily decided to take revenge. This was the second strange thing she had decided upon, in just one day. But it seemed to be the right thing to do.

She watched Alex silently for a few minutes to determine how she could get her back. She finally decided on a spell, but had to wait until Alex's friends left. When the lolly trolley (and Shauna) passed, everyone left to get their sweets leaving Alex alone.

Lily pulled out her wand and muttered the muffling charm then thought '_Levicorpus'_ and instantly Alex was screaming, suspended upside down in midair. Lily walked in with her wand held high.

"Lily help me! Ahhh, I don't like heights!" Alex screamed.

"Why should I? You made my worst fear come true – why shouldn't I make one of yours a reality?" Lily made Alex rise higher making her screech and shake.

"Lily, you're the nicest girl I've ever met – why are you doing this?" Alex asked.

"Because you ruined everything!" Lily cried. Against her will tears started welling up in her eyes.

"But what did I do? I've never…oh this is about James isn't it?"

Lily got angrier and made Alex rise higher.

"LILY! HE LOVES YOU!" Alex screamed covering her face. Lily's face softened and she let Alex down a little.

"How would you know?"

"He said. Well he told me. I just might have umm told everyone he loved me instead." Alex tried to smile sweetly.

"He told you? When?" Lily let Alex down and she sat down to let the blood get back to her feet.

"When he was running after you the other day. Can you leave – you're sorta scaring me," Alex asked, backing away.

"Ummm sorry about that…it's just… something is seriously wrong with me today." Lily said walking to the door. Alex stayed sitting and was frowning, she looked like she was thinking.

"I don't really blame you to tell you the truth," Alex smiled. Lily walked out the door and was about to close it when Alex called her name again, "You should tell him, you know. He wants to know – he deserves to know, and be happy. And you make him happy."

Lily couldn't help smile at her comment, but she was puzzled about how Alex of all people knew that was what she was thinking about.

Lily had done the expected amount of patrol time so she decided to go find everyone and sit down for a bit.

She found Tia and Sirius leaving the compartment hand in hand, when Tia saw Lily coming she looked guilty but Lily ignored her and laughed, walking into the compartment.

She was still smiling when she said hi and sat down, though she didn't take in who was there. So when she looked up to see James, Remus and Peter staring at her, her smile faded immediately. She looked around to the person beside her; Rory was sitting against the window reading a big book. Lily swung back around to face the others and tried her best to smile, but could feel her cheeks burning.

After minutes of silence Peter left to find someone to talk to, Remus went back to rounds, and left James, Lily and Rory sitting in silence. Rory finally looked up to see Lily and James both trying not to look at each other.

Rory knew nothing about what was going on but thought the best thing to do would be to leave and give them time alone. So she stood up and announced that she was going to save the trolley lady from Shauna's sweet tooth. And so James and Lily were left sitting alone in the quiet compartment.

And the silence continued until Rory decided to come back for a moment. She stuck her head through the door and said slowly:

"A good conversation starter might be 'what lovely whether we are having at the moment' but in your case I think 'we're going to be back in London again soon' will suit you two better." And she closed the door behind her, leaving Lily and James very confused and startled.

Lily started to giggle but made sure she wasn't looking at James. James was smiling, then he looked over at Lily and she burst out laughing. He began to laugh along with her. Once they had stopped, Lily had defiantly decided that she was going to tell James.

James sighed and looked back out the window again, this time looking extremely gloomy.

"Are you okay James? You look…well…really sad," Lily asked gently.

"Hmmm, well… Mandrake and all… it's still an upsetting topic. How did you cope with the Voldemort thing?"

"Didn't really think that much about it. I had good reason to be there. But why are you looking so gloomy? It's a terrible loss for everyone."

James sighed and replied, "You'll think I'm mad."

"James I thought that a long time ago."

"Why?" James asked getting slightly offended looking back at Lily.

"Because you were always asking me out when you had much prettier girls hanging off you."

"That's not possible, you are the prettiest," James said simply, looking out the window again. Lily blushed and again asked him why he was so sad. James sighed again but answered, "Because… I- I can see Thestrals."

Lily frowned. "So what?"

"Nobody else can see them, Lily. That's what."

"Well who have you been talking to then?"

"The guys of course."

"Well you obviously haven't asked me," Lily said crossing her arms.

"Okay then, can you see…" Lily cut him off before he could finish his question.

"Yes I can see them. I have ever since I got here. Tia can too, that's how we were classified as weird. Snape decided to tell everyone that we were both Muggleborn and that it must be a Muggle thing, of course. Hmph. The nerve of him." Lily glared at the thought.

"Well you know it was Mandrake who I saw…" James shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "So do you mind if I ask who…" once again Lily cut him off.

"My Dad – he died just after I got my letter from Hogwarts."

"Oh well, ummm I'm really sorry to hear that."

They sat in silence for a while.

_I really should tell him,_ Lily thought. _I can't stand this silence. Wait…maybe I should wait till he asks me out again. Hmmm… but after all of this drama he might never ask me again._

_Wow we have a fair bit in common, _James thought. W_e could both see those evil Thestrals. We have the same job aspiration or similar ones since we have all the same classes. I wonder what she would say if I asked her out again…_

"James…" Lily began, she hesitated when he said her name at the same time.

"Oh, you first," they said in unison.

"Oh never mind," they said, once again in unison. Lily couldn't help smile and giggle. James began laughing and soon they couldn't stop. They only stop when Tia, Rory, Shauna and Sirius came back into the cabin. They looked at them strangely and sat down. James and Lily just sat smiling at each other.

After ten minutes the whistle went for their arrival at Kings Cross station. They all gathered their things and waited until the train came to a complete stop. The boys left the cabin first, with the girl's trunks and their own, and the girls followed.

Tia and Sirius said their good-byes first, because Tia had to catch a Muggle train home that left in 5 minutes.

Rory had passed her Apperation test during the year and was going to be Apperating home. Shauna was to busy trying to find the trolley lady again to bother with good-byes, though she had promised to keep in contact with everyone over the summer.

James walking over to the platform exit when Lily saw him and called after him. He didn't hear her calling.

"James! James! James for Merlin's sake wait up!" James finally heard her and stopped. She was a little annoyed with having to call him so many times.

"Oh sorry Lily. Didn't hear you," James sighed. _Great it's back to the old times, _he thought. S_he's getting annoyed with me again. Well there's no point in asking her out again now is there._ "What can I do you for My Lady? Oh right you don't like being called that do you?" James said standing up straight after bowing slightly.

"No, its okay. I'm starting to get used to it. But I have wanted to tell you something since the platform."

"Couldn't have been too important then could it!"

"James!" she laughed "I'm serious."

"No you're not – I am!" Sirius called from a few metres away.

"James," Lily said quietly, pulling him away from the many listening students nearby. "Look I just want to say… Oh I don't know how to put it…ummm…"

James decided to joke around while she found her words. "Let me guess – you've finally fallen for my wit and charm after all these years of me trying to woo your heart?" James smiled then added, "Oh, and have finally accepted that you love me uncontrollably." James laughed at himself but Lily just stood staring at him with her mouth open.

She stuttered "Well… yes…"

James choked on his laughter and instead stammered, "W-what?"

Lily cracked a smile and said quietly, "I love you James! It's just taken me awhile to admit it!"

James, in shock, said, "I love you to Lily." He pulled her into a hug. Lily was so happy she couldn't help but begin to cry.

After a few moments James realised the platform had gotten a little too quiet. He looked around, still hugging Lily, to see all fellow students looking at them. Some girls were sobbing and comforting each other silently. Someone even decided to clap for them – this made the whole platform break out into applause.

Lily lifted her head from James' shoulder when she heard everyone clapping. She wiped her tears away and laughed at everyone.

Rory had raced to get Tia off her train to make sure she didn't miss the scene. She just would have to Apperate her home as well. When Tia arrived she started to dance around with Shauna and Sirius. Remus just smiled at them both before he had to leave.

Lily and James just laughed at everyone. Then parents started to shoo their children away and off the platform, so the crowd began to thin.

James finally had the opportunity to kiss Lily. He was leaning over to kiss her when a second year came running in through the barrier and started shouting.

"Miss Evans! Lily Evans!" the boy began to scream. Lily looked over and James cursed under his breath and let her go.

"Umm yes?"

"Uh, your mothers outside. And your sister, I think, is chucking a tantrum. So your mum wants to leave. Sorry," he apologised after seeing James' sour look, and ran away.

"Okay." She tuned back to James. "Damn Petunia. This is so not fair." She smiled and started to back away.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Can you not change your mind about me? Not till –" he walked over to her to whisper in her ear, "–we finish what we've started. Okay?" He stepped back.

Lily kissed him on the cheek and whispered back, "Wouldn't dream of it," before running through the barrier. James just smiled.

The people still left sighed and sobbed that their afternoon's entertainment had left. But Sirius solved this by jinxing the nearby trunks to dance, fly and sing. The owners of the trunks didn't think it was entertaining but Sirius had fun.

"Padfoot!" James laughed, "Let's go home."

He Disapperated and Sirius followed suit, making all the trunks fall to the ground.

**Eheheh naw wasn't that cool…no need to reply now…click on button and TELL me...in a review :D please review I would love to know what you think! Was it weird, do you hate anyone? I love to know things so tell me what you think! I will give you all thinks of another word for shiny GLISTENING ummm COOKIES…..eheheh I ran out of ideas okay people…thinking of good plots for the future year is tyring :) but the good news is I have future plots, this was supposed to be my final chapter because it was the first written but now it's only eheheh dunno the beginning I suppose…**

**SO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Thanks VERY much**

**D.C.**

**PS I will now inform you what chapter I am writing now: Twelve mwahahaha I feel proud…I never thought I would write so much!**


	9. Corked Birds and Confusing Rules

**HI! Well I am still alive and well so no panicking…not that anyone was but :D eheheh here is the next part of the story! Enjoy! Oh and thanks to all reviewers: Moedhaer, sncaggie, Sorceress of the Cat, Lady ElfDragon, hogwartsgirlhg…you all rule!!!**

**Disclaimer: wow I remembered…I don't own Harry Potter, he is too cool for my tiny Bob obsessed brain :D I hope not to confuse :D **

The summer was almost over. It was only one week until the 1st of September and James had never wanted to get back to school more then he did now. Not only was the extra security driving him crazy, James had not seen, heard from or sent an owl to Lily the whole summer. Just two days after getting back from Hogwarts, Lily had sent him a letter telling him about a problem.

Dear James, 

_I hope this owl gets to you in time. I received your letter telling me you would visit in the next few days but my sister Petunia is to be married. She has just been engaged to Vernon Dursley. He and his family are planing the wedding here at my home. My family has told me from the beginning that nobody can find out about me being a witch as it could lead to terrible consequences. The Dursley family is by far the worst Muggle family. If they find out about me Petunia would kill me! She has a fear of my magic and thinks I'm a freak of nature. If Vernon was to find out he would never marry my sister and Petunia would hate me for it. _

_As much as I would love to see you I cannot risk it. I'm extremely sorry! I won't be able to owl anyone either (Owls during the day freak _my_ family sometimes). So I will see you on the platform on September 1st! _

_Miss you heaps_

_Love Lily _

_XXX_

P.S. Did I mention I can't wait to see you? 

James looked at his letter almost every day – mainly as a reminder that he must not Apperate over there and see her. He wanted to talk to Lily so much. He needed to talk to someone who would understand why he was acting the way he was, and wouldn't think him weird for having emotions.

"James?" Sirius called as he Apperated into the Potter Manor. James walked down into the greeting hall and leaned against the wall. The only ones allowed to Apperate into the manor were Sirius, Remus and Tia.

"What is it this time Padfoot?" James asked in a bored voice. Sirius had been invading the Potter's food stores for years, but this summer his appetite seemed to have increased.

"Ah just want some food again!" Sirius smiled walking into the kitchen "Oh yeah and have you seen Tia anywhere?"

"You seriously lost her again didn't you?" James said laughing.

"Oi! The first time we decided to play hide and seek, and the second time…" Sirius paused and scratched his head. "I think I might have scared her…can't remember. Oh well. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah she was here this morning, but she left an hour ago…she really likes Apperating here." James laughed. He left the room when Sirius started shovelling food into his mouth. "I'll be on the roof!" James called back.

(A/N- it's a flat roof to…just in case you think it's a weird place to be)

OoO

**(The Evan's Home)**

Lily sat at the kitchen table while everyone rushed around her, attending to Petunia. Her sister was standing on a box in the middle of the kitchen wearing a big puffed up wedding dress covered in fabric flowers. She was getting angry over the phone at the flower decorator for suggesting having lily's at the wedding.

"No! I will only have a freak called Lily at my wedding and that's all! There's no way!" Petunia slammed the phone down and glared at Lily. Lily sighed and stood up to leave.

"Lily what do you think you're doing?" Lily's mother enquired, walking into the room. Her mother was dressed in a dark blue dress, which she was hoping to wear to the wedding. Lily's mother looked a lot like Petunia, though she had her youngest daughter's personality. Her hair was blonde and her neck was longer then normal. Lily had certainly taken after her father.

"I'm not wanted here; I thought I'd go do some homework."

"Hmm your school has homework? How appalling, Homework over summer break. What did I say mother, it's a school for freaks!" Petunia stepped off her box and walked over to the mirror.

"Petunia, Lily is not a freak, she's very special and I've told you a million times you should feel proud of her."

"And I've told you a million times that she's a freak! Hmph! Mother, this dress is all wrong, it's not big enough!" Her mother walked over and started fiddling and tugging at her dress. Lily had had enough and headed up to the attic to get away from the noise. She just wanted to see James.

OoO

**(At the Potter Manor)**

James sat staring out over the rooftops, hoping to see Lily's home on the other side of the city. He sighed and hoped that the next week would go faster than the last few.

He stood up and looked around in time to see Tia Apperate out of thin air. She saw him and walked over.

"Hey James. I had nothing better to do so I thought I'd come visit again," she said, sitting on the roof ledge.

"And you just like Apperating," James pointed out.

"Its fun, so leave me alone! What's made you come up here this time?" Tia looked around at the flat roof. It had seats and a table, even a few gadgets that James had collected. Really it had everything the Marauders would need to plan one of their pranks.

"I was…thinking about Lily," James said sadly. "Oh, and Sirius is invading the food again." Tia smiled, jumped off the ledge and ran down stairs. "Yeah, thought you might do that," James muttered.

Minutes later Tia came back up stairs with Sirius. They sat in front of James and began discussing something without James.

"What are you two talking about?" James asked. He had the feeling it was about him. Tia ignored him and Sirius winked and smiled at him.

"Fine then!" James pretended to be offended.

"Whatever, Prongs. I was just talking to your mum that's all."

"Oh yeah? And what was it you were talking about?"

"Oh…I was asking when you will be heading to Diagon Ally for school stuff. She's willing to take everyone on Thursday."

"Yeah and why the secrecy?"

"We want to invite Lily too!" Tia blurted out.

"Oi! I wasn't going to let him know about _that_ part!" Sirius growled.

"Oops," Tia gulped and smiled sweetly at him.

"But she's busy all holidays I thought," James mumbled.

"Yeah, she is, but if I go and pick her up on Thursday by normal fashion then she'll be able to get away. I hope…" Tia trailed off.

"Well I do really want to see her, so me too." James smiled at his friends.

"Oh, no – what's the time?" Tia exclaimed suddenly.

"Just past five Tia, Why?" James answered looking at his watch

"Oh man! I was supposed to meet someone ages ago! See you guys on Thursday…if not before!"

Waving goodbye she Disapperated.

"Well I'd better be off, then. See ya Prongs." Sirius waved and left in seconds.

"Hmmm everyone else has their Apperating licence…I wonder if Lily did well in hers…"

OoO

**(The Attic)**

Lily sat on the dusty window sill humming. Tia had agreed to meet her at four but now at five, she was losing patience.

"Ah Lily I am so sorry! I was just planning something…" Lily cut across Tia who had just Apperated over from James'.

"Lemme guess you were with Sirius again?"

Tia squirmed and nodded. "But it was important!"

"Yeah sure, I don't care," Lily sighed "You're lucky you can see him whenever you want. Even though I _can_ Apperate, I can't leave because Petunia wants to get me back for having to go to her wedding. She won't let me out of the house unless I'm on an errand for her."

"Well nothing huge has been happening out there so it's no big deal."

"But you still get to see Sirius!"

Tia frowned and sat next to Lily. "Yeah I know…ummm oh hey I was wondering when you want to get our books and stuff for school?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Cos we just want to go soon so we can get all the good stuff, you know, the sooner the better!"

"Well if you can get hold of a car or something I'm sure I will be able to." She smiled and added, "Will James be there?"

"Ah…I'm not sure. I could ask or something…" Tia was trying not to let it slip again.

"Oh, right. Well, as long as it's not on Thursday then it's alright." Even though Tia had not told her that James would be there she knew her too well, and realized she was probably planning something.

"What? Not on Thursday? But it will have to be!" Tia getting into a little panic

"Well…it can't be, it's Petunia's wedding. Even though I'm not truly welcome, I want to be there for her."

"But…but… oh fine I'll find another day…" Tia said goodbye and left.

"Hmm wonder what my brilliant friends are planning…" Lily muttered to her self, raising her eyebrows in wonder.

OoO

**(Thursday at Diagon Ally)**

It turned out that no one could meet up earlier or later then Thursday, so they had to leave Lily out of their little gathering. Tia and Sirius had planned the day so that everyone would be able to meet up while getting their school equipment. They would meet up with Remus and Rory later at Flourish and Blots, there was even a possibility that Shauna would turn up. James was particularly happy in the morning, but when they arrived they had to break the news to him.

"Sorry James… she couldn't make it…you know…the wedding and all…"

"Yeah I know, but it would have been nice to see her…" James walked off to see the latest broom sitting in a store window.

"Oh, I knew we should have kidnapped Lily. I thought she didn't like her sister anyway," Sirius said glaring at the back of James.

"She may deny it but she still loves her and wants to be there for her sister," Tia said turning around and walking over to James. "So we going in or staying out here?"

"Lily doesn't like to ride does she?"

"Ummm well it depends, if it's slow…"

"Well would she like this broom? Or maybe a necklace? Oh…what about a new owl?"

"James what are you talking about?" Tia inquired.

"Well, I want to get her a present…When is her birthday again? I'll need a present for then as well…"

"James calm down!!" Tia cried. "You don't need to get her anything! And her birthday is in April sometime… so you have ages"

"Hmmm, yeah, Lily's too nice to take presents off me isn't she?"

"Ah yeah…" Tia turned back to Sirius, who was now standing with Remus and Rory.

"Rory! Yay! When did you get here?"

"Just now, of course. So is Líle going to be here or not?"

"Nope – she couldn't make it," Sirius answered for her while still glaring at the gloomy James.

OoO

**(At the Dursley Wedding)**

"MUM!!! THE FLOWERS ARE ALL WRONG!!!" Petunia screamed at the top of her lungs. She picked up a bouquet and threw it at her startled mother.

"Petunia! Stop acting like a child! I know the flowers are wrong but they still look beautiful! So stop worrying and you should be getting ready for your big moment."

"I can't get married with so many LILIES! I don't want these putrid flowers at my wedding!"

"Lilies are beautiful flowers, Petunia, now get out to the back room and get ready."

Lily sighed at she walked away from the door's she was listening through. Petunia slammed the door shut behind her and glared at Lily. Even in a church Petunia hated her.

Lily left so her sister could get ready. She walked out the back of the church, where the reception was being set up for after the wedding. She walked out of sight of organisers and family. She caught the sight of a familiar barn owl sitting in the tree. She ran over to find a letter from Shauna.

Dear Lily 

I know today is your sister's wedding and all but I heard that you wouldn't be meeting up with everyone. I also know I shouldn't be writing but I promised I would, but I have to ask you one last time, are you sure you don't want a lift or something to Diagon Ally today?

_Everyone really wants to see you and I'll be meeting them later this afternoon! So if you want I can drop by or whatever…I think my grandma might have a car somewhere… so let me know! _

_Your new pal _

Shauna 

Lily smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness. She found a pen and began scribbling a reply on the back or the letter, just a high-pitched scream issued form the church's back room.

Lily stood and ran inside to find Petunia surrounded. She was sobbing and crying over her dress. Lily made her way through the crowd until she found her mother.

"What happened?" Lily asked

"Petunia found a rip in her dress – she doesn't want the day to go on."

"Mum I can fix it if you want, with a bit of… you know," Lily hinted and her mother nodded. She helped Petunia stand and took her into another room away from everyone.

"What are you doing?" Petunia shrieked as Lily took out her wand. Lily pointed it at her dress. "Don't ruin my dress – get away from me you freak!" Lily sighed and cast the mending spell on the dress and it repaired itself instantly.

Petunia and their mother's eyes grew wide in astonishment. Lily put her wand away and smiled slowly at Petunia.

Petunia gaped at her then closed her mouth and began inspecting the once ripped seem.

"That was brilliant Lily! I never knew you could do such brilliant magic!" her mother cried hugging Lily and then went back out to the crowd.

Petunia was still searching for a mistake, but could not find anything. "Why did you do that?"

"I had to fix it for you."

"No you didn't! You could be sabotaging everything!"

"As much as I would rather be with my friends, I still have the obligation to help you when you need it."

Lily could have sworn she saw Petunia's eyes twinkle for a second. Even a hit of thank and kindness, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared again and her eyes were cold and dark again.

"Well I can't have a wedding when you have performed such a terrible thing on my beautiful dress!" she yelled loudly, almost as if she wants everyone to hear Lily thought. "This wedding is postponed!" Petunia lifted up her dress and stormed out of the room. But another thing caught Lily off guard, as Petunia walked passed, she winked at Lily and her eyes showed thank and kindness again.

Lily didn't know whether it was her imagination or not but she was so stunned she forgot that her letter from Shauna was still in her hand. She smiled and followed Petunia out the door to ask her mother if she was able to go or not.

OoO

**(Diagon Ally)**

James sat at the table out the front of Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor with Sirius and Remus. Rory had dragged Tia away to a small book store she had found. Peter had gotten lost and decided to leave.

"Ah…this year is gonna rule! We will rule over all those itty bitty firsties!" Sirius made an evil grin and tried chuckling evilly, but it just made him cough uncontrollably.

"Padfoot, since when have we _not_ ruled over the school and first years?" James laughed.

"Yeah, true. We do rule Hogwarts."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys – I've received the Head Boy badge!" James cried happily. James looked at Remus. "I was sure you would get it though. I mean, I already have the Quiddich Captaincy."

"No way, James! I'm too shy. You are the Gryffindor King! You deserve the badge!" Remus patted James on the back and shouted the guys an ice cream.

"Ah so you'll be out patrolling with Lily," Tia said appearing out of nowhere with Rory and sitting next to James. "More then necessary," Tia finished, raising her eyebrow and smiling at him.

James smiled back, looked down slyly and didn't reply. He glanced at his watch and noticed the time.

"Wow! I'd better get home – mum wanted me to pack all this stuff tonight instead of in a rush on the way to the train." Sirius agreed and stood.

"Okay, well we'll see you guys in a bit," Tia stood and kissed Sirius goodbye. The two guys Disapperated, just as Shauna came around the corner with none other then Lily.

"Hey! Look who I brought!" Shauna yelled, dragging a smiling Lily behind her.

Rory raced over and gave Lily a hug, Tia followed. Remus looked shocked but greeted her nonetheless.

"But…what about the wedding, Lily?" Remus asked.

"I know, but Petunia did something decent…well I think she did anyway," Lily smiled. "She's moved the wedding till next week sometime. So, ummm… where's James?" Lily looked around expectantly.

"Uhhh, you're like… three seconds too late. He only just left!" Tia cried, sitting down in frustration.

"Oh, well it's okay I guess…was he okay?" Lily asked sitting next to Tia. "'Cos you look all upset."

"No, he's fine – you would know if he wasn't. But…it's just…we were trying to get you and James together for ages and now you are, but you haven't seen him since forever! And our plan was three seconds off being perfect."

"I knew you were trying to get us together," Lily said with a slight smile.

"Is that all you care about?" Tia was about to start a rampage about nothing so Rory intervened before she could open her mouth.

"Come on, Líle, you've gotta get all your books. I found the best book store just around the corner."

Tia glared at the back of her friend's heads as she trailed along behind them. Shauna and Remus followed from behind. They both seemed to have a fascination with vampires, Shauna more so then Remus.

Tia saw the pair bonding and ran to catch up with Lily and Rory and leave them talk about vampires.

"Looks like there might be another pair in the making," Tia whispered nodding back to the others. Lily laughed and nodded. Rory froze a second then shock her head before muttering 'whatever'.

Tia smirked and started making kissy faces at Rory. "Ohhh…Rory luuuuvs Remus!" Tia began dancing on the spot and singing, 'Rory and Remus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' but before she could finish her song Rory whipped out her wand and pointed it at Tia threateningly.

"Shut it Tia! You may not be Peter but I will still hex you into oblivion!" She shouted. Tia screeched and ran away from her. "Good Tia." Rory said as she put her wand back in her pocket.

"Oh, I never said I was stopping! Rory loves Remus nanananana! First comes love, then comes marriage!"

Rory went red in anger and pulled out her wand again.

"Right! That's it!" she ran over to Tia standing under a tree.

"And then comes the baby in a golden carriage!" Tia finished. Rory conjured a bunch of birds and pointed her wand at Tia and screamed "_Oppugno!_". The birds dived at Tia and she screamed.

As Shauna, Lily and Remus had stood a few metres away watching Rory summon the birds they had understood what was coming, so Lily quickly Transfigured the beaks into soft and undamaging cork.

"Hmmm this is defiantly interesting," Shauna laughed only just catching up.

"Uh… shouldn't we stop Rory now?" Remus asked watching Rory waving her want repeatedly at Tia and getting progressively angrier. "I mean, Tia might get hurt too."

"Haha, but this is so funny!" Lily cried breathlessly between her bursts of laughter. "Anyway, Tia's having fun! She's laughing too!"

"STOP LAUGHING TIA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HURT!" Rory screamed. Tia just giggled more because the Transfigured beaks were tickling her.

Remus couldn't help start laughing now. After ten minutes, Lily and Remus stopped the angry and scary Rory, ending the 'commotion'. Then they all said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you all on the train!" Remus called, before Disapperating. Tia – who was still having small fits of giggling – blew a kiss at Rory before leaving in the same manner. Rory ignored her and vanished, glaring at the spot Tia was standing moments before.

"Well I'm defiantly glad I made it today, but can you get me home in half an hour? I should be there 'comforting' Petunia about not getting married today,"

"Yeah sure," Shauna smiled. But Lily was a little late home because on their way out, Shauna found the sweet shop and bought one of everything in stock.

**Eheheh…just a little fill in between years…and fun to write :D so please review because I really like hearing thoughts…just not my own :D Thanks heaps D.C. PS: PLEASE REVIEW!!! smiles sweetly**


	10. The Beginning Seventh Year

**Hello!!! I'm not dead don't worry I wont be dead till I get this finished…Ok I'm just gonna say a) I think I'll be doing a bit of a re-characterisation over the next few chapters because I'm starting to think I've made James a little weird and sooky…so bare with me while I adjust my writing. I'll also try build up the newer characters like Shauna and Mackenzie…I sorta haven't done that very well. So I apologize but please keep reading, I like people reading :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only Rory, Mack, Shauna, Tia, ummm Jacob….I don't think he's in this though….oh well JK owns the rights to my favourite series how about that!**

OoO

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew at five minutes to nine, warning all the students to board. Parents of first years said there teary goodbyes and older students waved goodbye to the holidays and hello to their muchly missed friends.

James, as usual, was the last onto the platform and train. As the train started moving, he managed to get a lift up by Sirius and Remus.

"Glad you could make it Prongs!" Sirius laughed. "What happened to packing everything _not_ at the last minute?"

"Uh well I…sorta…didn't?" James smiled. "It doesn't matter – I'm here now so don't fret!"

"Don't worry we weren't going to!" Tia said jokingly as the guys entered the compartment that she, Rory and Shauna had chosen. James laughed and sat beside Tia.

"Uh…Prongs…" Sirius was looking at him strangely. James looked at where he was sitting and then at Tia.

"Oh right, sitting next to Tia is forbidden now isn't it?" James said sarcastically moving over to sit beside Remus.

"Well yeah," Tia glared at him before Sirius continued.

"I was more trying to make you realise you're supposed to be in the Head's compartment giving out instructions."

James jumped. He had completely forgotten his Head's duty. "Oh right…Um, Remus where's Lily?"

"Uh…I haven't actually seen her. I don't think she even got onto the train," Remus said quietly.

"Then who's gonna tell the Prefects what to do?" James whined looking over at Remus with a smile.

"Well traditionally the _Head Boy _would do that," Remus said with a laugh.

James made a pouting face as he stood; Remus sighed and got up to follow James to the other compartment.

"Good Remus!" James exclaimed. "We have trained your 'Furry Little Problem' very well if I may say so."

Remus gave him a sarcastic smile before mumbling "not".

"What? Did you train that badly behaved rabbit over summer or something?" Tia asked, confused at James' comment.

Rory giggled from the corner but hid behind her book when the others looked at her. Remus laughed at Tia and left with James.

"What? What's so funny? He has a badly behaved rabbit; James is always talking about it." Tia glared at the others again, but it didn't last long because she figured it must have been the way she said it.

Shauna was once again started to following the sweet trolley lady around the train, and Peter seemed to have found new friends over the holidays who he was now sitting with. Lily on the other hand was unaccounted for.

Rory read for most of the trip while Tia and Sirius 'disappeared' like they had on their previous train trip. Remus came back to accompany Rory halfway through the ride.

"So how were the last few days of summer for you Rory?" Remus asked still standing at the door. Rory put down her book and thought for a bit.

"They were okay, I suppose…I found out something interesting," Rory added in a sad voice.

"Really? Well come on – share with me," Remus ordered, truly interested in hearing something new. "I love hearing about new stuff."

"Well it wouldn't exactly be new for you Remus, I'm sorry to say," Rory sighed.

"Uh, what do you mean Rory?"

"What I mean is…your 'Furry Little Problem' is not so secret anymore," Rory answered looking down at the floor. Remus' eyes widened in shock as he realized what she was talking about.

"Have you told anyone? I'll get into huge trouble if anyone finds out Rory." Remus started to get nervous having this conversation with someone other then a Marauder.

"No, I'm not stupid enough to tell. And who would believe it if I told them?" Remus calmed himself a little before sitting down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I _really_ wanted to tell everyone, but everyone's reactions can be different."

Rory nodded slowly. "I'm okay, it's just…I can't believe such a terrible thing could happen to someone so nice."

Remus laughed. "That's great to hear. Someone thinks I don't deserve this. And it's very surprising that you're the one saying it." Remus laughed again.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked, offended.

"Your only comments towards guys are 'you're an idiot', or James' favourite 'Bloody Potter'. Though mine would have to be 'Grah you weirdo. Stay away from me!'."

Rory laughed. "Yeah. Well, I grew up with lots of guys – my cousins and brothers – so I see the things guys do as just dumb. You know Caley in 4th year, he's the most responsible of my brothers. Donnelley, my oldest brother had a fascination with Muggle firecrackers and there's cousin Beau from school as well. It was good fun watching them though." Remus and Rory laughed for a long time.

James walked in just after they had stopped with a sad expression. Rory asked what was wrong but he ignored her and sat near the door. Rory whispered to Remus and asked what it was.

"Lily. You know how the Wedding was cancelled?" Remus whispered back. Rory nodded. "Yeah, well Petunia didn't want her there in the first place so to make Lily stay away, she made the wedding today thinking that Lily would rather leave then be there for her."

"Oh no, she must be so upset. Same with James." Rory looked over at James sympathetically. "Was this all in a letter?" Remus nodded. "Poor guy."

"Ten minutes till we get there guys," Tia announced dragging Shauna into the cabin, followed by Sirius. Everyone changed into their robes as the train rumbled to a halt before exiting and grabbing all their trunks.

"Alright, this would have to be the fastest either of our groups has prepared to leave the train." Tia commented as they left the platform and prepared to load into the carriages.

Rory chose a carriage to share with Shauna and Tia. James, Remus and Sirius chose another one. As Tia walked past a Thestral she stroked its side and whispered 'nice to see you again' into its ear. James didn't take seeing them again as well as she did. They just brought back _that night's_ memories. He straightened his back and ignored them while waiting to get into his carriage.

They all took the ride to remember that it would be their final trip to Hogwarts. They sat in silence as they remembered the good times they had at school.

OoO

As they entered the Great Hall, the school song began to play softly in the background. Everybody began taking their seats as they waited for the first years to get across the lake.

"Hey, who is that James?" Tia asked as they walked up to their seats, she was pointing to a shy-looking girl sitting by herself where the Marauders normally sat.

"Uh, well since she's sitting in our seats I think she would be new. Hey!" James called out to the girl who looked around in surprise, her eyes bulging. "Um, sorry to do this but these…" before he could ask her to move, Tia cut in.

"Hi, I'm Tia. You wanna sit with us?" The girl seemed to relax slightly and nodded. "Cool. So what's your story?" Tia asked as she sat down next to her.

"Uh, do you mean why I'm a new face here?" the girl asked. She had a strange accent – English but with a hint of French.

Tia nodded then added, "Oh, I knew there was a new girl but I was just wondering why you're only taking your last year of school here?"

"Well for a start, my name is Mackenzie Kellen, I used to attend Beauxbaton Academy with my brother until my father had enough of the French and decided to move our family back here to England."

"You went to a French school but are English? Oh, right – Lily said that last year."

Mackenzie smiled and nodded. "It's a very long story. And I'm half and half. French mother and English father." She smiled and turned her attention to the golden plate in front of her.

"So, who is she?" Shauna asked leaning over to talk to Tia.

"The new girl. Remember the incident last year? Though now she seems nice." Shauna nodded and returned to a conversation with Remus.

Tia looked back around to see Mackenzie eyeing someone just down the table, with a smile on her face. Tia turned to see that she was checking out James. Tia couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" Mackenzie asked.

"Okay, just a warning – James there is off limits. He's very smitten with Lily," Tia explained, before mumbling something to herself.

"Oh really? Damn, he's so good looking," Mackenzie made a drooling face and Tia laughed then nodded.

"Yeah everyone thinks so. It's either James or Sirius, but both are taken," she said, smiling widely.

"Oh let me guess you're with this 'Sirius' fellow?" Mackenzie asked. Tia nodded. "Thought so. I'm good with the guessing thing. Most of the time."

Tia and Mackenzie began giggling before turning their attention to James while still laughing. He looked up to see two giggly girls staring at him, but since he was used to it, he ignored them and started planning a prank with his friends.

"I still say go with a spell!" Remus cried.

"That can be tracked back to us. I said if were not caught I'll take part. You know how Lily is…no pranks and all," James said. He made a face and the others smiled.

"Yeah but she's not here now is she?" Sirius said mischievously.

"So we're going with the spell now?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Fine!" the others agreed.

The doors of the Great hall opened and the nervous-looking first years entered, following Professor McGonagall to the front of the hall. Sirius started sniggering at how small they were, and James joined in.

They began with the Sorting Hat's song, and then the students were sorted. Once all were in their houses and tables, Dumbledore stood to address the students.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" the crowd cheered and clapped. "This year we have two new teachers – Professor Kegan who will be taking Herbology, and Professor Sullivan taking Defence Against the Dark Arts," he indicated to a tall blonde man sitting next to Slughorn as being Sullivan. The man stood and waved with no smile or display of emotion. Kegan, on the other hand, was a smaller man with a beard and he stood and smiled at the students. Both teachers took their seats.

"Yes yes, both good men and teachers. I have actually had the pleasure of teaching alongside Professor Sullivan before so be nice." Dumbledore chuckled then silenced when he saw that the students were looking extremely hungry. "Oh, and please dig in!"

He clapped his hands and mountains of food appeared in front of everyone, much to their delight.

After all plates were cleared Dumbledore stood to give his speech. "Now for a few ground rules: the caretaker Bell has started a list of forbidden objects that will be confiscated if found. To sight the list please go to his office and he will gladly help." The students looked towards the gruff grumpy man standing at the back; Bell would rather die then help a student.

"Of course the forest is out of bounds to all, and the womping willow should also be kept clear of. Now, I do not want to keep you all waiting to see your beds so off you trot." Students stood and walked out. First years followed the Prefects and James to the Common Room.

"Ah home!" James cried jumping into a couch near the fireplace after pointing out the sleeping quarters to the first years. Sirius followed suit and jumped into his usual seat. Remus on the other hand decided on an early night and headed up stairs.

"So do you think those evil ickle firsties will like their new hair in the morning?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Oh, they'd better." James smiled. "What if Lily finds out though?"

"Prongs, come on – she told you she loves you! Even when you were a prick and jerk she did. One more prank that she won't even know about won't hurt."

James laughed and left, Sirius followed a few minutes later.

OoO

**(Next morning at Breakfast)**

"Lily was supposed to be here this morning, right?" James asked craning his neck over the crowd entering the Great Hall.

"Yes. Be patient. You know she wouldn't miss school for anything," Tia reassured him.

James settled and ate his meal slowly. Sirius was shovelling his food down like a pig, and was again receiving disgusted looks from everyone around him.

"Aye Prongs?" Sirius called with a mouthful of food. Tia glared at him and he swallowed before continuing. "When are we gonna have Quiddich tryouts?"

"Haven't gotten the list yet, but when I know who wants to try out I'll book the field."

"Oh fun. How many people do we have to recruit?" Sirius asked.

"Everyone Padfoot."

Sirius' mouth fell open. "Even ME?"

James laughed and shook his head. "No. You're the exception. When I gave you the Co Captaincy last year, it was for my whole term as Captain."

Sirius nodded. "That's right! No one can live with out Paddy!" Everyone laughed. "Oh wait what about Tia?"

James looked at Tia guiltily and sighed. "Sorry, but you're required to try out again too. I wish you didn't 'cos I know there's no better Beater then you."

"Oi, what about me?" Sirius asked in a fake hurt voice. Before anyone could reply McGonagall came around the table and gave out timetables.

"Thanks Professor." James and Sirius smiled innocently as she handed their new timetables over.

"Black, Potter – where are all the Slytherin first years?" James and Sirius smiled and shrugged.

"Too dumb to remember their way around Professor?" Sirius suggested sweetly.

"If I find out that you have been locking the first years in closets again it will be more then three month's detention for the three of you." Remus shuddered but managed to prevent himself from laughing.

"Whatever you say Professor!" Sirius smiled and walked off with Remus and James behind him.

"Well, the spell should be wearing off by now so they will be in class by noon. The professor will be very impressed." Remus chuckled as they walked off to class. "So what do we all have I wonder?" They all looked at their timetables.

"Ah joy. Potions with Slughorn!" Sirius groaned and complained as they made their way to the dungeons.

"Welcome back to your second year of NEWTS level potions!" Slughorn cried when everyone had arrived.

Everyone grunted and made no effort to show enthusiasm. Slughorn ignored it and told them what the year will involve and then the lesson began.

When everyone had their instructions, they all moved to get everything they needed.

"Well after this we get to see what a terrible teacher we have for Defence Against the Dark Arts," Remus whispered.

"Yeah, he did look rather scary and angry. I wonder if we should curse his seat to dance? That would be so much fun," Sirius said dreamily.

James on the other hand didn't have anything to say on the topic because he was busy staring at Lily's vacant seat. He sighed and got back to work on his potion.

OoO

After the lesson they all piled into a new DADA classroom; Dumbledore didn't want anyone to suffer by being in the room that Mandrake died in. James was very grateful for this.

"Students," Professor Sullivan called attention and everyone stopped chatting, "One thing before we begin learning – my name is Professor Sullivan. Now onto discussing the traits of a Vampire, more of a re-fresher I suppose." Some students giggled and others just looked stupidly at Sullivan.

The class was nearly asleep by the end of the lesson. Professor Sullivan didn't have any interest in practical classes so they just read from textbooks.

"Wow. That would have had to be the most BORING lesson ever! That's even including Herbology last year," Sirius grumbled.

"Yeah, even …" James was suddenly distracted by a laugh just down the hall. When he looked over the crowd to see Lily hugging Tia and laughing. James' eyes started bulging just as she waved to Tia and walked away in the opposite direction. "Jeez I gotta go guys." James took off after her squeezing in between other students.

Lily moved quickly amongst the students because she was fairly petite compared to James so she was at the end of the hall before he could even call out to her. The students began thinning out as they headed for break. Lily kept walking and James kept following, he decided against calling out, he had a small idea.

Lily was not far in front now so James reached out and took her hand. She gasped and looked down at her hand. She stopped completely when she knew whose hands they were.

"Keep walking Lily. People might think I shouldn't be doing this if you stop." James smiled pulling her along the corridor. She smiled and followed.

"Well what do you think you're doing, James Potter?" Lily asked.

"Well, you see, I thought that we could go somewhere private since the last time we were together we couldn't actually get any privacy."

"And why should I go with you now?" Lily smiled. Messing with James was fun.

"Oh, because you promised not to change your mind about me." James smiled looked back down at her as they walked. She just giggled and smiled.

"Well so I did." She cried. She stopped in the middle of the hall making James stop as well. She looked up at him and couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "It's so _wonderful_ to see you James!"

James caught her and held her up then kissed her on the check. She laughed and he put her back on the ground. She took his hand and led him to the room of Requirement.

"Now Lily, you sure move fast with guys," James joked.

"Oh haha Potter. I just wanted to show you the room that I use to study in." Lily said leading him into her room.

"Ah well I see there's still a bed…" James smiled cheekily.

"Once again dream on James. Sit on the couch, I'll show you my sister's wedding photos." James sat and sighed.

Lily walked over to her cupboard and brought out her album of Muggle photos. She gave them to James to look at then brought out snacks and sat down next to James.

"You have another break after right?" Lily asked, leaning on James' shoulder to see the photos. He nodded then looked up.

"Don't you have something?" Lily shrugged and brought her knees up onto the couch.

"No, but even if I did I suppose it wouldn't hurt to miss one class," she smiled and rapped her arms around her knees.

"Jeez have I been a good or bad influence on you or what? Never have I heard you even considering missing a class."

"Oh, yes, your bad boy ways have rubbed off on me. But you see there's a difference, I'm not actually going to miss a class," Lily laughed. James smiled.

"You know I haven't seen you smile so much around me for so long." James turned his body around to face her then pulled her around to face him and added, "and it really is great."

Lily smiled even wider. "Yeah, well it's amazing what love can do – Petunia is in love and she was nice to me, a little, for the first time in a _long_ time."

"Well, I don't think I have been this close to you so I couldn't be happier. Unless…" James smiled and leaned forwards. He put his hand behind her neck, pulled her face closer and kissed her.

When they pulled apart, Lily's smile had never been wider.

"Yeah I think I'm much happier now!" James cried as he leaned back.

She laughed, "Now how long have been dying to do that?" James grinned

"A very long time." James sighed happily.

Lily laughed as he leaned over and began kissing her again.

OoO

**(In Transfiguration)**

"Where do you think they could have gotten to?" Tia asked Sirius as she watched the door.

"Well.,," Sirius sighed suggestively as he moved his eyebrows up and down, Tia gave a small smile and glare. "What? As if I would know anyway."

Mackenzie leaned over and whispered to Tia, "You know after only knowing you for a day, I already know that you glare a_ lot!_"

Tia smiled and giggled. "Well you would understand if you had power over someone like Sirius. You tend to abuse it a little." Mackenzie and Tia got the famous glare from McGonagall when they started giggling in hysterics.

When they had stopped she continued the lesson. Tia leaned over and whispered, "Well do you have control over anyone? You didn't tell me whether you have a boyfriend or not."

Mackenzie wriggled in her seat a little. She shook her head but looked up a second later smiling, "But there is this guy I've been owling for ages. Which reminds me – after this I have to send him a letter telling him I'm actually in England." Tia looked confused so she elaborated. "He lives here and we have been owl pals for a bit over a year. We haven't actually met yet, but I really want to." Tia laughed at Mackenzie's dreamy face.

"Well nice of you two to join us," McGonagall said through perused lips at James and Lily as they snuck into class. "I expect more from Gryffindor's and the Head Boy and Girl"

"Sorry Professor," Lily sighed as she sat down.

"Uh, we had a little meeting about duties professor," James cried, sitting next to Lily. She looked around confused and asked him what he thought he was doing.

"Very well," McGonagall said suspiciously. "Don't let it happen again."

Lily sat with her mouth open in surprise. The reason she was always an obedient person was because she was sure that she would be caught. But McGonagall had let them both off with only a warning.

James smiled and winked at her – Lily knew her life was going to change while hanging out with these guys.

**Hey people! Well that was my chapter! Wow I know! Lol don't mind me…I'm just tired…anyways thanks to the almighty Vira for editing and I would also like to thank my very best friends for their ideas and inspiration…hmmm it sounds like I'm finishing the story…but I'm not ;D! Well not for awhile anyway… and I would like to thank those who took the time to not only read but review as well! I give out hugs and cookies :D and if your one of those people who doesn't like hugs…I give you pats on head and cookies :D**

**Anyways thanks and good night…:D I'm going to go on writing my 15th chapter now…:D eheheh! I'm evil I know. Oh EvilDanCrazed….ohhhh that's awesome… **

**Oh and because I'm very weird this week CONGRADULATIONS EVAN AND LAURA FOR GRADUATING!!!! (hem…my brother and cousin eheh)**


	11. Flashbacks and Inner Happy

**Yo, well this chapter has major flashbacks in it…but I want to move the story along in the year so I thought I would show the important parts from the months in between by flashback!**

**And Mackenzie is part French so naturally she speaks French (I'm a regular genius, lol), I do not though. So to get the words and sentences I have been relying on an online translator, so if you do speak French sorry I don't know whether it is 100 correct. Also the bits in French may not be of the best language so depending on what it says, there may not be translations. And I apologise if the translations I do put in are offensive to anyone. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yata yata yata! **

**(Moving on two months- November)**

The school was getting cold. Winter was approaching fast and the House Elves were doing a great job of keeping the fires lit and warm. Halloween had passed and the feast had been magnificent. The first Quidditch match had also passed – Slytherin had been victorious over Hufflepuff after ten minutes on the field. This was not good news for James.

With James and Lily happier then ever before, everyone around the school was glad to see them together. Many students welcomed the new couple, though there were others who despised Lily for having James' heart. Other then a few fan girl hexes, no one had tried to destroy their relationship.

Over the last few months, more couples had emerged, a new Quidditch team had been chosen and minor people had become better known.

-Flashback: three weeks earlier- 

_Lily was sitting at the breakfast table with Shauna, Rory and Remus. James came bounding into the Hall with Tia and Sirius behind him. They were all very energetic and all smiles today because the Quidditch trials were on today. Sirius had a place already but was still exited at the prospect of bossing younger students around._

"_Why does Tia have to try out again?" Sirius asked James._

_Tia interrupted him. "Sirius don't bother. You never know whether there'll a better Beater then me." Tia laughed at the others opened mouthed reactions._

"_So, tryouts are today?" Lily asked James as he sat beside her and nodding in answer to her question before helping himself to her food. She swatted his hands away so he gave in and grabbed his own breakfast. _

_James scoffed it down and quickly left to set up the grounds with Sirius for the trials. Lily wished them luck and said she would be down later. Mackenzie walked in with her beautiful, brown owl, a quill and some parchment. She sat next to Lily and began scribbling a note. Lily looked over her shoulder but Mackenzie noticed and covered it with her hand, smiling at Lily in an embarrassed fashion. Lily laughed and went back to reading Rory's Daily Prophet over her friend's shoulder._

_A few minutes later, Mackenzie tied the note to her owl's foot and gave it some toast and a pat._

"_So, before you send that away, are you going to tell us who it's going to?" Lily asked her._

"_You know that owl pal of mine?" Mackenzie asked. Rory and Lily nodded. "It's going to him. I want to meet him over the Christmas holidays. All I have to do is find out where…" Mackenzie trailed off. "And I have to work out how to get rid of Ryan."_

"_Who?" Remus asked. He was listening in from across the table. _

"_My twin brother. Ryan. He's in Ravenclaw." She turned and pointed to a tall boy who was standing and joking with Tia's ex, Clark. He looked exactly like Mackenzie with his dark eyes and hair, although Mackenzie had long wavy hair but Ryan's was short and slightly curly. He noticed Mackenzie pointing to him and waved. _

_Lily, Remus and Rory all waved back – Rory still with her nose in the paper. Mackenzie turned back to them and smiled. _

"_Oh! Look at the time – we have to get down to the Quidditch pitch!" Remus cried, standing and racing for the doors followed closely by Rory and Lily. Mackenzie smiled and waved to her new friends before turning back to her owl._

"_Okay, Assez _(A/N – means 'pretty')_, you can take this to the regular person. It might just be a shorter trip because we live in the same country now." She patted the owl and let it fly off._

_She got a huge surprise as she watched the owl make a landing just outside the doors of the Hall. Mackenzie looked confused and stood to get a better look. Beau, Rory's cousin, walked in with Assez on his shoulder and a big smile on his face. Mackenzie couldn't believe it. She ran out of the Hall as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to Ryan and Clark. _

_Mackenzie kept mumbling under her breath as she made her way to a place where she could get some peace and quiet. "Merde…aucune manière!" she swore (A/N – Shit…No way!). "I should have known he would go here! I can't believe it – he goes to the same school as me!"_

_She heard footsteps around the corner and turned to face the person. Her eyes began to bulge when Beau poked his head around the corner and smiled. _

"_Hi," he said, happily walking over to Mackenzie. "I sent Assez back to the Owlery, so don't worry about her. Why did you run away?"_

_Mackenzie didn't move. She stood quietly with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in surprise._

"_Okay…" he said, still smiling. "Why didn't you tell me that you were moving to Britain before now? And if you haven't figured it out yet I'm Beau."_

_Mackenzie giggled then managed to stutter, "I wanted to surprise you?"_

"_Well good job. I'm very surprised."_

_Mackenzie laughed._

_Beau smiled. "So, now that you are here in England we can actually –"_

_Mackenzie cut in front, slightly embarrassed. "…Start dating like you always suggested?"_

_Beau smiled boldly and nodded._

_OoO_

**_(Quidditch field)_**

_Sirius and James had already decided on the Chasers for the year's team: Kate Mills – new to the team and in second year, Margaret Samuels – a sixth year who was a long server on the team, like James, with five years experience, and Jess Toby who had been on the team last year and was in fourth year. The position for Keeper was a difficult decision, but in the end after a fight over a broom and a loose Bludger, Tate Wakefield, another sixth year, was chosen for Keeper._

_Tia was up against three students for the Beater position – a guy from second year, a fourth year girl and Jacob Barossa. Sirius laughed slightly when he saw Jacob sign up for the team, but he was instantly silenced when Jacob got up to play. Tia was stunned and annoyed that someone was actually competition this year. She had held the Beater position since fourth year and had no problem getting her spot back. In the end James had to get Sirius to hit the bludger at each and see who could hit it the most times. _

_Tia was extremely disappointed when Jacob was awarded the position, though she congratulated him with a fake smile._

"_Well done! You were really great out there!" Tia cried, shaking Jacob's hand. "Hey, aren't you the guy I stumbled over last year?" she asked, remembering his face from when she tripped over him while chasing Sirius the year before._

_Jacob went red and nodded slowly. "Yeah," he cleared his throat slightly and let go of Tia's hand. "You did great out there too though. You always do such a great job in games."_

"_Thanks. But I was wondering, if you're such a great Beater, why is this your first tryout?"_

"_Well this is my last year so I thought I would finally make myself known in my own house."_

"_Well done, you're definitely in the memory of Tia Francis."_

_Jacob went red again when he noticed she sounded slightly ticked-off. Sirius walked up behind Tia and put an arm around her shoulder. _

"_Good job out there," he congratulated Jacob. Tia nodded._

"_Yeah, thanks," Jacob staggered off up to the castle for lunch, though he glanced back at them a couple of times as he went._

"_There's something…weird about him," Tia noted. "I think he's planning something. I'd better keep an eye on him."_

"_Yeah, but he's so puny, puny people can't do anything harmful," Sirius told her._

"_He's not much smaller then you, Sirius," Tia commented._

"_Okay, so maybe size doesn't matter – I mean, look at you."_

_Tia's eye started twitching and she whipped her hair around, hitting him in the face._

_-End flashback-_

**(The common room)**

Lily sat in the Common Room waiting for James to get back from Saturday afternoon Quiddich training. Rory was reading in the library with Mackenzie, andTia had decided to watch every training session instead of playing. Remus walked in through the Portrait Hole and joined Lily on the couch.

"Hey Lily. Would you happen to have some Murlap Essence?"

Lily looked up and saw cuts and scratches all over Remus' face. "Oh dear, what in Merlin's name has happened to you? You look like James did a few times last year!"

Remus looked down guiltily knowing that the scratches on James were his doing. "It's nothing. Just got on Shauna's bad side."

"Well I don't have anything for those, sorry. Used it all up on Sirius last month, remember? So there's no chance with Shauna. Tia was so sure you two would be next."

He laughed. "That reminds me, have you noticed how many people are getting together in their final year? It's completely mental!"

Lily laughed. "Oh poor Remus, maybe you're away too much to catch the love bug!"

Remus went red and shook his head slightly. "I _am_ normal you know. I have my reasons not to get close to the people I like."

"But you shouldn't do that Remus. I tried not getting close to James at the start so I wouldn't get hurt or anything if something ever happened to him. But now I have never been happier." Lily smiled as the portrait hole opened again and James, Jacob, Tia and Sirius all walked in.

Lily's smile grew wider and she ran up to James and flung her arms around his neck and he spun her around. This had become their normal greeting as well as very passionate kisses. But as soon as Lily was in James' arms she leaped away and held her nose.

"Ewww…James, take a shower!" Lily backed away and sat back down next to Remus. James just smiled and sat on the other side of her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"James! Get away from me!" Lily jumped up and ran away.

"What, don't you like the smell of a Quidditch player? I know Tia sure does."

Tia smiled dreamily knowing he was referring to her serial dating of Quidditch players. Behind her, Jacob laughed slightly and left the room again, not wanting to be seen.

James continued to chase Lily around the room till she ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms. He followed, forgetting the slide until it smoothed itself out and slid him back to the bottom.

He got up and ran up to his own dormitory to have a shower. Tia followed Lily, laughing slightly. It took a minute to get the stairs back to working order though.

"Well I'll just stay here shall I?" Sirius asked Tia with a fake pout. Tia smiled and scoffed as she continued up the stairs. Sirius sat next to Remus and sighed.

"We'll meet you at the lake later then?" Remus called up to Tia. He received a grunt in reply.

"So, Moony, you never got to finish telling me about that mystery girl," Sirius began casually.

Remus shrugged and muttered something under his breath. Sirius sighed.

"Seriously, Moony, you have to have some fun! If you refuse to have a long term relationship then why not have fun instead?"

"Because that's not fair. I don't like hurting people you know. That _is_ why I go into hiding to try and _prevent_ others being hurt every month."

"Whatever. Are you at least going to take someone to Hogsmede tomorrow? Loads of couples: Lily and James, Mackenzie and Beau, Tia and me, Peter and some random girl. Rory is Rory so she won't be going with anyone, but Shauna isn't going with anyone – why don't you ask her?"

Remus went red and nodded. "I already did," he said in a small voice.

"You _did?_ Good on you Moony! I'm impressed. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know, but it's not really anything more then the one day and that doesn't count as a date."

Sirius shrugged and stood. "Oh yeah, and what's with the face? It looks worse then mine did last month!" Sirius laughed and left Remus alone in the Common Room. He stood and made his way to the lake to meet Rory, Shauna, Mackenzie, Beau and Ryan. After a few minutes he caught sight of the others sitting under 'their tree'.

"Here he comes!" Beau shouted. Beau had instantly become good friends with everyone and since his friend was Ryan, Mackenzie's brother, he also had become a good friend, although mainly with Tia, Lily and surprisingly Rory. Shauna had been keeping her distance from Ryan, but nobody except Remus seemed to have noticed.

_-Flashback – earlier that day- _

_Shauna was sitting with Remus, Mackenzie and Rory in the courtyard. Rory and Remus were engrossed in a conversation about some new book in the library. Mackenzie was talking to Shauna about the Ministry of Magic in France and how her father was involved in it._

"_You know how there is loads of departments here?" Mackenzie asked._

"_No. I might as well be a Muggleborn, remember? Mother dead, father unknown. No magical connection until I was eleven." Shauna rolled her eyes._

"_Oh yeah…well my father used to run all the departments over in France. It was a bit of a problem, though, because he speaks terrible French and needed a translator nearly every day. So last year he put in for a transfer back here to his homeland, much to the annoyance of my mother. She wanted to move to France in the first place because it's her home, so now dad got to do the exact same thing."_

"_Wow, I never knew that politics was so involved with the story of why you moved," Shauna mumbled sarcastically._

_Beau and Ryan had joined the group – Ryan had overheard Mackenzie telling her story once again to the bored Shauna._

"_She needs to learn how to _not _stick to a topic." Ryan laughed, sitting next to Shauna._

"_Oh, fermé vers le haut de vous Ryan. Vous n'avez aucune affaire dans notre convisation." Mackenzie growled fiercely in French, glaring at her twin. _(A/N –translation: Be quiet Ryan. You have no part in this conversation)

"_Mordu me soeur. Je peux dire ce que je veux." He smiled back mischievously._ (A/N- Translation: Bite me sis. I can say what I want)_ Mackenzie poked her tongue out at him and his smile widened. She turned back to Beau and before long they had excused themselves to 'do some catch up study'._

_Ryan started making gagging faces and Shauna laughed. He looked up at her and smiled. She just went red had bowed her head then left shortly after. Remus followed her. As they walked through the empty halls they spoke very little. Suddenly Remus asked a very out of the blue question._

"_You like Ryan don't you?" He was grinning._

"_W-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" Shauna cried, turning away from him so he couldn't see her blush. Although she was smiling slightly – against her will, of course._

"_Why are you denying it?" Remus asked, still smiling._

"_Remus don't ask that sort of question! It's not fair." She whined._

"_Well, I like someone else too, but I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmede tomorrow with me?" Now it was Remus' turn to go red._

"_Are you serious? If you like someone else why are you asking me?"_

"'_Cos everyone thinks I don't have fun so I need to get them off my back. The girl I like doesn't think of me more then… well, _me_. Plus, I think you can get Ryan's attention."_

"_What? By dating someone else?" Shauna snorted._

"_Yeah, it worked for everyone else. Sirius, Tia, James – the list goes on." Remus smiled._

"_Okay, I'll go tomorrow with you" Shauna smiled slightly, "But as long as it's just the one time thing."_

"_Yep, sure. And you know you might want to consider not edging away from Ryan if you want his attention."_

_Shauna stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. Remus backed away little by little not knowing how Shauna would attack. She lifted her hand and bared her fingernails, by far the longest ones Remus had ever seen. And as he turned to run he could have sworn he saw them grow even longer._

_-End Flashback-_

Remus arrived at the Lake and greeted everyone. They had agreed to meet at the lake to catch up because they would all be going there separate ways in Hogsmede tomorrow. Lily and James had Head duty that night, so only Tia, Sirius and Peter would be joining them. They talked about everything that had happened over the past few weeks – they had little time to catch up with it being NEWTS year. Teachers were piling up the work with no mercy.

"So what's new with you Rory?" Tia asked when she arrived.

"Nothing much really. I read a new book, it is extremely weird." She pulled out a large leather book from her robes. "It's by Hambledon Quince – he claims that Wizards originated from Mars." Rory snorted and continued, "and get this, he says that Muggles evolved from mushrooms!" (A/N: lol, this is actually true: I read it on JK's site so I decided it was too awesome to let past :D)

Everyone just stared and blinked at Rory. Then Shauna started laughing.

"So what your saying is when," she looked around and spotted Tia, "So what you're saying is when Tia eats a mushroom she's really eating her ancestors?" She burst out in a fresh wave of giggles. Then stopped in disgust. She despised giggling.

Tia thought for a second before replying "No, technically it would be descendants. Ha! Lucky for Hambledon Quince I hate mushrooms." She burst out laughing. And everyone joined in. Except Rory.

Rory just sat looking at everyone as if they were mad. "It's complete nonsense of course," she voiced over the laughs.

"We know Rory, but it's so stupid it's funny!" Beau laughed. Rory just looked confused.

"Really? I thought this Quince guy was being for real," Shauna muttered.

Everyone, including Rory, started laughing at her comment.

OoO

**(Next Morning)**

Everyone very exited about the first Hogsmede visit of the year. Lily and James had to organize getting everyone there so they were up extra early to eat breakfast. James was waiting for Lily in the Common Room.

"Hurry up Lily, I so hungry!" James complained. Lily came flying down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright I'm here, let's go. But you realize that breakfast won't be for a while though."

"Ah, yes. Well, I thought we might pay my friends the House Elves a visit." Lily smiled and followed James to the kitchens, hand in hand.

He led her down the stairs and into the hallway with food portraits.

"Oh, the kitchens have to be close. So much food." James smiled and stopped at the pear and tickled it. It giggled and the handle appeared. Lily gasped once inside.

"Wow, nice," she whispered, looking around at the House Elves rushing up to serve 'Mr Potter'.

"Well you seem well-known down here. What have you been stealing?" Lily asked with a laugh. The House Elves hurried around them, gathering all the best breakfast foods the two could ever dream of.

"Just the usual stuff. But you know they're more then happy to give it away. Just don't tell anyone that."

"Hmm wouldn't dream of it." They sat eating their food with the house elves still rushing around them offering all sorts of beverages and treats. They joked and laughed but after a small silence between them Lily finally spoke up. "James, you do realize that today should be our first date right?" Lily spoke with a small, embarrassed voice.

"Uhh…. yeah I suppose it will." James went red. _I totally forgot to ask her! _He thought. _It's the first time she will say yes, and I forgot to ask her out! How stupid…maybe I'll just ask her now. _"Oops…well Lily can I escort you to Hogsmede?" James cried with a smug look on his face.

"No. You didn't remember so why should I?" she sighed and continued. "Oh well, doesn't matter, I suppose I can go with –" James cut in before she could say any more.

"What? Are you saying no? _Again?_" Lily laughed at James' surprised face.

"I was kidding, you know. I've wanted to go into Hogsmede with you since I over heard Alex bragging about all the amazing places you took her too." She leaned over and kissed him. The House Elves covered their tennis ball eyes in embarrassment. When one House Elf squeaked they broke apart in surprise – they'd forgotten that they had company. Lily noticed the time on James' watch and gasped. She had lost track of it completely.

"James! Look at the time – we're going to be late! We were supposed to be there earlier then everyone else!" She grabbed James by the arm and dragged him out of the kitchens thanking the House Elves as she went.

"Slow down Lily! Ow! Stop pinching my arm!"

Lily continued to pull him along and up to the entrance hall.

"There you are!" Mackenzie called waving at them both. They walked up to the front of the group and gave the students the rules of the day and told them to get their names marked off immediately.

After everyone was marked off, Lily and James led them down the path and out the gates. James took Lily's hand and they continued along the streets of Hogsmede. Tia and Sirius caught up with them and they walked around for a bit before going their separate ways.

James and Lily decided that they would keep walking around while Tia and Sirius when into Zonko's Shop.

After talking for what seemed like hours, Lily and James found themselves outside the Shrieking Shack. There they also found Remus and Shauna leaning against the fence talking about the rumours of the Shrieking Shack.

"But there has to be a reason that it doesn't 'Shriek' that often," Shauna insisted.

Remus grumbled and put his head down, while Shauna looked at the house in awe. Remus heard footsteps behind him and turned.

"Oh, hey guys." Remus waved. Lily smiled and joined Shauna at the fence. Remus pulled James to the side.

"She won't let the Shack go! We haven't left here in…" he looked at his watch, "twenty minutes! I don't think I can stop myself from screaming 'I'm a werewolf!'" Remus tugged at his hair.

James laughed and called Shauna and Lily over. "Hey, you girls up for a Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks?" Lily smiled and took James' hand before leading the way.

Rory was sitting in the corner of the crowded room reading (yet again). She was frowning because of all the noise around her but tried to ignore it as she kept reading. James got the drinks and the others sat down with her.

"Hey Rory!" Lily said, sitting down next to her. Shauna sighed and looked out of the window dreamily. Lily looked out the window to see Mackenzie and Tia making their way in through the snow to The Three Broomsticks to join them.

Tia greeted them and sat down. Mackenzie sat next to Shauna and greeted her. She got no response so followed her gaze out the window. Mackenzie's eyes bulged when she saw her looking at none other then Beau and Ryan.

"l'OH mon dieu! Shauna me disent svp que votre Beau ne regardant pas!" (A/N: I can't be bothered to translate because you'll find out in a second!)

Shauna looked up at Mackenzie who looked as though she was about to explode. Shauna stuttered before Tia sighed.

"She said: Shauna please tell me that you are not looking at Beau." Tia translated for Shauna with a slight smile.

"W-what?" Shauna stammered.

Tia raised an eyebrow and said in a bored tone, "What, you don't understand English now? She thinks you were checking out her boyfriend. Just tell her…"

"I can understand you, you know," Mackenzie growled.

"Well, sorry Ms Mack, just trying to help her out," Tia snarled, glaring at Mackenzie.

"Hmph!" Mackenzie just turned back to Shauna. "Well?"

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Beau had just joined the table.

Mackenzie just turned around and mumbled "Elle était juste vous vérifiant dehors, c'est ce qui ! je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime du tout. Vache." (A/N- She's been checking you out is what. I don't think she likes me.- I won't add the last part just in case. But it's not that bad :).)

Tia raised her eyebrows and Ryan made a low whistle.

"Woo, sis, don't be so…" Mackenzie just held up a hand to silence Ryan and went to the bathrooms out the back.

Shauna turned to Tia for a translation but she shook her head. "You don't want to know," she informed her.

"Uh…hey everyone! What's going on?" James had returned with the drinks.

"I have no idea," Lily answered, shaking her head in confusion.

"Well, I learnt a handy spell from Mackenzie that will help us all. I'll be right back." Ryan got up from his seat and followed his sister to the bathrooms.

"Um…can someone please explain?" Beau asked. He was having trouble understanding.

"You know you could have saved us all the fighting if you just 'fessed up about what you were looking at." Tia commented.

Shauna looked away with embarrassment when Mackenzie returned with Ryan. Something had changed about her.

She wore a big smile and was skipping instead of stomping. When she got to the table she stopped at Shauna and looked down at her. Her face suddenly fell. Shauna twitched and edged away.

Then Mackenzie's face cracked into a big smile and she flung her arms around Shauna.

"Oh, Shauna, I'm sooo sorry!" she cried happily.

"I'm scared," Shauna whispered to Tia. Tia just giggled and tried to hide it. Mackenzie let Shauna go and looked up at Tia.

"And YOU Tia! I'm sorry!" She flung her arms up but couldn't reach Tia across Shauna and Beau. So she decided to climb across them both to get to her. Tia screeched and tried to edge away, but Mackenzie took hold of her, squeezing her with a big grin on her face.

Lily watched with her mouth hanging open. "What in the name of Merlin did you do to her?" she asked Ryan. He thought for a moment then replied.

"I'm sure I said it right. l'humeur changent heureux. Yeah, I did say it right…I just don't think she has that spell perfected yet." (A/N- Another original spell- Alter mood to happy)

"What?" James asked. "She writes her own spells?"

"Ah, yeah. That one was for mood. She used it on me when…uh never mind." He chuckled slightly then looked over at his sister. "Oi, Mackenzie! Get off her! Rory doesn't like being hugged!"

"Mack, quit it would you! Be angry again! It's much more pleasant then this! Mack!" Tia screamed as Mack's feet continually kicked her while she tried to hug Rory. (A/N: 'Mack' will probably be used by Tia from now on, but everyone is going to adjust to it and call her that eventually.)

"James, do you want to go back to the castle yet? I think we might have more peace there!" Lily sighed. James nodded while watching the scene with a shocked face. "Come on James!" Lily said, dragging him away.

The last James saw was Beau and Ryan pulling Mack off a terrified Rory who was holding her long hair away from Mack's hands. Lily and James then walked back to the castle for peace and quiet forcing the others to drag the overly happy Mack around for the rest of the day.

**HAHA! Hmmm thanks for reading…and Kat – Beau is no longer …zzzz…just a random…who's still related to Rory…lol anyway to my other readers this might seem weird…so I'll move on!**

**---(Enter Víra/LadyElfDragon) Hiya: ) I feel weird today so I will jump in and say random stuff in DanCrazed's note: ) Ummm… I thank me for editing because she forgets all the time, and thank DanCrazed for writing wonderful story, and YAY!! WE GET TO GO TO BRISBANE!! And SHINY!! And GO RORY: ) Okay, I'll shut up now… She'll probably delete this anyways… : ) ---**

**Lol and I didn't delete it :D okay anyways you know the drill please review ask questions whatever its late and I have a trip to Brisbane soon so I must get lots of sleep! Thanks to those who reviewed and/or added me to their alerts :D it makes me happy :D anyways thanks a lot!**


	12. The Much Awaited: Open Letter

**Well here we are in a new year called 2007….scary….and here we are in a new chapter of The Death Flower and The Gryffindor King :D Now I wont take all your time here because my editor decided to take up a whole page at the end for her ramblings….but leave that till after reading my precious chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only my friends and creatons…the amazing JK owns everything else….7th BOOK TITLE YAY CANT WAIT!!!...**

After they arrived back at the castle, James and Lily decided to hang out in the Common Room. After a snogging session, (A/N: hehe I might have just stolen that idea from a reviewer so umm thanks for the idea Isolde Eris :D) they talked about everything from Quiddich to Lily's pet dog back at home.

"You named him what?" James asked smiling.

"I named him J.P! Leave me alone," Lily replied sinking into her armchair.

"You named your dog after me and yet you have only_ just _admitted that you love me? Ha!" James pulled her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Shut up! I was thirteen! I didn't know any better. Plus it was the only name Petunia and I could agree on. And that's because she thinks it stands for Jumping Puppy. I don't know where she got that from though."

"You got it for your birthday, right? So why did your sister have a say?"

"I don't know. Probably because I wouldn't be there all the time to look after it… Oh! Speaking of birthdays…what's the date?"

James thought for a second then smiled. "Ah, five days till my birthday! Cool! I forgot! Hmmm eighteen will be an interesting age."

Lily smiled and lifted her head. "I'll be right back." She stood and ran up to the boy's dormitories.

James looked at the stairs curiously. He thought he was imagining her heading up the wrong stairs so he rubbed his eyes and shook his head to clear it.

There was a crash from up the stairs and a small scream. He ran up after Lily and found her on the ground with a box beside her and the papers that lived in the box now scattered across the floor.

"What happened?" James ran over to Lily and helped her up.

"I saw a _rat!_" Lily squealed. It just so happened that rats just freak Lily out. "It scared me and… and it ran into the bathroom over there!"

James frowned. "Okay, well I'll go check it out, but can you pick these up please? I don't want anyone to find that stuff. Especially Sirius, he'll just laugh."

Lily nodded – still shaken from the encounter – and began to gather the pieces of paper spread all over the floor.

James edged over to the bathroom door and nudged it open slightly. Hearing a whimpering he opened the door fully to see Peter curled up in a ball, shaking in fear.

"Oh! It's just Peter!" James cried without thinking.

"What? Peter's a rat?" Lily squeaked. Lily searched her brain for an explanation but couldn't find one. "What's going on James?" James helped Peter up off the ground and told him to tell the others what had just happened.

"Lily, I can explain, but it's not really my place to tell the whole story." James sighed and sat on his bed.

"Peter being a rat? I can only come to one conclusion - why is he an Animagus, James?"

"Lily, please…this is not something I can just blurt out. It doesn't involve only Peter – there are others…" James sighed again, kneeling down on the floor to pick up the remaining papers. "Can you get that up please Lily? It's just at your feet"

Lily nodded and picked the letter up off the floor. At a glance she found it interesting; it was a thickly packed envelope. Before she handed it over she looked at the words written on the front. Lily had a knack for remembering handwriting. She hated the skill but it_ had _come in handy when the Marauders had wanted to play tricks on her in the past. The writing looked familiar – like Professor Mandrake's. Lily turned it over, wanting to open it, but before she had the chance James looked up and asked what she was doing.

"James, what's this?" Lily held up the parchment for him to see. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Lily! P-Put that down and forget you ever saw it!" James stammered.

"James. What is it?" Lily asked more forcefully. _He must be hiding something,_ she thought. _Well, if he doesn't tell me I'll open it myself._ _There must be a reason he doesn't want me to know about it._ "Well?"

"Lily, please. Nobody is supposed to know about it. Even I forgot about it completely. Dumbledore would be furious if he knew. Please Lily just forget it and –"

"James you're not making sense. This letter is addressed to you and it's from Mandrake. How could Dumbledore know?"

James just sighed. "Please, Lily. He found it on her that night. I collected it on the last day of term. Now please put it in the box."

Lily did as he asked this time. He looked upset, like he did on the train back home last year. "Sorry James."

"Why are you up here anyways?" James asked trying to change the subject.

Lily frowned. "I was going to snoop through your stuff to get an idea for a birthday present. I didn't want to just get something to do with Quiddich."

"Oh, well that's nice, but I love Quiddich stuff." James stood and hugged Lily, trying to forget the now remembered letter.

"But I wanted something different. Oh well I'll be boring."

James laughed and kissed the top of her head. Then there was the sound of running feet and panting, then Sirius and Remus raced into the room.

Remus looked extremely upset and Lily noticed that he wasn't looking very well.

"Remus are you okay?" Lily asked moving over to him. He moved away slightly, and motioned to James and Sirius to follow him to the bathroom. James looked apologetically at Lily and followed his friends.

"What happened James? Why did you say it was Peter?" Sirius blurted out.

"She was scared of the rat and I wasn't thinking," James shrugged.

"Well is there anyway we can tell her you're all Animagus and not mention my being a werewolf?" Remus asked. Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know Moony. We can try. But I think it will cause a slight problem wi –"

"With Lily not being able to trust me again if we lie? Yet again?" James cut in, sighing. "Well we'll have to tell her that we wanted to experiment but Moony backed out at the last minute or something."

"You want to lie James?" Remus asked in confusion.

"I'm going to have to. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about you, and you're my friend so I have to respect that." James turned and walked out of the room. Lily was sitting on his bed.

"Okay Lily," James sighed and sat next to her. "You want to know?" She nodded and he looked at the ground and sighed again. Remus and Sirius came out of the bathroom and stood by the door. "Okay well the thing is… It's just… We –"

"I'm a werewolf Lily," Remus cut in. He didn't want James to lie for him any more. Lily was a friend, she might as well know. She would have figured it out eventually. She was always worried about him when the full moon was around.

Lily stuttered and her eyes began bulging. "Remus? You're a werewolf? But- but…oh that does explain a lot." James and Sirius were about as surprised as Lily with his outburst. Sirius swore and asked him what he thought he was doing. Remus just ignored him.

"But that's got nothing to do with Peter being an Animagus," Remus sighed but James cut in.

"Well it does, actually. In fifth year Sirius, Peter and I managed to turn ourselves into Animagi. We all follow him out on the full moon to stop him from being so lonely. Peter is small enough to get to the knot on the…" He trailed off not knowing if he should keep going or not.

"Well he can get to my hiding spot," Remus finished. "Now, Lily, only a few people know of this – Dumbledore wishes it stay a secret. So –"

"I won't say a word. But just so I know…who else knows?"

"Some teachers, Peter, Sirius, James and Rory," Remus told her, ticking them off on his fingers.

"RORY?" Sirius roared. Even James was shocked. This was news to them all.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Uh…" Remus laughed slightly. "She figured it out over the summer and told me on the train."

Sirius grumbled, "Well is that enough now? You know why Peter's an Animagus and more…can I go now?"

"Uh, yeah," Lily said softly. Sirius turned and left quickly – he'd abandoned Tia back at the Three Broomsticks much to her annoyance. Remus walked over to Lily hoping that she wouldn't edge away like he always feared people would. She didn't move away from him but stood instead and gave him a hug. He was very surprised and smiled.

"Now I understand that conversation yesterday," she told him. "But honestly, you're too nice for something like this to happen to you! You're too nice to be alone forever! It's not fair."

Remus smiled again. "I have my friends, I'm not alone. James showed that he's a great friend just now." He turned to James and thanked him before leaving.

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"Uh, I was gonna lie to you…" James said in a confused voice.

"Oh, that's nice!" she cried sarcastically, and then laughed. Laughter suddenly echoed up the stairs. Lily turned to the door and looked back at James. "That sounded like Mackenzie. I'm going to go check on her." She kissed him and left.

James sighed and fell back onto his bed. There was a small thud and the box of papers fell to the floor again. He groaned and rolled over to pick everything up once more. Once he had everything in the box he placed it back in his trunk.

He heaved a sigh and then opened the trunk again, pulling out the box. Sifting through newspaper and magazine clippings, old letters, tips for spells, and notes he had written to Lily but never sent he finally found Mandrakes letter. The one that could bring his life crashing down if he opened it.

_What am I waiting for? _he thought suddenly. _She meant for me to have this so I'll have to open it eventually. Dumbledore wants me to open it soon as well. I just have to do it. It's just a letter or something. The end of the world isn't written on paper. I'll just have to open it now. Lily saw it. So it's technically no longer safe… Right on three…one, two_… he took a beep breath. _Here goes nothing! …THREE!_

He opened it. The letter that he had put off opening for months. And he was alive still… it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He unfolded the note and closed his eyes for a few moments before he began to read. As he read, his mouth dried up and his stomach knotted. Maybe it _was_ as bad as he had thought.

Dear James Potter, 

_You would of course know by now that I have left Hogwarts. You are by far my best student. Lupin of course has great talent, as does Snape, but you are the only one I can trust with my secret. I know you hate the Dark Arts much like I do now, which is one of the reasons I have left you this valuable item. A key. This special key does not lead through just an office door or to a house. It leads to a hidden door. Even I must admit I have not yet found this door, but I know it is very close. This door holds items that many Wizards and Witches sought after centuries ago. Even now many wish to have them in their possession. This includes the Dark Lord._

_He wants its contents more then ever. If he gets hold of these items, he will take over everything, maybe even the whole world! He wants the contents for immortality. I know this due to one of the worst mistakes of my life. I know of one item in the room. I know I should not reveal such fatal information in a letter, but I am positive I will not live longer then a week so there will not be another time to revel my knowledge. I will also conceal my other findings from the last two years of research. The item I know of is a treasure that I wish I could live to see – Godric Gryffindor's fabled sword. It is said to be encrusted with jewels and be the most valuable sword that has ever been heard of on this Earth. _

_Please James, do not let this key fall into the wrong hands. It would mean a lot if you could put a stop to the Dark Lord's imminent reign. But that is a lot for a boy to do, so I will leave you with my dying wish: find the door and don't let any of the contents of the room it guards reach The Dark Lord. Please James, I have done a lot of terrible things in my life, do not make leaving this key to you another mistake!_

J. Mandrake 

The letter was hastily scribbled. James tipped the rest of the papers out onto his bed. There were maps, notes, and newspaper cuttings about the sword with Mandrakes scribbles everywhere. He searched through the papers trying to find the key she talked about.

There was none. There was only paper. He didn't have time to read everything but he looked through for mentions of the key. There was only one – in a ripped letter from someone. It read:

_I would be pleased to have your company this afternoon; we can discuss the final points of our agreement. Remember to bring that key!_

_Yours truly,_

James couldn't see who the letter was from because Mandrake appeared to have scrawled over the name with insults like: LIAR, I HATE YOU, YOU DON'T DESERVE LIFE. This was only making James even more curious. Just then he remembered that he'd promised Dumbledore to let him see the letter.

_But what's the point?_ He asked himself. _I can show Dumbledore, but there's not even a key in here. Hmmm I thought it looked unfinished the first time I saw it. I was right. She must have been interrupted when she was about to get the key out! Wait, maybe the key is still there! IN HER ROOM! No wait, Dumbledore might know of it…he might be able to help._

James stood up and gathered all the papers and put them in his pocket. Then suddenly he remembered…_it might be on the ground or in my trunk._

He spent the next few minutes searching the ground and trunk without success. So he went downstairs. Everyone was gathered around the fire talking. Lily saw him and got up.

"Hey James, I wondered where you had gotten to. You've been up there for an hour." Lily tried to hug him but he dodged her. He had too much running through his head at that moment – he had to get out.

"Uh, yeah. I have to do something…I'll see you guys later." He waved to everyone and left through the Portrait Hole.

Lily frowned and sat down again. "What's gotten into him?" Lily asked nobody in particular.

"Who cares? Mack is still going psycho at Ryan down on the lawn. Come watch – it's really funny!" Tia called from the window still. She had been watching Mack getting angry with her brother for a few minutes now. When Mack came out of her extreme happy state and remembered who had cast the spell on her she had hunted Ryan down. He was visiting Hagrid with Beau, Clark and Jacob when she found him. The others had fled when they saw her coming but Ryan didn't have that much sense.

"Leave them alone," Lily muttered, knowing that they wouldn't listen. Everyone stood and gathered around the window.

"What are they saying I wonder? Tia, can you lip-read?" Shauna asked. "They're probably speaking in French."

"I like watching fights not listening in. And no, I can't lip read," Tia replied.

"Oh well." Shauna muttered.

Then they all saw Mack raise her hand up at them – the next thing they knew they were flying through the air and landing on the couches. Tia was not so lucky – since she didn't have a seat she landed on the ground.

"AH! I'll kill her!" Tia screamed. Shauna laughed and went over to the window. Mack was no longer there, but Ryan and his mates where standing around laughing.

"We don't know if it was her Tia. But she did something similar last year. But there was no wind so –" she stopped as a panting Mack entered the room.

"OH mon dieu!" Mack screamed, seeing Tia on the ground. She ran over and helped her up. "I didn't mean to do it! Sometimes my magic gets the better of me!"

Everyone just stared at her. Well Tia glared more then staired.

"Didn't you learn to control your magic at your last school?" Sirius asked with an annoyed tone while still rubbing his back from his ruff landing.

"No, it's not that! I can make up my own spells. I don't know how but I just can. I have spells that I have to control. The spells are always on my mind. That was the _Renvoyimmédi pose _spell I used on you. It's one of my own. When I get as angry as I was down there my power sort of controls me instead of the other way around." (A/N- Translation- Return to seats immediately- which is why Tia ended up on the ground)

"You can make your own spells? I didn't know you were so powerful," Tia commented.

"Neither did I up until a while ago," Mackenzie admitted. Everyone just frowned until Tia abruptly changed the subject to Quiddich. A little while later, Jacob entered the common room and joined their discussion.

OoO

**(Dumbledore's office)**

"I see. And you could not have lost it anywhere at all?" Dumbledore questioned James.

"No sir. I left it all summer. I don't think she had the chance to put the key inside with the letter. Maybe Green interrupted? It could be in her office still."

"I don't think that she would keep such an item so uncaringly in her possession. She hid it well I must say. I have been searching for it myself. It does not appear to be in her office or amongst any of her possessions."

"Well how am I supposed to find it? Or can I just leave it. You read the letter, there's no way I can do what she wants."

"James. Do not think that way. You must find the key, as well as its door."

"Why do I have to find the door? If I kept the key safe there would be no need!"

"Voldemort knows of the key, he knew where she was and he will probably know by now that she gave it to someone else. If you were to just hide the key he would find you and then it. But if you found the door and hid the items in separate locations, Voldemort will have less chance of completing his plans. I am most curious however as to how she knew all this information. And of course how she knew of his plans. It seems as if –" Dumbledore looked up. He had been talking to himself and just realised that James was still there. "Oh! My apologies James. I tend to think aloud too much. It is a habit I should definitely get myself out of."

"Uh, okay sir. Can I get back now? Dinner is almost over."

"Ah yes, yes. Of course. How rude of me. Off you go. And I hope no one knows of the letter still." James felt guilty about lying but nodded. Dumbledore nodded also and looked at James over the top of his spectacles. "Good. I will see you some other time." James nodded and he left. He had the strange feeling Dumbledore didn't believe him when he said no body knew of the note.

He went to dinner but ate very little. He still had a terrible knot in his stomach that wouldn't go away. After he managed to get a few bites of pie down, he made his way back to the Common Room…only to be bombarded with questions of his whereabouts.

"James where did you go? You missed out on a great sight. Tia being thrown across the room! Oh, and everyone else to," Sirius told him. Tia sat in the corner glaring at Sirius who just laughed at her.

"Ah, yeah sure. That's great. Um…where's Lily?" James had looked around the Common Room and noticed she wasn't there.

"Last I saw she was going up to the boy's dorms. Dunno why though," Tia called. James frowned and went looking for her.

He found her sitting on his bed next to his open box of papers.

"Lily what are you doing?" James asked frantically.

"I don't know. There was something about that letter…it was like it didn't want me to forget about it." She frowned and held up a bunch of notes addressed to her. "Were you ever going to give these to me? They're very sweet." She smiled as his face turned a dark shade of crimson.

"Eheheh… No I don't think so. They're just…can I have them back?" Lily laughed and put them back in the box. "You shouldn't be looking for that letter. It's nothing concerning you. Believe me, you don't want to read it."

"Okay then. Well, Sirius and I are going somewhere tonight. And Remus has gone to the hospital wing. No doubt the full moon is near?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah it's in two nights. Where are you going then?" James asked.

"Nothing to get jealous over," Lily told him, walking past and giving him a peck on the cheek before continuing to the door.

"Oh, I don't get jealous! James Potter does not get jealous. I am just curious as to where my best friend is taking my girlfriend." He followed her down the stairs when she just laughed at him. "I am! I'm just curious. Ah, Lily just tell me!"

"Hmmm no! I'll see you in the morning. Come on Sirius, we'd better get going."

Sirius nodded then said goodbye to Tia. The two of them left through the Portrait Hole, leaving James standing in the middle of the room with a confused expression.

"So Tia…do you know where they went?" he asked. Tia smiled and nodded as he sat next to her. "Well where?"

Tia's smile grew wider. "Not telling!" Tia teased. "Mwahahahaha!" she laughed and went up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"Hmph! Fine then!" James said and went up to his own room. Peter was there but before James could say anything he claimed he was meeting a girl later and left James by himself.

James brought out his homework and went back downstairs to start a Potions essay. He walked to his usual spot to do homework, but found it occupied by Jacob.

"Ah, hi Jacob." James sat next to him smiling slightly.

"Hey James. When's our next practice?" Jacob asked with lots of enthusiasm.

James was beginning to think that he would soon loose his self-given prize – the title of 'Biggest Quidditch Fan in Gryffindor'.

"Next Saturday morning I think," James told him. "You sure have talent. We could have used it last year. Instead of second we could have gotten first."

"Thanks. But I doubt that I was that good last year. I just decided to take up Beating over the summer."

James laughed. "And why is that? Beau and Clark inspire you?"

Jacob smiled. "Huh? No way! They're Chasers. I was inspired by Ti –" Jacob stopped, realizing just who he was talking to. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

James laughed. Just then Tia came down the stairs. "Oh, hi Jacob," she said before she left through the Portrait Hole. Jacob smiled dreamily and said 'hi' back, though Tia had already left.

"Ah, so it was Tia that inspired you! Ha! Sorry, but you better watch out for Sirius." James stood; he no longer felt the need to do his schoolwork. "He seems to really like that girl. If he ever finds out about you…" James made a throat-slashing motion before continuing. "Watch out!" he said warningly and left the stuttering Jacob to go upstairs.

He went to bed, and surprisingly fell asleep very quickly.

But Lily was still wide awake…and in Hogsmede.

"Thank you very much Sirius. I never would have gotten a present in time after leaving here so early this morning," Lily thanked him as they made their way back to the tunnel they had used to get there.

"No problem Lils! After you!" Sirius held the window of the store open for Lily to climb through. She stood on the boxes underneath the window and climbed through. Sirius followed and they made their way down to the basement and back to the Hogwarts grounds.

As Lily stepped off the last stair, Sirius took her arm and pulled her back up.

"What is it?" she whispered. Sirius put a finger to his lips to silence her then pointed to the trapdoor on the ground. When they had left it on their journey into Hogsmede they had made sure to close the trapdoor and pile a few boxes over it. But now, the boxes were tipped over and the door was open.

Sirius' face hardened and he walked over to the door. Lily was beginning to fret she would lose her Head Girl position. Then a familiar rat jumped over her foot and up a stair. Lily screamed and ran over to Sirius.

Sirius glared at the rat and shouted, "PETER! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" the rat struggled to climb the next stair and was left dangling an inch off the last one. Sirius got out his wand.

"Peter, transform or I'll force you to."

Immediately the rat became a small boy with thin blonde hair. "S-Sorry S-Sirius," he stuttered. "I d-didn't mean to frighten anyone."

"What are you doing here Peter?" Sirius asked suspiciously, walking towards him.

"I…I was a-about to get some…s-sweets. You know for some friends…"

Sirius looked confused. "Ah…right. Well have fun with those _friends_. And remember next time to close the trapdoor and all." Peter nodded and moved up the stairs a little as Sirius and Lily left.

Peter wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and went back down the stairs. He pulled a few boxes away from under the stair to reveal a very annoyed Snape and Narcissa.

"Why did you have to hide us? I thought you were happy to be _friends_ with us!" Narcissa sneered.

"Yeah! I thought you hated them as much as we do?" Snape added.

"I-I do. But you would have caused a fight. T-That would have destroyed everything. Remember the plan."

"Yes. But we don'tcare," Narcissa jeered.

"I need to stay friends with them. Now we're expected. L-Lucius will be…_there_…too, remember."

Peter led the two of them out of the basement and into the store.

OoO

**--- LADY ELFDRAGON STRIKES AGAIN! FISH! HA! ME AGAIN! FISH! Mwahaha! All must gasp in the ending of this chapter! Gasp with the suspicion! The suspense! The FISH! What does the evil-minded Authoress have in store for you all, I hear you ask? What is this 'mysterious key' which Mandrake's letter tells of? Will we ever discover the secrets behind the door-that-the-mystery-key-unlocks? Will we find out if Lily ever paid for whatever she got from Hogsmede? Will Voldy buy some blue socks, a Shiny FISH and a matching spotty dress on his next shopping spree? Will Rory confess her feelings to the one she loves? (insert lonely wolf-howl here) Will Rory ever get to turn Wormtail into the slimeball we all know he is? Will Rory ever eat fish again??? Will we ever know why I keep rambling on about fish? Will we find an answer to the question:**

**DanCrazed: WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING???**

**LadyElfDragon: Yes! That is the question! …Wait… no…that's…not…the…question… It's a good question though… Um. Eheh. DanCrazed? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you angr-ARGH! No! DANCRAZED! Don't take away my Shinies! Don't defile them with your touch of unShinyness! …Oh. Um. Er…I don't think that was a good thing for me to say when she's this mad. Maybe I annoyed her for some reason – does anyone know how I annoyed– No! Nonononono! NO! Argh! Don't take them near the Evil Swamp of – DON'T THROW THEM IN THE EVIL SWAMP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

…**okay. My randomness is all worn out. I think I'll leave the rest to you, DanCazed. AND REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW! YES! THAT MEANS _YOU_! SMILE! AND REVIEW :)**

…**FISH!**

**(DanCrazed glares)**

**Ahem. Okay. Leaving now. Eheh… ---**

**Now the really end note can begin (glare's at Vira) yes I think this is going to be a chapterly thing from now on….she edits and all. And for those who cant tell…she likes the shiny stuff and fish…oh and yes she is obsessed with Rory since I based Rory on her…so anyways reviews are muchly appreciated and loved! Happy New Year everyone and I hope everyone had a nice Christmas or holidays :D**

**Ok long note over …I'll update as soon as possible **

**Oh and thanks to: Isolde Eris, Sorceress of the Cat, Lady ElfDragon, Acid Tears, HOLLIE! (quit using that damn name (glare) tis evil...better?)**


	13. The Evil Prick

**Well this chapter is a bit of fun…to me anyways…:D eheheh so review and I hope everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Tia, Rory, Shauna, Mack, Jacob, Beau (glare…sorry personal thing), Clark and the mystery freaky prick of a dude…I think….well you tell me later :D**

**(Quidditch pitch)**

"James! Get back down here!" Sirius shouted as James did yet another lap around the pitch. "I want a turn on that broom!" When James didn't seem to hear him Sirius jumped on his own broom and sped up towards him. (A/N: I'm not that creative so I will let someone else create a broom name : D)

"'Bout time Padfoot! Come to join me?" James asked.

"No! I'm here to steal that broom off you!" Sirius growled.

"But it's _my_ present!" James joked with a fake pout.

"You promised I could have a ride as soon as you did a few laps, but you've been up here for half an hour!"

"Really? Time flies on a new broom!" James grinned then shot downwards stopping short only a few feet off the ground before landing softly beside Lily. Sirius landed straight after him then snatched the broom out of his hands.

"My turn," he said firmly before he took off.

Tia, Sirius, Rory, Lily and James had gathered on the field to celebrate James' birthday, although it was three days after his actual birthday; a vicious storm had prevented them from doing this on an earlier date.

"Very good, ah, flying."

An accented voice spoke up from behind the group. James turned around to see who couldn't resist complimenting him. A young man a little older then themselves with almost perfect and slicked back blonde hair smiled at him. Tia felt the need to gasp and smile back at the young man – he was probably the most gorgeous man she had laid eyes on.

"Mes hes d'un dieu magnifiques…" Tia said under her breath. The man's gaze drifted from James to Tia. (A/N: my god he's gorgeous.)

"Merci jeune dame. Je dois vous dire le regard très gentil vous-même." (A/N: Translation: Thank you young lady. You look quite nice yourself). Tia went red and smiled.

Lily turned to Tia and whispered, "What are you saying?" but Tia just smiled and refused to reply. Lily just turned back to the man. Just then Sirius landed next to Tia and mentioned a storm was on its way. The day seemed to have switched instantly from pleasant and perfect for Quidditch to stormy and dreadful.

"Who are you?" Lily asked stepping forward. She had been warned to be on look out for suspicious people in the school grounds by Dumbledore. This man gave Lily a strange feeling – she even gave a shudder when he first spoke.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sirius mimicked. The man looked at Sirius with a disgusted face. Sirius looked back at him, annoyed. This man was making him feel uneasy as well.

James stepped up. "If you won't give us a name, why are you here?"

The man twisted his face into a sarcastic and annoyed smile and removed a letter from his robes. When James stepped forward to retrieve the letter he noticed that the man was wearing the best clothing available. His robes were made of deep purple velvet and his traveling cloak was black lined with shimmering silver.

James stared at the man and his handsome clothes. Not even Sirius or his family owned such expensive garments and they were a very respected and upper- class family. This man must be very important to have such nice things. The man raised an eyebrow. James seemed to distracted to take the note so Sirius stepped up.

"It says that the Ministry of Magic has sent him. The French Ministry." Sirius lowered the letter. "But why are you here?"

A smug smile crossed the man's face. "Could you take me to ze castle? Please?" He turned and motioned up the slopes to the castle. "It will be raining very soon." He pointed out when they didn't move.

They grumbled and led the man up the slopes. Half way there, the rain and thunder began. They started to run but when they arrived back in the Entrance hall they were still drenched and out of breath. But they seemed to have lost the strange man.

They walked to the doors and saw his figure walking through the rain. James called out to him but he didn't speed up, just kept walking at a slow pace.

"This guy is weird. He hasn't mentioned his name or reason for being here. We should have just kicked him out," James muttered as he walked back to the others in the middle of the hall.

"Zat is because it is none of your business," the stranger announced as he stepped in out of the rain, everyone was astounded – he didn't have a wet patch on him. "Can one of you show me ze way to ze 'eadmaster's office?"

Lily stepped forward and offered, "I'll take you." James protested but she reminded him of their badges and walked off up the stairs. James frowned and followed.

"A drying spell…how come I didn't think of that?" Rory was muttering. Remus laughed at her as they walked back to the Common Room.

When they arrived they saw Mack sitting in the middle of the room with a piece of parchment and a quill beside her. The quill was working like mad, running from one side of the page to the other, scribbling notes. Mack looked up and noticed them, then looked down again and muttered, "pointe à tracer de holt complète" and the quill ceased all movement and dropped back onto the parchment. (A/N- translation: - holt scribe complete)

"Hey guys. How was flying?" she asked, looking up again with a smile.

"It was great up until some pompous French guy arrived. He wouldn't even tell us his name. The twit, he shouldn't be on these grounds. Just because the French Ministry sent him –"

"The Ministry? Do you know what department?" Mack asked in a rush as she stood.

"Um yeah. The department of Learning Standards or something," Sirius muttered. Mack looked shocked and ran out the Portrait Hole.

"What's with her?" he mumbled.

"Probably knows the person that sent him or something, you know her being close to the Ministry all those years. You never know. Well I'm going do some homework down the torture chamber – d'you want to join me Rory? It _is_ your favorite place after all." Tia batted her eyelashes at Rory.

"It's called a _Library_, Tia. But yes, I will go with you – just let me get my books," Rory muttered in a ticked off tone.

OoO

**(Dumbledore's Office)**

"Thank you very much Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. Can you wait outside?" Dumbledore instructed. They walked back out the door. And started chatting about the mysterious man.

"That guy is weird. What is with him?" James said.

"I know, he made me shudder when he crept up on us. He wouldn't even tell us his name. It's kinda creepy – although I don't think Tia thought the same." Lily sighed thinking back.

"Yeah, I didn't know Tia had such a weird taste in guys." James sighed. "She usually goes for good looking guys with…" he trailed off after realizing just who he was talking to.

"What were you about to say, James?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Ah, well…Tia and I didn't really want to tell you this but we sorta dated a few years ago," James said slowly and carefully.

Lily's eyes grew large and her mouth dropped open. "What? And neither of you told me?"

"Well…you know how she likes Quidditch guys. It wasn't like I thought you liked me _then!_" he shielded his head from her, incase she decided to hit him.

"What? So you dated my best friend because you couldn't get me?" Lily said, her eyes started to narrow.

"Not exactly. Come on Lily! No one knew actually. It was kept quiet. I think she didn't want to anger you. Or Sirius for that matter." James sighed. "It didn't even last longer then a week. Like her usual thing."

Lily continued to glare. "Who else have you dated then?"

"What? Are you kidding?" James said, choking slightly. Lily's expression didn't change. "Lily, why would you want to know that sort of thing? You know I was a serial dater."

"Yeah. So is Tia, but I know all the guys she's dated. Well I thought I did…" Lily slid down the wall to sit on the floor. James sat next to her on the stair.

"I knew there was something going on though," Lily admitted. "But I didn't want to ask in case I sounded jealous. But you still –"

Dumbledore's office door swung open and the smiling Headmaster exited while shaking the man's hand. Dumbledore looked down at them sitting on the ground and chuckled.

"Could I ask you both to take this gentleman to his sleeping quarters? Here are the directions, the room is not visited very often," Dumbledore explained seeing James' perplexed look and handing them a piece of parchment. Lily took the directions and started to lead them down the stairs.

James frowned. He still didn't know the man's name and he was leading him all over the school.

After they made it to the east wing, they found his room and then showed him the way to the kitchens and bathrooms.

"Zis bathroom is disgusting!" the stranger complained he turned to Lily and demanded, "Is zere a different and better one in zis place?"

Lily frowned then put on a fake smile before giving him directions to the Prefect and Heads bathroom.

James pulled her back so he could ask her what she thought she was doing.

"I'm being polite and doing my duties," she replied stiffly.

The man thanked Lily, ignored James and shut the door in their faces. Lily left in a rush, and James followed.

"Lily you know I didn't like anyone like I like you, so why are you doing this?"

"Because," Lily sighed and slowed so he could catch up. "I used to watch who you were dating and I was always with Tia, and yet I have only just found out about it. I think I'm annoyed with myself for not suspecting it."

James laughed. "You can't be serious. Why would you be annoyed? You should know that Tia and I are very good at hiding things we don't want people to know. Look how well I kept Remus' secret."

Lily smiled slightly. They had arrived at the Portrait of the Fat Lady and were being asked for the current password.

"So you understand it wasn't meant to hurt you," James finished as they entered the Common Room.

"What wasn't meant to hurt her?" Tia asked as they walked past her sitting on the couch. James stopped in his tracks and spun around to see Lily go slightly red and storm off.

Tia sat up confused. "What happened?"

"She sorta found out about us. I think she will be annoyed for a bit."

Tia bit her lip and her eye twitched slightly. "I should apologize," she whispered after a while.

"I don't think it would do to much right now…but you could try," James muttered before leaving to find his friends.

Tia glared at James' back as he left before walking up the stairs to find Lily. "Fine," she muttered. "I'll mend your stupid mess for you."

She came to the seventh-year dorms and walked in, only to be bombarded with flying pillows. "What…are…you doing? …Lily!!!" Tia screamed between pillows in the face.

"I felt like it," Lily sighed and let the pillows drop. She sat on her bed and picked up Rory's copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Right," Tia said, sitting on her own bed while not taking her eyes off Lily. "Can you tell me what I can do to make you not hate me anymore? I'm not good with dealing with being hated."

"Well all of your ex's don't like you very much. Oh, wait, that's all of your ex's _except_ James." Lily glared at her page and hid behind it.

"Please, Lily. I knew you liked him – I can read you like a book. He asked me and – I wont lie – I was really happy. I accepted as long as it was kept a secret. He agreed because of you as well."

"What you're saying is that he liked me all along and you dated him knowing that? Why? You didn't like him that much did you?"

Tia hesitated then nodded. "Actually I did. But I never told anyone, okay? I haven't liked many guys I've dated as much as I've liked James and Sirius. It's strange. But all I know is he didn't like me because he loves you. I think when we started dating it was to get closer to you –"

"Okay, okay, Tia stop babbling," Lily shushed. "I get it. You liked him but he liked me blah blah blah. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I would prefer to forget it if you wouldn't mind."

"But –"

"Seriously Tia, I know neither you nor James wanted this to happen. But it did and I just need to think about it for awhile…alone."

Tia nodded and walked out of the room. She found Rory working on a Potions essay in the corner of the Common Room.

"Hey Ror," Tia mumbled as she sat beside her.

"I've told you not to call me 'Ror'," Rory said sharply. "The point of having a name is to –"

Tia cut her off. "Shut up, Rory. I did it to annoy you. Jeez. Although, talking about annoying you… How did you handle Remus going to Hogsmade with Shauna last week?" Tia smiled as Rory stopped writing and looked up with a bored expression.

"Do you _have_ to be so weird Tia? Haven't you ever heard of a guy friend before?"

Tia crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Of course I have. I just don't think you like Remus as a friend!"

"Then what does she like me as?"

Remus had just entered the room along with James, Sirius and Peter. Sirius burst out laughing, thinking the moment was hilarious while James was stifling his laughter behind him. Peter was just glaring at Tia and Remus for talking 'nonsense'.

Tia's eyes grew wide and she looked from Rory's annoyed but nervous face to Remus, who was clearly waiting for some sort of reply.

"Umm…" Tia whispered as she stood. Remus was watching her but occasionally back at Rory.

"She just meant that I see you as umm someone to look up to…and…" Rory trailed off so she looked to Tia for some help in mending her mess.

"And a…a brother figure?" Tia stuttered with a worried expression. Remus' face twitched as he walked past them both on his way to the boys' dormitory staircase.

"Right," was all he managed to say.

James and Sirius had found Tia's finishing comment the funniest and could not stop their hysterical laughter. Lily must have heard James and came running.

When he saw her his first instinct was to stop laughing and run, but he didn't, instead just straightened up. She was smiling so he found no need to run.

"Hey James. What have you been doing?" Lily said in a bright sing-song voice.

"Is this your way of ignoring that stuff from before?" James asked, unsure. Lily shrugged and dragged him out of the Common Room.

Tia shook her head in confusion. "That…was weird!"

Sirius walked over and put an arm around her. "Yeah, that's a woman for you."

Tia turned slowly to face him. Before she could even glare or hit him, he bolted for the stairs. She smiled smugly before turning back to Rory. Tia froze. Rory's furious eyes glared at Tia's face, only inches away from her own. Her friend's glasses glinted angrily.

"Woah, back up," Tia cautioned, taking a step backwards. Rory moved forwards with her. Tia backed away another three steps before tumbling over the couch behind her. Rory advanced on her menacingly.

"Ow! What is with you Rory?" Tia cried.

"Grah! You ruined everything! He won't think I think of him as a friend anymore. And A BROTHER FIGURE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Rory stormed off.

"Well you don't think of him as a friend and you know it!" Tia screamed back. She turned around to face the fire, mumbling and talking to herself.

"Having a bad day?" Jacob laughed from behind her.

Tia rolled her eyes. "How long have you been there?" she demanded.

"I came in behind Sirius and James. 'Course nobody noticed. I have that effect."

"Yeah you seem to," Tia laughed as he sat next to her.

"Well I know who else is having a bad day – Mack. She grabbed Ryan half an hour ago and started speaking in French. She seemed very worried and jumpy."

"Yeah, she ran off earlier," Tia muttered thoughtfully. She didn't think for too long though. "Maybe I should look for her…then there'd be one person who _doesn't_ hate me in this place."

Jacob looked down and went red. "I don't hate you," he mumbled.

Tia laughed and stood, extending her hand to him. "Good, you can help me find her."

Jacob took her hand and followed her out the Portrait hole.

As they walked around they talked about their plans for the approaching holidays, their homework and of course Quidditch.

"So why did you take up Beater? You don't see to many women beaters," Jacob was asking.

"I like hitting the Bludger." Tia smiled.

"Right." Jacob laughed "Simple as that. Oh! Ryan, we've been looking for you!" Jacob called to the boy down the corridor she hardly recognized. _Must be from having too much fun, _Tia thought. It was strange for her not to recognize people.

"Oh, hey. Tia, you were looking for me?" Ryan asked as he walked over to them.

"Well, more Mack but I knew you were with her last," Jacob interrupted.

Ryan's face twisted and he looked around as if looking for someone. "Um…that's a long story. Can I explain –?"

"– Now? Yes you can," Tia cut in. Ryan shifted uncomfortably before leading them to a near by classroom.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened…"

_Flashback_

_Jacob, Beau, Clark and Ryan stood in the courtyard laughing at Jacob. "But it's so funny. She doesn't even –" Beau teased._

"_Shut up!" Jacob cried, smiling. Mack had just arrived, breathless. She was in a huge hurry and was glancing around nervously. Beau smiled and stood up straight, thinking she was here for him._

_Mack didn't even seem to notice him, nor anyone else but Ryan. She spoke to him hastily in English._

"_Ryan! It's urgent! We've got trouble!" she hissed. Ryan frowned and led her away from the rest of his group._

"_What?"_

"_Il est ici ! Ici Ryan! comment nous a-t-il trouvés ?" (A/N: Translation- 'He's here! Here, Ryan! How did he find us?')_

" lambinez_ d'Oh ! Est diable il faisant ici?" __(A/N- 'Oh bugger. What is he doing here?')_

"_Que pensez-vous ? Il est ici pour m'obtenir ! Cachez-moi !" (A/N-_ '_What do you think? He's here to get me! Hide me!')_

"_Okay okay, lets go." Ryan turned back to his mates. "Look, I'll catch up with you guys later. This is important."_

_He took off with Mack. They found themselves outside Hagrid's hut._

"_Come on, I've been in here loads," Ryan smiled. "He's really nice."_

"_Okay. But hurry! Everywhere I go, I feel as if his eyes are boring into me! Like he's constantly watching me!" She shuddered and knocked on the door. A young Hagrid with the beginnings of a bushy beard but the same beetle black eyes opened the door and greeted the twins. He offered them tea and cakes._

"_Thanks Hagrid," Ryan said. Turning to Mack he whispered, "Warning: hide any cakes you take, or better don't have any. They will break your teeth."_

_Mack laughed and sat at the table with Ryan. They enjoyed chatting with the giant man; it took their minds off certain dilemmas. _

_Around five Ryan remembered his homework that he would need to complete for the next day and left. Mack asked if she could stay longer and Hagrid had no objection, though he said she might have to help with some work that needed to be done around the grounds._

_So Ryan made his way back to the castle and was heading for his dorm when he heard Jacob call his name._

_End Flashback_

"…Is all that okay? I was going to go back and get her later but if you give me a minute I can get my work and take it down to Hagrid's and do it all down there," Ryan told them. Tia frowned and nodded agreeing to meet at the front doors.

Jacob didn't need to do anything else so stuck around to keep Tia company. After a few minutes, the French man that Tia had talked to earlier came down the stairs and smiled at them, walking out the doors and down the lawns.

Tia smiled to herself. Jacob seemed to get the same sensation in his stomach everyone else did when they met this man. Apparently everyone but Tia.

"Who is that guy?" he asked.

"I have no idea but he's super –" Tia stopped, she had only just started talking to this guy and she wasn't about to spill her guts to him.

"He gives me the creeps." Jacob sighed. "I suppose I'm the only one?"

"Nope, everyone seems to think he's creepy and weird. So really I'm the only one different. But I don't really care." She sat against the doors and Jacob joined her. They talked for the next few minutes until Mack came bursting through the doors. She stopped at the marble staircase.

Tia smiled, but the other girl didn't notice them. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Tia's smile faded as she stood.

"Mack what's wrong?"

Mack jumped and stood, startled. "Don't scare me like that Tia! I'm fine! I just need to go up to the Common Room."

"Okay, we'll walk you." Tia said in a worried tone. She walked over and put an arm around Mack and led her up the stairs.

"I'll wait here for Ryan!" Jacob called. Tia nodded and kept walking.

OoO

**(Next Morning)**

Rory and Lily sat at the end of Shauna's bed waiting for her to get out of the shower. They were talking in hushed voices.

"Whispers are not exactly quiet you know," Tia grunted from her bed as she threw a pillow at the two girls.

"_So_ sorry to wake you," Rory snapped. "Get up then if we're too noisy for you to sleep. We were talking about Mack. She's worrying us. Are you sure she didn't say anything about what's wrong with her?"

"Nope. Not a thing. Just wake her and ask." Tia crawled out of bed and walked over to where Mack was sleeping

"Wake up sleepy head!" she screamed before jumping onto the bed, only to be blown to the other side of the room by what appeared to be an invisible barrier.

"Ah! What is with her and making people fly?" Tia screamed. Lily and Rory giggled.

"We would have warned you but that was too funny to not see!" Rory laughed.

"You knew?" Tia exclaimed standing. She brought out her wand and pointed it at Rory. "That's _not_ fair!"

Rory ducked Tia's first spell but failed to avoid the second one she shot at her. She couldn't move – her body was like a stone statue except her eyes were free to move. Tia smiled and made a fake cackle as she walked towards Rory while rubbing her hands together.

"What are you planning to do to her Tia?" Lily questioned trying not to laugh.

"Just muck around with her hair." Tia smiled evilly, eyeing Rory's waist-length hair. She pointed her wand at the top of Rory's hair and muttered something under her breath. Rory's hair separated into small sections and began twisting and moving around wildly. Rory's eyes were as wide with horror as she could make them.

"You're lucky that spell only lasts for a day," Tia told her smugly. "Although you _are_ Rory – you'll probably find a cure for it within the hour." She turned to Lily. "Your turn!"

"What did I do?" Lily asked, backing away.

"You knew about Mack's spell as well. Now stay still!"

In her haste to get away Lily tripped over Shauna who was watching from the doorway. "Ah! Thanks Shauna!" Lily screamed, scrambling .

"Sorry, but it's kinda time for breakfast and I think we better get going," Shauna informed them.

Tia nodded and decided to let Lily off and she ran downstairs with Shauna. Tia tuned to follow them when a muffled grunt came from behind.

Rory was glaring at her.

"Oh, right..." Tia walked over and tapped her forehead; she was unfrozen. Tia backed away quickly as the girl snapped back into action and lunged at her.

"Snake-hair? It'll take me _ages_ to fix this! I'll miss breakfast! Are you nuts?" Rory screeched, her hair billowing out around her. Tia just smiled.

"Yep!" Tia ran off to find Sirius so he could protect her from Rory's wrath for the rest of the day. Added onto the wrath from the episode with Remus yesterday it was definitely going to be a Running From Rory Day.

In the Great Hall everyone was waiting at the table for Rory and other slow stragglers. Tia had calmed down now and was enjoying her meal like everyone else.

"Students! May I have your attention?" Dumbledore stood to address the school. James looked up and noticed that the creepy man from the day before was sitting beside Professor McGonagall looking smug yet again.

"Now I know this is an odd time for an address but we have a guest who will be staying with us for the following year. I know you will be more then happy to welcome him."

The Frenchman stood and waved to the students bowing very slightly. "He is here on orders from the French Ministry of Magic to examine our school, our students and how we teach here at Hogwarts."

Hearing footsteps from the doors, Lily looked around. Mack stood at the Hall's entrance – her lip was trembling and she was looking up at the 'guest' with a terrified expression. Lily looked back at him; his smile widened as he noticed Mack enter the Hall.

Dumbledore's voice interrupted Lily's concentration on her friend and the man.

"I ask that you are all polite and courteous to our guest. May I introduce Mr. Cormac McLaggen…"

**Dun Dun Dun! Lol eheheh I like my endings : D! Well that's sorta an evil ending…I will explain everything in future : D it's probably extremely easy to guess what's going on but tell me your thoughts, guesses and whatnot :D**

**I apologize for all the French translations in this chapter and in future chapters. There might be a lot. **

**Anyway REVIEW because you're all nice people!**

**--- LadyElfDragon: _(nods)_ Yes! Review! We all loveses the reviews! I have been warned to keep my ramblings short… _(rubs bandaged head) _Ouch… Remind me next time NOT to annoy her when she's carrying a huge and heavy frying-pan… My shinys are still all filthy from being chucked in the swamp last time! WAAH! DANCRAZED IS SO MEAN TO HER EDITOR!!! WAAAAAH! …yes, I am quite aware that all you reviewers don't care about me as long as you get DanCrazed's awesome story but I MUST ANNOY ALL YOU MORTALS SO YOU'LL REVIEW!! XD REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! FISH!!! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! XD _(Salutes)_ This is LeD, signing out! --- **

**D.C: shes a nut case but you can listen to her review rambling….we likes our reviews :D so please review …I will update sooner if I get more :D and I think I'm close to finishing it…well it might be 25 chapters so for you guys its longer but I'll post them _all_ once its done :D Yay! Ok my rambling is done now!**


	14. Git: Explained, Collapses & Happy Rory's

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Lady ElfDragon, QueenCrazy (name change appreciated :D), Acid Tears (good to hear your home…I have seen you anyways lol…well I'll try get Shauna more involved shall I? she's just been eating lollies lots is all :D), Sorceress of the Cat (your very childish some times kitty :D), Annna (:D thanks for the French translations tip eheheh I don't know anything about it I just get it off a translation site so my apologize) and Isolde Eris.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cool so Harry Potter and its characters are not mine…sadly…hmmm ok there we go!**

Dumbledore stood at the head table still talking about their new guest, while Mack took off out the doors in a fresh wave of tears. Ryan was the first to move from his seat at Ravenclaw table, and then Lily, Tia, and Beau ran after him a moment later.

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment but chose to dismiss it and let everyone continue their meals before Monday's classes commenced. As Dumbledore took his seat McLaggen stood, thanked Dumbledore and made his way out of the hall.

James glared at the man's back as he left; Cormac turned around and snarled at him as he walked out the doors. James noticed a slight bruise on his face but ignored it and left to find Lily before they were late for Potions.

James found Lily trying to comfort Mack who was sitting under their tree near the lake. Mack was in tears and wasn't speaking. Not even to Ryan.

"Come on Mack, what's wrong?" Mack just shook her head and continued sobbing into her hands. Lily frowned and stood when she saw James walking towards them.

"She's not talking. I'm worried!" Lily whispered looking back at Tia who was now trying to speak words of comfort. Although comforting was not Tia's strongest point.

Ryan walked over wearing an angry expression, though his eyes showed he was still concerned about Mack.

"Look we all have to get to class. Mack will make her own way there when she's ready. We don't all want to be late." He leaned closer to Lily's ear to add in a whisper, "but meet me in the courtyard at break and I might be able to shed some light on the situation." He moved away then spoke louder so everyone heard him "See you all later." He waved then ran up the slope.

Tia walked over to Lily and James and they walked away feeling bad for leaving her.

"Did you notice Ryan has a bandage on his hand? He didn't have that yesterday," Tia commented.

"No. Wonder what he's been doing…?" James muttered.

They walked down to the dungeons talking very little. They arrived just after Professor Slughorn had let their class into the room. They took their normal seats but ignored the others' questions about Mack.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Rory asked angrily.

Lily sighed and shrugged. "We don't know what's wrong as of yet anyway. We have to meet Ryan later to get the whole story."

Rory nodded slightly and got back to work on the potion task Slughorn had set them. The door of the class opened and Mack walked in wearing a straight face, trying to show no emotion.

Everyone looked around and stared at her as she was lectured by Slughorn. When the Professor's rant was over she took a seat as far away from the others as possible, much to their surprise. After class she didn't stick around but immediately headed up to Professor Sullivan's room. The others followed from a distance and took their seats beside her when they reached the classroom.

The DADA lessons with Sullivan had made the class go from the very best with Mandrake to boring and non practical. They hadn't even touched a wand all year although they did learn a fair bit. Surprisingly, the class went by faster then it normally did.

By break Mack still had said nothing about why she was upset. She was trying to act as normal as possible and seem like she wasn't upset, but it seemed both Kellen twins couldn't hide their true feelings in their eyes.

When the bell went for break Mack stayed back with Sullivan to discus tomorrow's lesson for some unknown reason.

"Hey, we better meet Ryan now," Lily sighed.

"You go," Tia told her. "James and I have to see Sullivan as well – we'll catch up later."

"Okay hurry up. We all have to hear this."

The remaining group walked down to the courtyard to greet Ryan. Tia and James only took a minute of Sullivan's time then quickly followed the others down to the courtyard.

"Hey Tia!" Clark called as he ran to catch up with them. They stopped and he smiled at them. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that…well it's an odd thing to say but…I'm dating Alex."

James' mouth fell open, Tia smiled and congratulated Clark.

"You're dating _Alex?_" James managed to blurt out.

"Yeah, there's just something about her…" Clark said dreamily.

"Yeah!" James snorted "She's a pain in the a- OWW!" Tia stood on his foot to quieten him. "What was that for?" he whispered heatedly.

"Shut it, Potter," she snarled while still keeping her unwavering smile. "Clark, that's really great! I am very happy for you."

Clark smiled and started telling them something about Alex, but he was so caught up with thinking about her the other two decided to just start their own conversation.

"Now what was that for? It hurt!" James cried.

"I could ask the same," Tia hissed.

"Alex is my ex…I know stuff," James said simply.

"Yeah Clark's _my_ ex and he deserves to be happy…"

Clark's name was called and he stopped his ranting and boasting and ran over to Jacob. Jacob saw Tia and smiled and waved at her. She waved back feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"…_Everyone_ deserves to be happy," she muttered.

"Pardon?" James asked.

Tia came out of her daydream mode and shook her head. "Never mind. The others are waiting over there; we finally caught up." She nodded to the rest of the group and frowned at herself as she joined Sirius.

Once everyone was there, Ryan motioned for them to follow him. He led them down the grounds, past Hagrid's hut and into the Forbidden Forest. When the group saw where they were heading only Rory kept walking without hesitation. She had a fascination with magical creatures and had ventured into the forest on many occasions for research. Occasionally with Hagrid. Mostly without him.

Tia also had the unfortunate luck to have been in the forest, although she had been in detention and had jumped at every twig snapping. James and Sirius were next to follow, then the others ran in after them. They were only a few meters from the edge but the forest still creped them all out.

"Okay, I have to be quick – I have Herbology to get to." Ryan shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head. "I'm just warning you, it's a weird story. That guy, Cormac…you may have noticed his arrival made Mack start to act all weird and stuff. The thing is…our dad used to work with his father. So we became close friends, Mack and Cormac even more so…"

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Wait…you mean that they used to date?" Tia muttered. In her mind she was putting together all the clues: Mack running out of the Common Room when she heard the news of the visitor's arrival, her crying and breaking down… "Then yesterday, why did she break down? I don't do that when I see someone I've dated."

Lily rolled her eyes and Rory mumbled, "It would require a lot of work if you were to hide from everyone you've dated."

Tia glared at her while Ryan continued.

"Oh, right…well Jacob told me that you left with Mack, and that she was in tears. I saw him down the lawn and figured they'd met up. That's when I got this." He held up his arm with the bandage wrapped around it and winced with the memory. "I punched him."

"Oh…" Shauna whispered. "But still…what's with the breakdown?"

"Well, that's the annoying part. Cormac got really protective of her when they began dating. He wouldn't let her near any of our friends anymore, and she did as she was told. He's really scary when he's mad and Mack was terrified she'd anger him if she did or said anything. Once she managed to stand up to him…" Ryan trailed off.

"What happened?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"It's…it's lucky I was able to intervene when I did. I was just next door when I heard her scream. He…he… hit her, and he's really strong. She doesn't speak of it…ever. So don't talk about it. She feels terrible now – she let a guy boss her around. That's sorta the reason we moved, although she doesn't know it. "

"That's terrible. Didn't your family do something?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I couldn't help but tell my dad. He talked to Cormac's father – he's the only nice one in his family – and got a transfer back to the Ministry here. I just told Mack that our dad wanted to move back here."

"Why does she run though?" Rory asked. "She could just hex or jinx him… or better yet _I_ can jinx him." She grinned at the thought and started listing all the spells she had been dying to use.

"Rory, enough! You're not going to jinx him. Not unless he does something terrible." Shauna muttered. "Hexes aren't the answer to everything."

Rory's evil smile faded.

"The other part is we never actually told Cormac we were leaving," Ryan continued. "Mack just said 'see you round' one day and we left. She's living in fear now he's found us. She's terrified he'll do something to her. But worse now is Beau. Cormac's probably going to get rid of him first, then try to win back Mack." He paused and listened to a faint ringing sound. "I think that was the bell, gotta go!" Ryan waved and ran off. The others sighed and walked out of the forest.

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed, remembering. "I have Herbology with Ryan. Remus has as well…We'd better go. Come on Remus." The two of them raced after Ryan.

"Anyone else?" Tia joked. Shauna grinned and ran after the pair.

"Mack is in that class as well. I hope they don't say anything," Sirius mumbled.

"I would never have guessed that McLaggen guy would hit someone," Tia mumbled.

Sirius sighed. "Well it's not something you can always pick up. We haven't known Mack that long either."

"I suppose," James sighed. "Lily, I know you want to do whatever you can to get ahead and everything even if it means being nice to a git, but can you stay away from that guy? He's weird and I don't want you near him."

Lily smiled. "I can try. But I can't promise. I will probably want to hit him one day – if he tries to come near Mack again."

"Oi, Tia! You can stay away from him too!" Sirius cried.

Tia raised an eyebrow. "Um, excuse me?" she said, glaring at him. The two of them started to argue at the top of their voices.

"Come on James I think we should get some study in," Lily told him. James muttered and followed her as she began to walk back to the castle.

They were walking up the slope and past the greenhouses when they heard a door slam shut. They looked around to see Mack running towards them.

"Lily!" she screamed. As she got closer, Lily could see she was close to tears yet again.

"What's wrong Mack?"

"I'm guessing Ryan told you everything when you disappeared all break?"

"Uh, yeah," Lily admitted. "I'm sorry. We just wanted to know what was wrong."

"No, it's okay," Mack said, trying to smile. "But Cormac is 'supervising' almost all of my classes and I can tell he's just doing it to get me back."

"But you're with Beau. Cormac's not going to get you back. It'll never happen."

"Mack!" They heard Rory's voice call from the greenhouse entrance. "Professor Kegan is worried about you! And we're doing the most fascinating lesson today. Come on!" She stopped shouting when she saw who Mack was standing with. "Hi guys! What's going on?"

"Hey Rory…Oh! Can I ask you to do something at lunch?" Lily asked, something suddenly occurring to her.

"Sure, Líle," Rory said. "Come on Mack! If the evil McLaggen comes near you I'll hex him into thinking he's a slug."

Mack laughed slightly and followed her back to the greenhouse. James frowned.

"I really don't like this guy. He gave me the creeps from the start and now he's following around a girl, our friend, who he used to hit. He's a nutcase!"

"There's nothing that we can do yet James, except be there for her and…well you'll find out later."

"Oh, tell me!" James made a mocking girly squeal.

Lily laughed and put an arm around him as they walked up the stairs to the castle. "Well I'm going to get Rory to do some research on him. We both noticed he has nice clothes, and his father works for the Ministry…I bet there has to be something on him in the library."

"Oh right. Wait, why Rory?" James asked suddenly curious, remembering back to their younger years at Hogwarts, Lily had been a book worm as much as Rory was.

"Well I have better things to do and she likes to do research. Oh and I think it might be nice for her to get away from Tia's constant teasing about Remus…"

James laughed and nodded "Tia is very persistent with that isn't she? Is that like a first? Her actually sticking with something that is."

Lily smiled. "Other then Quidditch, yes. By the way don't you have training tonight? The game's this weekend, too. I hated the Hufflepuff verses Slytherin game. I hope you beat Slytherin, that other match was rigged."

"Yeah, they deserve to be brought down. Anyway, I might go catch up with Jacob; I might have made a deal with him for tutoring. I can't really remember, I was half asleep." He kissed her on the forehead then sped off up the stairs.

Tia came storming in followed by a giggling Sirius (an odd sight). Sirius walked off in the direction James had taken leaving Tia and Lily standing in the entrance hall.

"Sirius just won't learn! He does _not_ own me! Hmm…anyway, since when have I listened to a guy? You would think he'd know better." Tia sighed and sat on the steps.

Lily smiled and joined her on the step. "He's just trying to keep you away from that weirdo. Don't tell me you're ready to do yet another guy skip."

Tia sighed again and mumbled something Lily couldn't quite hear "What was that?" Lily asked smiling again.

"I said…" Tia didn't finish her sentence because at that moment there was a scream that echoed across from the greenhouse. "Was that Rory?"

"That did sound like her. I wonder what it was? Should we go check it out?" Lily asked worriedly.

"No, I think we will find out soon enough."

Lily looked up to see Rory following Mack and Shauna carrying something…like a body.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Lily ran over to the three. They wore somber faces. In between Mack and Shauna was a very pale and sick Remus. "Oh, that would defiantly explain Rory's scream…" she mumbled as she felt the blood drain from her face.

Tia stared at him then ran off to get James and Sirius. They would know what to do.

"He just collapsed while we were planting the…I can't believe he is walking around after…" Rory was mumbling but caught Lily's throat cutting motion before she mentioned the full moon.

Lily sighed and followed the others up to the hospital wing. When they arrived, Madam Tolk and Madam Pomfory met them at the doors with worried looks.

"Okay, put him on the bed in the corner and get back to class," Pomfory ordered.

"But we want to stay with Remus!" Shauna cried.

"Sorry young lady but no. You can see him when he's better. He needs rest right now."

Lily and the others left with sour looks as the Matron pulled the curtains around Remus and walked to their offices talking in hushed voices.

As they walked out the doors Lily heard a familiar rustling sound. She was about to shut the door when there was a whisper:

"Leave the door open."

"Okay, James, but hurry up. He looks terrible," Lily whispered back to her invisible boyfriend.

As they walked down to lunch, Mack and Shauna continued talking about what must be wrong with Remus while Lily and Rory kept quiet.

Throughout the meal, Rory ate very little and frowned and growled if anyone tried talking to her.

"l'humeur changent heureux," Tia muttered, as they walked behind the still sulking Rory. Instantly Rory became jumpy and happy, hugging and singing to anyone she saw.

"I know she will kill me later on, but I really like this spell of yours. Have you fixed it?" Tia asked.

"No, I thought more about it, and when I created the spell I kinda made the happiness the happiest you can get. Like that happy you saw at Hogsmead, it's the inner happy in me. This is obviously Rory's." She laughed at Tia's perplexed look.

"Okay that's strange. But what ever you say," Tia mumbled.

OoO

At dinner Sirius and James met up with Lily, Rory and Tia. Rory was still in super happy mode and gave them all huge hugs to greet them.

"He's not at his worst, but he's never collapsed after a…" James looked at Tia. "uh, never mind."

"Well I hope he gets better, he would hate to stay up there when Christmas isn't that far off, and Quidditch too," Lily sighed.

Tia stood, "Well, since I think there is more to this then you're telling me…you can go somewhere else!" And with that she poked her tongue out at the boys and they left laughing at her.

Mack came over a few minutes later from the Ravenclaw table. "Beau is planning something for us tonight, so I won't be around till curfew." She was wearing her dreamy smile, the one she always wore when talking about Beau.

"Okay, have fun…" Lily's smile vanished and her face darkened as she looked above Mack's head. "What do _you_ want?"

Mack turned around to see Cormac standing over her. She gasped and slid under the table without a second thought. Lily told her to sit next to Tia and she resurfaced at the table between them both.

"I overheard zat you 'ave a special night planned," McLaggen said, frowning. "Can an old friend not be interested in zis sort of thing?"

"Not you," Lily said coldly. "Get away from her. She doesn't want to be around you and if you were any kind of a friend you would leave."

"Zat is where you are wrong, miss. I am 'ere to make up for my mistakes. Mackenzie is obviously not ready to forgive, forget and come 'ome, so I will stay as long as it takes." He smiled and walked off.

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Is he kidding? What does he mean go home? You _are_ home."

"Mack, we can get Rory to hex him as soon as she's up to it. Then he'll regret coming here." Tia smiled, but Mack had already stood and wandered off past Beau and out to the grounds.

"Mack, this way!" Beau called out to her as he followed. "Oi! Where are you going?"

"Poor Mack," Lily sighed and got up from the table to leave. She and Tia left Rory behind happily hugging completely mystified randoms.

As Lily and Tia walked up the marble staircase they ran into Shauna.

"Hey guys!" she said brightly. "Dinner over? I sorta lost track of time. I was…doing stuff…" she said vaguely and ran off to get some dinner from the kitchens, before meeting up with the others in the Common Room.

The three girls stayed up till late talking and giggling. At 10:00 Mack walked in, wearing a defeated expression.

"I think I might as well go with Cormac back to France," she told them sadly. "Then you can all live without him…and my moods."

Tia frowned. "I don't think so. You can't leave us! This is your home and there's nothing he can do about it."

"But you heard him, he won't leave without me! And he means it!"

Lily stood and walked over to Rory's huge pile of books on one of the tables. "Well, I have a plan. You guys go – I won't be able to sleep."

Tia laughed. "Ha! As if that's possible. Not being able to sleep eheheh." She dragged Mack up the stairs and within minutes both were asleep.

Lily stayed up late, going through all the books she could. They had nothing of interest. She would have to find some information from the Daily Prophet or a teacher maybe. As she stood to head up to bed, the Portrait Hole opened, and Rory, and the Marauders entered.

Mack's happy spell had finally worn off but Rory still seemed full of joy because Remus was almost jumpy.

"Well, now I know not to exert myself before and after the moon comes out," Remus joked.

Lily ran over to the group. James, expecting that she was come over to give him a hug, opened his arms and smiled, but Lily ran straight to Remus and hugged him.

"Are you okay Remus?" Lily cried, only stepping back when she noticed a slight twitch develop in Rory's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to watch what I do," Remus reassured her. "I have always been so careful but with Mack problem and all…I suppose I went over the top."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling alright now. I was about to go to bed, so see ya in the morning everyone!" Lily smiled and left, dragging Rory after her much to her annoyance.

"You have to sleep too, Rory. I know you would love to stay with him all night and make sure he's okay, but there's no need, he's got the guys," Lily informed her friend as they arrived at the dorm room.

"You're evil," Rory said as she dropped onto her bed.

"Naw, I thought I was the evil one, Rory," Tia sighed in a fake hurt tone.

"Yeah, right. I thought you'd be fast asleep by now."

"_Was_. Don't feel like sleeping any more, I wanna talk." Tia smiled widely. "And if it's not talking, I wanna play truth or dare…"

Mack sat up at the words and smiled. "Yes please. You too Shauna…and Rory! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Lily charmed the beds to move into the middle of the room so that they could play in comfort.

Mack took the first question from Lily. "Truth or Dare?"…she took the dare. She was to steal all the pillows in the girl's dormitory. She accepted gladly.

Now with a fortress of pillows around them they continued.

"Well I think that Shauna should be asked the next question by Mack," Lily said.

"Okay, and if you don't answer this question you have to touch Snape's hair!" Mack giggled. They all squirmed at the thought. "What is your greatest fear and the thing you want most?"

"That's two questions but I suppose I can answer them both…greatest fear…probably losing everyone I love because it's the first time in ages I actually have people I care about. And what I want most…my father and an endless supply of lollies." Shauna grinned and they all laughed. "I want to ask umm…Lily. Have you ever noticed a pattern of Remus' sicknesses?"

"What?" Lily's eyes bulged.

"You know…he's always sick. He's always away…have you noticed a pattern and explanation?"

"No," Lily lied. "Now stay off the topic of Remus, Shauna."

"But my question for Rory is about him!" Tia whined. "Rory…do you love Remus or are you mad about him or are you crazy about him or what?"

Rory's smile turned into a frown. "Why must you ask that question every time we play this Tia? I've told you I will always take the dare when it comes to that."

"Fine, conjure Dumbledore's favorite socks," Tia laughed.

Rory glared and pulled out her wand and instantly a pair of red spotty socks appeared on her outstretched hand. "Happy?"

Tia nodded then laughed louder. "Who's going to ask me something?"

"Who's your latest crush?" Rory asked sneakily, smiling smugly.

"Wha? That's not cool Rory."

"It's a simple question."

Tia twitched and looked around at all the amazed faces. "I…I… ummm….Dare please?"

Rory smiled and laughed. "You might want to reconsider that…go kiss your latest crush."

Tia leaped off her bed and pointed at Rory. "You will so regret that!" She yelled and ran out the door.

"Wow, she's actually doing it," Rory said in amazement, lying back on her bit of the pillow fort.

"I am not! I just needed more pillows!" Tia cried walking in with a big pile of pillows. They heard screams of protest coming from the bottom of the stairs – the boys weren't able to get their pillows back. Rory jumped as Tia started throwing them at her. Soon everyone had forgotten the game and were absorbed in a pillow fight.

Unknown to the girls someone was listening and watching them through the window. Outside a man was hidden by shadows but it was clear he was smiling and laughing slightly.

"I thought so, from the moment I saw her."

The man was speaking in French. He was, of course, Cormac McLaggen. He floated to the ground and smiled again. "She looks so much like him. And her eyes…they are just like his. And she definitely doesn't know him. I finally have something to avenge my mother's pain with. She didn't deserve it. _He_ doesn't deserve my mother." Cormac stalked off muttering to himself.

**MWAHAHAHA I hope you all think he's evil! Everyone should find out later…not yet of course :D and to get the full story tune in for LeD and my sequel :D mwahahaha!**

**---LeD: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Rory is so smart! But, unfortunately, Tia is Tia and Rory being smart to Tia kinda defeats the purpose… And that made no sense…eheheh… ---**

**DanCrazed: WOO CONVO!!! Hem…yeah that's right – Tia wont let anyone be smarter then her :P**

**---Riiight. Thank you for the intelligent input… and now I shall thank ME! For EDITING! You don't know how much of my brilliance is needed to make this story shine!---**

**(Glare) Yeah thanks for that (glare)…anyways next chapter has –**

**---INSERT STATIC HERE!!! ---**

…**.ummm no….Yeah, running out of time but Quiddich : D is in the next part…and secrets! So tune in again and review : D **

**---REVIEW! YES! OR I SHALL…um…er…GET REMUS TO ATTACK YOU! AT FULL MOON! MWAHAHA! …And I'm going to go now or I'll use up too much of the page room and my rambling will take up too much time and then you'll all forget what you wanted to say in your reviews and maybe you won't even be bothered to review in which case I shall ATTACK THEE WITH REMUS---**

**(Glare) Okay seriously shhhhh! We are signing out now….I'll update as soon as the ramble queen edits**

**---(glare) oh sure, it's not as if I don't have my own stories to write or things to do…meh. REVIEW!!! BYEBYE!---**


	15. Heartbreak and Hugs

**Hi Peoples! Okay so I know I haven't updated in awhile but I am not so evil to let everything hanging like I did so here is a chapter! And as much as I love Quidditch I can't think actually write those sorts of things…I will try put as much writing about the games in but it wont be JK style, most will probably be cut out anyway I find my plot challenging enough :D so I don't need the troubles of writing hard Quidditch scenes as well…anyways….THANK YOU VIRA!!! SEE I membered :D lol!**

**So thanks all my fantastic reviewers and I ask you all to keep up the nice words :D I feel special when you do!**

**Disclaimer: I own Tia…not Harry Potter and Co. GO THE ALMIGHTLY JK!**

James was feeling sentimental; being his last year, he felt as though they should play more Quidditch, so he was planning a game to warm up for their final game. They had beaten Slytherin 280-120, and James was very happy and proud about their victory.

He put up a sign-up sheet for anyone interested so that anyone – not just Gryffindor's – could play. It was scheduled for Christmas Eve, so anyone leaving in three days wasn't going to be able to play. It was an odd time to have a Quidditch match because of the snow, but James planned to clear the pitch that morning.

James would normally have gone home if it weren't for the game or the fact that Lily staying behind. Lily stayed most holidays at Hogwarts, although that was to stay away from Petunia. It was her birthday over the holidays after all – she didn't want to be around someone that didn't care about it. At school James was there to care.

Shauna was showing an interest in playing in the game, Mack and Remus suspected it was to get closer to Ryan, though she claimed it was for the experience.

"I just feel like it, okay? As if I would do that."

"Sure you wouldn't…cough cough," Tia joked after hearing the others allegations.

"Ah whatever, I wouldn't."

"Okay, you're just doing it for the experience."

"I AM NOT! I'm doing it to get closer to Ryan!" Shauna froze at what she had just screamed. Everyone in the Common Room looked around and stared at her. "Damn it to cheesecakes," she mumbled as she slouched out the portrait hole.

"Eh heh…that was not supposed to happen…oops." Tia sighed and ran after Shauna to apologize.

Sirius came bounding into the room, took out a piece of parchment and started scribbling away – a very rare sight. James left his spot near the fire and walked up behind him.

"Whatcha writing Padfoot?" James asked slowly leaning over his shoulder.

"Nothing…just a letter."

"Oh, who to?" James saw a tinge of red on Sirius' ears…this only happened on the odd occasion, so there must be something more to this letter then he gave on.

"Just…someone." Sirius turned back to his letter and covered it so no one could look at it.

"Uhuh…who?"

"Grrr a family member okay?" Sirius growled.

"You don't like your family…gimme that!" James grabbed the letter then began reading. "HA ha! You wrote this? Hahaha! Oh my gosh, Sirius! Why didn't you tell us you like being called Siri Wiri? Ha-ha…I have to get copies of this."

Sirius snatched it back and hid it under his robes. "It's from my little cousin Nymphadora. My aunt is just telling me that she learnt her first spell." Sirius explained taking the letter back out and returning to writing.

"Ha, but still…Siri Wiri? Come on!" James laughed and went back to his seat.

"Naw leave him alone," Remus sighed. "This is that cool Metamorphmagus one, right Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius turned around and smiled proudly. "And _I_ was the one that noticed her talent first!"

"Aww you must feel so proud!" Rory said sarcastically from the corner of the room. Everyone looked around in surprise; Rory seemed to have the ability to surprise everyone with her presence at times. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"No reason." James smiled and sat down and began reading one of Lily's books. Rory just ignored him and also started reading.

"Has anyone seen Lily?" James asked suddenly, realizing he hadn't seen her all afternoon.

"I left her in the library with Beau. They were doing some research on Cormac," Rory said, not looking up from her book.

"Oh…" James muttered. Lily had been looking for something on Cormac for weeks, she would've gotten help from Mack to find it, but Mack was very reluctant to speak about the man.

Just a few days before, Cormac had cornered her and tried talking her into going back to France with him over the Christmas holidays. She had said no, and if it wasn't for McGonagall she was sure to have been stunned or hit yet again. McGonagall was now very protective of her and made sure he was never in her classes.

Mack was coping better then before, but was still nervous and tense whenever there was a possibility he was close by.

"Do you know what she's looking for yet?" James asked.

"Nope, all I know is Beau does and is very keen to help her," Rory answered.

"Yeah, he was a big help too." Lily walked into the Common Room and smiled at everyone. "No need to worry, Beau and I found what we wanted and everything will be back to normal by Christmas."

"You're not going to share are you?" James asked.

"Nope." Lily smiled and walked past James, kissed him on the forehead and went off to bed.

"Isn't she great?" Mack said, glaring at her friend's back. She had obviously followed Lily into the room. "She won't tell me what she's done, and it's not fair!" She crossed her arms and stomped her feet like a little kid.

"Hey Mack, did you know that Shauna likes your brother?" Sirius asked stupidly from his seat.

"Duh, are you crazy? She's mad about him." Mack started laughing as she headed up the stairs.

"Even _she_ knew? Oh my god!" Shauna stormed past everyone.

"When did you get here? Where's Tia?" Sirius asked.

"Just now and how would I know? She ran into Jacob after apologizing to me and left with him somewhere," Shauna muttered.

"Shauna…you know if you told Ryan he wouldn't kill you," Remus muttered.

"But the end of the world might." Shauna headed up the stairs with a ticked expression.

"Says you Moony," Sirius scoffed. "Since when have you spoken up to that dream girl of yours? You said she was just what you like in a girl and–" Remus threw a pillow at Sirius and went red. Rory stood and slipped out of the room unnoticed with a slight twitch developing in her lip.

"Shut up Sirius. You have the biggest mouth in the world you know," Remus sighed, standing and walking up to bed.

"Well at least it's not me anymore," Tia said as she and Jacob entered the Common Room. "He called me the big mouth. AND the other day someone said that _I _was almost as bad as Alice and Alex when it came to gossip. Can you believe it?"

"No. Never." Sirius smiled sarcastically. "Hey what was it that you told me about those two third years caught in the bathroom with the–"

"Ah shut up Sirius! You're supposed to be on my side!" Tia joked hitting him over the head lightly. He laughed and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Tia smiled then wriggled slightly, without making eye contact with anyone.

"What is with people tonight? They're all in here for one second, dissing me or hitting me, and then they're gone again," Sirius informed James.

"When did I diss you?" Tia stood and acted like she was offended. Sirius laughed again.

"Well I'm tired so I can't help but leave. 'Night guys," James yawned.

"Yeah me too. 'Night Tia," Sirius sighed. He kissed Tia on the cheek then went off after James.

"Well, sorry to ditch but I'm tired as well," Jacob told Tia. He began to walk up the stairs before turning back. "And I don't think you're as bad as Alex and Alice – they're terrible when it comes to gossip. You're just…knowledgeable." He continued up the stairs.

Tia smiled and sat down in the seat closest to her with butterflies in her stomach. She frowned when she realised what she was thinking about and sighed. _Why is this happening? _she thought. _I just got the guy I've wanted for years, and now…I'm having feelings for another guy. This is so not good. Sirius would be heartbroken if he ever found out. I'll just have to wait until these feeling go away and hope Sirius won't find out._

Unfortunately Sirius walked down the stairs to collect his letter just as Tia repeated these words, but aloud this time.

"W-what?" Sirius stuttered. Tia stood and turned around. He stood there with a hurt face and his usually warm eyes were growing colder.

"Sirius I… what are you…" Tia felt her inside twist as her guilt built up.

"What do you mean you will wait till some feelings will go away and hope I won't find out? What's going on? You don't like me?"

"No I do like you Sirius! That's why I don't want you to know about this." Tia started to walk towards him but he took a step back.

"I would have thought that after liking me for so long, I wouldn't be just another guy to use."

"Sirius don't say that! It's not like that. I can't help it. It's not like I wanted anything like this to happen."

"Sure it isn't." Sirius turned and walked back up stairs.

"Sirius!" Tia called after him but decided she would be better off giving him time to think about keeping her alive.

Tia ran up to her room and woke Lily straight away. "Lily help me! I'm totally screwed!" Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What did you do?" Lily asked with little expression. Tia started to sob and then Lily realized she wasn't kidding around. "What is it Tia?"

"Sirius hates me!" she sobbed.

"He can't, he's dating you. Now let me sleep," Rory muttered from her bed on the other side of Lily's. At this Tia burst into tears.

Mack and Shauna both sat up and looked over at Lily who was trying to comfort Tia. They looked at each other then jumped out of bed and ran over to give Tia hugs. She continued to sob until someone asked what happened. She sat up and wiped her tears away.

"R-Rory? How did you know?" Tia asked to the bed which Rory had not moved from.

"I don't know, I just noticed. When you liked a guy in the past, you go all show-offie but shy, 'just enough to get the attention I want' if I remember correctly," Rory quoted. Tia blushed and cracked a small smile then Rory sat up and continued. "Well I noticed you were acting that way around…that guy…and Sirius. So I figured that something was up."

"Yeah, it's true. I can't believe it though! You knew I liked him for the last few years, and then finally I was with him and the worst thing has to happen."

Lily blinked slowly, just realizing what had occurred. "How does this mean Sirius hates you? Unless he found ou…ohhhh…" Tia's lip began to tremble and she burst into tears. This time she ran over to her bed and flung herself into her pillow. From then on she refused to talk about it to the other girls.

Lily sighed and got out of bed and put on her dressing-gown. Quietly she made her way over to the door, making sure the others wouldn't notice her leaving so they wouldn't stop her. She made her way down the stairs quietly and then back up the opposite staircase to the boy's dorm. When she arrived at the seventh year door, she realized she didn't know what to say to Sirius or James.

After pacing for a minute, she decided to wing it and say what ever came to mind. She opened the door and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room before walking further.

She knew roughly where everyone slept, Peter closest to the door on the left, Sirius, James and Remus then Jacob on the other side of the door. Once she could see the clothes that had been thrown all over the place she made her way over to James' bed. She tried shaking his shoulders to wake him, but he didn't seem to budge, except his eyelids which flickered a bit.

She frowned and tried again, once again he didn't open his eyes. She made a small growl then bent over him and whispered his name in his ear.

"That won't work," Remus mumbled from behind her. She jumped and glared at him.

"Don't scare me like that! And what would you suggest?" Lily crossed her arms and he just smiled, then rolled over on his side again so she couldn't see his face.

"Think about it. None of us guys _can_ or _are_ willing to wake him."

Lily bent over him again and whispered his name. She then smiled and realized that Remus meant she had to kiss him, so she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, but she jumped when he actually kissed her back. She pulled away in surprise and he just laughed.

"JAMES!" she screamed as he pulled her down onto his bed.

"I knew it wouldn't be long till you couldn't resist me!"

"You were awake! Ah! Remus!"

Remus started chuckling from his bed. James just laughed more, but Lily pushed him off her and stood up.

"James! That wasn't fair!"

"Yes it was! Wasn't it Padfoot?" James smiled smugly. Sirius didn't reply or move. "Padfoot?"

"James, I have to talk to you about something," Lily whispered pointing to the door.

"Padfoot? Come on mate. What's with you?" James walked over to his friend's bed.

"Leave me alone!" Sirius' harsh voice came from under his covers.

"James, come on! I have to tell you something!" Lily cried more urgently.

"No, something's not right." James tugged on the blankets that covered Sirius' head, but he was obviously holding them up so James couldn't move them.

"James, seriously! It's about Tia!" Lily whispered. At Tia's name, Sirius pulled his covers and glared at Lily.

"Don't talk about her! If you expect sympathy then get lost. She's not getting any from us!" he growled then dived back under the covers.

James gave her a strange look and Lily motioned towards the door. He followed her and asked what was wrong as soon as they were out of Sirius' earshot. He had gained surprisingly sharp ears from becoming a dog every full moon.

"They just broke up. Tia and Sirius, that is. Well I think they did." Lily sighed and slipped down the wall to sit.

"But, they were so happy looking. What happened?" James asked joining her on the ground.

"I think Tia is beginning to have feelings for someone else and he found out. She wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone she cares about, least of all Sirius. If I know Tia like I think I do, she was hoping to get over her feelings and stay with Sirius instead of skipping from guy to guy again."

"This is bad. Tia is a great friend, and not to mention your best mate. But Sirius' is mine and I can't side with her. I don't want to take sides."

"You just have to be there for Sirius, I'll be there for Tia. Just don't let him get too down. And no pranks on her. She's catching up with Rory with all the hexes she's learning."

"Yes ma'am, no pranks." James saluted and walked back into his room. As Lily went to leave, she felt a tug at her nightgown and looked around to see Jacob.

"Oh…hi Jacob." Lily turned around to face him and noticed he was fidgeting and looking a bit nervous.

"Ah, I just heard about Tia. Umm can you tell her I'm sorry?" He turned slightly red and turned around. "I hope she's okay."

"Yeah sure. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear someone is feeling sorry for her. She can be such a drama queen."

He chuckled as he walked away. He turned around again and asked, "Wait, why did it happen?"

"Tia is having mixed feelings about some other guy," Lily mumbled. Jacob's lip twitched into a smile and he almost started skipping on his way back to bed.

Though when Lily told Tia what he said, she just burst into more tears and wouldn't move.

When Tia had cried herself to sleep the other girls could finally get some rest.

"Some Birthday tomorrow will be," Lily mumbled before falling asleep

(A/N: Well I'm not making Lily's birthday a big deal but for those who might want to know, she had a good day :D and got nice shiny presents :) so anyways back we go)

OoO

**(Christmas Eve, two weeks later)**

"Okay, this is the game! I want everyone to play there best and have fun. As much as winning would be great, this game is just for fun, so get out there and have fun!" James screamed to his players.

They cheered and ran out onto the field. James followed with a big smile on his face. Tia ran past with a big smile on her face and giggling with Shauna. Sirius joined James at his shoulder.

"I can't believe you let her on the team." He glared at Tia. She felt eyes on her and looked around before looking away sadly. Sirius still hadn't said a word to her for weeks.

"I can't say no to a great beater Padfoot. And don't deny it. She's great."

Sirius opened his mouth then closed it again before going back to glaring at Tia.

"Padfoot, stop it. It's not my fault Jacob had to go home. And it's not my problem that you won't listen to her. She said she couldn't help it and she said still likes you."

"That's not the point. She shouldn't like anyone else…it is me after all."

"Just play the game and stop thinking you're the most irresistible man alive." James jumped on his broom and shouted back. "We all know that's me after all."

Sirius laughed and took off. The team consisted of Tia, Sirius as beaters, Shauna, Ryan and a Hufflepuff forth year as Chasers, James as Seeker and a second year Slytherin as keeper. James was happy with his team, though most of those he would prefer had gone home for the holidays. The twist to the game was that teachers were the competitors.

As McGonagall, Kegan, Sullivan, Tolk, Pomfory, Rocha (the astronomy teacher) and Bell came onto the pitch a wave of cheers erupted before some decided a loud boo would suit the occasion better. They also mounted their brooms – McGonagall was the oddest-looking of them all. She was finding it hard to sit on the broom and play seeker.

The game began and James shot up as high as he could to try see the entire field, McGonagall decided to follow him, sliding down her broom stick and frowning.

"Potter! I don't know how you managed to talk me into this!" she shouted.

"Talent Professor. Watch out Bludger!" James screamed as a bludger whizzed past his left ear. He dove down wards hoping that McGonagall was behind him, he's hope was crushed when he herd a loud scream from above him. McGonagall lost grip of her broom as she tried to avoid the Bludger and stated to plummet to the ground. James gasped and conjured a mattress for her on the ground.

She was in complete shock and refused to continue the game.

"But Professor! We can't play without you!" Shauna cried. "I'll give you socks!" She smiled scarily and McGonagall frowned.

"No I will not play. I like to watch, not play," she scowled and left the pitch.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Ryan shouted. "It's Tia and Sirius fault; they decided to start talking in the middle of a game. And not just any talking. A big fight that distracted them too much and has caused the whole game and planning to go down the drain!"

"Well, I might be of zome 'elp in 'zat case, Ryan." Cormac emerged from the small crowed and smiled at them all. "I do play after all. I'll just 'ave to play Chaser though. Rocha can play Zeeker."

"No. You're not a teacher," Ryan snarled.

Shauna stepped forward. "I agree, you can't play."

"Ah, but I 'ave Dumbledore's consent to be a part of any teacher _or _student activity. 'Zis would come under…almost both. Now excuse me for a moment while I change." Cormac walked off to the dressing rooms.

"I don't believe it. I don't want to play against him," James muttered. Lily came running over.

"What's going on? McGonagall is a bit shaken up. That fall looked scary. What happened?"

"Tia tried to knock me off my broom is what happened!" Sirius screamed jumping off his broom followed by a red and twitching Tia.

"I DID NOT. YOU SCREAMED AT ME AND DISTRACTED ME!" Tia yelled back.

"Yeah RIGHT! I DISTRACTED YOU! More like that other guy did! Jeez Tia." Sirius stormed off. But Tia wasn't about to let him have the last word and chased after him.

"It was a _really_ bad idea to let them be on the same team Lily," James sighed.

"I figured. I'm going to have to pay for my plan as well. She's not going to shut up about this until something better comes up. Hmmm well that might happen tomorrow." Lily smiled.

"You just have to rub it in my face don't you?"

"Yes. It's so fun. I know everyone wants to know but you will just have to be up early."

"But its Christmas! I wanna sleep!" James whined.

"I got you a present." Lily smiled even wider.

"Oh presents!" James jumped up and down like a kid before laughing and shaking his head. "I'll get up, but I don't care about presents any more."

"Yeah right James," Lily muttered walking back to the stands.

Cormac came out of the dressing room fully equipped with the latest Quidditch gear. "Let's get 'zis game going!"

Everyone mounted their brooms and were off.

OoO

**(Change room)**

"What the hell happened out there!?!?!?" James yelled at his team. "What on earth?"

"Sorry James. We really tried to get him but he's really good! Getting 10 goals in a row _and_ under 20 minutes, it's good work!" Ryan sighed.

"Well thank Merlin you and Shauna work well together and were able to keep our points up!" James grunted. "Rocha really couldn't see that Snitch. Thank Merlin too, who knows when the game would have gone if I hadn't caught it when I did?"

"Yeah and Merlin knows if we would have won! 10 points has never ment so much to me!" Shauna added walking over to the guys. "Anyone for some Chocolate Frogs?" Her smile widened into a manic grin like it always did in the presence of anything sweet. The guys laughed and took one each. She then pranced around the changing room and offered them to everyone else.

Shauna then came back and complained to Ryan that Tia was glaring at Sirius in the corner. "She has to get over it. Just 'cos she didn't get the last say…tut tut mmmm frogs…" Ryan gave her a weird look then laughed.

"You're very random you know that Shauna?" Ryan told her after he finished laughing.

"I am not, you cheesy puff. Oh where did I put my wand?" She looked around and then sighed and smiled. She pulled her wand out of her short ponytail and her hair fell out immediately to show off the bright blue, green and red streaks. She glared at the hair tie that had fallen out. "Damn you to cheesecakes."

"See? Ryan's right you _are_ random." Tia had given up on glaring and came to join everyone else.

"I am not. I love you!" Shauna jumped up and hugged Tia.

"James get her off me please." Tia looked pleadingly at James who was still laughing at them.

"Shauna! I have some Liquorish Wands!" Shauna jumped over to James and smiled.

"Marry me!" Shauna joked as he handed her a liquorish wand.

"I hope that's just one of your random comments Shauna!" Lily laughed walking into the room. Remus, Rory, Peter and Mack followed.

"I'm not random!" Shauna exclaimed "Oh a butterfly!" She ran out of the changing room chasing after a lady beetle.

"Wow…that was strange." Ryan smiled after she left.

"Ha you should see her _after_ eating lots of sugar," Mack laughed. She sat next to her brother and whispered something to him in French. Tia shuffled closer to hear what they were saying.

"Oi don't eavesdrop Francis!" Sirius shot at her, emerging from out the back. Mack and Ryan looked up and shook their heads at her before going on talking.

"Thanks a lot, Sirius!" Tia mumbled.

"It's not your business what they talk about so nose out!"

"Says you Mister-I-Know-Everything-Before-Anyone-Tells-Me and Sir-I-Must-Know-Everything-About-Everything!"

Sirius glared at her then a slight smile appeared on his face. He tried to hid it but then burst into giggles. "Ha-ha!! That's a good one!".

From then Tia and Sirius were on speaking terms again if not friends.

Everyone then made their way up the slopes to dinner, laughing. Tia still interested in what Mack and Ryan were chatting and giggling about came up behind them and put her arms around them.

"Come on guys! I heard a bit of your conversation. I heard, Shauna, Pretty, Like, You and… oh my gosh! Mack you didn't tell him did you?!" Tia stopped and yelled, her mouth agape.

Ryan went red and Mack ran over and covered her mouth before Shauna heard. "Be quiet! He's known for a while I'm just trying to help get them together!" she whispered hastily to her.

"Right…" Tia looked up to see Cormac standing over them both.

"Good Evening, Mackenzie," he smiled and greeted her in French. Everyone had stopped and Lily was smiling very happily.

Cormac looked different. His hair was lighter and he didn't appear to be his normal slim and sarcastic self. His eyes were blue with yellow specks around the pupil, instead of the normal cold brown ones. In fact his eyes looked oddly familiar, but Tia couldn't manage to place them.

The oddest thing though was that Mack smiled and let go of Tia, making her fall down into the snow, and hugged him. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" She stepped back and looked up at him happily, speaking in French.

"Ummm… Since when have you been happy to see Cormac?" Tia muttered also in French. Mack laughed and turned around.

"No! no!" The man chuckled. He also talked to Tia in French. "My name is Pierre McLaggen! I daresay you would be talking about my son, Cormac."

Mack smiled again and flung her arms around him.

Tia took a step back in confusion and looked at him again. She noticed that he was actually very old and had wrinkles. "How did I not spot that?" she mumbled to herself.

**---LadyElfDragon: I is too tired to write randomness... 'cept... GO REI!!! YAY! REI!...and great chappie DC! And THANK YOU for finally thanking me! RHUBARB! Did you know there is a band called Rhubarb? It's really weird... HA! There should be a band called FISH! Eheheheheheheheheh! Okaymustdoevilmathshomeworkgoingnow! My all your shinys be shiny!**

**This is LeD, signing out!---**

**YAY next chapter has Christmas and a big part of my main plot so I will try update soon…but I'm out all weekend so I must get some sleep in tonight!**

**Thanks for reading and please review :D….and for some…I have written a new profile if anyone wants to read it eheheh…don't mind me…REVIEW :D**


	16. Pierre McLaggen and the Key

**YAY…go LeD for your speedy editing :D this is chapter 16 and I hope you all like it :D thanks to all my brilliant reviewers you are all worshiped :D not in a freaky way eheheh!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's nothing else :D**

"What are you doing here?" Mack asked again while Ryan shook Mr. McLaggen's hand.

The man's smile disappeared and a frown crept along his face. "I was informed of Cormac being here by a Lily Evans," he said, choosing to speak in English; he appeared to speak the language much better then Cormac.

Lily walked over and smiled at him. "Good evening, sir. I'm Lily Evans. I thought you were arriving tomorrow?"

"Yes, well…I was thinking about it and I reached the conclusion that it might be nicer if my family was together on the holidays."

"Oh yes," Mack nodded. "I was very sorry to hear about your wife's passing. I would have attended but I was concerned…" Mack trailed off and looked at her feet.

"I know how Cormac treated you Mackenzie and I didn't expect you to be there. But thank you for your condolences. Now first I think I'd better meet these friends of yours. Then I should greet Albus. It has been a long time since I last saw him." He sighed and turned around. "Good evening!" he smiled warmly and happily.

"Oh, right," Mack mumbled. As she introduced each friend she pointed to them and they greeted him; after that, she formally introduced him to them.

"Everyone, this is Pierre McLaggen, the Minister of Magic, France." Mack smiled proudly.

Everyone but Lily gaped at the man in front of them.

"Wh-what? Minister?" James stuttered.

"Yes, I was appointed minister after I had had enough of that dratted Law Enforcement Department. Very annoying."

"Oh. Did you like the Aurors job?" James asked. "I don't know all that much about other Ministry's."

"Oh yes. I know a lot about them all. I wasn't actually one but I worked in close proximity with some. You must want to be one eh?" The Minister smiled. James nodded proudly. "Well come see me some time or owl me and I'd be happy to talk to you about it." He winked and turned to Mack, speaking in French again. "And off to Albus now I think."

"Yes, sir. This way." Mack walked off and Ryan hurried after her waving to those behind.

"Woo…I didn't know she was THAT close to the Ministry, like she said."

"Yeah. This does explain a lot about Cormac though. But the Minister seemed really nice. Dunno what happened to the kid," Sirius commented.

"I honestly thought that he was Cormac," Tia mumbled under her breath.

"There's something about him…" Shauna noted. "And it's making me uneasy." Everyone looked at her strangely "Not in a bad way, exactly. Just… I feel like there is more to him then I think…I mean his eyes…its just…" Everyone laughed at her and she ignored them grumpily.

.oOo.

Ryan joined them at the Gryffindor table that evening because both Beau and Clark had gone home for the holidays. Everyone chatted and had lots of fun – Dumbledore had ordered the dinner to be extra special after such a great Quidditch game.

Dumbledore and the Minister entered the Hall just after dinner began. They sat and ate, joking around and smiling non stop. They had obviously been friends for many years.

Half way through, James looked up to see Cormac walking into the Hall, yet again looking smug. James growled and Mack looked up – for once she didn't cower, instead she glared at the approaching young man. His mouth fell open with shock.

"Cormac!" Everyone looked around to see the Minister standing, his gentle face was suddenly stern and going red. "Up here now!" he added in French.

"Father?" Cormac said in astonishment, slouching slightly and taking a few steps towards the front before turning and glaring at Mack who just glared back. He continued walking and the Minister shook his head at him.

They walked off to the side of the hall, and started having a heated discussion.

"Mack and Tia, tell us what's going on!" Lily sighed. For the first time she really wanted to listen in.

"Well…" Mack smiled.

"How did you find me here?" Cormac asked his father, still in shock.

"That's not important; you can't just take off with official documentation. You should know better," his father answered him.

"Well I needed to find Mackenzie! She is mine and you moved her away!"

"She is _not_ yours! You treated her terribly! You do not deserve such a fine young lady."

"Well it's not my fault. You're the one that left me and mother in my most crucial years."

"That has nothing to do with you forging a letter from me and using it to do even more wrong. I can't believe you."

"I might not be this way if you… YOU had been there for me and not that stupid English lady!"

"Excuse me Cormac, but I am not going to let you talk that way to me. She and I are long over. That happened before your mother and I married and how dare you say otherwise."

"I still know of the other girl…I know her in fact…"

"CORMAC! Stop this right now! You are to pack your things and we will leave tomorrow night. I have accepted Hogwarts' hospitality and will be staying for Christmas dinner."

"Fine!" Cormac stormed off and once again glared at Mack as he walked past.

"I am awfully sorry, Albus," the minister apologized as he sat down again. "He may be a man in the wizarding world, but he is still very much an immature teenager."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I think he might take after his mother. Using the same tactics as her too, I believe."

"Unfortunately he does," he sighed.

"Well I think I'd better show you to your room."

They stood, and as Dumbledore walked past James he tapped him on the shoulder and muttered to meet him in his office.

James frowned and stood. He said goodbye to everyone – kissing Lily on the forehead – then cheered his team on once more, before heading to Dumbledore's office.

He waited for twenty minutes before a singing Dumbledore came into the room. "Evening James. I know this is a strange time for a meeting, but I had a thought while sitting at dinner. Listening to the McLaggen's fight, I couldn't help wonder how Cormac had come across his fathers secret, when it occurred to me, his mother! This may sound odd but I believe we should bring Mandrake back to find out where the door is!"

James sat, gapping at Dumbledore. He knew the dead could not be revived, who was he kidding, bring Mandrake back from the dead? "Sorry sir, I think you've lost it completely now!"

Dumbledore laughed and sat behind his desk. "I didn't mean physically, no that would be impossible! But I mean a ghost like Mandrake, a spirit. I will do my research on this one, James, but report back here tomorrow and we will get stuck into the finding of that door!"

James was totally surprised; he walked down the halls, half paying attention half still thinking how on Earth Dumbledore thought he would do this crazy task. Once in the Common Room he didn't bother saying goodnight to those still up – instead he headed up to bed straight away.

He slept with difficulty – the thought that Mandrake would be moving again was just too hard to picture. It sent shivers up his spine, since reading her letter, his respect for her hadn't been so high. She sounded different, greedy and power hungry, not like the thoughtful teacher he knew. Or thought he knew. He could remember one part that sounded strange to him, the thing he remembered most:_ You are by far my best student. Lupin of course has great talent, as does Snape, but you are the one I can trust with my secret._

When he first read it, he thought she was mad. Him her best student? That was a lie! Snape was the best and Remus came a close second. James wasn't even in the top five of the class. Tia, Jacob and Lily were before James and Sirius. So why would James be her favorite student?

James knew he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he figured out this riddle he had 'discovered'. He sat up and wrote the names on a piece of paper and wrote everything he knew about them.

_Snape- Pain in the arse, greasy hair, evil, Slytherin, likes Quidditch, good at Potions and DADA, good for playing pranks on. _

_Remus- Werewolf, Gryffindor, awesome, likes Quidditch, good at everything. clever with new ideas for pranks._

_Tia- great Beater, obsessive, great teaser, fun, muggleborn, Gryffindor. _

_Jacob- also awesome Beater, is good friends with the Ravenclaw crew, Gryffindor._

_Lily- really beautiful :D!!!, smart, fun, mine :D, muggleborn, Gryffindor._

After drawing up his list, the only things that were consistent were Quidditch and Houses (not including Snape), but Lily let this theory down as she wasn't a huge fan. He decided that the only way he could think more was to take a walk. So he got out his invisibility cloak and headed out.

His first stop was the kitchens. There was nothing new there, so he kept moving. He walked for an hour at least before he stumbled upon the Trophy room. He decided to look at the House Cup which he had helped win the last few years – excluding the previous one of course.

The room was filled with shining medallions, trophies, certificates and other shiny awards (HAHAHA SHINY). James' favorite by far was the Quidditch cup; he decided to count up how many wins each house had achieved since the competition was started. Gryffindor came very close to a tie with Slytherin but beaten them 3 years more.

He came to a small trophy that he had only just noticed. It read: _Congratulations! This award is for the great work you have achieved in both Academics and on the Quidditch field. Thank you very much, Jacqueline Mandrake – a proud member of Slytherin house and Slug club member. Donated by Horace Slughorn._

James couldn't believe his eyes. Mandrake a Slytherin. She never seemed the type to be in such a vile house. He thought about the teacher he knew, and then of the Slytherin's he knew.It didn't make sense. Then a series of images crossed his memory. The letter and how she talked, meeting Tia and Lily for the first time, Jacob and Remus announcing that they were not Purebloods but half-bloods and Muggleborns. He wasn't positive about Snape, but it was the only thing that linked them.

Mandrakes letter finally made sense.

"She was a Slytherin. She doesn't like Muggleborns or Half-bloods!" He ran back to his room as fast as he could without waking teachers or the caretaker.

Managing to find the letter amongst his papers, he read through it again and it definitely added up. She would only trust a pureblood with the key – she wanted to see the most precious sword of the century, though one part still didn't make sense to him. What could she have done to make her so remorseful? And how did she know who was after the key?

He thought and paced. And he paced and thought some more.

"Prongs if you take one more step…I swear…" Sirius grumbled from his bed.

"Yeah, James, get to bed before you wear a hole in the floorboards," Remus added from under his pillow.

James didn't think he would sleep but he went to bed anyway.

He fell asleep straight away.

OoO

**(Breakfast Christmas morning)**

Lily was first to wake in the morning. She smiled when she came down the stairs to find presents from friends and family had been delivered by the house elves during the night. She ran up the stairs again and dragged her friends down with her – much to their annoyance – before running up to get the boys.

"I'll kill you when I'm awake," Sirius grumbled as she pushed him down towards the tree.

Tia grunted from the couch what sounded like a "me too". Rory had already opened her presents.

"Oi, you're supposed to wait for us!" Lily complained.

"You got me up, what better way to take away annoyance?" Rory smiled, hugging her new shiny orb. She had also received new books from the boys and dress robes from the girls. Her parents had bought her some make-up and hair stuff with hopes that she would turn girly instead of bookworm. She decided that for once she might appreciate the gift and put in a pair of contacts, taking off her glasses. Everyone was amazed at the transformation.

Then they all dug in and opened all the presents under the tree. Tia received a new pair of dress robes from the girls and the guys bought her Quidditch supplies. Her parents, on the other hand, had given her some books, hopes she might read something.

Shauna had a large pile of lollies and chocolates in front of her as well as a unopened present – which was dress robes from the girls, of course. Mack had lots of presents from friends at her old school and family. She too had dress robes which all the girls had received for the Midnight Ball that they were all looking forward to. One present Shauna received caused her to scream and jump.

"What is it?" Mack asked.

"You told Ryan didn't you!" Shauna asked still jumping.

"I might have mentioned it," Mack said slowly.

"He just asked me out! By card to!" Shauna jumped around the room happily.

"Coward. I told him to ask you tonight in person. Stupid git!" Mack mumbled, but Shauna was still to happy and jumped out the portrait whole to see him.

"Lily, come here!" James called from over near the fire. She smiled and skipped over.

"Yes." Lily smiled and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled, handing her a medium sized box. The box alone was beautiful, made of mahogany; on its lid had a carving of rainforest scenery. She gasped and looked at him; he was smiling and telling her to open it. She did and her eyes were almost blinded. In side was a necklace and ring sitting on a range of coloured lilies. The necklace was silver and had a pendant of a white lily on it. On the tip of each petal was a small diamond(whether they were real or not didn't matter).

"Oh my gosh James! It's beautiful!" she screamed and hugged him.

"Oww!! Box Lily!" he cried as she had pushed the box sharply into his chest.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lily cried looking worried.

"It's okay. I was prepared for that!" James smiled. "Here I'll put the necklace on you, turn around." He took the necklace out of its box and clipped it around her neck.

"I love it James. Now my present must seem so plain and boring."

James just laughed. "I don't care about getting gifts Lily, I said that. I wish I could have gotten something else to match your necklace, but I didn't have time."

"But… the ring. Isn't it supposed to match it?" Lily asked confused. James smiled a little before going slightly red.

"No. Don't put that on yet though. I actually forgot I had it in there," he laughed at her confused look. "Don't worry you can wear it later. Just not now."

She looked down at the ring, it was also silver but it was not a lily, just a single diamond surrounded by emeralds which matched her eyes.

"You're so from a rich family," Lily muttered. James just laughed at her.

"I can't help it. I saw them and thought of you." James smiled then walked over to where Lily's present sat under the tree. "Now what did I get?" he opened it and inside was a photo frame and picture of them both sitting under the tree together, laughing. Rory had taken the photo a few weeks before. Also a book about Quidditch and box of chocolates.

Lily sighed and mumbled that it was a terrible gift.

"What are you talking about? This is brilliant!" He stood and kissed her. He wasn't lying either, he had tried to take photos of her countless times in the past, but either she found out and would hit him or the photo wouldn't turn out right. This was before they began dating of course.

"Oi get a room guys!" Sirius called from the tree. They broke apart, James laughed slightly and Lily went red before running over to Tia to show her the necklace. Rory tried to snatch it because it was shiny but Lily wouldn't let her touch it.

"I'll swap you! You can have all that make up and stuff, I'll have the shiny!" she smiled like a maniac and held her hand out.

"No, it's from James. I wouldn't give it away for anything in the world."

"What even life itself?" Tia asked.

"Tia! Don't be so silly. And scary," Lily laughed. Then Lily went back over to James.

"The box is beautiful. It's so pretty and alive looking." Lily told him.

"I made it too. I had a dream about it a few months ago and I decided to copy it down when I woke up. But when I looked at it in the morning it looked so peaceful and nice, that I once again thought of you and made it into a box. Although I couldn't manage to make the wood move," James explained.

Lily hugged him again, careful not to get him with the box again. She let him go and looked at the scenery again. It had two large trees on the sides, then the center was a clearing, on the ground there was foliage and small plants like you would expect in a forest. Lily smiled again; she had never received anything so thoughtful and beautiful from a boy before. She looked at the details of the trees and plants, it was so perfect! She looked at each and every leaf and how different they were. She did a double take when her eyes wandered past what looked like a trap door on the clearing's ground.

"James! There's a DOOR! There's a door in the picture! Where does it lead?" Lily asked excitedly hoping there was a story behind it.

"Lemme see!" James snatched the box away and looked closely. There was indeed a trap door in the clearing, half covered by leaves. "What the?"

"You didn't know it was there?" Lily exclaimed "Strange. Well it can't have that much significance if it was just from a dream."

"Yeah, sure." James shrugged off the idea that there was more to the door then meets the eye.

They all made their way to breakfast happy and extremely hungry. While eating, the McLaggen's entered. Cormac looked very unhappy but the Minister was quite the opposite. He sang carols to them as he passed on his way up to the head table.

After the meal they went outside to have a snowball fight. Tia, Sirius, Peter and Remus against Rory, James, Lily and Mack. Shauna hadn't been seen since before breakfast in the Common Room. Ryan was missing too, which left Mack sniggering for most of the day.

Rory seemed to focus her snowballs on Peter and soon he retired. Once he left so did Mack and Remus. Tia was so determined to beat Lily that she wouldn't give in, and James and Sirius were caught up with a macho match and neither would give in. Rory was the only way they could determine a clear winner because she throw by far the most snowballs.

"HAHAHA! I WIN!" Rory cheered dancing around the others doing some sort of dance. Remus laughed at her and Peter glared at him.

James and Lily headed up to the castle before the others. James was walking backwards as he talked with Lily.

"So he wants to bring back Mandrake somehow? Weird. Do you know why?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea," James lied. "Anyway I am stating to re think my thoughts on how I see her now. She's not some awesome teacher she's a traitor."

Lily gasped and James ran into something.

He turned around and saw the Minister standing there, half smiling. "Who's a traitor?" he asked, half joking.

"Jacqueline Mandrake sir. Well we think she is anyway," Lily explained. The minister's features darkened like they did when he saw Cormac yesterday.

"How do you know of Mandrake?" the man asked harshly.

"She taught us last year and was murdered by Voldemort's follower Green," James muttered.

"Well, you are correct about her! She was a traitor and a vile woman," he finished.

"How do you know sir?" Lily asked.

"I had a lot of trouble with her when she was a Voldemort follower, I did."

Lily and James stood there stunned.

"Excuse me sir? She was a Death Eater?" James managed to say.

"Well of course! She was a major trouble-maker when they visited France. I would say you should stay away from anything concerning her."

"Yes sir. If you're looking for Mack she's down there." Lily pointed the minister in the right direction. The man bade them good afternoon and left, following her indication.

"Do you think it's the right person?" Lily asked as they continued walking.

"I think so!" James kissed Lily goodbye he wanted to see Dumbledore. He had some things to discus with him now.

"But James, I wanted to go to the Room of Requirement" Lily said shyly. James gaped at Lily and she went red. She knew he was getting the wrong idea, but she found it funny.

"I suppose it can wait. Let's go," James said when he was over the shock. He took her hand and led the way.

Once outside the room she added "I want to show you where I put the box you gave me." He started gaping at her again. Lily just laughed and opened the door to her purple room again.

"Fine! But you led me here under false pretences!" James exclaimed.

"I never said why James!" Lily laughed. She walked over to the box and opened it still laughing. She looked down and stopped laughing. "James?"

"Yes?" James asked slightly annoyed.

"Why is there an old key in my box?" Lily asked in a suspicious manner.

"What?" James walked over and looked in the box. It did have an old bronze key sitting at the bottom, half hiding in the lilies. "That's strange." He picked it up and felt a strange sensation in his hand. "Now I really have to go see Dumbledore." He left in a rush with the key.

He arrived a few minutes later at the gargoyle. He entered and ran up the stairs knocking on the door with a lot of force.

"James, what is it?" Dumbledore opened the door with a concerned expression.

"I think I found the key!" James held out his hand with the key. Dumbledore's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped slightly.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"It was in Lily's Christmas present. I can't really explain it – it just appeared there!"

"Well…where was this present?"

"It was in the Room of Requirement," James explained.

"Ah yes. I believe you had something to do with the door, the key or Mandrake on your mind when trying to enter the room?"

"Well I had just found out that Mandrake was a Death Eater, so I think I would have yes," James said, crossing his arms and hoping Dumbledore could explain this.

"Ah I suppose you found this out from Pierre. He isn't a big fan of her. She was indeed a follower of Voldemort, but not a Death Eater…as of yet I think."

"Can you elaborate please, sir?" James asked in a bored tone.

"Well, I was going through all those papers she left you, and if you look carefully, you can gather she was believer that what he does is right. She thought that pureblood should be the only blood."

"But that's so unfair and wrong! How could you let someone like that teach here?"

"James, believe me I didn't know and wished I had found out. She was good woman when we knew her, do not doubt that! She had supposedly turned over a new leaf."

"Sure. So I was her favorite because I was the best? No, I was her favorite cos I have wizard blood. Remus, Lily, Snape, Jacob, Tia are all better at DADA then me, but I believe they are all half-blood or muggleborn right?"

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore sat behind his desk and sighed. "Well, I still have to talk with Mandrake, James, and I know how to go about it. Would you like to stay or would you rather get back to your friends?"

"You can't be serious? She's dead, you can't bring her back!"

"Ah but I can. Accio Green's Wand!" he muttered and then a familiar wand landed in Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He pointed his own wand to the tip of the other and cried "_Priori Incantatem_" suddenly a whirl of white smoke emerged from the wand tip. After a moment of shock, James realized the smoke had formed a figure of Mandrake.

"What the?" James muttered. The figure turned and looked at him.

"Ah, I thought it might be you two. How is the hunt going?" the figure mocked.

"No time to tease Jacqueline, we finally have that key you didn't manage to put in the envelope. We just need to know where that door is."

"Oh I know where it is. But unfortunately, I don't feel like telling anyone these days. Since being killed I've seemed to like torturing others. You will just have to find out for yourselves." She smiled and tired to disappear but it looked as though Dumbledore was not done with her yet.

"You want us to do as that letter said or not?" he asked furious.

"Not. As if I care anymore. The Dark Lord doesn't know who I left the key to…yet. So technically he is safe…for now."

"What happened to you? You were the best teacher, then I found out you have a lot of stuff hidden from us!" James shouted.

"When you die, tell me it was fair and for good reason. I died for no reason. I did the right thing for the first time in a long time and I get rewarded with being killed by an unworthy minion of the Dark Lord's. That is not fair. Why should I be nice to those who should be in my place?"

"Neither of us should be in your place!" James shouted. "You think that Pureblood is the only thing that's important! That is not something that should be rewarded with life!"

Dumbledore didn't like this comment. "James! Do not say such things!"

Mandrake didn't take it to well either; the smoky form grew larger and raced at James, stopping only an inch from his face. "You should have more respect, Potter!"

"Do you know where the door is or not Jacqueline?" Dumbledore cried, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You found the key in the box I take it Potter?" Mandrake asked not looking away. He nodded, slightly glaring at her. "Then take a better look at the box and you might find more answers!" she backed up and suddenly the smoky figure was gone.

"What?" James asked quietly.

"Get me that box James!" Dumbledore shouted walking back behind his desk.

"Sir, it's Lily's present. I'm not going to take it off her!" he frowned.

"James, you have to get me that box!"

"No! It's not mine and not yours so stay away," James shot. He regretted getting annoyed with the Professor, but he didn't want Lily to get involved with any of this.

"James, I know it's not mine, but to get that sword we must find out where it is!"

"I don't care anymore. She doesn't care anymore either!" James pointed at the wand.

"James you have to understand that she was not thinking about the safety of the wizarding world like she was before. Now we must do what is right."

"I will not take Lily's box. I don't see how anything relates to it."

"Well that's what I will have to look over if you just bring me the box!"

"I said no! I can look over it myself. Forget everything about the papers, the key! All of it! I will find the door on my own and hide the contents where and how I want!" he stormed out not wanting to know what Dumbledore would have to say about it.

**Eheheh well there we have it. Mandrake back for a bit and as evil as ever. Or not? And what will James do with that key? Well eheheh I cant give to much away so please keep reading and you will find out :D and review please reviews make me happy…LeD want to say something?**

**---LeD absorbed in watching Rory's Shiny Orb of Shiny---**

**Suppose not…anyways I shall update as soon as possible!!!**

**D.C.**


	17. The Return of Erasid

**Hello people! Happy Easter ….late Easter anyway! I don't have much to say today so here goes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, J.K. owns everything! **

The New Year had arrived and the students had returned from their family visit. Lily had noticed James was acting strange after returning from Dumbledore's office but dismissed it when she saw that Mack had never been happier now that Cormac was gone.

Once classes started, everyone was seeing much less of each other with all there study for NEWTS. Rory was seen very little unless in the library or up late in the Common Room. Tia was also in the 'torture chamber' more then usual along with Shauna and Lily. The Marauders thought that they didn't need more then an hour a week of study so would play Quidditch when the others were working.

A week back from holidays James and Lily were sitting with their friends in the Common Room, after curfew by far. Somehow the topic had gone from Quidditch to what subject they wanted to do best in.

"Well that's easy, Transfiguration," Sirius muttered. James nodded in agreement.

"I'm not really sure. It could be a range of subjects for me," Remus sighed. "I'm hoping it will be DADA though. Or maybe Herbology. I'm not sure."

"Care of Magical Creatures hopefully," Rory added. "I want to take up a job with animals after the summer, so hopefully I get top marks. Possibly Arithmancy." Then Rory went off on a rambling spree naming all her subjects she was hoping to do well in.

"Well anyways," James interrupted, getting bored of Rory's list. "What about you, Tia?"

Tia looked uncomfortable. "I don't know."

"Come on, you have to have something you want – to excel at so you can get into the career you want?" Shauna cried.

"No. I want to do my best in everything, it doesn't always happen but I try."

"Uhuh. What career do you want anyways?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, good luck getting that out of her. She won't tell anyone!" Lily cried playfully.

"Be quiet, Lily. I don't have to tell anyone anything." Tia crossed her arms and leaned back into the sofa.

"Right," Lily laughed. "Well I haven't got a clue what I will be doing after school so I just hope to get a good NEWTS mark in as many classes as possible."

"You will all do well," Jacob added. He had walked in halfway through their conversation – again no one had noticed him. "You are all excellent students." His eyes lingered on Tia for a moment longer then everyone else.

James hid a smile from Sirius, knowing he would hit the roof if he knew of Jacob's feelings towards Tia. Lily noticed his smile though so she moved closer to ask him what it was.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" James asked. She shook her head. "To think I used to think you could see a new couple a mile off," he added a little too loudly.

"Lily? She doesn't take as much attention as me!" Remus smiled.

"Um, what?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"I know stuff," Remus, said smiling.

"What stuff?" Sirius asked.

"Relationship stuff. I can spot new couples before they even form. I knew Lily and James would be together, you and Tia, Shauna and Ryan, Mack and Beau, Peter and that Slytherin girl, the list goes on."

Tia thought about the names. He had only left out one person, excluding himself. Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines since they said in unison: "What about Rory?"

There was silence and Remus looked confused for a moment. "What about her?" He went slightly red and turned around when Tia started snickering. He was just able to see long brown hair whip around the corner into the girls' dorm area.

Remus turned back around feeling terrible. He glared at Tia and Sirius for making him say it.

"Well, anyways, I think I'll go for a walk." Tia sighed getting up. "Anyone want to join me?"

"We should all be in bed – you'll get caught!" Lily protested.

"Pft! As if!" Tia laughed.

"You think I'm going to lend you my cloak don't you?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tia smiled and nodded. James laughed and said something about her having to sleep, Tia didn't really listen. "Come on, James! Just lemme use it for half an hour!"

"Fine! Go get it and I want it back before 12 o'clock," James sighed.

Tia ran and got it and was off to roam the halls like a vulture. In the past, she'd done this on a regular basis before she was caught by the caretaker. Her punishment had been a trip to the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius headed off to bed; shortly after, Peter followed suit. Mack was full of beans and wasn't ready to sleep yet; Shauna, on the other hand, was sick from a sweets binge and had been sleeping in front of the fire for over an hour.

Just as Lily was getting comfortable sitting with James, Tia came back, out of breath, red in the face and wide-eyed.

"Lily! You have to see this! Come on! Hurry!" She pulled Lily to her feet, much to her and James' objection.

"Tia! I was just getting comfortable!"

Tia wouldn't take no for an answer. She was almost ready to pick her up or even stun her.

"Fine! What is it?" Lily grumbled.

"Rory, you have to come too! And you, Mack…Shauna could… if she's still alive." She jumped over and poked her – she was alive but not ready to move. "Okay…you guys have to see this!" She ran off and the others trailed behind her slowly, making sure they made no noise as they didn't have Tia's invisibility. James tagged along hoping to get his cloak back.

She took them down a path which seemed familiar, but James couldn't place it until the end of the corridor. It was Mandrake's old corridor.

"Where are you taking us?" James stage whispered into the dark.

"I was snooping around and I found something really cool! Come on, it's just a room James!" Tia whispered back, taking off the cloak.

They followed her and found the room exactly the same except for extra dust coating everything. Tia smiled at them and pointed proudly to the corner of the room. It was dark and there was an object there which, at first, no one was able to see clearly.

"Isn't it cool?! I'll show you how it works." Tia went over and lit a candle with her wand. The room's corner brightened and a large dusty mirror was revealed in front of them. "It has some carvings up the top, I'll explain later. Stand here someone!" She pointed to the center of the floor before the mirror. Nobody stepped up. She glared at them. "Don't be wimps! I tried it!" James glared back and stepped forward.

"What is this supposed to do?" James asked, not taking his eyes of Tia.

"Well, if you looked in the mirror you might be able to figure it out!" Tia huffed.

James sighed and looked at his reflection. He was the only one visible, and then it went slightly swirly. He rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them again he saw Lily behind him smiling, she was so happy she was almost in tears. The images showed her hugging him which made James giggle slightly, earning strange looks from Tia, Lily, Rory and Mack. Somehow he knew what was going on even though it wasn't very clear.

"What?" James asked still smiling at what he saw.

"You just giggled!" Rory laughed. "What's so funny about your reflection?"

"Don't tell them yet, James. Rory, your turn." Tia ordered. James took one last look at the mirror and moved away to be replaced by Rory. "Okay, so just look." Tia said.

"Right." Rory looked into the mirror and saw herself crouching, surrounded by all sorts of Magical creatures: Dragons, Sphinx, Centaurs, Hippogriffs…the list went on. She smiled and looked at each individual one. Her reflection seemed to be holding onto an animal as well. She squinted to have a better look at it. It looked like a wolf, grey and scary, but her reflection was holding it with the utmost care, looking at it with compassion. This confused Rory so she took another look. The wolf began to shake and howl, it looked like it was transforming into a human. "It's a werewolf!" she said aloud.

"What is?" James asked, ruining her concentration. She looked up at him then back again, to see the werewolf was once again lying in Mirror-Rory's lap.

"Damn it, James! I wanted to see what it was!" Rory complained stomping her feet as she moved away. Mack moved forward.

"Umm all I see is flowers and sunshine. I think I'm skipping too! What on Earth is this?" Mack asked, making a face.

"Ha, skipping. Well, I will explain if you want!" Tia smiled.

"Please do! That was weird and I don't like it!" Mack cried.

"Well actually, you do! That was what you most desire! This is the Mirror of Erised," Tia said proudly.

"I don't want to be skipping around! What kind of desire is that?" Mack protested.

"Well I think that just means that you want a world without evil," Tia stated.

"With an ex like yours, I would too," James muttered.

"He wasn't evil! He's just stupid and …I got nothing," Mack admitted, sitting down on the floor.

"What did you see, Rory?" Tia asked.

"Creatures. I think it does show your desires. It must because my desire is to work with magical creatures!"

"Yeah and not to mention the desire of having a certain werewolf" Lily teased. She seemed to have picked up on Tia's habit when it came to this subject. They all just laughed, though some didn't understand why it was so funny.

"What about you James? What made you giggle?" Rory asked ignoring their taunting.

"Eheheh! Lily and I." Lily frowned as he smiled at her. "Getting engaged and on our wedding day."

Her eyes bulged at the comment. "Wha?" she asked stupidly. James just laughed and went slightly red. "Umm I think it's my turn to see into the mirror," she changed the subject.

She looked into the mirror and first saw her face being completely red, then it swirled and she looked down. When she looked up again, there was Petunia, and both her parents standing together laughing and smiling. That always happened when her father was around. Lily looked up at him and remembered how she used to sit on his lap and brush his long auburn beard (A/N: Not Dumbledore long I might add). He also had green eyes like Lily but the only difference was his had dimmed as he had aged. Her eyes began to water as she and Petunia hugged him and their mother.

_That, _she thought, _is how my family should be! Not the hating, squabbling family we turned into! I want it all to be better! I want to solve everything! Not that I don't love my family but…I want a family like James has! He was loved so much, he was spoilt and a brat…but happy! _

"What is it Lily?" Rory asked from her side.

"My family. We are all together again," Lily smiled.

She looked back at the mirror and found the image had changed. It was fuzzy at first but the picture cleared eventually, she had to rub her eyes this time and do a double take. Now Lily stood with James, smiling just a widely as she did with her father. They looked a little older, but not much different. Though what shocked Lily was what she was holding…it was a young boy, no older then 2. Her lip twitched into a small smile, he looked like James with messier hair but much smaller.

_What is this? Do I have two desires? _Lily thought. _I didn't have a change of heart, did I? That boy looks like James' son. It must be. But I can't be his mother, I'm too young. I don't like thinking about this! I have never thought about marriage or a family or anything like that so how can this be a desire?_

Someone spoke behind her and distracted her so she turned around. The others were looking at her strangely. She lifted her hand to her face and felt her face was wet. She had started crying, though when and why she had no idea.

"What are you all looking at? Haven't you ever seen a girl cry for no reason before?" Lily snapped at them for looking at her.

"Are you okay, Lily?" James asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why I'm crying. I didn't see anything sad or anything. If anything it was happy," Lily told everyone. "I think."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

Lily sighed. "Fine! Up until now I have never actually considered marriage a family or anything else of the sort! And now after I hear you want to marry me and what not – which was unexpected enough – my desire has changed to something similar and I don't know why!"

James just looked at her strangely. "Ummm how could you not expect me wanting to marry you?"

Lily blinked at him. "Are you kidding me? Up until recently you haven't been able to stay with one girl for over 3 weeks! So I never really thought you would be able to spend the rest of your life with one! And me? Seriously?"

James just looked at her. He never thought that it would happen either but he had always wanted to have a family. And as soon as Lily said she loved him, he thought it was given that she was going to be his wife. He sighed and walked towards the Common Room.

"James! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" Lily cried from behind.

"I'm gonna go with him okay?" Tia said patting Lily on the shoulder, she nodded. "James, wait up!" Tia ran after him, once she caught up there was an awkward silence which made Tia very uncomfortable. Her eye even began to twitch slightly. "Okay, James, you've had your 'Make-Tia-Uncomfortable-With-Silence' moment, now can you tell me why you had to walk away?"

"I don't know. I know that people think that I have a commitment problem but I would have thought that Lily would have figured out the truth by now." James spoke quietly.

"Figure what out?" Tia asked.

"The only reason I was never able to stay with someone was because they weren't Lily! No offence or anything, but no one can take her place. Not even 30 girls could make up one Lily. To me anyways."

"Why didn't you tell her that then?"

"Because I don't see the need if she thinks after Hogwarts we'll go our separate ways! I had no idea she could think that I wasn't wanting to marry her."

"Well I think it might have been at the back of her mind. I don't think she needed to hear that it was your most wanted desire to be with her," Tia explained.

James just snorted. "Well, lucky I left out the last part of what I saw then." Tia raised an eyebrow. "Well, it went me proposing, to our wedding day and us saying our 'I Do's' and then onto the best part on our honeymoon." James smirked.

"Hmm…yeah, I agree, it is lucky that you left that out," Tia laughed but still shook her head at him.

"Well you know what I saw. What about you?" James asked.

Tia looked down. "I saw…things. I still don't know whether I like what I saw or not."

James raised an eyebrow. "You must be referring to…"

Tia cut in before he could talk. "Yes, I saw Jacob! Happy?"

James laughed and nodded. "I knew it! But how can you be undecided on what you saw?"

"Lily saw two things, her family then your family. Mine also changed. It was weird – it went from Jacob and me to me being all alone working in the Ministry. Explain that to me," Tia said sadly

"Well what did you do or think about in between seeing those images?" James said after a moment's silence.

"Well I saw Jacob first, then I walked around the mirror to see why I was seeing it. I began thinking that maybe it was trickery, like Magicians use - they're Muggle wizard wanna-be's. So after I walked around it, I found the inscription above the mirror. It said, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi'." Tia stopped to look at James' confused look and smiled to herself before explaining. "'I show not your face but your heart's desire'."

"Right…and how did you know that?" James asked still looking dumbfounded.

"Well, I'm not sure; it just seemed natural to come to that conclusion," Tia said with her nose wrinkled.

"Okay so could that have triggered the change of desire?" James asked not sure of what he was saying.

"Well yes actually. I started thinking then exactly what you are: How did I know that? Then it came to me! The Department of Mysteries. I daresay that would be something they would deal with on a daily basis. Then I thought about the job I _did _want. But I doubt that I can get that sort of job. So I –"

James interrupted. "And that job would be…?"

Tia stopped and made her eye twitch. "Does it matter?" James nodded so she sighed and answered. "Actress, okay? So as I was saying I –" She stopped again, this time to give James a minute to snigger at her confession. "Anyways, I then thought, if I can't get that job, then why don't I do something I'm good at. Like, Rory is good with animals, and she's got the ambition to work with them. I thought about what I was good at and other then my best subject – which happens to be Muggle Studies surprise, surprise – I think I'm pretty good at working out those weird riddle things. I mean I spend 5 minutes with that mirror and I'm right about what I thought it did. I feel good about it. What do you think?"

"I think girls think a lot in such little time," James said shaking his head.

"Yes they do, now about what I was actually asking?" Tia asked impatiently.

"I think that you might suit the career actually. If you have confidence that you're good at it and like it then you should be great."

"Thanks. Now we need to find Lily." Tia changed the subject without subtlety.

"Why? She made it pretty clear that she sees this as only a school thing. It's not real to her."

"Yes it is! You think she would tell you she loves you while thinking that this is only temporary? No she wouldn't. That's not Lily. You need to find her and explain to her that there is no pressure – you we just being truthful about what you saw. And again, keep the honeymoon out."

James smiled as they walked through the Portrait Hole. He wasn't really paying attention as they walked so he was surprised to realize that they had walked the long way round and that Lily and the others were back and waiting there already.

Shauna was still snoring at the fire, Rory was already in bed and Mack was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Lily, though, was wide awake and looking worried. She stood when he came through the door. Tia bit her lip and patted James on the shoulder as a comforting sign as she left to let them talk.

Once Shauna had been guided from the Common Room by Tia, Lily sighed and looked at James sadly.

"I'm so sorry James, I don't know why I said such a terrible thing."

James just looked at her with a blank face; Lily stared back. They looked at each other for a few minutes in silence, neither of them moving. Finally James sighed and broke the silence.

"Lily, I thought that you of all people would have realized that I have changed a lot. I thought you would have realized I'm crazy about you and want to be with you forever. But I suppose not."

Lily's eyes started to water but she held back her tears. "James, I'm sorry, it was just a shock, okay? I haven't had a great childhood: my dad died and everything went wrong! Petunia disowned me; Mum overworks herself in order not to think about dad. I never wanted to have a family if that was what could happen to one."

"I wouldn't let a family fall apart. Not if I could help it."

"You can't stop death, James." Lily lowered her head as her tears fell to the ground. "Believe me. That's why Petunia hates me so much, she told me if I was magic I could make dad all better. She hated me after that, I couldn't help him, all I did was make him laugh while he should have been sleeping and saving his strength." She looked up with a somber face.

"I know death can't be stopped. You can't bring the dead back. I'm very aware of that, but I'm saying I wouldn't let anything happen to you and me."

"I know you wouldn't. James, I do want a family, I just don't want to think about it now. I still have to get through NEWTS. I would rather think about that sort of thing after school."

"Well, I can't help but think about it okay? I've always thought about it." James walked around Lily and started towards the dorms. Lily turned and called him back but he didn't stop.

"James! You don't mean this is the end of us do you?" Lily sniffed from behind him.

He closed his eyes to stop tears from forming in his eyes. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and put his head down.

"That's not my choice Lily 'cos I don't know. I honestly don't know." James said, still not turning around.

"James! I don't understand you! You can't leave it at that!" Lily's voice died down into a whisper.

**Hem well…there be a cliffy for you all to review angrily about…its late if that didn't make sense don't blame me…oh I apologize for the ramblings you are about to witness…please review …sleep now snore**

**LadyElfdragon: DUNDUNDUUUUUN!!! Poor Líle ...HIYA! IT'S HOLIDAYS AND I'M GOING TO MESS UP YOUR BRAINS WITH RAMBLING!!! GO WEREWOLVES!!! SHINY FISH!!! Oooooh! And I has a new saying-thingo: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (nods) ISN'T RORY AWESOME!!!??? AND REMUS!!!??? ...Okay, weird fangirling over I can now mess up minds! YAY!**

**Okay. mustwritewhatevercomesintohead. boots are made for walking and music is shiny frogs are funny and green and they eat hats and hats are blue if we own them and shiny and DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! and black and lighning and storms are fun rain is wet and frogs like rain i don't like rain do you like rain rain is water**

**water is shiny and shiny is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE oh and cookies is mine too**

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**

**Okay I'm gonna go away before you all start chucking sharp things at me in horror! YAY! BYIES!!!**

**D.C: Ok…now I will post soon 'cos I know you must be dieing after that…hem but I must not make promises 'cos of editing situations…yeah I'll stop now! BYE!**


	18. The Ghost of You

**Hem soooo sorry for the evil wait!!! But we have block exams coming up and stuff so editing didn't exactly happen at all…but I hope it's readable. I have also been counting down til the holidays since a mate of mine is coming to visit! 30 days to be exact…Any who…I hope you all like it because I know it was a big cliffy before. Now you may read and enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because unfortunately I am not an awesome British writer…how sad, to bad…hem**

Lily stood in the middle of the Common room with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe James could leave without answering such an important question. Now she wouldn't be able to sleep, and tomorrow was a vital day and all her lessons had something new to teach.

Tia popped her head around the corner of the stair case and tried to smile.

"Come on Lily. He's not going to leave you! He loves you and you love him. Nothing can tear that apart!" Lily's face darkened and she turned to Tia.

As she walked past she whispered to her "Yeah right, Jacob managed to get between you and Sirius, and you loved him! How can this be any different?"

Tia snapped and her hand shot up and snatched Lily's shirt "OI! I'm sorry to say but I never loved Sirius okay! I liked him loads yes but I've never loved anyone before!" Lily just gave her a dirty look that caused Tia to let go of her shirt and Lily walked away.

_What is going on?_ Tia thought to herself. Instead of heading to see Lily and apologize and what not, she went into the boys dorms. She opened the door to snoring and a terrible smell, after covering her nose; she smiled and lit her wand to its brightest then lit all the candles in the room she could see. The guys screamed, and then pulled the covers above their heads.

"Up ya hop lovies! Come on chop, chop." She walked past each one and pulled the covers off them and threw them on the ground. The most resistant was Sirius. He wouldn't let her touch the covers, though eventually she beat him with a nearby shoe and he let go.

"What do you want Tia?" Remus asked groggily from the end of his bed.

"I want Lily and James to be good again." Tia stated. James laughed sleepily.

"Tia, it's for Lily and I to work out not you." James said.

"I know it is but you aren't doing it now so it's not good enough. So what I want you to do is-" she stopped when Sirius started snoring. "SIRIUS BLACK WAKE UP!"

He jumped and shook his head, sitting up and glaring at Tia. "Why do I have to be awake Tia?"

"You have to help! Or maybe I just wanted to annoy you all!" Tia thought then nodded "Yeah that's it."

"Oh thanks a lot Francis." Sirius grumbled.

"Welcome. Now UP!" Tia shouted making them all jump.

"Tia seriously, I'll do something about it in the morning! Now let us sleep." James complained.

"You will not! Don't you know not to sleep when in a fight!"

"No now go away!"

"Sirius and Remus get his arms and legs! Peter go ratting and get Lily down stairs. I know you can!" Tia glared at him and he ran out the door. Jacob stood looking half tired and half terrified. "You can just accompany us."

"Huh? What am I supposed to do?" Jacob asked.

There was a scream and then the sound of lots of people running from the girls' dorms. Tia pointed out the door and Sirius and Remus carried the struggling James out the door. Jacob followed.

Tia got to the common room first and found Mack, Shauna, Rory and Lily all looking terrified. Tia pointed to Jacob then clicked her fingers at Lily. Jacob looked confused.

"That means get her." Tia said simply. Lily glared at Jacob and Tia as they neared. "It's for your own good Lily."

"What are you doing Tia?" James screamed still struggling.

"Yeah and would ya tell us where we're supposed to put him, he's gonna kill us or at the least our arms."

"Room of Requirement, now!" Tia claimed. Lily squealed in annoyance as Tia and Jacob came closer. "Fine you leave me no choice. _Stupefy!_" the red light hit Lily on the chest, stunning her and she fell to the floor. Jacob came forward and lifted her over his shoulders.

"OI! Don't hurt her!" James yelled from the door way. He was fighting hard not to be taken anywhere.

"Okay that shows lots of care! Why couldn't you work it out with Lily! You know you love her! Grah! _Stupefy!_" this one she shot at James and he when limp in Sirius and Remus arms.

"And you couldn't do that sooner?" Sirius glared at Tia.

"No! The Room now!!" She shouted angrily.

"We have to get some sleep Tia. Go to bed, let them sort it out for them selves!" Mack called.

"No. And they will work it out for them selves- just with force." Tia glared.

They walked threw the halls quietly, they had no cover and were vulnerable. When they arrived, Tia walked past the door 3 times and thought about what was needed them turned the handle.

Inside was a grey cell -minus the bars-, a table and beds were there as well as a simple meal. "This will do!" Tia cried happily.

"How? You want them to die?" Remus looked at her strangely.

"No. Now put them on the beds and get out. You guy will need sleep to lie about their whereabouts tomorrow if need be." They gave her weird looks. Sirius was first to walk off followed by Remus. Jacob looked at her.

"Aren't you leaving?" Jacob asked.

"No, I have to be here when they make up don't I." Tia closed the room's door then slid down the wall and yawned.

"Well I'll stay with you. You need to sleep. I've already been sleeping and by the looks of it you were out before waking us all up."

Tia smiled and laughed. "Yeah. I found something I wanted to show everyone. It's my fault this all happened I need to fix it."

Jacob smiled "You're very considerate aren't you?"

Tia scoffed "No. I just need proof that high school romances can work out." She said softly.

"Not a believer then." Jacob said carefully.

"I don't know." Tia said looking down.

"Well…oh I'll show you something that might cheer you up." He dug threw his pyjama pockets and pulled out a small blue stapler. "It's called a stapler. It holds together paper."

Tia looked up at him smiling. She raised an eyebrow. "Umm that's nice. But I know what it is. I have like half a dozen at home."

"Parents fascinated with Muggle objects?" Jacob asked confused.

Tia laughed and shook her head. "No. I'm a Muggleborn! I grew up with Muggle stuff. So you can go impress someone else with your Muggle gadgets." She laughed and he looked down still smiling.

After a few moments silence Jacob spoke up "I-I don't want to impress anyone but you Tia." He still didn't look up, but Tia smiled and laughed at his reddening ears.

"Well good I hoped that would be the case." Tia smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

His head shot up and he looked at her shocked "What was that for?" his hand moving up towards the spot she had kissed.

"Nothing. I just felt like it." Tia smiled at him. He smiled back and then went even redder. Tia then looked away yawning and smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Though Jacob was too happy to sleep.

OoO

**(Inside the Room of Requirement)**

Lily opened her eyes slowly. She blinked then sat up to find herself in an unknown room. She looked around and saw another figure on a bed nearby. Lily thought back trying to place what happened. The last thing she remembered was Tia pointing her wand at her. _I'll kill her!_

Lily ran over to the door and started pounding on it screaming "TIA FRANCIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"And that would be why we are going to be here for a very long time." Lily looked around to see James sitting up shaking his head and looking terrible.

"James? Are you okay?" Lily moved closer slowly.

"Yeah, could be better without a splitting headache but I can deal with it." James stood and wobbled slightly.

"Sit down James. You look terrible." Lily said.

"Hmph thanks." James said sarcastically but sat down as he was told.

Lily sat beside him and looked at the ground. "Ummm for starters where are we?"

"Room of Requirement 'member" Lily nodded and looked back at the ground.

"Lily don't make me feel even worse. I know I over reacted but I didn't know you still thought that about me." Lily looked up guiltily. They sat in silence for a moment then Lily opened her mouth to talk.

"Look James, I still think about the past six year. It's hard to forget all the girls you would take everywhere and snog…rubbing it in my face. But I always remember Alex who you -unexpectedly- dated for a long time. You actually proved me wrong. And since I was little I thought my parents- both of them- would be around to help me through my life. The problems and whatever. But since my dad died I try not thinking ahead too much so that my expectations aren't ruined."

"Yeah but to think that we wouldn't be together after Hogwarts. That's not right. I didn't know you thought so little of me." It was James' turn to look at the floor.

"James I don't think that. I know you care about me. I just never thought about marrying you."

James laughed. "I thought that. I just didn't want it vocalized, especially not in front of friends." Lily smiled. She lifted her hand and moved it towards his knee. James looked up and took her hand before she moved it very far. He smiled and took it. She smiled back and moved closer.

"Do you think we can get out of here now?" Lily asked looking towards the door.

"I don't know. I would like to sleep but it's kinda nice in here." Lily laughed and laid down in his lap.

"So what do you think about marrying me now?" James asked after a few minutes. Lily was half asleep but answered none the less.

"'Course I will. Wha did ya think I saw in dat mirror" Lily said sleepily before falling asleep.

"Good. Then I can tell you that emerald ring isn't just any ring its special and it's really an engagement ring…that's why I wont let you-" he looked down at her and noticed she was sleeping. She began snoring very softly.

He smiled and laid back. He fell asleep pretty quickly also. When he woke up, Lily was still fast asleep beside him. He looked around and saw someone else sitting in the room. "Well Tia, do we pass? Can we leave?" he sat up and smiled.

Tia stood from her corner seat. "Suppose so. I'm sorry I had to resort to this and all. I just really didn't like seeing you guys…not together."

"Ha-ha how did you survive all those years?" James joked.

"I don't know. But I did have my imagination then to so that must have played a part in seeing you two together." Tia smiled and James raised an eyebrow.

"Morning James." Jacob walked into the room and smiled. "Have a good sleep?" he smiled.

"Yeah, just great. Did you guys stay all night?" James asked.

"Well first off all morning is the correct question and yes we did." Tia said.

"Well why didn't you open the door when I cried I was gonna kill you then?" Lily asked finally awake and sitting up.

"Ummm…sleeping…" Tia said looking down.

Lily looked at Jacob and found him smiling stupidly with a hand on his cheek. "Uh yeah same here." He smiled and tried not to laugh.

Lily and James both raised their eyebrows. Tia just smiled and went outside, everyone else followed.

"So what did we miss?" Lily asked looking around the corridors.

"Not much. Breakfast only just began. Come on I'm starving!" Tia ran off. Jacob smiled at Lily and James and ran off after her.

"Okay is it me or has something happened between them while we were locked up?" Lily asked.

"I'd say something has happened yeah…wonder what will happen with Sirius though. He avoids the Tia topics these days -still-so I'm not in the loop at the moment." James sighed. "Suppose it's not really our problem though" James put an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Well I think we owe Tia really. She doesn't normally do nice things to do with couples…unless it's Rory and Remus…then she teases and tries to get a confession."

"What so we have to watch out for her now? Hmph that sucks." James crossed his arms.

"Don't be a wuss. She's very independent when it comes to guys now. We used to get a full hour long talk of every guy she saw pretty much. Now you we have to piece it together from looks and what not." Lily sighed. "Can't we skip today? Its not like I'll be able to stay awake!"

"Naw poor Lil's come on I'll keep you up." James smiled and Lily rolled her eyes.

OoO

**(Charms class with Lily, James, Jacob, Tia, Rory and Shauna)**

Flitwick stood at the front on his usual stack of books talking about a certain spell that was bound to be on the NEWTS exam. Lily sat up the front with Tia and Rory, all three taking notes. James sat behind with Shauna and Jacob…fast asleep. As soon as the bell for next class went James jumped and pretended to be working.

"To late James, class is over." Tia joked walking out the doors.

"And why didn't anyone wake me up then?" James asked glaring.

"Naw you looked so sweet while snoring." Lily mocked. James just made a face at them. "Okay sook, I'll meet you in the courtyard after Care of Magical Creatures. I have Muggle Studies with Tia so I better get going." She kissed him on the cheek then ran off down the hall.

"See ya later." James went off to join his classmates on the edge of the Forbidden Forest

OoO

**(Dumbledore's office)**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking over some Ministry forms he received that morning. There was a burst of flames above him and a note appeared. He read the note and raised and eyebrow.

"Hmmm this isn't good." He stood, forgetting the forms. "I must tell James." He rushed out of his office and walked at top speed. Careful not to attract unwanted attention.

He made his way to the Forest and in minutes he tracked down the class in the middle of a clearing. Professor Kettleburn was more then happy to let James out when Dumbledore approached.

James followed the headmaster back to his office without talking to the man. He still didn't want to talk about the key with him.

"James I have some terrible news for you." Dumbledore sighed with a sombre face.

"Yeah right. Look you're not getting your hands on my key. I will deal with it when I'm good and ready." James shot at him.

"James this is not about the key. I am sorry to inform you but there has been a terrible accident. While visiting a friend in need, your mother was found by Voldemort. I'm very sorry to say this but, the consequence was her down fall. She was murdered and found by an Auror this morning."

A knot formed in James' stomach when Dumbledore finished his sentence. _My mother? But that can't be right. _James thought. Tears started to form in his eyes. He looked up at Dumbledore. He was still speaking.

"What did you say Professor?" James said quietly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Your father was the Auror that found her James. I'm so sorry to tell you this James but your father is also dead. He might have been killed by Voldemort also or by…himself" Dumbledore was now finished. He was looking sadly at James.

"What?" James whispered. The tears now rolled down his face and into his lap. "This can't be happening! I won't have anywhere to go!" he stood and started pacing. His tears still falling from his eyes. "Why me? Why my mother and my father? Its not fair!" he started to cry uncontrollably. The news was such a shock. He slid down the wall.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over behind James. "Your parents were friends with the Longbottom's correct?" James nodded still crying. "I received a letter from Augusta Longbottom, Frank and herself will be here tomorrow morning to take you home. They will discuss your options and -"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear about it." James shouted. Dumbledore nodded and helped James to his feet. Dumbledore took him down the stairs and to the Hospital Wing though James had no knowledge he was even walking. Everything about his parents came flooding back to him.

His first memory of them- his parents buying him his first kiddie broom stick and then giving them hugs non stop all afternoon- his 6th birthday when his father cursed his worst enemy into a slug because he stole his slice of cake, when he received his letter to Hogwarts and they were so proud, when his father gave him his Invisibility Cloak before he boarded the Hogwarts Express on his first day. So many things he didn't thank them for and now he never would be able to.

As he thought of them he heard Dumbledore talking to the Matrons faintly. He was taken to a bed and given a potion, he didn't want to take anything he just wanted to think of his parents and how much they meant to him, but he wasn't going to fight the Matrons- he didn't have the strength any more.

"James madam Pomfory and Madam Tolk have just given you something so you can rest." Dumbledore explained to the half listening James "I will be informing your friends of your whereabouts and if you wish the reason for your absence." James nodded before a fresh wave of tears came to his eyes. A sudden drowsy feeling over came James and he was asleep within minutes.

OoO

**(The Courtyard)**

At lunch it was ritual for Lily, James, Sirius, Tia, Remus, Peter and Rory to meet in the courtyard. Today James was missing, Rory had gone off to the library. Mack and Shauna on the other hand always met up with Beau and Ryan at the lake. "Where's Prongs?" Sirius asked as he joined the group in the courtyard.

"Well he was just in your class." Lily said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I can explain that if you wouldn't mind joining me in my office" Dumbledore appeared behind Lily and startled her.

"What? Has something happened to James?" Sirius asked concerned.

"I'm afraid in a large way yes. Now Miss Evans, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr…Pettigrew is not with us ok, and since this group of friends has grown since the last time I saw it, anyone else who wishes to accompany me to my office follow me."

Lily looked around at Tia with a worried look, she wore the same expression. Sirius frowned and followed Dumbledore closely. "Tell me what's happened now Professor! I want to know!" he demanded.

"Mr Black, I would like to tell you in private so if you don't mind…" Sirius became silent but it didn't stop him from glairing at the man. When they arrived at the office he once again demanded to know.

"Mr Black, Miss Evans, Mr Lupin, Miss Francis I have bad news" Lily sat down fearing the worst. Tia straightened up and bit her lip. Sirius glared at the man again. "This morning I received a letter from Augustus Longbottom. She had to inform me about the tragedy her son found while working. He works as a Junior Auror with Mr Potter as you might know. Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom were ordered to investigate a suspicious home, when Mr Potter heard the address he went ahead knowing the owners he felt the need to be on site first. When Frank found the right house…" Dumbledore sighed "he found both Mr and Mrs Potter dead." Sirius' eyes grew wide and he fell down into a nearby chair, his real family were alive when a true one was gone. Lily gasped and felt terrible. She wanted to meet Mr Potter so much, James talked very fondly of him and she had met Mrs Potter very briefly in her fifth year when she was called into get James and a Prefect had to show her to him.

"I know it's shocking. Mrs Potter was killed by Voldemort and Mr Potter's death origin is yet confirmed."

"Sir where's James?" Lily asked in a small voice, tears welling up in her eyes. Lily went through hell when her father died and she didn't want James to go through the same thing alone. If he was anything like her he would want someone there for him, if not to talk just to be present.

"He was taken to the Hospital Wing. He of course didn't take the news well and I thought he might need some rest and time to think." Dumbledore said looking over his spectacles.

"I think I'll go see him, thanks for telling me sir." Lily said still quietly. She left and walked slowly.

"Professor Dumbledore I know they can ask for them selves but can they have the rest of the day off?" Tia asked as she looked at the crying Sirius and Remus. "Lily might what to as well."

"Oh yes of course I have already told the teachers of the loss. Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Lupin if he wishes are to be taken to Potter Manor tomorrow morning. They can take the rest of the day off for packing. I think Augustus mentioned that she would be here at seven o'clock sharp."

Tia nodded. Sirius hadn't moved at all since the news was revealed. She walked over to him and pulled him up so she could help him down to the Hospital Wing. Remus left after them trying to hold himself together but it didn't work as well as he hoped and he also needed to take up residence in the Hospital Wing for the night.

Lily sat next to the bed vacated by James. James was still sleeping, but even in his sleep he couldn't stop frantically searching for an explanation for his bad luck. His parents were taken and he never even got to say good bye. The last time he say his father was the afternoon he and Sirius returned from Diagon Ally, his father was off to see some other country for a fellow Aurors wedding or something a rather. His father was annoyed that James forgot about it and wasn't home when asked, they hadn't really talked since.

His mother he had seen the morning he left for school, but James was hardly talkative. They said their goodbye before James Apperated over to the station. He had been writing to them both during the year but that didn't make any difference. He still didn't have a chance to say goodbye. _I would do anything to see them again._

His thoughts trailed off as he saw a bright light. It was like he was suddenly going from deep thought into a dream, except this dream seemed way to realistic. The white light suddenly grew brighter then dimmed again to show a park much like the one across from his house. James rubbed his eyes. He was right, it was the park across from his house. The one he and his parents loved to play Quiddich in at midnight so they wouldn't be seen. He looked around to see the park was growing darker and it seemed fog was surrounding him.

"James" a voice whispered. He looked around with wide eyes.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"James" another voice said louder.

"What's going on!" James shouted. To much was going through his mind at this point he fell to the floor, kneeling. A figure appeared at his side, another behind him.

"James" they whispered together. James covered his eyes with his hands.

"We do not wish to hurt you James." One voice said.

"Do not fear us, son" the other said calmly, kneeling beside James. James opened his eyes and realised that the figure leaning over his was his mother.

"Mum?" James asked unsure. She looked younger then James remembered. Her hair was not greying but its original dark brown and curly.

"Yes sweet heart its me." She took him by the hand and pulled him up onto his feet.

"James I'm so proud of you." His father, the other figure said smiling. James' father was also looking a lot younger, his eyes no longer had large bags under them and he had black hair again instead of grey.

"What happened to you two?" he asked.

"Other then being dead?" Mrs Potter joked. "Sweet heart you will be alright. We will always be with you."

"No you can't be dead. This is just a dream. At the moment you are sitting on the porch at home talking about the Quiddich World Cup you're taking me to this summer!" James closed his eyes. His mind was racing; he was both happy and terrified at seeing them standing there. He opened his eyes hoping to see nothing again. When he did, he was no longer surrounded by fog or grass but was on the porch in front of his house.

"Well now we are on the porch." Mr Potter added. James was totally freaked.

"No! No this is not happening! I don't like this at all." He screamed.

"Calm down son. We are here because you wanted to say good bye. After we leave you won't ever get the chance again." Mr Potter spoke sternly.

"I can't say good bye! I don't want to say good bye. You can't be gone!" James was pacing the porch.

"James dear. We are gone. I wish we could have seen you on your graduation day, wedding day and meet our grandson, but we can't. It is the way it was supposed to be James" Mrs Potter explained.

"You will never be alone James." Mr Potter cried putting a hand on James' shoulder.

For the first time James smiled slightly and put his hand on his shoulder. "But I want you to be here for ever."

"James we were so lucky to have you. You made us so proud." Mrs. Potter said with teary eyes.

"James it is time for us to leave. Go be with Lily. She won't ever leave you." Mr. Potter added.

"But- you know Lily?" James asked.

"We know everything now." Mrs. Potter teased. "Good bye James. We miss you already."

"We love you son. Make the best of life and you will be as happy as us." Mr. Potter said smiling.

"I will." James said, tears filling his eyes. They waved and James waved back. The figures started to fade and James started to cry again.

He felt a sudden jerk and he found him self lying on the floor in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, Lily and Sirius looking down at him worried and sad.

**Well…wasn't that a bunch of joy. Well I can't remember why I made it so sad because I can't remember writing it…I do know it took forever since I don't like the deaths but it needed to happen and it did. Please review I'd love to hear what you liked or hated…and since I can't keep asking LadyElfDragon to editing for me in future since she is so busy, I will probably update sooner…no offence LeD :D **

**Okay…bye and review!**


	19. Time to Mourn

**Wow! I'm updating fast! Now I have block exams this week and then the holidays soon and I will be busy then so that is why I'm updating now… anyways thanks for the reviews!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own my extremely original characters :P**

"James! You're alright!" Lily squealed bending over him and hugging him with all her strength. He looked at her strange. His heart was beating very fast and he was out of breath for some unknown reason.

"Lily! 'Course I'm alright! What are you on about?" James tried to sit up but he was pushed back onto his blankets by Madam Pomfory. She had a worried and confused expression on her face.

"Everyone get back to your beds!" she said sternly. Lily and Sirius backed away looking worried. Madam Pomfory moved him back to his bed with a spell then started checking his pulse and temperature- strangely a lot of common Muggle procedures.

"What's going on?" James asked confused. His heart rate was slowing down now. And his breath was coming back. What happened to him to make this happen? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep after the news of his parents, and then some sort of…dream? Madam Pomfory went to her medicine cabinet out the back while James tried to recall the dream that had had such an impact on his heart rate.

"You were jerking around and then you fell of your bed. We rushed over to you but…" Lily tried to explain but her voice cracked. Had she been crying?

"What? What is it?" James asked. He was getting worked up from not knowing. Madam Pomfory rushed over and told him to calm down. "Calm down? How can I calm down if no ones telling me what's wrong with me?"

"Mr Potter please settle down then I will be able to explain to you." Madam Pomfory said in a ticked off tone. James sat up against her protest and insisted he was fine and that she can tell him. "When we got to you, you were on the floor and…you had no heart beat."

James was confused. No heart beat… so he was…dead? "Well that's just great. How did you 'wake' me then?"

"I went to get something for you but I heard Miss Evans say you were okay. You came back entirely on your own." James looked around at everyone; they were all looking at him with concern.

"Quit looking at me like that." James hissed turning his back on them. Lily walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She sat down without saying anything. James didn't move.

"Miss Evans, you can't stay here all night. We have enough students in at the moment without you." Madam Pomfory said calmly.

"Okay Ma'am. I'll be gone in a minute." Lily looked up at the Matron and she nodded walking away. "James I'm going to get your Cloak and come back. I know where you keep it." She went to move her hand when James put his over it. "I'll be back don't worry." Lily said softly into his ear. She kissed his forehead and he let her hand go.

Sirius stoped her at the door before she left. "Is he okay?" Sirius still had tear stains down his cheeks but didn't seem to care.

"He will be okay. Just don't force him to talk. That won't help. He'll come around, and when he does we are all there for him."

"Okay. Um can you tell Tia I'd like to see her tomorrow? Please." Lily nodded, unsure of what it could be about.

"Thanks." Lily left and Sirius walked over to his bed, and stared up at the ceiling until the matrons turned the lights out. "James, I'm not usually one to ask stupid questions but: what do you think they're doing now?"

James didn't answer, or at least not right away. Sirius waited for an answer even though he didn't expect one. Then there was movement of James turning onto his back before he replied.

"On the porch talking about their garden and how they can improve it." James said simply. He used to sit at the door and listen to them talk about doing something with their garden. The garden wasn't anything special but it was very large. Weeds were everywhere as well as the occasional gnome lurking around.

In fact James decided that for his parent's next wedding anniversary he and Sirius would do it all up for them. But they would never get around to that now. The house would probably be sold and taken over by some snobby family. The thought made James' blood boil. James faintly heard Sirius agree and then say good night.

James sat up and walked out into the hall quietly. He slid down a wall and began to think again. He sat there until Lily came and joined him. Lily put a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at her.

He knew she wouldn't care if they sat there all night in silence or talked the night away. She would be there either way. He smiled at her and she smiled back before resting her head on his shoulder.

Lily fell asleep quite fast, but considering the last two days it was expected. James wished he could join her in the land of nod (A/N: eheheh how did I remember this? Lol) but he was still trying to remember that dream he had. He knew it was about his parents since that was all he _could _think about at the moment.

_Why is it so important anyway? _James thought one part of James was asking

Another part of him answered with a simple _it just is. It about my parents it has to be important. _

He eventually got to sleep after the thoughts running through his mind had slowed. As he slept, his dream slowly replayed in a less realistic manor. Before he knew it, Madam Pomfory was towering over him and Lily with a glare on her face.

"Inside now before the Headmaster arrives with Mrs Longbottom." She said sternly to James. She turned to Lily and pointed down the hall signally she should leave.

"Madam Pomfory I'd like her to stay with me actually. I want her to be at the funeral with me." James said softly. Lily looked at him with a stunned face.

"You would have to clear that with Dumbledore. Now get inside!" she frowned. Lily and James followed her inside and he laid down in his assigned bed. Lily sat beside him on the chair and held his hand while Madam Pomfory made sure he was alright and able to leave.

A few minutes later Dumbledore entered along with a middle aged woman wearing fox fur and carrying a red handbag. James recognised her as Augusta Longbottom, family friend and mother of Frank Longbottom- long time friend. She saw James and ran over and gave him a big hug- which almost squashed him.

"Oh James! Such a tragedy has occurred." She said loudly before beginning to sob and collapse. Lily moved quickly from her seat and charmed it to fly right below Mrs Longbottom. Lily was just in time, and she sat and began to wail.

James looked slightly annoyed by the performance so Dumbledore came over to the other side of his bed.

"Well Augusta is here as you can see, and Frank has accompanied her. I believe he's visiting Miss-"

"-Alice, yeah he would" Lily cut in before Dumbledore could finish. "They haven't seen each other in awhile."

Dumbledore look at her and smiled slightly. "Well I think you should be off soon. Mr Black as well. So I would suggest you get dressed and packed."

"Sir, I was wondering if Lily could also join me. I know she wasn't as close to my parents as Sirius and all but I hoped that one day she would be."

Dumbledore smiled and thought about it for a moment. "Well I see no reason why not. As long as, Miss Evans, you pack your things immediately and also alert someone that will collect your school work."

"Yes Sir. I'll be right back." Lily nodded and ran out of the room. She first ran to the Gryffindor Common room and gathered her homework and packed it into her satchel. Then got clothes and other essential things packed. Not wanting to take her trunk she transfigured a pillow into a Muggle suitcase. _Much better _she thought.

She saw Shauna had arrived in the Common room and Lily explained where she was going and if she could take notes for her. Shauna agreed and walked over to the desks with a strange look on her face.

"Are you okay there Shauna?" Lily asked in a rush. She didn't want to be rude and ignore her but she also wanted to get back to James.

"It's nothing…just an anonymous letter." She took out a letter and put it on the desk in front of her. Lily looked at it with on eyebrow raised and Shauna noticed. "You can read it…just don't tell Ryan I let you. He was with me when I got it. And wouldn't let him see it."

"Right." Lily picked it up and read through it. "Well you haven't dated him that long so it's not like you would have told him all about this. But it is a bit strange, from an anonymous writer you said."

"Yeah." Shauna said simply.

"Dear Ms Heatherton, I know you must be very curious as to the identity of your father and I have unlimited resources on him. I wish to stay anonymous for good reason but I know for a fact you are both very alike. I know you are interested in the Dark Arts; he also has a special interest in it for one reason or another. You also are similar in looks, though personally I hope you take after your mother not him as you age. I never got to meet your mother, neither did you I believe. Though I have a good knowledge of her from certain sources. I am not sure what else to tell you about him, I suppose that I could mention his wealth and how healthy he is. Also, do you know the story behind your parents meeting, if not let me know and I would be more then happy to inform you. I do hope you reply Ms Heatherton, it would mean a lot to me. I think your father might even be interested in meeting you, so please do keep in contact." Lily resited the letter before lowering the letter and raising an eyebrow at her.

"It does sound weird doesn't it?" Shauna said sadly looking down.

"It sounds like the person knows you. And your father of course." Lily sighed. "Is what there saying right? Did you really not meet your mother? Are you going to write back and ask questions? Or leave it?"

" So many questions…no I never met my mother, she died after I was born and now I live with her step mother. And as for the rest of your questions…I don't know. What do you think Lily?"

"Do you want to know about him? Or do you like things the way they are?"

"Lily, the thing I want most is to know my fathers identity. I just wanted to find it without a suspicious letter. Please tell me what to do!" Shauna begged.

"Well if you want my opinion, write the letter, but don't send it till I get back, then we can talk it over and see if it will get the answers you want without trouble." Lily said backing up to the portrait slowly.

"Thanks Lily. I might just do that. Get going or you'll be left behind." Shauna smiled and got to work on her reply as Lily ran out the door.

She met the others at the Great Hall. James still had very little expression on his face and Sirius walked beside him quietly- which Lily could see was killing him. She joined James at his other side and he looked over and he gave her a small smile before dropping his head back down to the floor.

"Lily! This can't be what he acts like forever is it?" Sirius asked behind James' back.

"Sirius! He lost his parents! He can be sad you know!" Lily said angrily.

"Padfoot I will get better but I still can't believe I lost them." James said quietly when he heard them talking behind him.

"Neither can I." Sirius said lowering his head. They walked to the Hogwarts gates and then left Dumbledore who waved and told them all to stay safe.

"Okay!" Augusta cried. "We are all Apperating to Potter Manor so if you are not sure of its location or what not please join hands with someone who does and they will guide you." With a small turn and a pop she was gone.

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Frank asked Sirius, James and Lily.

"Well I need a guide." Lily said looking at the others.

"Okay, hold my hand" Frank said to Lily. Lily took his hand with out thought and prepared herself to Apperate.

"Hey! I may be sad but I can still see you holding my girlfriends hand" James glared at Frank. He immediately let go and vanished with a pop. "Well I still got the old charm." James said tonelessly.

"Thanks James, now I don't have a guide." Lily joked.

"Don't be stupid." James held out his hand and they Apperated into the Potter manor entrance hall. Sirius appeared next to him a second later.

"Well, this is the house I grew up in. Welcome." James said sarcastically to Lily as he ran up the stairs behind them.

"Umm thanks" Lily said in a small voice. She watched James as he walked down the hall. "Where is he going?"

"The roof, his room or his parent's room. My guess is the parent's room. Come on I'll show you round." Sirius said signalling to Lily to follow him. Lily followed and was totally fascinated by the house. The house was pretty large and old but Lily felt at home and smiled to herself.

"I hope James can keep this place. I would love to live here" Lily said absent mindedly. Sirius turned on his heels slowly with a big smile on his face and Lily clapped a hand to her mouth "Did I just say that out loud?" she said the same small voice through her hands.

"Sure did Lilikins. Didn't know you two had living arrangement out in the open."

"Shut up Sirius! It's just a nice house!" Lily said hitting him in the shoulder. "Oh now I know why Tia likes to hit you so much…its fun." She joked.

"Ha-ha, yeah…did you tell her I wanted to see her? Cos she didn't turn up." Sirius looked at the floor.

"Yeah I told her. She might not have been paying attention though. What was it about any ways?"

"It doesn't matter now." He sighed and continued to show her around. They arrived at one of the many guest bedrooms where Lily was to stay; she left her stuff and continued to follow Sirius around the house. Eventually they ended up on the roof and found James sitting over the edge looking down.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius called when he saw him. James looked around and took note of them before turning back.

"James I love your house! It's so beautiful." Lily exclaimed joining him on the ledge.

Sirius edged towards the ledge before running over to the table and chairs in the centre of the roof.

"Your not afraid of the edge are you Sirius." Lily asked with a huge smile on her face. This comment made James laugh and smiled for real.

"Oh he's not afraid. He's terrified. He isn't a big fan of heights really. I remember the first time he got on a broom- it was here you see- and he was having lots of fun and all, but then he flew over here and lost balance and fell over the edge here. Didn't touch a broom until we got into Hogwarts." James smiled again and went back to looking down at the pathway beneath.

"Naw poor Sirius!" Lily teased. "You can't still be scared. You got over the fear of a broom, why not the ledge?"

"Cos it's wicked and evil and stupid." Sirius said crossing his arms and leaning back. "Now we have to be down stairs in five minutes to discuss something with Augusta."

"Might as well go now. Nothing else to do here." James said swinging himself back to the roof and jumping down. Lily followed and they all headed down to the kitchen where the Longbottom's sat drinking tea.

"James, Sirius. We need to have a discussion about the house and the Gringotts volt." Augusta said looking down at a piece of paper in front of her. "Normally we would wait till after the burial but it seems more appropriate this way."

Sirius and James took a seat across from August and Frank Sr and Frank Jr. Lily stood at the entrance of the kitchen until James frowned at her and told her to sit next to him. Lily seemed to notice he didn't want her to stray very far from him.

"The house of course is left to you James, being the only child. But according to this Will you may not live here -alone-until you are of age. Which you are correct?" James nodded and Augusta continued. "Your parents started up a volt of your own when you were born so you inherit not only their volt but your own. Sirius, the Potters also left something to you. It says that you have been like a second son to them and therefore deserve a part in the Potter inheritance. They left you their side business which is their land lord job…" Augusta looked at the page confused "Landlord?"

"They used to buy Muggle houses and let people rent the houses from them. It's a pretty cool gig really" Sirius explained happily. "I might go check the houses out after the funeral tomorrow."

"Umm right…oh it also says since you have an endless pit as a stomach the fridge and its entire contents is yours." Augusta looked up looked totally confused.

"Its okay Mrs Longbottom. We understand what they mean." James said smiling at his mothers jokes. There was no doubt that James was very much like his mother, she loved joking around and having endless fun! Pranks were more of an original James thing that he and Sirius bonded through. From his father he got the looks and brains, which James was very pleased about. To him, he got the best deal from both his parents.

"Is that all or is there more to discuss?" James asked the Longbottoms. They looked at each other and slowly shook their heads. James stood and walked over to the stairs. Lily and Sirius looked at him as he left. Before walking up the steps, James looked back at them and gave them a 'are you guys coming with or what?' look. Lily stood and ran after him; Sirius on the other hand invaded his newly inherited fridge.

When Lily got to the top of the stairs, she couldn't see James so she checked the roof…not there, the room Sirius said she could stay in…not there either. Sirius didn't tell her where James' room was so she couldn't go look in there.

_Where on earth is he? _ Lily thought getting confused. She was about to call for Sirius when one of the doors creaked open at the end of the hall. She smiled and walked down the hall and opened the door.

She walked inside and straight away she could tell that she shouldn't be in this room. Behind the huge bed, covered by a floral doona cover, was a family portrait, James at eight or nine sat between his mother and father looking extremely happy, moving around and kissing each on the cheek and hugging them. In another photo beside the bed James' father, a spitting image of James without the messed up hair, was watching James as he learnt to fly and looking very proud of him. Lily smiled and picked up the picture, before she could put it back-

"My parents room" James said slowly from the door. "Why are you in here?"

"The door creaked open and I thought it was you…sorry." Lily jumped and hid the picture behind her back.

"Lily, I'm not an idiot, you can just put the picture down I won't get mad" James smiled slightly as Lily went red and returned the picture to its original spot. "Come on, I'll show you my room." He held out his hand for Lily and she smiled.

James led her to the very end of the large house and opened the door to see Sirius sitting on the bed eating what appeared to be all the food in the house. Lily gave him a strange look and he smiled at her.

"'eve gwot ew e-" Sirius tried to explain him self but he couldn't speak another word without everything falling out of his mouth. Lily scrunched her nose up in discussed.

"That's gross Sirius." She yelled standing as far away from him as possible.

"He said we have to e-" James made a mimicking face and then laughed "He was trying to say we have to eat everything anyway since we wont be hear for a few months."

"Oh…right. I suppose it will be empty a fair bit won't it." Lily sighed.

"Yeah" James sat at his desk and looked out the window. "Sirius we have to do something about this garden! It's dreadful and we never got to do it up so starting tomorrow afternoon we will start on that."

"'o 'e hav' ew?" Sirius moaned with his mouth still full. James lost his smile and glared at him.

"Yes you have to. We were going to do it over the Easter holidays so we might as well move it up and get it over with." James said looking down at the garden then started a sketch.

"Lil," Sirius swallowed his food then continued "can I talk to you outside?" Lily nodded and followed Sirius outside the door.

"Yes Sirius?" Lily asked when he didn't say anything until he found his wand tucked in his sock…and cast the muffling spell over them.

"James wanted to design the garden for his parents next anniversary and now he wants to do it anyways…you're the one that might know what he's thinking…what is he thinking?"

"I don't know. He wants to do something nice for his parent's memory?" Lily said shrugging.

"So he does realise that his parents are dead? And he's not trying to pretend it never happened. I read some Muggle book on that once."

"I have no idea. James is a _big _boy Sirius; he will be okay just leave him alone."

"Fine" he reversed the spell and went back to James' bed and stuffed his mouth again. Lily followed him and sat on the ground

"_Accio Homework_" Lily pointed to the door and a second later her books came flying at her. Once they landed in front of her she looked up to see Sirius and James looking at her with raised eyebrows and questioning looks. "I have to keep up with school. I wasn't supposed to be here remember!"

Sirius shrugged and tried to say something about it still being school work but his full mouth once again stopped him. James nodded and turned back to plotting plans for the new garden.

OoO

The rest of the evening was quiet and no one spoke unless it was to say they had to get something. When Mrs Longbottom called the three for dinner they were surprised to hear that she and Frank hadn't left all day.

"You didn't think we would leave you did you?" Frank asked surprised.

"Well I wasn't expecting it I suppose." James replied taking a seat in the dinning room in between Lily and Sirius. Both Longbottoms tried to make conversation over dinner but with little response from the boys- for different reasons also, James not wanting to speak and Sirius eating too much to talk.

_This _Lily thought _reminds me of a dinner with Petunia and Dad. Without mum talking non stop everything would go quiet. And of course dad didn't know what to say to us when Petunia was a grumpy teenager and I was still a child. _

When desert was brought out James couldn't eat. The desert, treacle tart, just happened to be his mothers favourite and couldn't stand all the memories that continued to flash before his eyes. He pushed it away and messed his starting-to-straighten hair up so he looked like he just got off his broom again. He frowned when everyone looked at him.

"Stop looking at me!" he yelled and ran up the stairs again. Lily heard the door slam and stood up excusing herself. She went straight to James' room and knocked. "Go away Lily. I don't want to talk."

"How did you know it was me." Lily walked in ignoring his instruction to go away.

"I know you to well" James rolled over on his side and ignored her sitting next to him.

"James" Lily said lying next to him. "How much talking has been going on in the last two days?"

"Not much?" James answered frowning.

"Exactly. I don't care if you talk or not but I'm not going to sit around down stairs while you mope all alone up here."

"But I want to be alone!" James said quietly half hoping Lily wouldn't hear his comment.

"No you don't! So I'm not leaving." Lily smiled and made herself comfortable on the bed. James smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep next to her.

OoO

The next morning was of course the funeral. James and Lily were up and ready before Sirius was dragged out of bed and even before Augusta and Frank had returned from their home.

When Frank arrived he went straight up stairs to get Sirius since he knew Sirius would take for ever to wake. Augusta went straight to the kitchen to cook breakfast to find Lily already there and with breakfast in front of James and herself- more waiting on the table for Sirius.

"Oh hi Mrs. Longbottom. We will be ready in half an hour if Sirius is up soon." Lily smiled and continued to eat her food.

Sirius came tumbling down the stairs and landed at the front door before his loud snoring continued. Franks screamed in frustration as he stomped after him and slapped him over the face a few times.

"I'll pound you're face in if you do that once more Longbottom" Sirius muttered as he turned his head away from Frank. Frank backed away and looked scared.

"Get up paddy or you won't get breakfast." James threatened. He smiled when Sirius jumped and bolted over to the table. "Nice of you to join us."

Sirius grunted and dug into his food. Lily left to finish getting ready as James and Sirius finished eating.

Frank and Augusta Apperated them to the burial area that the Potters had said they wanted to be buried. Sirius was disappointed to find out that his mother and father had decided to attend, and as much as Sirius disliked his family values he went over and made his presence known. But much to his surprise he was not hit or glared at but simply greeted the same way he greeted them: with obligation and a very little care Sirius suspected they didn't want to make a scene but if they had the chance he would be a pile of ash.

James walked around thanking everyone for attending like he knew he should, and Lily followed because she knew only those she arrived with. The set out of the area was basic and simple with two aisles leading to the front and three columns of chairs. After walking around for a few minutes a loud crack was heard from the back of one aisle. A second later another went off. Everyone took a seat as this was the cue for the two bodies to be brought in. James and Lily sat up the very front along with close friends and relatives. As soft music began to play, a red and orange smoke emerged form the ground at the end of each aisle. Once the smoke faded two men stood holding what appeared to be bundles of red cloth.

James looked away from either bundles and looked straight ahead. His eyes became watery and heavy and his head began to feel like a cauldron. He couldn't fight his tears any longer as the bodies were placed on the stone table at the front. From then on James refused to look up at the ceremony, instead cried into Lily's shoulder.

**...yes I know weird and sad but it needed to happen because Harry has no grandparents :( please don't hate the chapter…though I'm very close to it…because it took me for ever to write since I despise sadness and it's a very hard thing for me to write so its probably not of a great standard. **

**Anyhow review and I will update soon as possible.**


	20. Tia on Salt

**Well I got such a great response to the last chapters so I'm posting another one :D yay me. Now this one is sort of random and my gramma is bad because again it hasn't been edited…oops :D lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but Kat (Mack) and I do own the yellow table :P **

Back at Hogwarts, Tia sat bored out of her brains in Charms. Rory beside her taking notes frantically. Tia concluded her friend was some sort of Robot with a compulsion to know more then anyone else.

"Miss Francis, can you repeat what I just said the Disillusionment Charm is good to use for? " Flitwick asked from his pile of books at the front.

"Uh…I could…" Tia said leaning forward trying to peak at Rory's notes. Rory turned and glared at her. "Nope sorry sir just slipped my mind."

"Hmm may I suggest maybe paying attention?" Flitwick said rasing his eyebrows.

"Yes sir" Tia looked down and put her head down on the desk. "Your no fun by yourself Rory! Not when you're writing like a Robot anyways!"

"Ummm…a Ro-what?" Rory said stopping writing and looking at Tia strangely.

Tia sighed and started taking notes "I wish Lily had told me she was going."

"She didn't have time. Shauna said she was in a rush. Plus weren't you supposed to be with Sirius when she was getting ready to leave?"

"Ummm….maybe. I kinda forgot about that though." Tia said guiltily.

"Yeah I figured. What were you doing?" Rory asked finally not concentrating on taking notes.

"Uh…I was with Jacob." Tia whispered her ears going red. Tia's eyes glanced at the table behind where Jacob sat without her even thinking.

"Ohhhh so how is that new relationship going?" Rory smiled.

"I've already told you that its not a relationship. We are just friends." Tia said turning back to her work.

"Ohhhh so its payback time. Tia and Jacob sitting in a tree K-I-S-" Rory said in a sing song voice. Flitwick interrupted her by clearing his throat. "…Eh…?"

"I just asked if you knew what the Imperturbable Charm is capable of." Flitwick asked. Rory went bright red and answered his question (Lucky it was right to). Tia just laughed at her which earned her a death glare from Rory, to which Tia pretended to die in a very melodramatic way.

Shauna on the other hand sat on the other side of Rory, not taking notes but writing something she found very important. The letter to the anonymous writer. She had been having trouble wording everything she had to say.

_Dear ….anonymous?_

_When I received your letter it confused me very much. How do you know who I am if my own father doesn't? It doesn't make sense to me. I don't understand how you know what I look like? And that I look like my father? If you know this you must have met me!_

_And what did you mean by he is interested in the Dark Arts for one reason or another? To me that sounds like he has to work with those involved in the Dark Arts. Is he? I would like to know how my parents met…I was never told much by my step grandma, she's only interested in her real family. I know you said my father might be interested in meeting me…but for now I would be happy with just a name so that I can find him when I'm good and ready._

_Shauna_

_PS…call me Shauna not Ms Heatherton_

Shauna looked up and smiled to herself. She folded the letter away ready to post once Lily had read over it. At the moment she had only let Lily read the letter from the anonymous writer. It wasn't perfect but that was what Lily was for.

The bell went and they all headed out for their morning break. Remus, Mack and Peter joined the group (Shauna, Tia and Rory) after their History of Magic lesson. They sat under their tree near the lake in silence.

"This sucks!" Tia shouted after five minutes of silence. "How do three absence make our fun and conversation disappear? They aren't always around us even!"

"It might be more the fact that I don't exactly feel great right now." Remus muttered. When he saw Rory and Peter look confused he added "The funeral is on right now and I can't even be there to comfort my friends or say goodbye to two fantastic people."

"Oh right." Rory sighed. "I never really got to be close to them but I know they were miracle workers. Mrs Potter was working on some awesome potions to cure the worst conditions and Mr Potter has been putting evils behind bars for as long as Mad-eye…maybe longer"

They all went silent again until Tia cracked and started shouting about James, Lily and Sirius ditching her.

"Don't get your wand in a knot Tia!" someone shouted from behind the tree. Everyone looked around to see Lily and Sirius wearing small smiles.

"Hey guys!" Lily shouted. Tia screamed and ran over to hug Lily to death.

"What are you two doing back? And where is James?" Remus asked with a big smile.

"Well James won't be back until next week on the Tuesday. He wanted to finish his parents garden…without me." Sirius explained. "I didn't have time to pack very much so I came here after the funeral to pick some more stuff up."

"Yeah and I have to do the same but also I miss you guys and had to come back…But I wont be back on Tuesday, I'll be back before classes start next week." Lily said happily. Everyone smiled at her happy she was back.

"How is James going anyways?" Remus asked.

"Well he started talking a bit more before the funeral and everything but he's back to crying in his room. Hopefully when I get back it will be different." Sirius said in an annoyed voice.

"Sirius is very much like you Tia. He can't stand the waiting for James to talk." Lily said glaring at the tall boy. Sirius shrugged it off and started walking up to the school.

Lily followed and so did the remainder of the group. The bell went as soon as they walked through the front doors. Tia and Rory groaned.

"Transfiguration!!! NO!!" Tia complained. Rory sighed and said good bye to the two before dragging her fellow classmates off. Shauna on the other hand had a break and took the chance to ask Lily to look over her letter.

"Well it says everything you want to know right?" Lily said quickly after skimming over the letter.

"I suppose. I don't know how much he knows about my dad so I could have added more but wasn't sure if I would get real answers back. So its good?"

"Yep as far as I can see its great." Lily said handing the letter back.

"Okay while I still have a free period I think I will go send it. Glad you came back. Tia would have strangled someone if there wasn't anything going on." Shauna ran off to the Owlery.

"Yep Tia is a drama queen." Lily said to herself.

"You're telling me." Sirius sighed. "So have you noticed she has been acting weird for a few weeks or so? Mainly the lasts few days?"

"Uhh….not really." Lily lied. _Uh ohhhh _she thought_ don't tell me Sirius wants to get back with Tia! I love Sirius but there is no way she would get back with him…not after her finally getting somewhere with Jacob. Even if she won't admit it._

"Well I think she has been. I just noticed that she hasn't dated anyone since me." Sirius went on.

"Uhuh." Lily said.

"Well I kinda dumped her 'cos she liked someone else…but she's not seeing someone-"

"What are you getting at Sirius?" Lily sighed interrupting.

"I think I dumped her under false pretences and she just had mixed feeling about some other guy but still liked me."

"Yeah I know. And?"

"It's Tia, Lily! I like her and I always have and always will help me out would ya!"

"Sirius…" Lily groaned "Please don't ask me to do anything! Talk to her about it! Not me!"

"But she is your best friend! I don't want to talk to her if it means getting hurt! I just want to know if it's worth asking her out again."

"My answer hasn't changed! Talk to her not me!" Lily stomped up the stairs to get her things. Sirius glared at her red hair as it whipped around the corner.

"YOU'RE EVIL LILY EVANS!" he yelled.

"Hey that's not very nice!" Sirius looked around to see Tia standing there giving him a fake glare. She smiled so Sirius had no choice but to smile back.

"Uh shouldn't you be in class Francis?" Sirius asked in a weird tone. Tia eyed him suspiciously.

"What's with you Sirius?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why would anything be with me?" Sirius said a little to fast.

"Maybe 'cos your voice is getting a little too high for its own good?" Tia said with a big smile.

"Oh ha-ha" Sirius said with half a smile.

"Tia? Is that you? If it is get up here now!" Lily called from up the stairs

"My owner beckons, see ya later Siri boy." Tia skipped up the stairs and patted him on the shoulder as she past him.

Before Sirius could stop himself the words just slipped from his mouth. "TiawouldyouliketogotoHogsmeadewithme?" he took a step back as if trying to figure out what just happened. He looked up to see Tia staring at him with wide eyes. "That was not supposed to happen." Sirius began. "But since I said it what do you think?" he tried to smiled.

"I think…I think….Lily needs me." She ran up the stairs quickly leaving him standing there looking confused.

"Oh…" some one behind him said in a low voice. Sirius looked behind him to see Jacob standing near the door with a weird expression on his face. Jacob just walked straight past Sirius up to the boys dormitories.

Upstairs Tia ran into the room and slammed the door behind her still with a shocked look on her face. Lily looked up from her re packed bags and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh CRUD!!!" Tia screamed as she slid down the door to sit on the floor.

"You're the one that left class early so don't get all worked up that your missing important-" Lily started before Tia screamed. "Obviously that isn't the problem"

"No it's not a problem! I left with permission because somehow with you gone I managed to complete all my homework and such and asked McGonagall if I could leave since I was the only one other then Rory to be-"

"Tia you are babbling I get the idea please tell me what's wrong with you." Lily interrupted,

"SIRIUS JUST ASKED ME OUT AGAIN IS WHAT'S WRONG!!!" Tia yelled now standing and started pacing.

"Okay and you said you don't like him didn't you." Lily said simply.

"No I ran away because to make things worse, Jacob was standing at the door staring at me!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah OH!" Tia sat on her bed and started thinking frantically. "Tell me what to do Lily!"

"Jeez what am I?" Lily started but Tia looked at her pleadingly and knew her friend was utterly confused. "Ummm….I suppose I should ask what you actually feel is the right thing to do."

"Okay this is going to sound completely ridiculous but I like them both!"

"That doesn't help either of us. Okay so Sirius is…what to you?"

"Hot."

"Other then that Tia!"

"Well he is nice to me and he gets protective and I kind like that…even if it annoys me sometimes. Umm he is super strong and a great Quidditch player…he's funny and makes me laugh."

"Okay good. And Jacob?"

"He's so cute! I kissed him on the cheek once and he went all red and it was so sweet!" Lily raised her eyebrow. Tia smiled and continued. "Well he is shy which is good because then he pays lots of attention to me. He is starting to be really fun to…I've spent some time with him and I didn't stop smiling.. Ummm he genuinely likes me I know that…and I like it how he always defends me and he has started telling me everything about him. Did you know…never mind actually."

"Okay…well what did you think just before when Sirius asked you out?" Lily asked.

"Surprised. Sort of happy…then totally guilty and terrible!" Tia said with a frown.

"What did you think when Jacob saw you?"

"Terrible! He looked so cute and sad. I just wanted to run over and give him a hug!"

"Okay and if you answer the following quiz I will have my answer for you. What colour is the sky?"

"Blue- Lily your being-"

"Next, what is your best class?"

"DADA and Muggle Studies."

"What are your two weaknesses?"

"Eyes and Hair?"

"Good, how many toes does Snape have?"

"That is gross and irrelevant and disturbing."

"Bird or fish?"

"Fish."

"Red or Pink?"

"Pink"

"Outside or inside?"

"Outside"

"Blue or Brown?"

"Blue"

"Jacob or Sirius?"

"Jacob" she gasped and stared at Lily.

"Did I do well?"

"But how do you know I chose right?" Tia asked suspiciously.

"Well to be sure. Who has the best hair?"

"Jacob" she gasped again.

"See I know what I'm doing." Lily smiled.

"How did you know that I like blonde hair better though?"

"I have seen you go nuts over it before you know. I have been your best friend since before you started your boy crazed faze."

"That you have. But you are hardly any fun now you're with James. Mack is though. She may be with Beau but she has no problem sitting in the corner of the torture chamber and perving on all the guys."

"I never used to like that. I can't believe you still do it!" Lily said with a smiled.

"Me either. And after all these years I am getting tired of the same old faces…we need fresh meat…cute meat preferably."

Lily laughed. There was a noise outside the door and Shauna, Rory and Mack all skipped into the room smiling.

"Good your still here Líle, I was hoping to give you all the notes I made for you." Rory smiled and headed over to her trunk and took out a pile of notes, approximately the size of a small novel.

"Oh thanks Rory…ummm is there any reason why the top note here says Rory and Remus sitting in a tree?" Lily smiled and looked up.

"TIA!" Rory screeched and tore the page away from Lily. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I forgot about that note…" Tia said thoughtfully before running away from Rory down the stairs. She saw Remus sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Tia leaped over the couch and hid behind him.

"TIA FRANCIS I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!" Rory yelled from the stairs. She glared and left with a noticeable twitch in her lip-yet again.

"Ummm Tia…I can't believe it has taken me this long to ask but: Why are you and Ror always fighting? Or more what about?" Remus asked as Tia stood up with a smile.

"Oh Reemy. If you opened your eyes you would see we always fight about…you" Tia explained happily.

"Right…have you had to much salt today Tia?" He asked going bright red.

"Nope. Mack and I haven't touched the stuff since we set the yellow table on fire."

"Wasn't that because there were pixies on it?" he asked with a smile.

"NO! They were fairies." Tia skipped off towards the Portrait hole. She opened it to see Sirius walking towards the Portrait while reading a book, so he didn't get the chance to see her.

"Crambuckle" (A/N: my weird password) Sirius said without looking up. Tia freaked and closed the Portrait in front of her. She ran off just before there was a big yelp and a range of colourful words shouted from the other side of the portrait. Tia would rather risk Rory's rathe then Sirius'.

**Short but to me it was fun :) I got to write more about Tia…and my life experiences added :) Eheheh… I will have more up and there will probably be a time jump in the next chapter because I need my main characters back!**

**Tia: you know what's a funny word?**

**Mack: What?**

**Tia: THE!!!**

**Mack: Omg ahahahahahaha. You know what's an even **_**more**_** funny word?**

**Tia: What?**

**Mack: Yellow**

**Tia: ahahahahahah!!! So it is!!!! Another funny word is TABLE!!!!**

**Mack: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That's so funny!**

**Tia: The Yellow Table!!!!!**

_**Mack and Tia burst out laughing and a padded van comes and takes them away.**_

**Eheheh I couldn't resist. But please review :D**


	21. A Party To Remember Part 1

**As I said, this chapter has a time jump and instead of being late January it is now in March. March ten to be exact :) eheheh….read on and see!**

**Disclaimer: (…oh my gosh…I just realised what disclaimer meant lol what a blonde moment: dis…claimer…anti claim lol) anywho :D Harry Potter is not mine and for ever will be J.K. Rowling's…wow I better let you guys read before I become more random!**

The Marauders sat at the lake's edge talking about the Quidditch world cup which was coming up in a few months over the summer holidays. James was getting very excited. Not only was this the first time he was going to be sitting in the new and improved top box, but it was also going to be the first thing he and his best friends would be doing once out of school forever.

"So should we all meet at the box or would we meet up before hand or what?" James asked excitedly. Nobody had the heart to tell him that he was being weird and overly excited for an eighteen year old because today was the first day James hadn't shown a hint of sadness about his parents. Everyone knew he was still grieving over them but he had promised himself that for one of his best mate's birthdays, he would be as happy as possible.

Remus was very happy about it. He was very grateful James put on a brave face for his birthday.

"I think we would all be together actually James." Remus explained with a smile. Remus' birthday present from the Marauders was his ticket to the world cup.

"Awesome…I can't wait. It's going to be so fun!" James went on about what they had to do and buy until Sirius started growling his doglike growl. "What's with you Sirius?"

"I just hate this stupid planing! Jeez it's not like we haven't been to the cup before!" Sirius barked.

"Sirius…" Remus warned. James' smile faded and he looked at the ground.

"Okay, I'll go get the cake ready for Remus' party and get out of your hair." James stood and ran up to the school. James wasn't hurt or put off by Sirius' comment, but for an entire month, Sirius had been grumpy and moody. Sirius, not liking James moping around anymore, always told James when he was annoying him. James wanting today to be a nice day for everyone didn't want to ruin it by Sirius being angry.

"Sirius you fool! Why do you always have to do that?" Remus frowned.

"Leave me alone Moony." Sirius grumbled. He laid back and watched the tree above him. Remus glared at him.

"So Wormtail, who are you bringing to the party tonight?" Remus asked.

"I _asked_ Rory, but she glared at me and jinxed my toenails…I hate the people that come up with all her jinxes." Peter looked up to find Remus slightly glaring at him. "Did...did I do something wrong?" Peter backed away slightly.

"Wh-" Remus stoped and realised he was in fact glaring without knowing and stopped "Sorry Wormtail, didn't mean to. So who _are_ you taking?"

"Ummm some girl I met in Hogsmeade last trip." Peter smiled slightly. "Forget her name really."

"Oh well that helps."

"Your girlfriends coming Moony" Sirius mumbled as he stood to climb the tree. Remus, confused, looked up the slope to see Rory heading down towards them. He jumped and glared up at the tree climbing Sirius.

This time it was Peter's turn to glare at Remus. Remus smiled slightly and ran up the slopes to meet her.

"Hey Ror. What you doing?"

"Well…I came to give you your present." Rory pulled a red box out from behind her back and handed it over.

"Oh that's okay; you can give it to me at the party tonight." Remus smiled.

"Umm yeah about that…I can't go." Rory looked down at the grass and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh…why? I wanted everyone to be there!" Remus cried.

"I know. I was really excited to be going but…I kinda don't like being a third wheel…and with your party, everyone will have a partner…so I would be like a…hundred and third wheel. Everyone will be there with someone. Except me as usual." Rory looked up sadly and rubbed her eyes in an irritated way. She frowned and pulled out her pair of glasses that she kept in her pocket at all times.

Remus half smiled as he looked at her eyes. He suddenly had the urge to do something and for the first time it was overwhelming and he pushed the hand that she held the glasses in away. "I never noticed how pretty and blue your eyes are Rory."

Rory went a bright shade of pink then red. "Uhhhhhhh" she started to stutter and couldn't move. Remus just smiled and chuckled. Rory didn't know if it was her imagination but she saw enough Muggle movies (By the force of Tia and Lily of course) that this looked quiet familiar…the way he was slowly moving towards her…was Remus about to kiss her? Rory's eyes grew large and she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Hey Rory!!!!" Someone shouted from up the hill a bit. Remus jumped back at the sound of someone's voice and Rory jumped and looked up to see who had ruined something that could have been the moment she had always been waiting for.

"Oh hi Verne." Rory said slowly as she edged away from Remus. Verne was one of the boy's from Hufflepuff that was in Rory and Remus' Herbology class. He was actually becoming a good friend of Rory's. Maybe that was because it was an hour and something that she wasn't with Tia…

"Hey Remus" Verne said as he came closer. "Can't wait for your party tonight mate! It's gonna ROCK!" Verne was quite a party animal according to…himself. He was not the most attractive boy but he sure stood out in a crowd…he was very tall and had bright blue hair…it was unknown why he kept his hair blue but somehow he suited it. "But anyways that's what I came to talk to _you _about Rory."

"Uh…what?" Rory asked confused and still uncomfortable.

Verne smiled and said to Remus "Excuse me a second Remus, don't mind if I steal her for a minute would you" Verne smiled…it was like he had a sort of charm no one could say no to.

Remus still quite red mumbled something before looking at Rory apologetically and walked off. Rory sighed sadly and looked at the ground. Verne put an arm around her shoulders and led her off towards the Herbology greenhouses. Rory, feeling uncomfortable, walked faster then him so his arm fell off her shoulder.

"Ah Rory Quinn. How's it going?" Verne said with a big smile.

"Fine" Rory sighed.

"Good. Now I wanted to talk to you about Remus' party" Rory interrupted him.

"I'm not going. I was just telling him that."

"Oh no. Why?" Verne said still smiling.

"No one to go with." Rory said slowing down with each word.

"Funny that, that's why I came to find you. I wanted to ask you to go with me. I normally go solo but the occasion seems to have a double requirement."

"Verne-" This time Verne cut in front of her.

"Look Rory, I know you don't normally go to things like this, let alone with guys and all but it could be fun."

Rory took a deep breath. "Can I think about it?" she asked.

"Sure. If you chose to come with me, meet me in the entrance hall and we can go in together. If not…you miss out" Verne smiled and winked before walking off to see Remus and Sirius.

Rory watched him leave before running off to find someone to ask about her little problem. She found the rest of the girls all sitting around in their dorm room talking.

"Help me!" Rory said frantically.

"Don't fret Ror, I'm sure the torture chamber will open again tomorrow with all the same books" Tia said not looking up from her magazine. Rory glared at her and turned to Mack.

"Mack! Verne just asked me to go to the party tonight with him!"

"Oh really. That is so sweet!" Mack said rolling off her bed and standing. She walked over to Rory and started to recite her hair spells that they could use.

"I haven't said yes yet!" Rory said.

"Uh…why?" Shauna asked from the bathroom doorway. She was already dressed in her orange dress robes. Her hair had changed colour and was now completely orange with streaks of black and white through out it. Mack was the only one in the room that didn't shield her eyes from the brightness.

"Duh Shauna. Don't tell me you've forgotten all about our little Rory and her crush for one Moony?" Tia said in a mock kiddie voice. "To busy with Ryan?"

"Something like that." Shauna said as she walked back to her bed.

"Tia! I am serious I don't know what to do!" Rory cried.

"Okay well first off don't say you're Sirius. I don't need more people that hate me." Tia said as she rolled over on her bed.

"Get your mind off guys for one second in your life Tia and help me!" Rory practically squealed. Lily stood and walked over to Rory.

"Do you want to go to the party or not?" Lily asked looking Rory right in the eye.

"Of course I do. But I also just told Remus that I wasn't going to go and then he tried to…hem never mind"

"Umm right well you were saying you don't want to go alone so…why not take the chance of going with someone and take up Verne's offer." Lily said.

Rory looked down at the floor "But…just before Verne came over to us…Remus looked like…" Rory took a deep breath and Mack squealed.

"OH MY GOSH RORY!!! REALLY?" Mack screamed now running around the room. "It's so romantic and beautiful. I don't think it could have happened any other way!" everyone stared at her.

"Umm what are you talking about?" Shauna asked Mack with wide eyes.

"Oh right…ummm spell for reading minds…I haven't told you about that one yet have I?" Mack asked backing away from the girls and back to her bed.

"You can read minds?" Rory asked through gritted teeth.

"Only a little…" Mack said quietly.

"How often do you USE this spell?" Tia asked.

"Umm not _to_ often…I can tell you when I used it on you all if you want." Mack said still cowering on her bed.

"You better." Shauna scowled.

"Well on you Lily only once when you were looking really strange and…" Mack trailed off.

"When was this?" Lily asked.

"Just after James came back from his house in January." Lily flinched. "Don't worry I wont say anything." Mack winked and Lily glared back. "Shauna I had to find out what you truly thought of my brother before I got the two of you together. Then I also had to find out how your first date went."

"Okay well that's not to bad I suppose." Shauna said.

"Ha for you. But what the hell were you thinking? porcelain skin and dark hair and all that poetic junk HA! That is not my brother!"

Shauna gasped "It is TO!" She went red and hid under her covers.

"Me?" Tia asked. Mack frowned.

"Well you have to understand that you don't talk about Jacob and Sirius any more so I had to find out what was wrong. And I can't believe that a blonde like your self thinks so much. Merlin, it was hard to keep track of what you were thinking"

"Yeah I know. But you know if you asked me I would have told you about Jacob hating my guts now and Sirius not talking to me."

"HELLO WHAT HAPPENED TO HELPING RORY TIME!?" Rory shouted.

"Oh right…but first sorry everyone" Mack said looking up. "And are you sure that you weren't imaging the Remus thing?"

"I have seen enough of Lily and Tia's ridiculous Muggle romance movies that I know what it looks like." Rory said quietly.

"REMUS TRIED TO KISS YOU OH MY GOD RORY!" Tia screamed. Rory dived at her and got out her wand.

"Shut up Tia! I don't need everyone to know!" Rory hissed. With her wand she magically gagged Tia. "That's better". Tia glared at her.

"Rory. Do you want to go to the party with someone or not?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I suppose." She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Then go. And plus you might make Remus jealous seeing you with someone else." Mack giggled. "Okay I'm next in the bathroom." She stood and ran off.

Tia sat on her bed shaking her head and trying to remove the 'permanent' gag in her mouth.

"Lily do you know how much quieter it is without Tia?" Rory said looking at Tia.

"It's quite disturbing." Lily agreed. She walked off to see James. Rory smiled and followed.

Shauna came out from her blanket and looked at Tia. "Eheheh…that looks funny." She ran off to meet with Ryan early.

Tia sat up and glared at the wall. _I am going to kill them _she thought_ I did have something important to say to Rory going with Verne but if she doesn't want to hear it…then it's about time she had some real drama in her life. _Tia fell flat onto her bed and crossed her arms.

"Tia are you next in the bathroom?" Mack asked as she came out of the bathroom drying her hair with her wand. She was not yet dressed in her dress robes but they were a dark purple and lined with silver, which the girls all agreed looked great with her extra curly brown hair.

Tia sat up and stared at the girl with an expressionless face. "Oh right…would you like me to un-gag you?" Mack asked. She finished drying her hair and un-gagged Tia.

"Thank you." Tia said as she walked into the bathroom.

Mack sat on her bed and looked at the photo beside her bed. It was of Beau and herself on one of their Hogsmeade dates. She sighed. _What am I to do with him?_ She asked herself_ I know we get along great but I think our relationship has died. We hardly do anything new; we talk about the same things over and over. It's just so boring!_ Mack changed into her dress robes and met up with Lily and Rory in the common room.

Lily must have taken a shower in the Prefects bathroom because she was already dressed in her green robes and trying to decide how to wear her hair. Rory sat in the corner, also dressed in blue dress robes, glaring at the ceiling. Even thought she was going she was determined not to have fun.

Tia joined them shortly after wearing pink robes that Rory was very close to ripping to shreds at the sight of. Rory despised pink. Tia skipped over to Mack and dragged her out of the room.

Lily then stood and went upstairs to fetch Sirius, Peter and of course the birthday boy. When she barged into the room Peter was cowering on his bed and Sirius was throwing things everywhere.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING SIRIUS BLACK!?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Remus stood in the corner looking sad and angry at the same time.

"I can do what I want!" Sirius yelled as he continued to throw his clothing around. Remus made a loud grunt and stormed out of the room. Peter scuttled after him.

Lily took out her wand and used the first spell she could think of, which happened to be the arrow-wand charm. Out of the tip of Lily's wand an arrow shot out and speared through Sirius dress robes and pinning him against the bed post behind him.

"Now Black," Lily said angrily, "tell me what the hell you think you are doing or I'll shot another arrow and where it lands won't be so harmless!" she shouted the threat and Sirius swore at her. "Scourgify!"

Instantly Sirius' mouth was being washed out with pink soap bubbles, he squirmed and fell to the floor, in the process ripped his dress robes. Lily heaved a large sigh and waited for the bubbles to subside while taping her foot impatiently.

"What is WITH you Evans?" Sirius yelled as he stood up wiping his mouth.

"Sirius." Lily sighed "You can't continue this behaviour, it isn't good for you. And I don't even know what it's about!"

Sirius grunted "Francis. What else."

"oh…"Lily managed to squeak.

"Why didn't you tell me she didn't like me Lily? I was talking to you that day!" Sirius fell back onto his bed and fidgeted with the rip in his robes before taking out his wand and repairing them.

"I didn't know Sirius. Ever since you two were together she hasn't talked about any guy she liked. Though was hot yes, but not liked."

"But you must have known something," Sirius sat up. His eyes, Lily could see, were hurt talking about this subject.

Lily sighed "Okay I admit I knew she liked someone. But nothing had happened so I assumed maybe nothing ever will."

"Who is this guy!?" Sirius yelled as he stood up angrily. "He ruined everything and he's going to do it all over again!"

"Sirius he is not ruining anything and neither are you or Tia. Things just happen." Lily shrugged then moved towards the door. "Are you going to be at your best friend's party or are you just going to sulk here all night."

Sirius stood and slouched out the door, Lily followed. James was standing in the middle of the Common Room waiting for Sirius and Lily while everyone else made their way down to the hall. The three silently walked to the hall and found it to packed already.

"Merlin James!" Lily said as she looked around the room. The walls were covered in posters going right up to the ceiling of Remus running, playing Quidditch, in class and even sleeping. "You sure know how to embarrass someone!"

James laughed and found Remus staring at the poster above the punch bowl. "Well Prongs, I don't think anyone will forget tonight…or how lame I look while sleeping."

"Well I thought that we get the _pleasure_ of seeing you sleep every night but so many others miss out and I couldn't bare the thought." James laughed at Remus' annoyed face.

"Fantastic." He said sarcastically. "And what did we do for your birthday again? Oh that's right _not embarrass you_!"

James smiled and shrugged. "I'm cant be embarrassed anyway."

"Pft I bet I could have come up with something if I wanted to." Remus muttered.

"Look enjoy the party, I have to find Dumbledore and thank him for letting us have a party today."

"Why me?" Remus muttered to himself looking up at the moving pictures.

"'Cos you have the best date to have a party!" James explained walking away backwards "Padfoot's birthday is right at the start of the year, same with me and Lily, Wormtail's is not even in school and the list goes on!" James gave one last wide smile then turned to find the Headmaster.

James found Dumbledore standing with Shauna and Ryan near the dance floor. Ryan was looking slightly green, maybe it was because he was watching Shauna bob up and down to the music while talking about socks with Dumbledore.

"Hey James! What are you favourite pair of socks? Mine are green and yellow spots." Shauna said with a large smile.

"Uh…I don't have one. Can I talk to you Professor?" Dumbledore nodded and walked off with James. He could hear Shauna's ranting to Ryan about socks, but he was barely able to understand her so just laughed.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting us have this party sir. It's really nice of you."

"I could never say no to a party organised by a…what is it…Marauder?" Dumbledore smiled. "But I hope you realise you will be cleaning it up."

"Ha-ha….of course sir." James said suppressing his laughter.

"Now I wish to see a few students about the spiking of the punch bowl." James looked down at his drink.

"Its not spiked sir. I just got this as well." James said confused.

"Oh sorry. I need to see some students who are _about_ to spike the punch bowl." He walked off and James just shook his head confused.

Lily walked over to James and dragged him off to the dance floor just as a slow song began to play. Lily spotted Rory dancing with Verne only a few metres away. She looked very uncomfortable with the song and dancing so close to someone. Lily laughed as she watched her over James' shoulder.

"What's so funny? I'm a good dancer!" James said in a protective tone.

"I have no doubt." Lily moved away from him slightly so she could look him in the eyes. "I was just watching Rory and she seems to like those posters a lot." Lily laughed and moved back to rest her head on James' shoulder.

"Course she does there funny." James said looking confused. "Why wouldn't she?"

"You don't get it do you?" Lily asked as she moved away again.

"Get what?" he asked. Lily just smiled widely and put her head down again.

"Never mind slow poke." Lily teased. James started to tickle her for calling him slow, she ran away giggling and he chased her out of the hall.

Tia was watching and glared at them. Being at this party by her self was getting to her. She glared at pretty much every person with someone else. She started picturing herself terrorising everyone by pulling on the girl's hair and kicking the guy's shins. _Ah dreams._ She thought.

"Tia!" she snapped out of her dream state to find Clark smiling down on her. "Hey, got your attention finally!"

"Sorry, I was picturing pulling out people's hair." Tia said flatly.

Clark looked at her then started to laugh uncontrollably. When he calmed down a bit he managed to choke out "Oh Tia you're so funny!"

"Right. I was being serious." Clark started to laugh again when Alex walked over and linked arms with him. "Hi Alex."

"Hi..." She looked at Clark and looked back at Tia glaring "What did you do to him!?"

"He thought I was kidding when I said I was dreaming about pulling everyone's hair out."

"That's not even funny" Alex said looking back at Clark. Tia nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is. She's such a joker. But I did come here to talk about something. Or more someone." Clark forgetting his laughter and becoming fully serious.

"Let me guess…Jacob?" Tia said looking at her fingernails with a bored expression.

"Well yeah actually." Clark sat down next to Tia and looked at her seriously, Alex followed. "He has been worrying me."

"Well he won't talk to me so I can't help you." Tia said looking up at the dancers.

"I don't really know what it's about and that's what's worrying me. He likes you, you know."

"Yes I know." Tia said sadly.

"Well why aren't you dating him? And what happened with Sirius that makes him involved in this."

"Well Sirius asked me out and Jacob saw, I said…nothing but the no was there. And I was never asked out by Jacob."

"But he thinks you're going to ask him. Well he did before he started drawing away from everyone."

"I never do that though!" Tia half shouted. "Why didn't you tell him that?"

Alex glared at Clark and he went red. "I tried?" Clark said in a whisper so Alex wouldn't get mad. Alex the over protective girlfriend continued to listen in on their conversation. "Listen would you just clear everything up with him. Please?"

"If I see him I'll try talk to him." Tia sighed and stood up.

"Thanks Tia you're the best." Alex –not liking them talking any longer- glared at her boyfriend and he stopped smiling and led her onto the dance floor.

Tia walked over to Mack at the doorway. "Hey Mack."

"Crap." Mack muttered.

"I can leave if you want" Tia said narrowing her eyes at Mack.

"No not you!" Mack said frowning.

"What then?" Tia said leaning up against the door.

"Beau."

"Uhuh…yes he is your boyfriend well done." Tia sighed flatly.

"Idiot! I know he is. I just don't know if I want him to be."

"Beau means boyfriend so…"

"Shut up Tia. I don't need you to tell me French translations I am French!" Mack snapped.

"So I'm not the only weird one tonight."

"Apparently not. Now I have to break up with my boyfriend." Mack said in French and walked off leaving Tia looking very confused.

Mack walked to the middle of the dance floor looking for Beau. She always had a hard time looking for him since he was shorter then most of the other people at Hogwarts.

She saw Peter stepping on a Slytherin girls feet (It's not dancing cos he cant dance) and Rory dancing -looking annoyed- with Verne. Mack walked through the crowd to find Beau but couldn't see him. She frowned and walked back to Rory. _Hmph he was supposed to be getting drinks to!_ She thought.

"Have you two seen Beau anywhere?" Mack asked not even looking at them.

"No to busy dancing." Verne cried happily spinning Rory around gracefully.

"Save me" Rory whispered. Verne to busy humming along to the music didn't even hear her. "And yes I just saw him walk through those people over there. He can't have gone far."

"Thanks." Rory glared at Mack as she walked away through the crowd, leaving her with Verne.

"Hey Rory would you like some drinks?" Verne asked happily. Rory nodded and walked off "I was going to get them actually Ror."

"It's Rory not Ror and I can get my own drink thanks." Rory said turning around and made her way to the drinks table. She got herself a drink and drank it in one gulp.

"Hey Ror!" someone behind her cried. She glared at the wall and took a deep breath before turning around.

"It's not Ror!" she looked up to see Remus smiling down at her. "Oh…sorry I thought you were Verne."

"Ummm okay. I thought you weren't going to be here!" Remus cried happily.

"Oh yeah well-" Rory began.

"Rory where are those drinks! It's getting so HOT in here!" Verne shouted from the dance floor.

"Oh…" Remus said, his smile disappearing. "I see."

"Ummm yeah. I have to get him his drink. What's the best poison for a drink?" Rory asked with a small smile.

"I wouldn't have a clue." Remus muttered as he walked away over to Sirius sitting in a dark corner.

_What's with him?_ Rory asked herself.

She walked back over to Verne and handed him a drink. Verne drained his cup and dragged Rory back into the middle of the crowd.

_DIE!!!! _She yelled to herself _I don't want to be here with you! I wanna be with Remus!_

There was a scream from a few metres away and everyone froze.

"That was Mack!" five voices cried in unison. (Tia, Rory, Shauna, Remus, Ryan)

**Well…another cliff-hanger I know…but if things continue the way they are I will have it posted really soon! Yay me! Okay now to go study for my last Block Exam and then take it….then come home again :D yay for the exams!**


	22. A Party To Remember Part 2

**Let's find out why poor old Mack was screaming shall we :D! Thanks to all those who reviewed I loved them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do love my pretty characters that I based on friends :D AB4EVA #2:D**

The entire room was silent except the sound of someone running away. Rory broke away from Verne's grip and ran through the crowd toward Mack's scream. She found where the yell had come from was cleared around Beau and a Ravenclaw girl both standing close together and with wide eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rory yelled at her cousin and lunged at him. Beau just stood there stuttering.

Tia still standing at the door saw Mack running outside and ran after her. Mack went straight out the front doors and down the lawn. Tia followed as fast as she could. Someone called her name and recognised the voice as Remus.

"Tia wait up!" Remus shouted.

"Yeah Francis" Sirius called. Tia ignored them and kept running.

Mack ran into the Forbidden Forest and Tia skidded to a halt. "SHIT!" She yelled.

Sirius and Remus caught up and Sirius didn't even stop he just ran straight in. Remus stoped next to Tia, out of breath and frowning.

"What's wrong with Mack?" Remus asked.

"No idea. Can you go help bring her out? It's to dark for me." Remus nodded and ran after his friend.

"Tia!!!" Shauna yelled from a few metres away. "Sorry I had to tie Rory up to a chair so she wouldn't kill her own family."

"What happened?" Tia asked.

Shauna frowned and glared at a tree in front of her "I saw it happen. Just before Mack did."

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!?" Tia yelled.

"Beau-kissed-that-Ravenclaw-Seeker-Aurelia!" Shauna said quickly. Tia was so surprised she stumbled backwards.

"What?"

"Yeah Mack really has a knack for the boy troubles. Beau started dancing with her then I saw him kiss her. That was when Mack came out of the crowd and saw them and screamed. Rory must have figured out what happened and Ryan and I had to stop 'the attack'."

"Great." Tia said falling to the floor. Glaring all night had really taken it out of her.

"Tia! Shauna! What's going on? We went back into the hall and everyone was starting to leave!" Lily shouted as she ran down the slops followed by James.

"Hey guys." Tia mumbled.

"Where is the birthday boy? Someone told me they saw him running down here after you and Mack." James asked looking around.

"Oh well he went in there 'cos I'm scared." Tia said while nodding.

"Okay…" James started to chuckle at Tia. Tia just glared back. Lily sat down next to Tia and started breathing heavily. Tia looked up and noticed that her straight red hair was rather messy and her face was a light pink colour.

"Lily what have you been doing?" Tia said in a low voice. Lily looked up with wide eyes and went even redder.

"Wh-what?" Lily stuttered with a small smile.

"Your all red and…flushed…oh naughty little Lily! Disappearing half way through a party just to get up to mischief." Tia laughed and put on a big smile for the first time all night.

Lily put her head down as Tia teased her. "Be quite Tia!" Lily laughed slightly and pushed Tia over onto the grass. Tia just took this as confirmation of what they were doing and started to laugh uncontrollably and rolling on the grass.

"Francis you're a nut case. Get up!" Sirius said as he emerged from the forest hands clasped over Mack's shoulders as if to stop her running away. "Found this one up in a tree."

"A tree? Really Mack? That's the best you can do?" James said quietly not wanting his timing for a joke annoy anyone.

"Stupid git! I was about to break up with him! And he had to do this! No wonder I wanted to break it off, he's been cheating on me!!!!!" Mack screamed as she began to struggle against Sirius' grip.

"If you were about to break up with him why make a big scene?" Remus asked.

"Because he cheated on me!!! No one should cheat!"

"Specially not on you?" Tia asked as she stood up.

"YES!" Mack screamed as she finally got free of Sirius' hold.

"You know Mack it does save you the trouble of hurting his feelings." Lily said as she also stood.

"He deserves to be in pain now!" Mack yelled and stormed off up the grounds.

"Wow…I thought I was a drama queen." Tia muttered.

"Believe me Tia you are." Sirius said rolling his eyes as he pasted her to join Remus, Shauna Lily and James. Tia glared after him.

_You idiot Tia!_ Tia thought _why did I have to be so stupid and stuff _everything_ up? I could have said yes to Sirius and avoided this, or maybe even thought more carefully the _first_ time we started dating. It would have saved us a hell of a lot of pain and junk._

Tia started walking up the hill alone and continued thinking about her Sirius problem. She arrived at the entrance hall and put her head down for one moment when someone barged into her sending her flying face first into the door, Knocking her unconscious.

OoO

"She's opening her eyes!" a familiar voice said next to her. Tia sat up and took in her surroundings. Lily and James beside her.

"Damn it how long have I been out?" Tia asked no one in particular.

"Oh Ms Francis. Dear you have been here for a night. That door is made of very hard wood." Madam Pomfory said to her kindly as she took away a potion beside her bed. She looked beside her and saw Lily and James beaming at her.

"'Bout time you woke up. You know we have Quidditch next week. We have to practice loads! We're against Slytherin. Don't forget you're supposed to help us practice." James said. Tia just rubbed her temples and waved her hand at him to make him be quiet.

"Well I hope you're better. We have exams shortly." Lily added.

"I swear when I find out who put me in here I'll kill them." Tia said loudly to herself.

"Should I run then?" a voice from behind Lily said. Lily stepped sideways to let Tia see who it was. Jacob sat in the hospital seat still in his dress robes and his short blonde hair messy. Basically he looked a mess and totally exhausted.

"Wha…?" was all Tia managed to say. Lily came up with an excuse to excuse herself and James, and left.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. And I was just looking the other way…" Jacob stood up.

"You're talking to me now then?" Tia asked. Jacob looked down.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to get hurt by it, it was just-"

"Are was talking the unconscious or the not talking to me?" Tia asked.

"I'm so sorry Tia! I never wanted to hurt you in anyway but I heard Sirius ask you out again and I was hurt" Jacob said as he sat down again.

"It's okay Jacob, but did you honestly think I would say yes to Sirius when you said the sweetest things a guy has ever said to me?"

Jacob looked confused for a moment before asking "I did?"

Tia laughed and nodded. In a mimicking voice Tia reacted what had happened over a month ago. "I-I don't want to impress anyone else but you Tia! Sound familiar?"

Jacob looked embarrassed and nodded. "I can't believe you remember it word for word! Stutter and all"

"I'm a genius." Tia sighed and Jacob laughed. Jacob moved closer to Tia's bed and was about to say something when the curtains around the bed jerked open.

"Hey Francis!" Sirius chirped. Rory behind him bounded over and leaped onto the bed.

"'Bout time you were awake Tia. We thought you were stronger then this." Rory smiled.

"Yeah but you can hardly talk Quinn. You would probably scream if you merely saw a bludger." Sirius told Rory.

"What does that have to do with pain?"

"Bludgers hurt. Duh!" Sirius said making a dumb face at her.

"What are you two doing here?" Tia said, very annoyed at the interuption.

"Came to see you! Lily told me you were awake so I had to come see you. Sirius just tagged along." Rory told her.

"Miss Francis I think you can leave as soon as your headache goes away. I have a potion for you here if it gets to bad as well." Madam Pomfory said as she took the curtains away from the bed.

"Thanks." Tia said and swung her feet off the bed. "I think I'm all better now." She stood up and went all dizzy, collapsing to the floor.

"And I'm king of the world." Sirius smiled down at the confused looking Tia. Jacob laughed and helped Tia back to bed.

"I don't think so Tia. Just wait a bit. I'll take notes for you in Muggle Studies and anything else you want." Jacob said with a smile.

Rory looked at the two and raised an eyebrow. _They make a weird but nice couple. But I don't see how he could be so head over heels for her…she's not that nice..._ Rory thought before she started grumbling out loud.

"I have to go find James and talk about our strategies for the big game." Sirius said good bye and left. Jacob nodded and followed him with a big smile on his face.

"I am okay. I. Am. Okay." Tia said. Rory looked at her strangely again.

"You realise you just repeated your self to convince yourself that you ARE okay?" she said quickly.

"I was trying to convince YOU!" she cried. Rory just smiled and patted her on the head.

"Sure sure Tia." Rory said and lowered her hand from patting her. "So what is with Jacob? Did he spend the night or something?"

"Yeah actually he did." Tia smiled and Rory laughed.

"Naw Tia's in _love_!" she mimicked.

"Rory-" Tia warned. Tia was the teaser; she would not stand for Rory to take that away from her.

"Relax Tia I'm not evil like you."

"Oh right. How is the almighty Moony who you loved and adore…have you ever wondered about the Marauders nicknames? They make no sense."

"They do you just don't understand them. Plus you dated one for long enough, why didn't you ask him about it?" Rory said ignoring Tia's original question.

"Never occurred to me really. Much better things to do with him then talk. We did enough of that when we had company."

"You realise I don't want to know any of this right?" Rory asked as she shuddered.

"Yep." Tia smiled and stretched out her arms and legs. "How's Mack?"

"She hasn't come out of the Prefects bathroom all day. Don't ask how she knew the password though." Rory frowned.

"Wasn't going to. I gave her the password ages ago."

"Right and you knew it how?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Don't get jealous now! I am smarter then people give me credit for." Tia cried.

"I never doubted your brains. I just doubted its power to think about anything but boys."

"Well I can so nah" Tia stuck her tongue out at Rory and she just smiled back. They sat in silence for a bit and Tia finally spoke again. "Why was Sirius so happy?"

"There you go again thinking of guys again." Rory laughed and Tia muttered something about him not counting "Whatever you say. I told you Lily told me that you were awake and Sirius heard and followed."

"But he has been all sooky for ages! What made him all happy today?"

"Oh…that." Rory looked away from Tia and looked nervous.

"What is it Rory? Don't make me call you Ror!" Tia said suspiciously.

"Suppose I might as well tell you and get it over and done with. He met someone last night"

"Oh" was all Tia managed to say but her mind was screaming _WHAT????_

"Yeah. She is in 5th year in Hufflepuff. Her name is Seren, she is really nice."

"Okay." Tia said with a little frown. _It won't last…_was all Tia could think. Or maybe it was all she could hope.

"Tia, you didn't expect him to always like you did you?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"What? Oh…I suppose not." Tia muttered. Her headache, gone moments before, was back. Her entire body began to ache now as well. "Can you get Madam Pomfory. I think I'll take that potion now. Along with a sleeping potion." She laid down and Rory left shaking her head.

As always she walked with her head down and just listened for others around her. Today it appeared she had too much on her mind to listen and ran right into Remus.

"Oh Sorry Remus! I didn't see you!" Rory fussed as she helped Remus up. He looked tired and worn out.

"It's okay Rory." Remus muttered and kept walking to the hospital wing.

"Umm Tia's out cold again if your going to see her." Rory said following him.

"I'm not." He said simply.

"Are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his back to slow him down. He shrugged her hand off and kept walking. "Remus what is wrong with you?" She stoped and frowned.

"You were at my party with Verne that's what's wrong." Remus said in an angry voice still not stopping.

Rory was taken aback. She had never heard him angry before. Especially not at her. "I wanted to be there for your birthday Remus and I wouldn't have if he hadn't taken me."

Remus stoped and turned around to face her. "If you didn't notice Rory I would have taken you. I was by myself to. And for a reason." He stormed off into the hospital wing leaving her stunned and upset.

OoO

**(Lunch)**

James and Lily sat together away from their normal seats, Lily's head resting on James' shoulder as they ate. Everyone from their group was watching them, and they knew it.

"Why are they staring at us James?" Lily asked eventually.

"No idea but its getting really annoying. Should we go join them?"

"I think we might as well. They might be annoyed that we aren't there with them."

"Pft doubt it." James muttered as he got up and led Lily over to the others-Rory, Mack, Peter and Shauna- who all quickly looked away as they approached.

"Okay guys why you all looking at us?" Lily couldn't resist asking.

"And where are the other Marauders?" James asked Peter.

"Remus is sick again and Sirius went off with Seren on their first official date." Peter muttered.

Nobody spoke at first until Shauna shrugged "Everyone else was doing it so I joined in. Did you know you two make a cute couple?" she smiled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"I would hope so Shauna." Lily laughed. Shauna finished her dinner and ran off to find Ryan.

Tia replaced Shauna's seat just a moment later. "Hey people how is everything?" she smiled.

"Ummm good but I'm trying to find out why these people were staring at James and I before." Lily explained looking at the others.

Mack glared at her food then looked up "Somehow you guys have everything. It's not fair. No one else is lucky enough to keep a relationship together but you two."

Lily sighed and looked at James. James just gave the other a stupid look. "Okay." Was all he managed to say.

Lily sat up straighter so she could whisper something to James "Suppose today isn't the right time to tell them our good news." James blushed and shook his head. "Okay, maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Now why do you say we are the only ones who can keep a relationship together?"

"My ex cheated on me DUH!" Mack hissed and turned to her food and pushing it away.

"Yeah I got that but what about Peter and Rory?" James asked them.

Peter gave him a dumb look and Rory glared at Peter and edged away hissing.

"I need to talk to you about that Lily." Rory said still glaring at Peter.

"What about _me?_" Tia asked in a fake hurt tone.

"You have your own problems." Rory muttered. "and I wasn't referring to any boys either." Rory added. Tia gave a mocked laughter and lunged for Rory.

"Le feu foncé (A/N: dark fire)" Mack cried -hand on her wand in her pocket- without looking up. Tia jumped back in fright as black and blood red flames erupted between her and Rory. "Quit it. I am in no mood to watch -even one of you two's- stupid fights."

Rory glared at Mack. She was also in no mood for stupidity. "Says the girl who is pissed off because the boy she was gonna break up with beat her to it."

Mack gave a frustrated grunt and left the table. Lily stared wide eyed at Rory. "Okay talk now." She said and kissed James on the check and signalled for Rory to follow.

"What is with them?" James asked Tia.

"Must be the day for the normally nice to get emotional." James gave her a look and she elaborated "Remus is up at the Hospital Wing and I was trying to talk to him but he was just ignoring me. And I'm not the kind of person you can just ignore."

"Too true." James laughed and Tia gave a triumphant smile.

Suddenly something in Tia's mind clicked and she shouted "Oh no." James jumped a foot in the air and looked at her. "Sorry to ditch but I have to go see the others."

She sped off, "Rightio just you and me Peter." He said to the small boy.

"Yeah." There was a long silence.

"I've got this thing to do." James said quickly.

Peter nodded and stood "Yeah I have this…thing to work on." And they both left the hall. James headed up to the Room of Requirement and Peter decided to meet up with some old Slytherin pals.

**I think I will end here because I want to go in all directions of my characters meaning Shauna, Mack (later), Tia/Rory/Lily, James and Peter…but to fit all that in it would need lots of room…therefore (I love that word) I will put it all into the next chapter…so bare in mind where everyone is…eheheh or I'll refresh your memories…either way :D okay anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, next chapter will have a lot of action so yay for the action, but that will probably posted in two weeks. Oops. But I will update!! Soon! **

**PS: KAT'S COMING!!!!! WOOO eheheh :D**


	23. The Sight

**Well here goes…**

**Refreshing Time!! Tia/Lily/Rory went off to talk about Rory's bad mood.**

**Peter went to find his Slytherin 'friends'**

**James is in the Room of Requirement**

**Shauna went somewhere with Ryan**

**Hmm yes this might be pointless but I felt like it so nah :D Oh and everything as follows are kinda occurring very close together….I think its pretty self explanatory…hmmmmm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. **

**(Lily and Rory in the courtyard)**

"So say that again." Lily commanded, clearly confused.

"I ran into him on the way from the hospital wing and he said he was annoyed at me for going with Verne to his party. I told he I wouldn't have gone at all if I hadn't gone with Verne then he said he would have taken me 'cos he was all alone…and for a reason."

Tia took this opportunity to barge in on the girl's conversation. "'Member how you gagged me yesterday?" she asked. Rory rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well I was trying to tell you _not_ to go with Verne but _nooooo_ you had to gag me and so I couldn't tell you."

Lily's eyes popped. "Was that what you were trying to do when you were scratching at your gag?"

"No! That was me trying to get the bloody thing out of my mouth." Tia said with a glare.

"Oh right." Lily laughed and hid behind her long hair.

"Well what did you come to tell us anyway." Rory said impatiently.

"Well," she sighed and sat down "I am kinda the expert in such matters so," Lily giggled and Tia just smiled "Reemy be annoyed that you went with someone else other then him. And to top it off it was on a) his birthday and b) the day he practically confessed he liked you."

"When did he do that?" Rory cried worried that she had blacked out for an entire day.

"He tried to kiss you didn't he!" Tia cried smiling.

"Yeah but that's hardly admitting anything!" Rory mumbled. Rory stood up and started pacing back and forth making both Lily and Tia dizzy.

"Do you know Remus at all?" Tia asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha that is so true." Lily said. Rory glared at her. "Jeez why is everyone glaring at me today?"

"Dunno. 'Cos they can?" Tia shrugged.

"Well what can I do about Remus?" Rory asked them both. Sitting and missing her seat she fell to the ground "OW…I am okay…I am…okay" she muttered

"You realise you just repeated yourself to convince yourself that you are okay" Tia mocked.

"No I was just…HEY!!!" Rory yelled.

"My expertise is not wasted no that kind of thinking anyway so…have fun Lily" Tia smiled and skipped off to find Shauna, totally ignoring Rory and her twitchy lip.

Lily sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay well first off let him calm down about it all. He might forget completely anyway."

"I would still need to do something though." Rory interrupted.

"I know. So. Just say you're sorry, Verne asked you and you haven't got the guts to say no. And if he had asked you first you would have been jumping for joy."

"That sounds stupid Líle." Rory muttered. Lily glared at her "Sorry I take it back. Look I'll just go see him now, it is full moon tonight so I won't have many other opportunities."

"Okay. Have fun!" Lily smiled at Rory and she glared back as she walked off. She took the quiet as a good time to touch up homework and essays.

OoO

**(Peter)**

"What took you so long Pettigrew?" an annoyed voice came from the dark corner of the abandoned potions classroom. Peter jumped in the air.

"I was eating breakfast if you must know Serverus." He said in an indignant voice after realising who it was. Snape stepped out of the shadows along with Narcissa and Regulus.

"Well hurry up we don't have time. And don't talk to us like that." Narcissa snapped.

"Or what?" Peter growled back with a glare.

"You know very well what we will do to you if you don't cooperate! We will tell every one of your plans!" Serverus said in a cold and smooth voice.

"And who would believe that? No-one notices me enough to think suspiciously about me. Besides, I called you all here to tell you the plan is off!" Peter said sternly. He walked over to one of the cauldrons in the middle of the desks and looked inside. To occupy himself he decided to make up a simple potion, and if he blew up the room in the process? Who cares, no one but Snape liked the subject anyway.

"You CAN'T do that! We told Lucius what we were doing!" Narcissa squealed.

"Well Lucius will just have to deal with it. I was in charge of this operation and I get to call it quits!" Peter said as he continued adding random ingredients together.

"Coward!" Snape yelled slamming his hand down on the table Peter was working at. "I Want revenge on that idiotic Potter! Not to mention Evans and Black! He doesn't deserve the Black name!" he yelled louder.

"Don't speak of my brother like that Snape. Just because I am here does not mean I wish my family to be insulted" Regulus said quietly. Regulus was a very quiet boy but when he spoke like this it could send shivers down even the bravest of wizards.

"You knew what this plan entailed and yet you still came here with us. Get over it." Snape growled.

"He may be a disgrace to my parents standards but he is still my brother and a Black whether you like it or not." Regulus said in the same quiet, cold voice.

Snape glared at the young boy and spun his head quickly back to Peter. "We will continue this no more! I want my revenge on Potter, Evans, and Lupin. All of them! Especially _Black!_" Regulus predicted he would do this and had his wand at the ready.

"Stupefy!" Snape fell to the floor stunned. Regulus put his wand back in his cloak and looked up and Peter who looked shocked. "I accept that you had to back down Wormtail." He said honestly "I to was looking forward to getting back at those infamous pricks. But unlike Serverus here," he kicked Snape in the side. "I will not make a big deal about it. Though, I would like to know what brought on this change of heart."

Peter was shocked. He had never really talked to Regulus before. Sure he had seen the miniature Sirius walking around the school grumpily and been in this same room for months planning, but he had never really talked. "You talk awfully formally you know that Regulus." A small smile creped up on the boys face and nodded. "Anyways, I don't know why, it just occurred to me, even if my friends don't pay that much attention to me, they still consider me a Marauder, no matter how terrible may want to be to them! I realise I just can't do it."

"I see. Well since that is all I needed to know we better be off before that potion of yours explodes." He motioned to Narcissa and she followed him out of the room still stunned that Snape was lying -literally stunned- on the floor.

Peter nodded and left. A few moments later Snape was up and very angry. He limped out of the classroom and looked around. He considered going to the Common Room but Regulus would be there and he didn't want to get on the bad side of the respectable side of the Black family…after all, killing a son was bad enough let alone it being the good one.

He limped up the stairs to the entrance hall and glared at all the laughing people with there friends. He continued down one of the corridors. That's when he saw it.

The notorious auburn hair of Lily Evans. The one that had the nerve to date someone like Potter. She walked along the hall away from him. He glared after her and started to follow quietly.

OoO

**(James)**

He was lying down on a couch in the Room of Requirement thinking over the object in his hand. He turned the bronze key over and over again looking for some sort of indication as to where it was from or went.

He sighed as the key gave off a glint from the light. Every time the key did this he felt like it was mocking him, it knew where it went and wasn't gonna let him in on its secret. He took this as a sign to put the key back into Lily's box.

He walked to the other side of the room where there was a large table. The box sat alone in the centre. He sighed again and pulled it towards him.

In the last few months, how many times had he tried to find some clue? Lots. And how many times did he actually get somewhere? None.

He just sat there staring at an old key and a wooden box he made for the love of his life.

_What the hell was Mandrake thinking? _He thought over and over _talking in riddles! Jeez if she wasn't already death I'd have loved to ring her neck. But then again I wouldn't have to know any of this nonsense!_

He opened the box and placed the key next to the emerald ring Lily hadn't yet been allowed to wear. He picked the box up and walked back to his seat. Sitting crossed legged on the chair; he sat staring at the box's picture. It was amazing how a mere dream had inspired him so much. He stood up again not taking his eyes off the box he walked back to where it lived.

Just a metre away from the table an agonizing pain shot through his insides. He collapsed, dropping the box in the process. He clutched at his stomach curling into a ball to make it disappear. His eyes held tightly shut. The pain subsided almost as quickly as it had begun. He opened his eyes again and only one thing came to mind.

_Lily._

He stood and bolted for the door not looking back at the box or key. Lily was in danger and he knew it.

OoO

**(Shauna)**

Shauna, Ryan and Tia sat in the Divination room. Tia being the one with all the creative names for classrooms called this one the Sauna…or the sweat box…depending on her mood.

Shauna sat at the front of the room with Ryan's tea leaves. "I see…someone close to you becoming famous…oh I hope that's me!" she smiled happily and Ryan chuckled.

"What ever floats your boat, Shaunie" Shauna smiled at his nickname. "Now tell me more about my future!"

She looked back down at the tea leaves and frowned, "It says you will have a broken heart in the distant future…then nothing…"

"Something to look forward to Ryan…Nothing" Tia commented from the window. Ryan muttered something that sounded like joy and Shauna picked up the Crystal ball in attempt to get her mind off Ryan's reading.

"Okay lets see what the future holds for someone else…since you're to chicken Tia." Shauna said with a big grin.

"Shut up. I just don't want to know whether I get to where I want to or not…that might kill me." She muttered more to herself.

Shauna nodded understanding her reasoning. "Well then….Oww my head hurts!" she trailed off rubbing her head. She squinted to try get rid of the pain, there was a flash of light behind her eyes and she felt herself fall back into the chair…eyes wide open.

She felt lighter then normal, she looked down where her hands should be but saw just a shadow of them. She looked around her and she was in a hall without windows…or very little light. She looked around and saw a dark figure heading towards her…angrily. She got a glimpse of his face and realized it was Snape. He sped up and started running at her…she covered her face and ducked…he ran right through her without noticing.

She shook her head and looked why he was running and noticed a girl…not just any girl…Lily. Shauna felt someone shaking her. She closed her eyes again and opened them to be staring up at Ryan and Tia.

_James Help LILY!_ She thought…she blacked out again after she failed to speak.

OoO

**(Lily)**

Lily walked down one of the many unnecessary hallways in the school. She decided that after Shauna's comment about them being a cute couple she should reflect on James and her time together.

She felt a sensation in her stomach and stopped for a moment to listen to her surroundings. Was she being watched? Nah…she continued walking.

_James and I do make a cute couple_ she thought with a large smile _and we get along really well despite our previous fighting. I don't know what I would do without him. I love him to bits…I should tell him more often-_

There was a crash from behind her as armour fell to the floor…behind it stood Serverus Snape looking very, very angry.

"Serverus…what are you doing here?" she frowned and backed away slightly. Snape just stood there glaring at her. "Ummm Serverus?" he started to walk forward and Lily took a step back. Another step forward, Lily took one back. "You're scaring me Serverus." Lily said truthfully.

"Good. Mudblood!" he snarled. Lily's eyes grew wide and she turned on her heels and bolted, Snape walking fast behind her. Lily wasn't a runner and found herself tired by the time she reached the next corner. She looked back to see him still walking after her.

She ran ahead without realising that the corridor was extremely dark and she could barely see. She looked back and saw Snape starting to run. Lily screamed. There was nothing else to do.

"No point screaming Mudblood! No one here to help you." Snape jeered from behind her. Lily kept running, Snape not far behind her.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"No! Stupid Mudblood! You fraternize with Potter! You are a dirty blood! Pure-bloods shouldn't mix with you! No one should!"

Lily started crying as she ran. Determined to get away she pulled her wand from her pocket and fumbled with it. As she ran she thought of the best kind of spell. Lily decided on one James used in fifth year on him after their OWLS exam. She turned to cast it when she started to shake and dropped it. She stopped momentarily before running off again.

Behind her Snape stopped to pick the wand up. "Come out Mudblood! I have your wand, there is no point hiding any more." Snape snarled. Lily stopped at the next corridor corner and slid down the wall. Her legs ached and she lost the one thing that could keep her safe.

"Come on Evans. If I didn't know any better I would say you're scared. What happened to that independent girl that stood up to everything Potter said? Gone…that's where. She died a long time ago. Sold her soul to the devil."

Lily muttered to herself "Says you." But he didn't hear luckily. He moved slowly towards the end of the hall and Lily started to weep.

He smiled to himself as he heard her cries and walked quietly over. Sticking his head around the corner his eyes narrowed and gave a weak smile. "Gottcha."

Lily screamed again and went to get up when Snape took her by the robes and pulled her to her feet and pressed her against the wall with his arm under her neck. Lily struggled against his grip but she was somewhat weaker then him.

"Now, what to do with you! I could just do what I did with James and leave you for dead but some how that never works out. How about a nice unforgivable curse?"

"Let…go!" Lily gasped. Snape slapped her. She screamed and stopped the struggle briefly.

"Just think, it wouldn't have had to come to this if Potter would just disappear like he should have years ago." Snape hissed. His face was inches away from hers and she could see the hatred in his eyes.

"Snape let me…go…" Lily wheezed.

"No! That stupid idiot was to scared to do anything about you lot but I'm not! I don't like your group of friends so I will get back at them."

"No…" Lily cried. She struggled against his grip harder then ever. "You're hurting me!" Snape slapped her again, this time harder and made Lily angry. She stopped fighting his arm against her throat instead hit him back. She punched his face harder then she had ever hit someone before.

Snape let her go and put his hand up to his face and felt where she hit him and looked back at her furious. Lily, to shocked that she had hit someone didn't move until he lunged at her again. She wasn't quick enough and was pinned against the wall again, this time by her arms but a lot more forceful.

She didn't struggle but instead just started crying. Snape slapped her again but she didn't stop the tears.

"Let her GO!" Snape looked around to see James standing, wand out and breathing heavily. How did he know?

"James!" Lily screamed.

"Potter." Snape hissed. He looked back at Lily and threw her to the ground. Lily yelled as she hit her head against the stone floor. Not knocked out but badly hurt with a bleeding head injury Lily tried to sit up again but someone behind her pushed her down again. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She blacked out.

--------------

"What in the name of Merlin do you think your playing at?" James asked viciously. "She's hurt!"

"Not my problem." Snape cried back carelessly.

"Please! You do care! You may think you have the guts to do whatever you want but you don't! Especially not to Lily. I'm not stupid! I've seen the way you used to stare at her in potions…copying things down in your potions book what she says and junk. It's pathetic. I thought I was for holding on to her for so long but you" he looked Snape up and down "To think she would like you!"

"Shut it Potter! You have no idea!" Snape shouted as he lifted his wand but James was quicker and disarmed him first.

"Let me through. I need to help Lily!" James screamed.

Snape snarled "No." James yelled and glanced back at Lily.

"Let me through!" James said threatening Snape with his wand.

"No!" Snape yelled bring out Lily's wand from his pocket.

James' eyes widened as he saw him raise her wand.

There was a large crash as Snape fell to the floor, a piece of armour on top of him. James looked up at Shauna standing over him.

"Couldn't let you be the only one to get the guy." She muttered when he just stared at her.

"How did you-?" James cried as he ran over to Lily.

"I kinda saw it happening ten minutes ago…Tia told me I looked like I was in a trance…white eyes open wide and mumbling to myself…it's so cool." Shauna smiled to herself.

"Mobil-Corpus" James muttered, Lily lifted into the air and James started walking towards the hospital wing.

"Do you need some help?" Shauna asked.

"No." James said as he kept walking.

"Look I'm going to be in the Divination Room with the others if you want to find us"

"Whatever" James said without taking his eyes off his girlfriend.

"James?" Lily cried quietly. James lowered her to the ground again and ran to her side. "I thought I was seeing things…where's Snape."

"I don't care I need to get you to the Hospital Wing." James said worriedly. He lifted her again and kept walking.

"Okay." Lily said tiredly. "You know all I could think about was you. I knew you would save me from him."

"Of course I would." James smiled.

"I should have been thinking about everyone though…near death experience and everything."

"Sure but then what's the fun in that?" James said trying to hide how scared he was at that moment.

"James" Lily laughed slightly.

"Stop talking. We can talk when you're better." James ordered. Lily nodded and kept quiet, trying to stay conscious.

**Poor Lily…and for those really curious people (so I don't have to write it in the story) Peter was planning an attack on all his friends, and if you look back to Chapter 12, Peter was in Hogsmeade with the evil guys…But he Peter was dragged into it when he thought the Slytherin's were being his friends coz they liked him…so not the case…**


	24. Shauna sees the Future

**Well now lets find out how Lily is going…eheheh :D have fun! Thanks to EVERYONE that reviews my story! I haven't forgotten you I just forgot to thank you all very very much in the last few chapters :D so now I make up for it :D THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Except the magazine sitting infront of me…and the book…ohh and all the HP books :D lol they **_**are**_** my copies :D **

**OoO**

**(Easter- a month later)**

"Rory!!! Gimme my chocolates back!!!!" Tia screamed as Rory ran off with her basket of chocolate eggs.

"NO!! The paper is SHINY!!!" Rory yelled back as she ran out of the Common Room, Tia on her tail.

"It's the same every year." Lily muttered shaking her head at her friends. She sat down next to James in front of the fireplace.

"So, where are we going?" Lily asked happily. James had told her the other day he had something very special planned. The problem was Lily didn't like surprises that James kept so well. And he wasn't going to give anything away.

"Can't tell sorry Lil's" James said simply looking away.

"Fine then!" Lily said faking hurt and moving away from him and crossing her arms. It took a lot of effort to hide her smile. James smiled and dived at her trying to hug her. "NOOOO" she screamed.

Mack walked into the room and shook her head "Get a room guys" she muttered. James and Lily broke apart with big smiles.

"So when is your last detention Mack?" James asked looking around at the grumpy girl.

"Not until McGonagall thinks its safe to let me walking around without supervision." Mack muttered. "I don't see why she had to give me detention anyway! It's not like I will try it again! I got what I wanted; now I'm happy. Beau even runs away from me when ever he see's me."

Jacob sitting in the corner started chuckling. "That's because you glare at him when ever you see him. Not to mention reach for your wand."

Mack smiled dreamily. "True. Now where is my chocolates!" she ran around the room for ten minutes before she found her chocolates that Sirius took the liberty of hiding.

_Flashback_

_After hearing of Lily's attack everyone rushed to the hospital wing to be with her. Mack was one of the last to arrive._

"_Hi everyone! So sorry I wasn't here earlier" Mack smiled slightly and looked up at those around Lily's bed. Her smile faded immediately and her eyes flashed with anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" she glared at Beau who was standing next to Lily's bed._

"_I heard Lily was hurt so I came to see if she was okay." Beau explained quickly not moving or showing any uncomfort in the situation like everyone behind him were._

"_Well get out! You shouldn't be here!" She yelled._

"_Lily is my friend too Mack." Beau said simply._

"Don't_ call me Mack! And if you won't leave I will. Git." Mack stormed out and Beau sighed. He said good bye to the others and followed her._

"_Mackenzie can't we talk?" he called after her._

"_Ha! No I don't want to talk to you!"_

"_Mackenzie you were going to dump me! Why are you so annoyed?" Beau stopped in the middle of the hallway. Mack stopped ahead and turned angrily to face him. _

_Her eyes flashed with more anger then ever before. "You still cheated on me! And not to mention you didn't know I was going to dump you when you did it!" she lifted her hands and pointed to Beau's eyes and began to mutter "sommeil éternel agité du peuple que vous aimez_ (A/N: restless eternal sleep of the people you love)

"_Mack! Don't cast a spell on me!" he cried in panic._

"_It's not a spell…it's a curse" Mack smiled triumphantly and walked away. Beau screamed from behind her like a girl. "Naw does poor Beauie boy see dead people?" she said in a mock baby voice still not stopping. _

_The scream attracted attention though. Professor McGonagall was first on the scene before Mack could even leave. _

"_What happened here Miss Kellen?" she rushed over to Beau who was on the floor with his hands over his face. She removed his hands and he started screaming again._

"_Dunno Professor." Mack lied._

"_Miss Kellen! What spell did you just use?" McGonagall said sternly._

"_He's just seeing everyone as dead people he used to know. It's no big deal Professor." Mack sighed honestly._

"_Dead people! Miss Kellen! You will have detention with me for the next month if you don't reverse this right now!" she yelled._

_Mack sighed and lifted her hands. But before she could reverse the spell she spotted __Aurelia. The anger which had died down after casting the spell on Beau exploded again. "AH!!!! __transformez pour les hommes en bête" (_A/N:transform for men into a beast). _Aurelia screamed as a flash of light from Mack's wand hit her in the stomach. "Sorry Professor I think I'll just take the Detentions! The spells wear off eventually." Mack snarled. She looked at Aurelia "But she will be repulsive for all guys for quite some time compared to him being able to see dead loved ones."_

_End Flashback_

"Shauna wants us to meet her in the Div room. She thinks she can tell our futures now." Lily mumbled.

"She won't give up will she?" James frowned

"Nope" Lily sighed. "She thinks we," she indicated to herself and James "must be the key to her weird vision things because she saw that thing happen to me." Lily looked down when the attack came to mind.

Snape was given a month long detention along with Mack after her little…'outburst'. McGonagall and Slughorn were even asking Lily if she would like him expelled…Lily said no for some strange reason.

"Okay…" James put an arm around her "We'll go there later."

"Where we going?" Tia said marching into the room with a big smile –victory was hers- and carrying her basket of Easter eggs.

"Shauna wants to see our futures again. She claims she has been practicing and is getting better." Lily explained.

"Well I wont go! I don't want to know what my future holds. Knowing my luck I'll end up a lonely old wart with a thousand cats." Tia groaned.

"Don't panic Tia. You were always going to be an old wart…as for the cats…I thought you were allergic?" Rory said as she walked past and snatched a single egg out of her basket.

Tia poked her tongue at Rory and snatched her chocolate back. Rory gave her a mocked face and sat down in the far corner of the room with Jacob.

"Well I want to find out what happens in my future. It will be interesting." Rory stated. Jacob nodded in agreement. Just then Sirius walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Morning!!!!" he boomed. Mack walked up to him and hit him on the arm for no apparent reason. "What was that for Oh Powerful One!?" Sirius asked faking being hurt.

"First of all DON'T steal my chocolates, hide them or any other type of thing that keeps me away from them! Second! Why are you so happy! Third! You better not have gone near that 6th year girl I introduced you to!"

Sirius smiled "So what if I did go meet her? And I am allowed to be happy and I will do what I want when it comes to hiding and annoying." Mack glared at him and he just wiggled his eyebrows happily.

"I TOLD you not to go near her!" Mack shouted.

"What's up?" Tia asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know Francis!" Sirius teased.

Mack glared at him as he went and sat with James. "I told him not to go near my friend in 6th year and what did he do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" repeated Sirius in a mumbled with a big smile. Mack screeched and dived at him.

"Jeez. Mack she is a big girl. If she likes me, what right do I have to turn her down?" Sirius said as he held Mack and her wildly swinging arms away with his hand on her forehead.

"Sirius, you aren't using the girl are you?" Tia asked angrily.

"You sound like my mother Tia…quit with the crossing arms thing!" Sirius said shuddering. "And so what if I don't feel the way she does. You can hardly talk!"

Tia gave a small glare and walked out the portrait hole. There was no point fighting him. She went and found Shauna sitting in the Divination room surrounded by chocolate wrappers.

"You look like your sitting in a nest Shauna." Tia commented as she ascended into the room.

"Well its better then last year. I sat in the Owlery in an actual nest and swiped at anyone or anything that came near me." Tia's eyes grew wide and backed away slightly. "But that was last year." Tia nodded still with wide eyes and sat down near the window.

"So are you sure you don't want to know what the future holds for you? Let me see it and I'll determine whether it will be good to hear or not." Shauna practically begged.

"Only 'cos you begged!" She agreed stiffly after a minute and moved forward to sit next to her.

"YAY!" Shauna took Tia's hand and closed her eyes. There was a now familiar bright light behind her eyes and she opened them to find her shadowy figure in a brightly colourful bedroom.

Shauna looked around and saw no one in the room. _Okay…where is Tia?_ She thought to her self. Of course there was no point talking allowed. She 'floated' over to a wall and found photo's, one with herself, Mack, Tia and Rory sitting in what appeared to be a park. They all smiled happily at the camera, making faces and bunny ears behind each others heads…well Tia was anyway. There was one of them in school that they had taken about a week ago with everyone in it (present time that is). Shauna smiled.

She moved across to the next photo and saw a young girl that looked like Tia…_this is defiantly Tia's house_ Shauna thought. _Wonder what-_ the door on the opposite side of the room opened and a little girl walked in. She had wild curly black hair and big grey eyes. She looked quite tired and worn out for a child no older then six…Shauna couldn't help but wonder why.

There was a yell and stomping out side and the door swung open again…this time forcefully and hard.

"RAQUEL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" a tall girl with long sandy blonde hair and shy looking face (She obviously wasn't though) yelled stomping over to the other girl now sitting on the bed near Shauna. The girl looked a little older then Shauna, probably just finished school if she was a Witch.

"I wanted to see my Floberworm toy, Zan. You hid it!"

"What have I told you about calling me Zan? It's Zanna!" the girl called Zanna frowned…_I know that frown!_ Shauna thought eyes widening. _That's Tia's frown!_

"Sorry Zanna." Raquel squeaked.

"Its okay, stay out of my room while I'm babysitting you and then I won't have to get mad" Zanna sighed pointing at the door. Raquel nodded and ran for the door. Shauna 'floated' after them. They went out into a long hallway plastered with pictures. Shauna found this rather odd and if this was Tia's house she didn't think she was the kind to have so many memoirs.

Down the hall they stoped in a large room like a living room and kitchen. The Raquel girl was playing with some toys while Zanna read Witch Weekly on the couch.

The front door swung open and three women walked in. One with black shortly cropped hair, one with extremely long and dark brown curly hair and the other with shoulder length bright blonde hair. Shauna recognized them immediately as her best friends, just older.

"Hurry up Shauna. We don't have all day!" the older Mack yelled with a giggle.

"MUMMY!" Raquel squealed and ran for the door. But before Shauna could find out who her mother was the bright light was flashing through her eye lids and she was being shaken awake by Tia.

"Naw! I was getting to the best bit!" Shauna whined as she opened her eyes.

"Oh really. Anything interesting?" Tia asked rolling her eyes as she helped Shauna back to the seat she had fallen off.

"Well I know something but I don't know whether you will want to know it or not"

"Well, husbands and houses hell no. that is just too much pressure…nice things to watch out for yes."

"Take more photos then two…your house –sorry had to be mentioned-is PACKED with them…I don't want to see any repeats!" Shauna said sternly.

Tia chuckled and nodded. "Anything else?"

"Rory dyed her hair black and cut it SOOO SHORT!!" Shauna giggled. Tia's eyes grew wide and she stood gaping at Shauna until the rest of the group arrived.

"Hey everyone! Tia's had her future read I want to do some more! I'm not even tired yet!" Shauna smiled at everyone –James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Rory, Remus and Mack-as they crowded in and took their seats at the round tables.

"This is a good thing right?" Rory asked as she took her seat as far away from everyone as possible.

"Yes very good!" Shauna smiled again and ate a piece of chocolate that sat beside her. "Now who wants to know something about there future?" No one made a movement or showed any sign of interest. "Fine! Remus you first!"

Remus frowned and stood up. Shauna decided on a crystal ball reading. She told him that there was a girl with changing hair in his future. Remus frowned and went back to his seat to think about it. Shauna thought about it too and smiled.

"No one?" Shauna sighed. Everyone shook their heads. "Jeez! Get up here Mack!"

"Okay." She skipped over happily. "I actually think this is awesome! I just didn't know when to go."

"Now! So what would you like to know?" Shauna asked.

"Well…I suppose I would like to know where I will end up living…I mean I always moved between France and England but will I keep doing that in the future?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing: you better not move!" Shauna frowned. "Is that really what you want to know?"

"Umm just tell me anything" Mack said shyly.

"Okay. Drink this Tea!" she ordered handing Mack a cup of Tea.

"Bleh it tastes so disgusting!" Mack squirmed as she took a small sip.

"I know but you just have to deal with it." Shauna said simply. Mack poked her tongue at her and Shauna shrugged it off.

Shauna picked the cup up after Mack was finished and looked into it. _Okay_ Shauna thought_ I see a giant 'P' what is that supposed to mean? And that looks like a 3…what in the name of Merlin?_

"Okay to be honest I don't get what this means! It has a 3 and then a P…does that make sense to anyone else?"

Lily shook her head and stood up. "I have to go get something. I forgot about it. I'll be back soon."

"Yeah I have to send a letter to a family friend." James added. "But I'll be back soon."

"If you two are about to go on one of your snogging sessions I will be soooo annoyed!" Shauna growled.

"Hmmm haven't even thought about that!" James mumbled. Lily giggled and shook her head and left.

"Right so who now?"

"You haven't explained mine yet!" Mack protested.

"Fine! You will have 3 people in your life starting with P" Shauna thought up quickly.

"You're so bad at this!" Mack muttered.

"I am not!" Shauna yelled. "Sirius get over here!"

"'Kay" he walked over and sat down with a big smirk. "I want to know how many more gal's I'll be hooking up with" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Shauna looked annoyed but nodded.

There was a mutter from the back where Mack and Tia sat that sounded a lot like "Pig"

"Take my hand Sirius." Shauna instructed. Sirius smiled and did so.

A flash of light went through Shauna's eyes and she felt light and floaty again. She opened her eyes and looked around to see everything dark and gloomy _What the…?_ She thought.

She 'floated' over to a patch of light and found herself next to some bars. She shook her head and looked around. There was a bundle of fabric and hair on the ground in the corner, it was rocking slightly. She floated over and looked down and felt sadness fill her. Her eyes felt heavy as tears welled up inside them. The tears fell when she looked down at Sirius dirty skin and ripped clothing.

"I didn't do it. I didn't do it!" he was muttering. He put her head down and she heard him keep muttering and heard a soft familiar name- 'Tia'.

_What happened, Sirius?_ There was a noise from the cell door and Shauna looked up to see two figured. She closed her eyes again and she was soon back in the Divination room. Her hands felt her face and found real tears there. Sirius was looking at her worried and scared.

"Don't tell me there is no more!" Sirius whispered referring to the girls in his future.

Shauna couldn't help herself; she burst into tears all over again and hugged him tightly. "Shut up Sirius!" she ordered as he was about to ask her again.

"What happened Shauna?" Tia asked carefully.

"I don't know!" she cried not letting go of Sirius, who was now feeling and looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Shauna are you okay?" Mack asked as she tried to help Shauna up and off Sirius. She shoved her away but then realised she was hugging Sirius Black and let go and ran off.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it isn't good news for you." Tia mumbled back.

"You think" Sirius remarked sarcastically.

"Should we get it out of her?" Remus asked Sirius.

"No I don't think so. I don't particularly want to know any more." Sirius shuddered and walked off.

OoO

**(Owlery)**

James sat with his back against a pillar in the Owlery. He had sent a letter to some old friends and was awaiting a reply which, hopefully, wouldn't be to far off.

"James? Are you up there?" a voice called.

"Yeah Tia. I'm here!" he called back. The blonde came up the stairs and sat next to him looking around nervously. "What's up?"

"Umm well have you seen Sirius? I think he got freaked out by Shauna." Tia explained.

"Really? Why? What happened?" James asked frowning.

"Well Shauna was doing her little future thing and when she came to she was crying and actually hugged him. It was quite nerve racking."

"Oh…well I haven't seen him but I'm waiting for a letter so I can't go anywhere." James said.

"Oh okay then. I'll search for him in all the broom closets." Tia said getting up.

"Ummm that's a bit risky isn't it?" James chuckled.

"It could-Ah" Tia screamed and ducked as James' owl swooped into the Owlery and dropped a letter into James' lap. "Hem…I'm alright" she told her self.

"Umm you're choking yourself Tia." James pointed to her holding her shirt collars together tightly around her neck. She let go laughing and ran off.

"Just a bad past experience." Tia explained as she ran down the stairs.

James laughed and opened his letter.

_James,_

_It was so good to hear from you! Darwin and I would be so happy to take you in for a few days. I know you must have questions about your parents and we would of course answer any. I will send a letter to Dumbledore and inform him that I will be there in the morning. _

_And no I don't mind your friends tag along…just make sure they have permission otherwise I will have to object. Now I will see you in the morning and I can't wait to see you 'friend' Lily Evans she sounds lovely._

_Love Aunty Winifred_

James smiled as he read the letter. He ran out of the Owlery after giving his owl a treat. This woman was one of his mother's best friends. She wasn't really his Aunty of course but since a little kid he had called her that and it just hadn't stopped.

**Well that was fun to write! Okay if anyone was confused by what was going on feel free to ask in a review : ) eheheh that was a hint :D any who I like Zanna! And Raquel! They're just so awesome :D but yeah as I said I had lots of fun writing this chapter. Currently I would say I have 3 maybe 4 more chapters to write (there are also chapters that I wrote ages ago to put up) and then once I do I just need to post them all…YAY! I hope you all liked reading the chapter :D **


	25. Close to the Truth

**Yay! So many good reviews! sobsob I feel so special! Okay here is the next chapter and I hope you love it :D Oh and because of recent developments/ lack of… I have changed Jacob's last name from Barossa to Simon. There is a story behind it to: his dad died when he was really little and his mum remarried and changed his name with hers, now he wants Simon back so he looked into legal junk and there it is:D**

**Disclaimer: Love it but its not mine!**

"James this is gonna be so _fun_!" Lily squealed when she heard they were all going to be spending the rest of the Easter holidays in a big mansion.

"Yep, Winifred is gonna _love _you!" James smiled.

"Oh I can't wait!" Lily hugged him excitedly.

"Okay so when do we leave?" Sirius asked. "Haven't seen Darwin since he found out I was a Black."

"Yeah and he still doesn't believe it. We leave after breakfast tomorrow." James told everyone.

OoO

**(Breakfast)**

"So why am I going?" Rory asked Tia.

"Because, you are a) pureblood and will be welcomed by these people and b) you have to keep me company." Tia explained as she dragged her down to breakfast.

"But Mack, Shauna and Lily will be there!" Rory grumbled, Tia had woken her up way to early for her liking.

"Yeah but who else am I gonna tease?" Tia asked as if Rory were stupid.

"Tia! I don't wanna go! Ryan won't be there!" Shauna muttered as she caught up with them.

"Not you to! Come on how often do we get to go to a big mansion and have unlimited land to run around on?" Tia asked happily.

"Are you an idiot Tia?" Mack asked as she walked up after over hearing them.

"Hmph no!" she glared.

"Where do you think you are standing right at this moment then?" Mack asked with a giggle.

Tia looked around and lowered her head slowly "Oh…right…Hogwarts"

Lily and the Marauders sat at the Gryffindor table. "Hey." James greeted the girls as they sat down. They all grumbled at him in reply. "Okay…why are you so sulky?"

"'Cos we can be." Mack explained before putting her head down on the table and drifting off to sleep. Rory smiled and copied.

"Rightio. Lily I don't think your friends want to join us. We can just go alone!" James smiled happily.

"Oh no they are ecstatic to be joining us James!" Lily smiled back. James' smile faded and Lily just laughed.

"Naw did Jamesie poo want to be alone with little Lilikins?" Sirius pouted at James who smiled and punched his friend in the arm "Oh no the pain!" Sirius mocked holding on to his arm then straightened up and smiled "James you have lost your punch." He turned back to his food and started shovelling it down.

"Uhuh, anyway Lily you will love the place. There is like 20 bedrooms and so many bathrooms. It's gonna be so fun!" Lily raised and eyebrow as James listed all the different things in the house.

"So are we all going to be separated?" Lily asked.

"Well Winifred changes her mind about these things a lot so it depends on her mood tonight." James shrugged and looked over to the door.

"James." Peter cried as he walked up to Gryffindor table. James nodded to show he was listening and Peter continued "I can't join you and the others at Winifred and Darwin's this time. I have to study for some Exams."

"Oh Peter that's not for a month." James said with a dismissive flick of his hand.

"Yes but I'm not like the rest of you. I need to learn everything all over again. Remember the OWLs?" Peter sighed.

James sniggered at the memory. "I hope you aren't sniggering at the aftermath of the OWLs James." Lily scowled. James straightened up and smiled.

"No I was just thinking about how Peter had to go to the best people of every subject to learn everything…even Snivellus." James sniggered again.

Peter frowned and continued "I can't go James. I have to revise my work." And with that Peter left.

"Oh well he could have studied there but if that's what he wants." James laughed. "I mean I will be looking over some stuff." He told Lily and she laughed.

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" Lily laughed. James looked at her weird and she elaborated "You never study James! What happened to the careless boy I knew?"

James smiled and shrugged "Became a man?" he smiled cheekily. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Mr Potter, please meet your guests in five minutes in the hall. They are just meeting with the Headmaster" McGonagall said swiftly as she walked past. She stopped at Mack and looked over her glasses at her. "Miss Kellen since you will be also going, I would be very careful of what you do, I don't want any more trouble."

Mack smiled at the Professor as she lifted her head off the table "Professor I told you I don't want to cause any more trouble. I got what I wanted. Beau is traumatised and Aurelia is avoided by all males." McGonagall gave her a dirty look and walked off.

"You know she will probably hate you for _ever_ now?" Shauna said sleepily.

"Yeah so what? I don't plan to stay here all my life. I'm going to be a Healer. I have been accepted as well." Mack stated loudly. Everyone looked up at her and smiled.

"Mack you didn't tell us that! Congratulations!" Lily cried happily and ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Lily. I only found out yesterday morning but there wasn't any time to tell you." She explained.

"Does that mean they have all the job opportunities coming out soon?" Rory asked frowning.

"Is that like a scholarship?" Tia asked.

"Suppose so." Rory said simply before turning to Mack for the answer.

"Yeah I suppose so." Mack said with a shrug.

"I'll meet you guys in the hall I have to do something quickly!" Rory ran off quickly.

"Hey we better get out stuff and head to the entrance hall." James said as he finished his meal. They all stood up and walked into the hall. "We left everything in the Common Room right?" he asked.

"Yes we did." Remus sighed as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Might wanna duck if I were you Moony." James smiled at him. Remus looked behind him and ducked just in time to see bags and trunks flying towards James and over his head.

"James! That is so dangerous!" Lily scolded. Remus laughed at her.

"Calm down Lily. I wouldn't let it hit him." James explained as he sat on his trunk.

Lily joined him with a glare on her face and her arms crossed. "You should be more careful. Didn't your parents teach you not to do silly things like that?" Lily asked crossly before realising what she had said. Her eyes widened as James looked down.

"Great, trips off." Sirius muttered to Tia as he slid down the Entrance door, she nodded and joined him on the floor.

"It's okay Lily. I know what you mean." James looked up at her with a sad smile before she could apologize. "Didn't I ever tell you that my parents let me get away with everything, got me anything I wanted? You were never wrong all those years of saying I was a spoilt prick -except I prefer brat more then being a prick- I was. My parents had me a lot later then most other parents, so they treated me like a prince." James explained. He smiled as he thought about his late-parents.

"No you never told me that." Lily said quietly.

"They did try to make me see sense though. I just didn't want to listen." James added.

"James Potter you sure know how to make a mess. Look at all these bags!" James looked up the marble staircase to see where the voice of a man came from. He smiled, stood up and ran up the stairs to give Darwin and Winifred a hug.

"So glad you're here." James told them. Darwin was a tall slim man in his late 60's, his hair was grey and white and had a neat moustache. He wore long blood red robes that gave him a look of importance. Winifred gave James a warm smile as she tried to smooth down his hair. She was much more plump then her husband, she had brown hair that was streaked with grey, despite this she was a fair bit younger then Darwin.

"James are you going to introduce us before we leave?" Darwin asked James.

"Right." James jumped down the stairs and stood next to Lily. "This is Lily Evans, she's mine" James smiled wider as Lily gave him a playful glare. Winifred giggled and walked over.

"Nice to meet you Lily." She held out her hand to shake Lily's.

Lily smiled and nodded. "You too Mrs….uhhh"

"Oh please it's Winifred. I don't much like my last name." she gave Darwin a cheeky smile and turned back to James.

"You know Remus and Sirius of course. Peter won't be joining us though." James started talking rather fast because of his excitement. "This is Tia Francis I'm sure I mentioned her a few times before." He skipped over to Shauna and Mack and put his arms around their shoulders "And this is Mackenzie Kellen and Shauna Heatherton, I would have invited a few other mates of mine but Ryan Kellen is dating Shauna and I wanted to be the only couple, Jacob and Tia might get up to no good,-"

"Hey!" Tia objected and Sirius scoffed but James ignored them both and continued to talk at a fast pace.

"- Beau is fighting with Mack so couldn't invite him and Clark is to busy with Alex to do anything but drool over her. Oh and most of them went home." He smiled at Winifred and Darwin like a little kid and they both chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you all. Well I think we should get going don't you?" Winifred asked as she walked out the doors.

"Yes I'll take your luggage from here." Darwin insisted and took out his wand, waved it and the eight trunks.

"Wait up guys!" Rory called as she came running down the stairs.

"Oh yeah and that is Rory Quinn." James added. Rory glared at everyone for walking off without her but soon forgot when Winifred introduced herself to her.

They made there way down the path chatting amongst themselves, except James who was talking to his family friends. They arrived at the gates and the students were surprised to find that they were locked.

"Oh Dumbledore had an important meeting so he told us he would open the gates as soon as we arrive. Ah there we are." Darwin explained before there was a sound of chains and the gates swung open.

They walked through the gates and down a pathway to Hogsmede. "This will do. See you all in a moments time." Winifred waved and she and her husband left with a pop along with the hovering trunks.

"So where are we heading?" Shauna asked happily.

"Well they live over in Ireland so we kinda have a fair way to Apperate." James stated. Rory gave an evil smile and James raised an eyebrow "You right there Rory?" she nodded still smiling evilly, "Okay, everyone take someone's hand" James took Lily's and they Disapperated immediately.

"I think I know where we have to go" Rory said as she pushed away Remus' hand who had shyly offered her. Instead Rory quickly dived at Tia "You will be my company."

"You better not get lost! It's your home land!" Tia said quickly. Before Rory grinned and guided her to Darwin and Winifred's home in Ireland.

"Shauna?" Remus asked –still shyly- her holding out his hand. She smiled and took it then they also Disapperated.

"Suppose I'm stuck with you pig." Mack said with a grin to Sirius.

"You should be nicer if you expect a guide." He said smugly.

"Should but until you stop being a pig…" Mack gave a wide smile.

"How am I being a pig?" Sirius asked moving closer to Mack.

"Sirius…" Mack warned with a glare. Sirius gave a small scoff before he leaned closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Mack pulled away and looked around quickly. "I thought we agreed that no one is to know! Someone could have seen!"

"No you agreed not me. And I still don't see why I have to keep saying that I'm seeing all those other girls. Seriously I hate lying about it. I don't like lying about that sort of stuff…I normally don't have to…"

"Because if you say you're seeing just the one then they will want to meet her now won't they!" Mack said as she crossed her arms.

"Suppose. But I still disagree, I think Tia would be fine with us. I'm happy, your happy, she's even happy why would she not be fine?" Sirius asked with a shrug. Sirius took her by the hand and prepared to Disapperate. Mack gave a weak smile and looked down at the thought of her best friend.

"What took you so long?" James asked when they arrived.

"Mack being stubborn." Sirius explained, with a small wink he left into the house. Mack smiled and walked past James and into the house.

"Everyone is in the dinning room, 'cept Rory and Tia…I'm here to make sure the fight doesn't get out of hand."

"Okay great." Mack left following Sirius and James' brief instructions to the dinning room. James stayed there for ten minutes before he heard thee sound of Tia and Rory's familiar fighting.

"-It's not my fault! You could have helped!" he heard Rory scream.

"It is too your fault! You're the guide!" Tia yelled back. James cringed and prepared for the two to arrive. There were more loud voices then a screech, a minute later Tia ran into the room puffing. James looked at her strangely.

"Had to vent my frustration on the ground instead of people. I ran to calm down." Tia explained.

"Oh" she walked off before James could say any more. Rory walked in a few minutes later scowling. James opened him mouth to speak but she held a hand up to silence him.

"Don't" she walked into the hall and James followed. The hall smelt like freshly picked flowers, polished wood and clean carpet. It always does James remembered. He looked up ahead of the entrance hall and saw the familiar two stair cases leading to the east wing and the west wing of the house. In the centre of the room was a round table made out of mahogany and a large arrangement of beautiful flowers- lily flowers actually, James smiled knowing that Aunt Winifred had done this on purpose.

"Where is Líle?" Rory asked.

"Down the hall on the left, can't miss it. It would be the only place with people actually in it." James said still transfixed on the crystal chandelier above them.

"Aren't you coming?" Rory said impatiently as she started to tap her foot.

"Oh …yeah…sure." James looked away and led her down the passage way on the left until they arrived at large doors with laughter echoing through them.

James opened the doors and Rory stormed in only to stop abruptly right in front of James…which caused him to run into her and fall over.

"Rory! Why the sudden erge to make me fall over?" James asked as he stood up. He could here Lily giggling a few metres behind him "Don't laugh Lil. I could have been seriously hurt" James pouted as he looked at her. Lily smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"So many books…" he heard Rory muttering. James looked at her and saw she was looking at the walls/ bookshelves in awe.

"Right Darwin here is a bit of a book worm…he had four more rooms just like this." James explained.

"There is nothing wrong with having such a large collection James. It is quite nice just to see some expressions when they see them…such as Miss Quinn here." Darwin smiled happily. James nodded in agreement and put an arm around Lily who moved closer into his arm.

Rory's attention snapped away from the books and she rushed up to James with her face very close to his, "They are no secret Rory, you can read here. Back up would ya!" James backed away clearly scared by Rory's intense stare.

Everyone started to laugh and giggle when Rory decided to do her victory dance.

"Eheheh that reminds me of Mack and my dance." Shauna laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Mack began to giggle and then it turned into an evil cackle. She stood up and started clucking around like a chicken. Shauna stood laughing and copied.

"5…4…3…2…1 BREGAH!" Mack and Shauna shouted as the began shaking and jiggling about before they added "ELECTRAFIED CHICKEN!". Then they bother started laughing hysterically. Everyone gave them odd looks before Darwin and Winifred started to clap for them.

"Anyway…" Tia interrupted. "Rory got us lost in the town next to the forest."

"I did not!" Rory objected when she had stoped her dancing.

"Oh so the mansion is really a Muggle butcher shops cold room?" Tia asked with a teasing smile. Rory glared at her and sat down in the seat opposite Tia.

"Well kids how was your Easter?" Winifred asked.

"Annoying…" Shauna muttered as she looked at Sirius. Sirius gave her a worried look.

"Oh…how so?" Darwin asked.

"Ummm…I…uh….probably shouldn't have said anything" Shauna stuttered when she looked away from Sirius.

"Oh, okay. Well James I thought we would allow you to have your normal room, and all your friends will be in the same hallway. The trunks have been delivered already." Winifred said turning to James.

"Alright. Hey Darwin do you think it would be okay if we all headed into the town. I think it might be fun."

"Of course James. Oh and there is a new bar in there. It reminds me of the day's I used to visit the Leaky Cauldron." Darwin told him.

"Okay. When will dinner be?" James asked Winifred as he and his friends stood up.

"Oh well that will be around seven. I would like to talk to you about some matters after dinner though if that is alright." Winifred told him, James noticed her normally happy features had grown sad when she said this.

"Yeah sure. We will be back before six I think." James said and the others nodded.

**Short but I needed to stop writing this chapter or else I would have gotten writers block…OHHH Mack and Sirius sitting in a tree….anyway that sorta happened without me even knowing about it…I have no idea how but it fits…now I just have to decide where they go from now… Review :D**

**Any who I am dedicating this chapter to LadyElfdragon because she deserves it! Don't fret you're awesome so you're gonna be fine : ) and remember the AB loves you : )**


	26. The Mansion

**Don't have much to say so I'll say RnR and enjoy.**

**  
Disclaimer: Almighty J.K.'s and Almighty J.K.'s only**

The group walked down the pathway and took in the beautiful landscape.

"I love this place." Lily murmured to herself, but James over heard.

"I know. I used to come here so much as a child it was so fun. That's where my parents got there inspiration to do something about their garden. I remember going into the forest over and over again…getting lost," he laughed in remembering how he once got caught a glimpse of a Unicorn but it was to fast and he didn't get to it. (A/N yes I am aware that it sounds like the forbidden forest but its not…just similar)

"I can see why, look how dense that place is." Lily pointed to the forest. Tia, who was walking along behind them shuddered after looking at the forest.

"Those sorts of places should be band. There are lots of creepy crawlies in there!" Tia said between cringing at the thought.

"Such a sook aren't you Francis." Sirius said walking up behind Tia making her jump.

"No, I'm a girl." Tia glared.

"A girl that fights off Bludgers on a weekly basis." Tia was about to object since she wasn't even on the team "Don't act like you don't have practises with Jacob. He can hardly sleep afterwards." Sirius smiled mischievously.

"What are you implying Black?" Tia asked suspiciously, eyebrows raised.

"Eh no. You two do not start talking about Simon today…or for the next few days." Lily said stopping in the middle of the track making everyone stop. "In fact I have to make a small yet necessary and obvious announcement: Tia likes Jacob and he likes her so nah get over it." With that Rory, Remus, Mack and Shauna all burst out laughing. "Sorry Tia it had to be done. It's pretty darn obvious anyway. Quit glaring at me like that would you." Lily said carefully backing away and pulling James along to get away.

"You know she's gonna crack?" James asked happily as he watched Tia glaring at Lily.

"Yeah but it was about time that the whole charade came to a close. Next time I'll be telling Jacob to ask her out all ready. Oh that reminds me we have a Hogsmade weekend soon…just before we are forced into the major study time." Lily started rambling on about NEWTS but James only payed half attention.

"Hey lets go into the forest. I need to get lost before I have that talk with Winifred and Darwin." James said interrupting Lily.

"Well can we get to the town first. I wanted to have a look." Lily gave a sweet smile and James agreed that they would go afterwards

James and Lily walked along without realising that only Rory and Remus were following them.

"Where did the others go?" James asked Remus after realising.

"Tia ran off and Sirius followed." Remus started. "Mack kinda drifted off somewhere and Shauna is-"

"Right here." Shauna said popping up next to Remus with a furry thing in her hands.

"With a…thing" Lily said looking at the 'thing' weirdly. "What is it Shauna?"

"I don't know. It's just cute." Shauna lifted the furry thing -that no one could see the face of- and hugged it happily.

"Shauna put it down…" James warned stepping away from her.

"You don't like it?" Shauna asked sadly.

"I don't know what it is." James said.

"It's a Cladrage" Rory rattled off a book she happened to be carrying. "They live in forests and will bite if anything touches it…Shauna put it down, it's poisonous."

"But it likes me." Shauna said holding it closer. "I want to keep it!"

"Shauna! Put that thing down!" Lily said harshly.

"You sound like a mother Lily." Shauna said as she put the Cladrage down on the ground and the fluff ball thing ran into the trees with a hiss.

"Thank you Shauna. Jeez don't pick random things up it isn't a good habit." Lily warned.

"Yes ma'am!" Shauna saluted Lily and started to march forward. Rory giggled and followed suit. Remus shook his head and smiled and joined the end of the line.

"YAY! Conga!" James yelled as he joined the line but instead of marching started to conga. "Join in Lil!"

Lily laughed but just ran to keep up with them.

**(The edge of the forest)**

"Tia wait up would you!" Sirius called as Tia walked off cursing Lily. "Tia! I already knew, you know! I was teasing!"

"Everyone knows! but that's not what bothers me!" Tia shouted back then continued to curse under her breath.

"Then what is it?" Sirius asked as he caught up.

"I don't want to burden you with my over thinking." Tia said as she started to walk faster.

"Please!" Sirius made a hand movement as in to forget it. "I can think fast to you know. Plus I used to be a good person to turn to when you have trouble correct?"

"Yeah but that was before-" Tia started.

"You broke my heart?" Sirius asked happily. Tia just rolled her eyes. "Come on Tia. Haven't you noticed something different about me?"

"You're happy again…ohhhh spill!" Tia said suddenly with a big smile.

"After you do!" Sirius smiled back.

"Promise?" Tia asked suspiciously.

"Yes I promise." Sirius gave her a reassuring look. Tia stopped and smiled.

"Okay, everyone knows Jacob and I have this thing but we don't! Everything almost worked in the hospital wing but then you burst in and he has hardly said a word to me in ages! It's not fair!" Tia went on.

"Well duh! It's Jacob! He is shy! Just ask him to the Hogsmede weekend and then he might get up the nerve to do it next time!"

"He better!" Tia said with a glare.

"Okay now that's sorted, I have news!" Sirius said and Tia clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"I've been seeing Mack." Sirius said simply. Tia stopped jumping and stumbled. "For awhile now actually as well. Since she got that detention a month ago." Tia fell over at this. She stood up quickly and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She did this a few times before she looked Sirius in the eye and ran off up the lawns to the Mansion. Sirius' heart sank. He was hoping for some sort of happy response from Tia, even if it was fake.

"Tia…" he said quietly.

"I _told_ you _not_ to do that!" Mack said walking up behind him. Sirius jumped slightly but didn't feel sorry. He didn't like Tia not knowing. He didn't like James not knowing either.

"Couldn't help it Mack. She deserved to know." Sirius said with a shrug. He had turned around now and was going back towards the path down to the Muggle town.

"You still could have told me you were going to! Now I have to go find her!" Mack stormed off to find Tia.

"Women…" Sirius muttered under his breath.

Sirius started running and caught up to the others quickly. He found them laughing there heads off as they walked out through the arch into the town.

The town was really small and quiet. There were all the normal stores that they expected in a Muggle town. As they walked down the main road they found there was a street market down one street which Rory and Remus both decided to check out.

Sirius, James Shauna and Lily found the pub that Darwin had been talking about and ordered themselves Butterbeers.

"So where did Tia disappear to. Will she be planning an attack on me?" Lily asked as the sat down in the corner of the considerably quiet pub.

"Doubt she would attack you. She probably won't even remember that." Sirius said with a shrug not looking up from his bottle.

"What did you do to her?" Lily glared at him.

"Lily!" James growled.

"I told her Mack and I are sorta dating." Sirius said still without taking his eyes off his Butterbeer. They all gasped at the news. "Was that because I told her or because it was a surprise?" Sirius finally looked up. Lily noticed he didn't look to happy at the moment but she couldn't tell why.

"Since when?" James asked after a long silence.

"Can't remember dates or anything but it was after she got her detention…I think I got mine 'cos I 'accidentally' spilt ink over Snivellus." Sirius looked down at his drink and took a big swig of it.

"Is it serious?" Shauna asked, frowning slightly.

"Don't know. I didn't think so at first since she doesn't want anyone to know about it, but now…" Sirius shrugged and took another drink.

"Well I think I'm going to have to go find those two…they might be trying to kill each other. James you will have to take a wonder in the forest alone…don't be lost to long" Lily sighed, kissed James on the cheek and slid off her seat. She waved at the boys and left with Shauna tagging along behind her.

On Lily's way out she bumped into Rory and Remus who were laughing over something they bought at the stalls. Lily told them that Mack and Tia were probably getting into a fist fight and James and Sirius were at the bar. Remus went to join the guys as Rory followed Lily out of the town.

"Great. Do you think I'm stronger then Tia?" Shauna asked rolling up her sleeves as they walked up the Mansion pathway.

"I doubt it, she's got a beater arms. Look we don't know what they are doing so…lets just wait and see." Lily said.

They walked into the Mansion and asked one of the House Elves whether Mack and Tia had been seen.

"Peppi saw two girls running up the stairs into one of the guest rooms." The house elf called Pepper told them. Rory and Shauna started up the stairs and Lily followed, when they came to the second landing they started running up the next set of stairs but Lily heard a scream from the room she knew was hers.

"I'll catch up with you. I just heard a scream from my room." Lily told Shauna. Lily had been told she could sleep in the second floor quarters alone, her friends would be just a level up in two rooms. The boys were all sharing a room on the second floor also.

Lily came to the second door closest to the staircase which Winifred told her was hers, and opened the door to find Winifred and Darwin standing looking shocked over the box James had given her.

"Who screamed?" Lily demanded frowning at the two. They may be close to James but they were still in her room uninvited and looking through her box.

"That was me dear." Winifred said. Her face was turning very pale and she looked terrified. Lily looked at the box and walked forward to pick it up. "Don't touch it! It just started glowing and…and…" Winifred warned taking a step backwards.

Lily stopped "Is that why you're in here looking at my stuff?"

"My wife and I were walking past when there was a bright light coming from under the door so we came in just in time to see that box" Darwin pointed to the box on the ground glowing. It stopped suddenly so Winifred picked it up and then it gave out a flash of light again…so she dropped it and it stoped. That was when she screamed."

Lily walked forward and picked her box up and looked inside, "Where's the key James left in here?"

Lily noticed the two adults eyes grow wide with fear and Winifred's hand shot up to her face. "He had a key…" Winifred asked quietly. "Oh no." Winifred took hold of Darwin's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Hurry! We must leave!" she called. Darwin nodded and they ran down the stairs. The girls up stairs heard them and came down from the third story.

"What's happening?" Shauna asked. Mack and Tia didn't seem too worked up but rather worried.

"I don't know they want to leave…" Lily told them.

Darwin called up the stairs "You have to go back to Hogwarts! Now!"

"Wonder what it is…" Mack said to herself. Tia shrugged and ran after the owners. Mack followed.

Rory turned to Lily and explained the girls seemed to have sorted everything out before she even got there. "Everyone seems to fight like siblings around here…that reminds me I have to kill Caley. He stole my last good quill the other day."

Lily frowned as Rory headed down the stairs still grumbling about her little brother.

She looked at the box she was still holding and lowered it slowly. Winifred and Darwin obviously wouldn't be evacuating everything in there house, they were in a hurry it seemed.

Lily ran out the doors and found Winifred and Darwin with her friends all ready to Apperate.

"What is going on? We have to find James if we're leaving!" Lily yelled. Winifred started to sob into Darwin's robes.

"I am sorry to tell you this Lily but…" He took a deep breath before taking hold of Lily's hand. "it will be too late for James. He would only bring danger to everyone else." Lily's eyes widened as he started to pull her towards the others.

"NO! Let got of me!" Lily called. Darwin put a hand over her mouth and she closed her eyes trying to get free before Lily could she felt a familiar sensation of being squeezed trough a rubber tube. Darwin was Apperating…and forcing Lily along with him.

When Lily opened her eyes she found herself in Hogsmede with Tia, Shauna, Rory and Mack running towards her. Darwin let her go and she fell to the floor. Winifred appeared a moment later next to Darwin. He bent down and whispered in Lily's ear "it's for your own good Lily."

With that, Winifred and Darwin walked away briskly up the Hogwarts path towards the gates before the girls could actually catch up with them.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?!" Lily exclaimed as Shauna pulled her to her feet.

"I have no idea" the others replied in unison.

**Well I know how annoying cliffys are so…I won't do one here though I was seriously considering it :D**

**(The Muggle town with Remus, James and Sirius- Just after Lily and Shauna leave)**

"So what was Lily talking about the Forest for?" Sirius asked looking around the room instead of looking James in the eyes.

"I wanted to take a walk through the forest. Alone time like I used to. You know, before Winifred and Darwin tell me about my parent's deaths…" James replied looking down

"Right. I forgot this is where it happened…" Sirius looked down as well.

"Yeah well…I saw the room it happened in as well… I really need to find out why Voldemort was here in the first place." James sighed. There was a moments silence before Sirius spoke.

"Yeah… look Moony is just out there. Lets head over to the store with all those things hanging off the roof, then go take a wonder in that forest of yours." Sirius said as he patted James on the back. James smiled and they slid off the seats.

"Sure. And I warn you…it gets a bit…weird at times." James smiled as he tried to make the forest sound spooky.

"Sure…" Sirius gave James a weird look as the walked out of the wizard bar and into a street where no one could see what they were just stepping out of. "Moony! We're going into that place over there! It has things hanging off the roof!" Remus walked over and looked to where Sirius was pointing excitedly.

"That is a butcher store Padfoot. That is where Rory and Tia ended up Apperating into…" Remus gave them a smile as he saw there surprised faces.

"Okay…maybe we can just go to the forest?" Sirius added. James nodded and they all started walking.

As they walked through the arch into the Mansion's grounds they heard a shout. James looked up from watching his feet.

"That sounded like Lily…" at that James took off.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, Remus bolted after James and Sirius followed after muttering "he sure knows how to pick her scream…"

James came off the path but saw no sign of Lily up ahead on the grounds. _She must be inside!_ He thought to himself. He ran up to the mansion doors and ran inside. He called out her name but no one replied.

"James…where is everyone?" Remus asked as he arrived puffed a moment later with Sirius by his side.

"I don't know…have a look in the dinning room…I'm going up stairs." James ordered as he ran up the stairs two at a time. As the others agreed he had arrived at the top of the second floor he tripped and fell flat on his face. James swore loudly and stood up.

He looked at what he had tripped over. It was Lily's wooden box. James felt his heart sink. _What is it doing out here?_ He walked forward and picked it up. He examined the picture he had carved months before. _What the…_ James looked back at the picture and found a new part of the picture…one he had never seen before…Just like the trap door.

Now the picture was the same clearing and trees but one branch had been broken and were now lying across the half hidden trap door. James looked at where the branch must have fallen from and he found that he could see through the trees…something large and noticeable…a Mansion.

**Oooooo evil DanCrazed….I need a new Pen Name...but I won't change before I finish this story! I'm thinking Obsessed&Crazed….let me know if you think it might be a good idea …as well as any comments on the chapter!!!!**


	27. Under Leaves and Branches

**YAY an update! Now I have news! I finished my fic on the 20****th**** of July 2007 at 8:34 meaning…all I need to do is post the remaining chapters! I have 33 so that means there will be 6 more chapters after this!!! It's so exciting!!! Now enjoy! Btw: I will not be changing anything from my fic to suit the books…it's to much hassle:P**

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story line!!!! WOO HPDH ROCKS!!!**

James didn't need to think twice. He knew this mansion almost as well as he knew his own home. The mansion was defiantly the one that was pictured in the changed carving on Lily's box. There was no doubt in his mind.

He opened the box to find the box still had everything in it. The ring –which he slid into his pocketed quickly- he bought for Lily sat under Lily's most prized photo's and her favourite book. But the one thing he noticed was gone was the key. Lily knew he left the key in here. Where had it gone?

"Sirius! Remus! Come quick! We have to find my key!" James yelled at his friends. They came back into the entrance hall and raced up the stairs. They began searching the halls first. James looked to see if it had fallen off the stairs, but no one found it. "Where is Lily's room?"

"Should be over there." Remus pointed to a door close by and James ran for the door and opened it frantically. "James what is it? What is this key all about?" Remus tried to calm James down as he started tearing through all Lily's things in her trunk.

"My key is gone! I know where to go now! I need it!" James cried loudly as he started searching the floor of the room.

"Okay. What is this key?" Sirius asked as he stood at the door watching his best friend tear the room apart.

"Mandrake left it to me!" James explained quickly. He lifted the bedcover from the floor and felt a wave of happiness run through him. The key lay waiting for him under the bed. He picked the piece of metal up and stood up. "This is the key. Now I suggest you guys head back to Hogwarts and try find Lily or something…I have a job to do."

With that James marched out of the room. Sirius exchanged glances but did as he told them and left for Hogwarts in seconds. They found themselves standing outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Remus? Black?" a girls voice behind them called. They both turned to see Rory emerging from the trees nearby. She smiled and turned back to the trees and shouted "It's half the Marauders. It's okay. You can come out now!" Shauna, Lily Mack and Tia all showed themselves from behind their chosen hiding spot.

"What are you guys doing hiding in the trees?" Remus asked as he watched them all walk out.

"We thought…well I don't know who but someone evil. Darwin just forced Lily here. She wanted to help James." Rory explained.

"Where is he?" Lily asked finally speaking. Remus looked at her and he noticed she looked terrified and her voice was shaky.

"Are you okay Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Yes now where is James?" Lily asked with a stern voice.

"He told us to Apperate here. He had something to do with a key…I don't know." Sirius muttered. "Now how can we get in?" Sirius looked up at the tall gates.

"I have been trying to break in but it wouldn't work. Darwin and Winifred have disappeared, I don't know if they got in or not!" Mack said making her way over to him.

"And I remember Dumbledore saying he put extra security in so people couldn't break in!" Rory exclaimed.

"And I remember having more then ten lollipops in my bag" Shauna frowned. The others looked around at her standing glaring daggers at them.

"Get over it Shauna." Tia snapped. "Look there has to be a way in." Tia muttered. "Lily any ideas?" they all looked around for her but found she was gone.

"She has a bad habit of doing that doesn't she?" Sirius asked Rory who nodded vigorously.

"Should we be chasing her?" Mack asked.

"Nope, last time she was hiding anyway." Sirius told her. Mack nodded slowly.

"Okay I need quiet so I can think of a spell!" Mack exclaimed.

OoO

**(Mansion)**

Lily appeared on the grounds she had left minutes before. She looked around and saw a figure running down the grounds towards the forest.

"JAMES!" Lily called out loudly. The figure didn't hear her so she shouted again "JAMES!" this time the figure spun around and Lily smiled. She ran after him as fast as possible.

"What are you doing here Lily?" James asked when she arrived next to him.

"I was worried. Darwin said it was for my own good that I left, and I believe that. So I came to get you!" Lily told him.

"Well I can't leave yet!" James walked off.

"Why not? That stupid key was lost so it doesn't matter!" Lily told him.

"I found it under your bed. Now go back to Hogwarts I can't leave until I find that door."

"What door?"

"You know that trap door in the picture on you wooden box?" James asked as he continued to walk down to the forest at a fast pace.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked as she tried to keep up.

"I have to find it." James said simply.

"How do you know it is in there though?" Lily asked as she walked behind him.

"The picture changed again. It has a branch fallen over the door and in the space the branch once was the Mansion in the distance. I can tell the part of the forest would be over there." James pointed to the forest where it looked like the end. James then started to follow a path along the forest.

"But, James, why do you need to find it?" Lily asked with a worried voice.

"I was asked to find it by Mandrake, and I have to keep it away from Voldemort. Mandrake said he was looking for it and I have to believe that now that I have the proof."

"A box is not proof James." Lily said stoping on the path and taking James' sleeve to stop him.

James could feel his eyes were about to flow over with tears. He fought them back and found himself getting angry when they fell down his cheeks. He spun around to face Lily and growled at her "The box isn't proof but my parent's deaths are!"

Lily was stunned. James stormed off leaving her behind. _His parents deaths?_ Lily found herself asking herself. She frowned and ran after him.

"Please James, don't get mad. I just want to know what you mean by that."

"They died here. Voldemort killed them. He was here. He wants the key and the door. He was close, he was here. He killed them!" James stopped as a few tears fell down his face. Lily walked up to him but he stopped and wiped away his tears. "Lily please just go back. I will find the door and clear it out. Whatever but please just go Lily!"

"James I won't leave you here." Lily said firmly.

"Fine. Just stay close." James walked into the trees beside them and Lily ran after him.

OoO

**(Hogwarts Gate)**

"Got the spell yet?" Sirius asked. Mack frowned at him and shook her head then looked down again at the floor like she had been for the last ten minutes.

"I'm bored!!" Tia complained from a tree branch nearby.

"Well keep climbing." Rory muttered.

"But I don't want to." Tia kept complaining.

"Well bug someone else." Rory muttered again.

"But Mack is concentrating and Shauna is retracing her steps to find her lollipops." Tia told her.

"Quit talking Tia!" Mack shouted.

"Okay…" Tia said quietly. After a minutes silence…"Pssst!!! Remus. Moony!!" Remus looked up at his nickname, but he didn't expect Tia to be calling him.

"What Tia?" He asks as he walked over to the tree she was sitting in.

"Why are you called Moony?" Tia asked.

"You're kidding me right? You can't be that bored." Remus started to walk away.

"Well since you're so sensitive about it, what about Padfoot?"

"You rang?" Sirius asked as he walked over.

"Yeah what is with your nickname?" Tia asked innocently.

"Umm I'd rather not say." Sirius replied with a weird look.

"Come on! You guys have never told anyone the reasoning behind your little club names!"

"Yeah but we don't have to now do we." Remus cut in.

"No but it's rude to call each other these names and have everyone else around you not have a clue what you're talking about." Tia told them as she climbed down the tree again.

"That may be true but it is our right to keep secrets." Sirius told Tia, Remus nodded in agreement.

"You guys are evil." Tia walked past them and looked at the gate. "Did you guys ever noticed the gates have icicle's hanging off them?" Tia tilted her head as she looked at the gates.

"Sorry. I thought a icicle blizzard might blow the gates down but it didn't work." Mack told them guiltily. Tia made a 'hmp' sound and broke off some icicles to entertain herself.

OoO

**(Forest)**

The couple had been walking for quite some time now, through the trees keeping as close as possible to the edge of the forest.

"Look there is another clearing ahead, check that one" Lily said tiredly.

They had been checking every clearing possible for a broken tree branch, a view of the Mansion or a glimpse of a trap door. So far no such luck.

"Nope, not this one." James sighed and continued walking. Lily heaved a heavy sigh from behind him and followed.

After another minute walking James stopped abruptly and Lily crashed into him. "What James?"

"Look…" James gasped quietly as he stared ahead of him. "The Mansion…"

Lily looked through a gap in some trees and saw the distant Mansion. On the floor laid a broken tree branch and a half covered trap door.

"This is freaky…" Lily cried loudly. "It's like the box knows just a slight change in here!"

"It probably does…this forest is where the wood came from." James smiled and touched a close by tree. "Winifred and Darwin make all their furniture from wood out here. And it is a magical forest. I mean how else would Darwin and Winifred keep the Muggle's out so they won't see any Unicorns and stuff?"

"I should have thought of that." Lily muttered sarcastically. "So what now?"

"We open it of course. Just help me lift this branch off the door." James went over and lifted on end of the broken branch. "Jeez it's heavy! Come on."

Lily walked over and lifted the other end carefully. They moved it across and James felt his insides flutter with excitement and nervousness at the sight of the door as he brushed the leaves away.

"Are you sure this door will have what you're looking for? It seems a bit of a stretch…if you know what I mean."

"Lily, that key was left in the Room of Requirement by Professor Mandrake, it was found in that box…which happened to be made from wood from this forest…and I had a dream of this place which was my inspiration" James looked down "Dumbledore and I spoke to Mandrake…she told us the box would help find the doors location…and it did."

"You brought Mandrake back from the dead?" Lily asked dumbstruck.

"Only for a bit…and as a ghostly figure thing." James sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Lily said stomping her foot.

"To angry with Dumbledore. He wanted your box and I wouldn't let him have it."

"That doesn't mean you had to keep being a dead person back to talk with… can we hurry up. This place is freaking me out! And I have a bad BAD feeling about this!" Lily cried looking around the trees.

James nodded in agreement. He squatted down and pulled the key from his pocket. The move from his pocket to the lock seemed to go on forever in slow motion to James. He drew in a sharp breath when the key entered the lock and turned. He pulled the lock away and threw it onto the ground next to the door.

Slowly James opened the trap door and only saw darkness. Wands out, James and Lily both lit the tips of them.

"Going down." James muttered as he began the decent into the dark and musty room. The only thing James could see was the ladder like staircase that led them down deep into the ground.

Once James felt the ground underneath his feet he called out to Lily "How you going Lil?"

"I would be better if I could see something!" she growled. James chuckled and walked over to the wall, which he found to be very close- the room was quite small- and started feeling around to see if there was some sort of light or torch.

He moved along one wall just to the left of the stairs, then continued to the next wall. His hand hit something about eye level on the wall and he gave a cheer when his wand showed it was a wall bracket light. "Found one!" he pulled down on it so he could light it but found it wouldn't budge "…that's stuck!"

"It's okay James. I made it without the light" Lilt chirped as she appeared at his shoulder.

"But I want it!" James whined.

"Try pulling it up and out then." Lily suggested with a smile.

So James did. The lamp didn't come lose though, like planed. Instead, the brick it was attached to moved forward slowly, like it was some sort of draw. As the draw opened the lamp started to glow…but as the draw continued to open the light became brighter.

"James it's so bright" Lily said as she shielded her eyes. James however took the chance to look at the room. There was nothing but this bracket and the stairs, and the room would have been the size of a bigger sized bathroom…not big at all.

"James!" Lily cried again. The light now was becoming painfully bright. James moved towards the draw which still hadn't stopped sliding slowly towards the stairs. James opened his eyes so he could see what he was doing. He lunged at the top of the draw to push it back in the wall, but he found a long, cold, metal object lying on top.

"Gryffindor's sword!" James cried in a whisper. The light was still brightening but James felt immune to it as he felt the surface of the blade that was still sitting on the draw top above him. Mandrake wasn't lying. It was real. It was here.

"James!" Lily cried again. She crouched on the floor facing away from the light. She dove into the dusty floor to cover her face better, but as soon as she did she found the room's light faded into a faint candle light. "Is it gone?" Lily asked after she processed the sudden change.

James answered a small 'yes' and Lily stood and turned around to find James holding a long shining sword and looking at the rubies it was encrusted, with in awe.

"Woooow…" Lily murmured as she walked slowly towards him.

"Yeah" James gave a smile and lifted one hand from the sword to his hair and messed it up nervously with a slight laugh. "It's just so beautiful…I just wish I could-"

"Give it to me!" A voice thundered dangerously from the stairs behind them.

James and Lily froze. The voice made the blood drain from their faces. Their hearts sank and began beating at a rapid pace at the same time as they turned in unison just to have their worst fears come true.

The figure stood on the stairs covered by shadow, one hand holding onto the stairs, one pointing a wand at James' heart.

**Don't hate me! I know it's a cliffy but it's not like I'm the most unpredictable writer…**

**Review and I'll update faster! Eheheh!**


	28. Very Near Death Eaters

**Well here it is…the continuation dun dun dun dun! **

**Disclaimer: Woo! I own nothing! JK Rocks!**

"I _said_ give it to me!" Voldemort hissed stepping out of the shadows. The last time James and Lily faced Voldemort, he seemed so sure they would be gone; now he seemed tenser and more aware they weren't going to give into him as easily. "You leave me no choice Potter" Voldemort thundered when James didn't move.

Voldemort lunged forward. Automatically James flinched backwards but he's caught Lily, not him. "Give me the sword or your little girlfriend will be joining your parents!" Voldemort threatened. Lily gave a whimper as her lip trembled.

James growled. He lifted the sword to look at it one last time before throwing it up into the air. Voldemort glared, letting go of Lily he dove for the sword before it could hit the ground.

Lily -petrified- ran up a couple of steps. By now Voldemort was off the ground; one hand brushing off his dirty robes, the other clutching Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"You should not have done that Potter!" the man snarled. James took a step backwards and felt the wall behind him. Voldemort began to approach James, wand at the ready.

Lily freaked. She saw James' face- scared, nervous and angry all in one- then the long stone draw running across the room. Stepping off the ladder quietly, she crept up behind Voldemort and quickly, without thinking, slammed his head against the stone draw.

James' eyes widened in surprise as the Dark Lord went down quickly with only a small screech of pain. The sword landed beside Voldemorts leg with a small clang, James didn't think twice.

James picked up the sword took Lily's hand and dragged her up and out of the trap door. James' mind was fuzzy; he couldn't think of anything but Voldemort had just found them in the trap door. He had returned to the place he had killed his parents…it didn't make sense to him. The sound of Lily's scream brought James out of his thoughts.

Lily stood next to James frozen. James looked around to see what she had screamed about and noticed for the first time the gang of no more then twenty masked and cloaked people surrounding the clearing.

"APPERATE!!! QUICK!!!" James yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lily took a big gulp and closed her eyes so she could think about Hogwarts not her surroundings.

She tried to Apperate but when she opened her eyes found the only difference in scenery was the Death Eaters surrounding her and James had moved into a tighter circle around them.

James looked around frantically for a way out but his surroundings were again blurring. A voice behind him made his hair stand on end and his stomach flip over from nerves.

"Oh no Potter. You think I am that stupid?" Voldemort laughed as he took one last step up and out of the trap door. "You may be idiotic teenagers but I have been doing my research in case this might happen. You have your Apperation licences now…I can't have you disappearing off somewhere…it's just not very good for my reputation." Voldemort walked over to James and yanked the sword out of his hand.

"Thanks for leading us right to this Potter. It will go nicely in my collection." He continued.

OoO

**(Hogwarts gates)**

"Come on Mack! You sent at least thirty kids flying the first day you arrived here!" Tia reminded her as she paced behind the working Mack.

"I almost have it Tia. Just give me a few minutes to piece together the little details would you!" Mack hissed before turning back to face the gate. Tia started muttering to herself.

Rory and Remus had found a nice shady tree to sit under and discuss their Arithmancy homework for the holidays. Shauna had found her lollipop hidden in her pocket and was now sucking on it, humming happily like a little kid. Sirius on the other hand was fretting about James.

"Tia…" Sirius walked over to her and she stopped pacing "Do you think that Lily and James are okay? I'm kinda worried."

"Kinda? Are you saying you can freak out even worse? Jeez Sirius you have been muttering, pacing, scratching and talking to your self for ages…all the signs of a freak out...and going nuts." Tia listed.

"Okay I'm really worried. James went through this last year remember…I practically lost my friend after that. He wasn't the same. Did you know that we have only tipped an ink bottle on Snape _once_ this year…and that wasn't that long ago!"

"Yeah so what? He's matured maybe. I know it changed him…it changed Lily to. But what are you suggesting?" Tia asked.

"We go back." Sirius said simply.

"Only if I get to ride that flying Motorbike you're getting" Tia smiled widely.

"How did you-"

"Know? Hello leaving papers out everywhere about it probably isn't the best thing to do if you don't want me to know. And the guy that owns it sounds stingy…"

"Right…but I bet you would have known even if they weren't left out."

"Yep. Now are we going?" Tia asked impatiently.

"Come on. Before Mack sees us going." Sirius and Tia sneaked off.

"I GOT IT!" Mack cried a few minutes later. Shauna, Rory and Remus all appeared next to her quickly. "Where have the others gone?"

"Don't know." Shauna muttered carelessly. "Probably went off to snog." Mack raised an eyebrow. "Oh right…it's you and Sirius now…Mack and Sirius….must get used to that…right It's imprinted in my brain now, continue to save us." Shauna signalled to the gates and Mack turned slowly.

"Right well…my advice is stand back a bit…I don't know what will happen." Mack instructed. The girls gulped slightly, Remus chuckled and pulled them back. "Trans l'inialate!" Mack cried pointing her wand at the gates. (A/N: Destroy…or something along those lines…forgive me if it's wrong)

Instantly the two large gates began to bend towards them. Quickly, knowing what was about to happen, Mack shoved her friends to the ground. There was a small popping sound and some sort of liquid was sprayed on them all. Mack looked up to see the lock had exploded into a liquid; she frowned at how weird it was and shrugged.

"Nice work?" Remus asked as he looked up from the ground and at his newly filthy and gooey robes.

"Yeah not my best work but it will have to do won't it." Mack stood and help the others up. "Look there is just enough room for us to fit under where the lock used to be and where the gates were bending. I'll have to leave it like this since the others have disappeared." Mack was the first to squeeze through the bars, followed by Remus, Rory and Shauna.

OoO

**(Forest Clearing)**

"You know, it was quite interesting to find your parents here when I came to get the owners of these grounds." Voldemort said as he walked back and forth in front of the tied up couple. "I mean all I wanted to do was get it out of that woman whether there was a hidden room around her house and she has to send out a panic signal to your mother. It was her fault your mother and father are dead Potter. Once your mother was alerted her best friend was in trouble, she rushed out of St Mungo's and came here to help. Then after I killed her…" he let James struggle to attack him before continuing. "Your father knew there was trouble, with his Auror job off course he did. He came in…I killed him." James screamed and tried to lunge at his parent's killer. His bounds tugged at his hands as he struggled but it didn't matter, he wasn't able to move.

"Of course then there was all those stupid Aurors…I had to leave before I got the location of this place…though I don't think they knew this place belonged to Godric Griffindor all those many years ago. So really I wasted all that time." He sighed and smiled at James. "But now I have what I came for all thanks to you. I may despise Muggle's but I have learnt one handy thing from them: bugs. I used a magical bug to listen into any conversations in the house. Your girlfriend here came into a room and started asking where your key was, that woman was smart enough to get out…suppose she was silly enough to come back. Just think I could have just killed you, but now I get to kill the Mudblood girl to!"

"You won't get away with this." Lily hissed through her hair. Since being tied to a tree stump next to James, Lily hadn't moved from hiding under her long hair covering her face.

"Oh and why is that? The Ministry going to catch me? HA!" Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand at James' heart. "Who should be first? You want her to suffer watching you die or you suffer watching her die? Oh well either way you both die." Pointing his wand at James still, Voldemort opened his mouth to say the deadly spell when there was a loud crack.

Voldemorts head whipped around to the sound and saw three of his loyal Death Eaters laying on the ground a giant log lying across their legs. One groaned and twitched while the other two started whimpering. Voldemort looked up at the forest canopy above and snorted slightly, turning back to James he was surprised to find him smiling at him.

"Lily told you: you won't get away with this." James smirked.

"I already am." Voldemort sneered back. There was a crash behind him and yet another bunch of Death Eaters were on the floor- this time it was six and they were under a entire tree. "What is going on here?!" he shouted.

"Someone is in her my Lord!" a follower shouted as he looked up to see something move.

"Well _do_ something!" Voldemort shouted back.

"I can't see them!" the same man shouted.

Voldemort glared at him and shouted '_Stupefy_' and the man was on the floor leaving less then ten man left. Voldemort gave a small yell and shot pointed his wand into the trees and started sending random spells everywhere.

There was a cry and a thud a few metres from behind Lily and James. It was of a girl and Lily recognised the sound immediately as Tia. Merlin knows how many times Tia had fallen off her bed at random.

_What in the name of Merlin is she doing here?_ She found herself asking herself in a worried tone. She turned to see if James had heard and he had a similar look on his face.

Voldemort spun around and smiled evilly. "Come out come out where ever you are." Voldemort laughed as he stalked closer to the spot Tia's cry had come from.

Tia didn't move from under the bushes she had fallen into. She reached for her wand laying beside her, which she had let go of as she fell. She held her breath as she saw the feet and long robes of Voldemort walking closer calling out for her.

_Why did I let Sirius talk me into climbing the trees? _ Tia asked herself. _Especially in here! Evil forests! I told him monkey me has been gone since I was about six years old. Stupid Sirius._

Voldemort laughed and turned to his tied up victims. "I take this is a friend of yours…trying to save you…just like your parents…and they will end up just like your parents." He said the last bit to James, who squirmed to free himself again, before turning back to call for the friend.

Lily gave a loud sob and James stoped and turned to see her face. She was looking at him with tears running down her face and no trace of happiness in her normally bright emerald eyes. This caused a new wave of anger rush through James' veins. He yelled and struggled against his binds.

One hand became loose. James, shocked that his tight binds had miraculously loosened took no time to figure out why, and lunged at the leaves beside him that Voldemort had thrown his and Lily's wand to. Picking his up he shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater that had noticed him and was moving towards him. James shot three more spells and knocked all Death Eaters- that were in the clearing- out.

Voldemort began to approach him angrily wand raised, but James sent a spell at him, which seemed to slow him down momentarily and make his hand lower. James picked up Lily's wand and turned to free her but found she was already released and looking confused as to why. He threw the wand at her, she over came the shock and caught her wand.

Voldemort –in front of her- moved swiftly forward, so she dodged and ran around the other side of the tree. Voldemort followed and smiled, shooting the death spell around the corner he expected to hear her scream or the sound of her body hitting the floor but when nothing came he moved around the tree and saw nothing.

Lily sat on a branch above, shocked that Sirius had lifted her so quickly and with ease and had his hand covering her mouth so she didn't scream. Suddenly Lily heard his voice more like an echo and loud, this caused her to turn and try cover his mouth but when she turned she discovered his mouth was shut.

_You though I came that un-prepared? _Sirius' voice said _Come on! I have been seeing a witch genius for the last month, I picked up a few of her tricks. Say this spell and you will be able to talk to me through thoughts and Tia and James if you wish…but I advise against talking to James just yet, he is sort of fighting the darkest wizard of our time. _Envahissez la voix de pensée _then add the persons name to the end and wallah! Instant communication! Plus no one can mind read these conversations…they are blocked completely_

Lily did as he said and said the spell nonverbally and instantly she started telling Sirius how she needed to help James through thought.

_Relax Lily. I am here for a reason! Come on. Be careful where you tread though.__ Now do one thing for me I'm going to see how James is, go check on Tia and try get her up here. Please!_ The voice added as Sirius saw a look of annoyance on Lily's face.

Lily said the spell again and began talking _Fine! Where is Tia? And how did she fall out of the trees?_ Lily gave a glare and Sirius gave a sheepish smile and pointed to where she had fallen.

James stood facing his parents murderer and the most feared thing …he couldn't say man because to kill so many he wouldn't have a heart and this thing sure didn't.

"You two are slippery fish aren't you…Potter" Voldemort sneered.

"Yep. That's us. Imagine our children." James hissed. At this point James was terrified that not only he had never been closer to be killed in all his life but the one only and only woman left in his life had disappeared without a trace. He knew she was safe but he needed to know where. This was his way of stalling; he wouldn't do anything until she was well away and save from this beast.

_Prongs please don't freak or make any strange movements for all our sakes._ A voice filled James' mind, immediately he recognized his best friend's voice, but for the first time Sirius' voice showed nervousness and fear._ Lily is fine. She's up here in the trees with me…don't look up idiot! At the moment she is helping Tia, she kinda fell...and I know how you think, I am not endangering Lilikins life alright. Distract Moldy there while we help Tia up, then we can help you outta there._

James did as the voice said and tired his best to distract Voldemort…or as Sirius called him Moldy.

"What are you planning to do with the sword…its not like you don't have a wand to fight with." James said looking at the shining sword in Voldemorts hand.

Voldemort smiled, "I have plans. This sword will not be yielded. It is merely a relic I wished to poses."

"You went through a lot just for that. This bugging business…of the house…it doesn't make it sound like the sword is nothing."

Voldemort laughed "This sword is from Godric Gryffindor. I would have thought a true Gryffindor would understand how special this sword is. I now own four of these relics. All very special indeed."

_How boring is this dude? _The voice returned to James' head and he twitched slightly trying not to laugh_ Okay, Lily and I got Tia up now can you send a spell at him and run behind a tree and we'll get you up._

James honestly didn't think it would work but he trusted his friends with his life. He just hoped they all kept theirs after this little confrontation.

"You know…shooting a spell at me will only anger me." Voldemort sighed and flicked his wand; James' flew out of his hand. "I don't take it well."

James freaked and ran behind a tree and hoped that Sirius was quick. _Not ready yet. He's behind you Prongs! _ The voice yelled.

James turned and found Voldemort standing behind him with his wand raised. "Enough!" he yelled "You are being a nuisance. Once I'm rid of you, I need to find the red head." James' blood boiled with anger and fear. James dived at Voldemort and the sword, Voldemort moved back moving the sword up.

James felt the pain throbbing in his hand immediately. The sword had made a deep cut in his left hand and blood was dripping onto the dirty forest floor. James yelled at the top of his voice. James couldn't move, the pain had glued him to the spot…and Voldemort knew it,

He looked up at Voldemort and saw the triumphant smile on his face. "Now to find you're friends." He turned and flicked his cloak around so it hit James in the face as he sunk to the floor. James could have sworn the cloak was made of some sharp metal as when it hit his cheek there was a serge of pain and blood dripped onto his sleeve.

The only good thing about the cut on his cheek was it took his mind off his real injury on his hand. He started whimpering and he felt tears fall past his cut on his cheek which made it sting.

Once Voldemort was out of eye sight James felt a pair of hands grip his under arms. He didn't bother look to see who it was as he knew Sirius was pulling him into the tree canopy via spell.

"Ja-" Lily almost squealed when she saw him but remember to speak via mind. _I can't believe someone would do this to someone so young! He's so heartless!_

James nodded weakly after hearing Lily's voice in his mind. Sirius took hold of James' arm- a little rough for James' liking- and James twitched but allowed him to heal the wound.

Lily crawled over and cleaned the blood away and kissed him on the cheek where the cut was seconds before. _We need that sword back! It will only cause pain and tragedy if we don't!_ Lily told James. He looked at her sadly and shook his head.

He agreed only horrible things can happen from Voldemort having the sword but it was to dangerous for them to try get it back.

There was a yell beneath them and James knew Voldemort wasn't happy that he had managed to escape. Soon he would figure out he was only a few metres above his head but before that happened they needed to get away.

Lily's voice gave him an incantation to say and he did so before saying Sirius' name like she instructed.

_Padfoot we need to get out of here! I just want to leave I hate this! _

Sirius nodded _Don't we all… _he started to move in the direction of the mansions' open grounds. James made Lily follow Sirius, he passed Tia and looked up. She was looking down at the ground.

_Shouldn't you be avoiding falling over? _Tia heard James ask her.

Tia looked at James and shuddered. _You, James, look like crap._ She commented with a half smile playing on her lips.

_Ha-ha. But you fell before so why are you looking over the branches like that?_

'_Cos I'm not a chicken?__ And again you look like crap._ She nodded her head as if confirming her comment. James couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Immediately all three of them turned to glare at James and before they knew it a branch was breaking…and all four of them fell to the floor.

"Well-well." Voldemort sneered as he looked down at them. "A Potter and a Black. Not to mention two filthy Mudbloods. Looks like tonight will be very enjoyable indeed."

**Probably not my best work but…it has all necessary points :D ****Okay I'll update soon…but I must ask for more then 5 reviews before I do…these are the last chapter's people! Come on! Review, Review, Review! Any way's thanks to those who did review and I shall give you all hugs and cookies…**

**: D**

**D.C.**


	29. Escapes and Muddled Brains

**Wow I forgot how much I've written for this fic! It must have been a long time ago I posted! Lol anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his family!**

"Get your hands off her!" James shouted at the Death Eaters that had taken hold of Lily and were guiding her through the forest trees and out into the open. After the branch fell six Death Eaters had come running into the clearing.

"Oh please! You should be more worried about your self. You are the one that is going to die a painful death." Voldemort said with a careless wave of his hand.

"Where are you taking us?" Sirius growled.

"Somewhere you won't be able to get out of. Or have tree branches to run along." the Death Eater holding onto Sirius laughed in his ear. Sirius growled again and wiped his ear on his robes in disgust.

They emerged from the trees and noticed it had gotten quite dark. "Now I never got the chance to ask you, how did you come upon that key? Last time I checked it was very much lost."

"Why was Mandrake killed?" James asked back.

"Ah I thought you might ask about her. That place will do fine." Voldemort told the Death Eaters that held the teenagers as he pointed to a spot in the middle of the grass. The Death Eaters pointed to the grass and stakes started growing out of the ground.

They tied the four up. Sirius glared at them all and mumbled something under his breath which earned a punch across the face. Tia spat on the shoes of the man closest to her, he walked over and pulled her head back by her hair.

"You should be more respectful to us. We could change our plans and make you watch everyone you care about die right in front of you…painfully…just before you die the same way."

"As long as I don't have to listen to your voice any more." Tia hissed. The man let her hair go and was about to slap her when Voldemort stopped him and took the mans hand which caused him to fall over in pain.

"Don't harm them yet. They should know what they have been apart of. You four happened to be witnesses of one of the greatest moments of this century."

James rolled his eyes without thought and looked over to Lily who was crying to her self. James suddenly felt guilty for everything. But then he remembered who gave him the key.

"Tell me about Mandrake! Now!" James yelled.

Voldemort laughed and turned around "Jacqueline? Oh she was a lovely supporter of mine. As you might know she is a descendent of the herbologist who discovered the Mandrake. She was very lucky to be such a Pure-blooded woman. Her great-great-grandfather was friends with the _mighty Gryffindor's!_ HA! This home used to be there's…before it was defiled by those…_people!_" he was of course referring to Winifred and Darwin.

"Are you going to tell us something interesting or not?" James yelled.

Ignoring James Voldemort continued "All the Hogwarts founders had special relics…I have one more now. This sword is going to lead to great things."

"Back to Mandrake…" James shouted again.

"Watch your tongue boy!" Voldemort hissed as he swung around to face James. "Or I might just cut it out" Voldemort threw the sword into the ground angrily. James looked watched as it landed in the ground and let off a striking sound.

"I might as well be a smart arse to a killer. I have no reason to be polite anymore." James spat back. Voldemort straightened up and smiled.

"You have spark boy. It's too bad you think what I'm doing is so bad. You are Pureblood. I don't have to have a quarrel with you; you can join me with no fuss."

"Except the fact I want you dead for being such a-" Voldemort pointed his wand at James and James stopped in mid sentence.

"I wouldn't finish that insult if I were you. You want to know about Mandrake don't you?" James glared and nodded. Voldemort smiled and continued. "Jacqueline was very special. Her father was a secret support of mine. I only accepted him because I knew his family was very close friends with the descendent of Gryffindor. I knew his family was left in possession of many valuable objects. I had to hunt her father down to get hold of the information I wanted. Unfortunately he didn't particularly want me to have this sword and so I killed him. Jacqueline was distraught, I managed to talk her into joining me as I knew he would have left the key to her…which he did. Of course she did not know I was the one who committed the murder. I had a deal with Mandrake, she gives me the key and I will help her get revenge for her father. She agreed. She gave me this key in a meeting I arranged."

Something hit James as he started tell the story. "'I have done a lot of terrible things in my life, do not make leaving this key to you another mistake!' Mandrake was talking about you! And that note she wrote all over. 'I would be pleased to have your company this afternoon; we can discuss the final points of our agreement. Remember to bring that key! Yours truly…Voldemort!' It was from you! That's why she scribbled 'Liar' all over it! You lied to her!"

"Yes…that was me…that was a note from the meeting we had before she over heard me talking about killing her father. Stupid mistake on my behalf. Once she gave me her key, I should have killed her…but no. I left her alive after believing she would be a good ally. She over head one of my supporters and I talking on her way out and immediately ran back to fetch her key. She spent the next two years on the run researching my past and what I was after."

"You found out she was going to be teaching at Hogwarts and sent Green to kill her." Lily cut in. She had stopped crying now. She was furious that this man had gotten away with everything he had ever done wrong.

"Well yes. Naturally." Voldemort said simply.

"How is this sword going to bring you immortality like Mandrake said? It's a sword!" James exclaimed.

"Yes but I have some spells up my sleeve now don't I." Voldemort laughed and looked at the sword in the ground with pride.

"You're sick." Sirius muttered.

"That may be so but I can't be stopped. Not by you." Voldemort walked past Sirius and poked him in the chest. "Or by Mudbloods." he walked past Lily and Tia and pointed at them. "Especially not by a Potter. I've killed enough of you, why would another be any different."

"Maybe because I'm a Marauder." James muttered after looking around those surrounding him. Voldemort looked at him startled before throwing his head back and laughing.

"A Marauder! Is that supposed to mean something to me? Ha-ha-ha!" Voldemort continued to laugh and his Death Eaters joined in.

"It should" A voice cried behind Voldemort cried. He turned and saw one of his Death Eaters remove their mask. Shocked he didn't react fast enough. The mask was off and Sirius giggled slightly when he saw Remus, wand raised and pointing at Voldemort. "The mighty Prongs and Padfoot don't appreciate you tying them up. Mooney will have to put you in your place. _Expelliarmus!_" Voldemorts wand went flying and landed just a metre away from Lily's feet.

"Remus! Get us out!" Lily called. Remus sent a spell at the stakes in the ground and they burst into green flames and disappeared. Voldemort stared at Remus as Lily got hold of his wand after she pushed the ropes away.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled at his other followers. "An invitation? Get them!"

"I'd rather not to tell you the truth." Another Death Eater removed their mask and Rory stood wand aloft. "See I don't really like you. I may have punched Sirius but I have always wanted to do that. _Densaugeo!_" this time Voldemort was a lot faster and moved out of the way before he was hit. The other two Death Eaters that stood there collapsed into a pile of robes as Rory had jinxed them to appear human by themselves.

Lily sent a spell in the direction of the trees and moments later she was reunited with all four wands. She threw one at James, Tia and Sirius not caring if it was the right one or not. She held onto the two wands and started sending spells at Voldemort who looked like he was dancing as he avoided all the spells being sent at him.

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled as he stopped suddenly. He lunged at Tia and she instinctively dropped her wand…or more James' wand which Lily had given her. Voldemort picked it up and yelled. "You are pests! Death Eaters!" without warning more masked and caped Death Eaters appeared around them.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't really want to be here right now." Tia squeaked.

Tia ducked as a spell was sent in her direction. Rory growled and dived at Tia. As soon as they touched they disappeared and Remus followed, Disapperating to Hogwarts in the blink of an eye.

Sirius looked nervously around before turning into a giant black dog and started barking at those around him. James ran over to Lily as she hid behind a rock she had conjured.

"Lil, go back to Hogwarts with the others. Sirius and I will join you soon." James told her, desperately hoping she would listen.

"No! I won't leave you!" Lily said stubbornly before standing and sending a spell at the Death Eater walking towards them. She sat down next to James again and frowned at him.

"Please Lily. I am only doing what is best for you." James sighed and copied Lily's action from a moment ago.

"James. You asked me to move into Potter Manor with you straight after school. We were going to tell the others today! I want that to happen and it's going to so I'm not leaving your side!" Lily stood and ran over to the shelter of a tree and James smiled to himself.

"I hope you will listen to me one day though." James muttered.

**OoO**

**(Hogwarts)**

"We should go to Dumbledore!" Mack began to pace up and down the entrance hall. Shauna sat on the steps and was entertaining herself by changing the colour of her hair every few seconds.

"Calm down Frenchy. Just because they said they would be back twenty minutes ago does not mean we should be dobbing." Shauna told Mack who simply glared at her- for her nickname as well. Shauna got up and walked out to the steps.

"They were planning on imitating Voldemorts followers! That's damn dangerous!" Mack started muttering to herself and chewing her nails.

"Look outside!" Shauna called from outside. "Someone's coming!" she ran inside and smiled at Mack.

"Thank Merlin!" Mack smiled and sat down on the steps. There was a thud of shoes behind her and she looked up to see Darwin standing there, his wife –pale and worn out- behind him. "What are you doing here still?" she glared at them as she stood.

"We have just warned the Headmaster. Now we are about leave so if you would excuse us…" they walked down the stairs and started for the door.

"So it's not just me that is un-welcome here then?" Mack swung around and her eyes almost popped. Cormac McLaggen was standing in the doorway of Hogwarts for the second time. "Nice to see you Ms Kellen." He bowed his head slightly towards her and Mack glared back.

"What are you doing here?" Mack asked.

"Well I'm not here for you if that's what you're asking Ms Kellen." He turned to Shauna and smiled. "But I am here for you Shauna."

"Excuse me?" Shauna turned to Mack "What is he talking about?"

"Well Shauna…" Cormac began.

"I never said you could call me Shauna."

"Ah but you did!" Cormac was wearing a wide smile as he walked towards her. "I came to talk to you about your father."

"My…father?" Shauna was stunned.

"Yes I thought that might be your reaction. That would be the reason I did not tell you that it was me writing you all those owls." He smiled when Shauna couldn't move. It was his intention all along to earn Shauna's trust then come back and reveal his identity…the only thing was he wasn't going to give up her father's identity just yet.

"What are you talking about?" Mack asked confused.

"I know her father…I have been telling her about him." Cormac said simply.

"And why are you here?" Mack said suspiciously.

"I wanted to see if she still wanted to learn more about him. I thought it was time."

"Are you going to tell me who he is!?" Shauna cried. Mack looked over to see she was also very close to crying.

"That…will have to wait." Cormac said as he looked down. He was trying to hide a snigger but Mack knew him to well and glared at him.

"I doubt you even know who he is." She sneered.

"Well think what you like. I will be in Hogsmade if you wish to talk Shauna." He walked out the door.

"I can't believe it." Shauna muttered. Mack walked over and put an arm around her. After a minutes silence Shauna spoke up again "Can we forget about that or is that asking you the impossible?"

"There is nothing I would enjoy more then forgetting about him" Mack smiled and Shauna walked over to the door. "Okay…Cormac is on the floor…Looks like Rory's back 'cos he has jinx written all over him"

"Great." Mack walked over and saw three people running towards them.

"What took you so long?" Mack yelled when they were only ten metres away.

"Battles are complicated okay!" Tia said as she shuffled past Mack.

"Where are you going?" they asked.

"I have to see Jacob." Tia muttered and ran up the stairs.

"Tia, now is not a good time to be snogging some boy!" Rory shouted after her.

Tia stopped "a) it would actually be a perfect time possible death and all and b) if you remember correctly Jacob is a damn good fighter in DADA!" she left in a huff and Rory started sniggering.

"I think we better go see Dumbledore." Remus sighed and began walking for the stairs that led to his office.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin. I was hoping one of you would come and see me but I already knew." Dumbledore took a step out of the shadows on the stairs and made everyone jump.

"Sir what do we do?" Remus asked, his worry clearly showing in his voice.

"I do not know. James lost the sword also I believe?" Rory nodded.

"Then we must get it back." Dumbledore murmured before heading towards the doors.

"No need!" Dumbledore looked up and saw James standing in the doorway, the sword above his head. The headmaster smiled and James saw his eyes sparkling. "He's following though. Hold him back! I need to keep this safe."

"Where James?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know yet! Hurry. Lily is alone down there I don't want her attacked." Dumbledore rushed out the doors and down the slopes. Remus, Rory and Mack followed. Before Mack could leave through the doors, James caught her arm "Not you."

_Flashback_

_Sirius was attacking the Death Eaters by biting their arms and legs. Some had screamed and left in a hurry but others decided to kick the big black dog that was distracting them. _

_Lily was sending spells at Voldemort who was walking towards the sword taking no notice of them. "James we need to get that sword back!"_

"_I know Lil, but how?" James asked as he slid down the tree trunk._

"_Well we are magic!" Lily rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the sword. "Accio Gryffindor's sword!" Immediately the sword lifted from the ground and flew towards them. Lily ducked behind the tree as it flew straight into the tree trunk on the other side. "Now get out of here James. I'll be right behind you."_

_End Flashback_

"What am I suppose to do? I can fight him!" Mack struggled against James pulling her through the castle at lightning speed.

"You have to help me. I can't keep this hidden forever by myself." James continued down the halls.

"Umm killing him would get rid of the threat though." Mack continued.

"The chances of him dying are very slim…I think he's immortal." James whispered.

Mack coughed and stopped. "WHAT??"

"Hurry up! I know what we have to do!" James said pulling her along with her still coughing like mad.

**OoO**

Lily stood at the gates, Sirius beside her. "He's gonna be here soon." Sirius continuously repeated under his breath. Lily was sure he was extremely shaken up by being kicked around so badly.

"He won't be able to get us Sirius. We're in Hogwarts now." Lily stuttered back

"Unless you're blind and need glasses like James, you might have noticed the gates have been turned into sludge! Mack destroyed them completely!" Sirius growled back.

"James isn't going to let them get us. He loves us." Lily said keeping her eyes to the gates.

"Hey! I don't need to hear that. It makes me think I'm going to die!" Sirius hissed.

"Fine. He loves me. He isn't going to let anything happen to me." She took her eyes off the gates and looked at Sirius who was still transfixed on the path in front. "Better?"

"Not really…look!" Sirius pointed out the gate and Lily looked over to see a swarm of Death Eaters being lead by Voldemort towards them.

"Oh look! A welcoming party!" they heard Voldemort laugh.

"I wish we could just shoot him." Lily sighed. Sirius gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "You take Muggle Studies Sirius."

"Well I'm more concerned about not getting killed today." Sirius muttered.

"Mr. Black, Miss Evans, please return inside." They looked behind them to see Dumbledore, wand ready and a very angry expression on his face.

"Dumbledore, we can help. Sirius did last year!" Lily cried.

"No. He is prepared for you this time. There are too many Death Eaters. Find James and help him. I have a seal on the gates since I don't know what Miss Kellen did to the gate so I can't fix it. Only Voldemort will be able to pass through if he can break the seal."

"Good enough for me." Sirius said before running off up the path to the school.

"Chicken." Lily muttered under her breath.

"I heard that Evans!" Sirius shouted back. "Hurry up!" Lily ran to catch up and they continued to the castle, on the way bumping into Shauna, Rory and Remus. They ran into the hall just in time to run into Tia and Jacob leaping down the last of the marble stairs.

"Hey, the party is that way!" Tia shouted as Sirius –not even trying to hide his glare- and Lily ran up the other side of the entrance hall.

"We have to find James." Lily called. Tia shook her head and continued out the doors, Jacob at her heels.

"You know it's kind of early for this kind of drama," Jacob sighed as they walked down the path.

"Yeah it is isn't it." Tia agreed. "Just a month early though." She added. Jacob smiled and ruffled her hair much to Tia's annoyance. "Did Shauna tell you to do that?" she asked as she glared at him. Shauna disliked Tia's constant hair ruffling but Tia never seemed to stop.

"You bet!" Jacob stopped at the top of the slope. "I don't think this is such a great idea. Look Voldemort is here." He pointed at the gate.

"Yeah, and?"

"And? Is there an and?" Jacob asked confused.

"Someone has to fight him." Tia made her way down the slope carefully. She thought the spell Sirius had taught her earlier that day and said Dumbledore. She attempted to speak through thoughts but it didn't work and she found herself with a headache and falling to the floor.

"Tia! Are you okay?" Jacob rushed over and kneeled beside her. Tia lifted her head and smiled.

"You're so nice Jacob." Tia smiled groggily. Her attempt of invading Dumbledore's thoughts had defiantly backfired. "Especially to me."

"I don't think you're okay." Jacob looked at her weird and helped her up.

"I don't think I can speak to Dumby right now. He's busy." She staggered up the slopes and Jacob followed right behind to make sure she didn't fall. "I might go sleep in the Owlery…its so birdie up there…" she started muttering.

"TIA! Snap out of it! You're freaking me out!" Jacob stopped her and began shaking her.

"Why?" Tia turned to the left and started to skip towards the lake.

"This isn't normal…Tia!" Jacob ran after her and she started to giggle like mad when he took her shoulders and started pushing her towards the castle.

"Okay, okay…I'm going!" Tia giggled until Jacob sat her down in the hall at Gryffindor table. "Are you going to get Moldy?" she put her head down on the table and saw Jacob shake his head.

"Not if you're referring to Voldemort, no, Dumbledore was there. He will be fine; I don't think the Death Eaters will be getting in anytime soon. They were just standing at the gates."

"Weird…I should go tease them." Tia went to stand but Jacob pushed her down in her seat again.

"You aren't moving." Jacob scowled. Tia smiled and hugged him around his chest.

"You're so nice…I love you." She continued to hug him as he just stood rooted to the spot.

"Tia…" Tia didn't let go but looked up with a dopey smile across her face. "I love you to." She smiled up at him again and stood up. "What are you…"

"Shut up." Tia leaned in and planted a big kiss right on his lips…much to his surprise.

**Mwahahaha! Tia and Jacob! Yes…anyhow, Tia has a very muddled brain…I'll try update quicker next time…anyway Review and tell me what you think!**


	30. Going Once! Going Twice! Sealed!

**Well I have just finished a evil English assignment draft so what better way of feeling better then updating!? Lol so here it is!**

**  
Disclaimer: Love it, want it, but its not mine!**

"James slow down! Where are you going? Are we going around in circles?" Mack was asking as she tried desperately to keep up.

"I'm taking all the long ways around, we are not lost! I know this place better then my own house." James called back.

"Well hurry up my feet hurt!" Mack grumbled.

"Fine, this way." James turned abruptly down a corridor to their left and bolted into the darkness. Mack was a little more reluctant. The corridor looked endless; there was only a small sliver of light on the other side. None the less she followed James and ran into the dark.

Mack came out the other side to see James at the other end of the hall pacing. "You okay James. I was right wasn't I? You are lost!" Mack called. James hushed her as she approached and he continued to pace.

"Got it!" James stopped and opened the door Mack had only just noticed. "No I'm not lost, I know perfectly well where we are. The Room of Requirement."

Mack had heard about the room from her friends but they had never really told her how to get in or where it was. "That is so cool." She remarked in awe as she looked into the room.

James had wanted a place to hide Godric Gryffindor's sword safely. When he opened the door he found the room was a dark chamber. It was round and mostly stone. In the centre was a round stone step which a stone table sat upon.

As James moved into the room he saw an item sitting on the table. He moved slowly towards it and saw it was a hat. Godric Gryffindor's sorting hat to be precise.

"What the…?" Mack muttered as she walked in behind him. James was startled and jumped slightly.

"Mack, you need to come up with a spell to seal this sword in here." James told her turning to look around the room.

"James, that's a bit extreme. If I do that we may never get it back!" Mack cried. She knew she could seal it but getting it back was a big 'maybe'.

"Please. You need to do something!" James sounded desperate.

"Okay let me think and I'll see what I can do." Mack sat on the small step and looked at the floor. James walked around the room feeling each wall.

"Can you hurry up a bit Mack?" James muttered after a minute.

"Hey! I'm doing my best! I just found out my ex is back in the country and not to see me but one of my best friends!"

James frowned "Cormac…really? Wow." Mack nodded and looked back at the floor moodily.

"Okay before I plan a spell can I tell you my idea?" Mack asked. James nodded and walked over to her.

"Shoot." James told her.

OoO

Lily, Sirius, Shauna, Rory and Remus all ran through the halls together calling out for James.

"Why do we have to _run?!_" Shauna complained.

"You want Voldemort to find the sword first?" Lily glared, still not taking her eyes off the corridors in front of her.

"No, I just don't like running…" Shauna muttered before shouting out for James again.

"Come on Sirius, he's your friend where would he be." Rory hissed as she ran between Sirius and Remus.

"Sorry, Quinn, that James and I have ever had the need to hide a precious sword from a killer before so I don't know where to find him." Sirius said sarcastically.

Rory mimicked him then poked her tongue at him. Remus sniggered from behind and Rory went red.

Shauna rolled her eyes and muttered so only Rory and Sirius could hear "Quit the subtle flirting- it's not working- and snog him already."

Rory looked over and glared at her and muttered something about not flirting, Sirius laughed and Remus looked lost.

"The Room…" Lily whispered as she came to a halt. Sirius just after her.

"This way." He lead them threw a series of corridors until Lily recognised where he had lead them.

OoO

"Okay, sounds fine…but are you sure it will work?" James asked when he heard Mack's plan.

"No but all my spells start off that way." Mack shrugged and stood up. "They are just trial and error but I think if I concentrate I can get it first time."

"Good 'cos you won't get a second chance." James stood near the table and picked up the sorting hat. "Now," James rolled up his sleeve and took out his wand. "Where should I cut?"

Mack sighed and took the hat out of his hand. "Let me think of my spell first. I don't like healing."

"Fine." James rolled his sleeve down again and sat on the floor.

"Okay got it!" Mack called startling James.

"I thought you needed time to think!" James cried. He stood and rolled his sleeve up again.

"I'm rather quick with _these_ sorts of spells. It's just the spells you can use every day that I take time with! Plus I'm on a roll tonight." Mack smiled and put the hat on the floor in front of James. "Now you can make a cut." She instructed.

James sighed and pulled out his wand, muttered a spell and watched as a large gash across his arm appeared. "Ow!" he cried.

"I didn't say it wouldn't hurt!" Mack chirped. She pulled out her wand and took a drop of James' blood from his cut. "Now I have to say it but since it's your blood then you need to say it with me so repeat after me."

"Okay hurry up!" James cried, his arm was stinging badly now. He put the sword next to the hat on the ground.

"_Un article font une certaine recherche pour trouver, __  
__aucun mais je suceed, __  
__avec mon sang que je le lie, __  
__Ã cette piÃ¨ce en mon heure du besoin_" Mack and James said in unison. Then on Mack's signal they let a drop of blood fall onto the tattered hat, then another on the sword.

(A/N: _An item do some seek to find, none but me shall succeed, with my blood I do bind, it to this room in my hour of need_…now don't kill me if it's wrong…it's a cool poem thing anyway :D thanks Kat!)

James cried out in pain after they had finished binding the sword to the sorting hat and Room of Requirement. There was a flash of red light and James felt himself flying across the room. He heard Mack's scream at the same time.

**OoO**

There was a crashing noise ahead of them. Lily and Sirius bolted forwards, the others right behind them. They rushed around the corner into the hallway of the Room of Requirement to see Mack and James lying on the floor, both covered in blood and semi-unconscious.

"JAMES!" Lily squealed. She rushed forward and pulled him off Mack as she began to stir. "Are you two okay?" she asked frantically.

Sirius came up and helped Mack stand. "Yeah what happened?"

"We had to seal the sword." James murmured to Lily. "My arm…"

Lily looked down and saw a huge gash, still bleeding. "Merlin's beard what did you do!?"

"I'll heal it." Mack sighed. "I promised him I would." She pulled out her wand and crouched down, muttered a spell to heal over the cut. Instantly the blood stopped and the skin was healed over. She cleaned up the blood and patted James on the arm. "There you go."

"Thanks Mack…but I thought you didn't like healing?" James said weakly. He still had lost a lot of blood.

"I don't really…but it doesn't mean I'm not _good_ at it." Mack smiled and stood up. She looked at Sirius behind her and gave him a hug.

Shauna had gone to get Madam Pomfory to help James' blood loss.

Rory and Remus watched uncomfortably as the two couples hugged and fussed over each other. Rory couldn't help look over at Remus. And he could feel her looking at him and looked over just to see her turn away quickly. Remus followed feeling stupid and his cheeks burning.

Again Rory found herself looking over at the guy, and Remus was unable to resist the urge yet again. In unison they turned to see the other looking at them. Remus was the first to break the gaze and turn, Rory went red and started looking at the wall and telling everyone how nice the bricks look.

Mack and Sirius who were no longer hugging, had seen the two's awkward moment and began to snigger. Remus stopped looking away and looked at his sniggering friends and glared at them.

Shauna came up behind Rory with Madam Pomfory. "James is the one snogging on the floor" she told the matron. James and Lily broke apart. Lily embarrassed, and as red as her hair, she stood up and allowed the matron to give James a potion. James was just smiling stupidly, even as he was given a disgusting tasting potion.

"Now, you have to come back to the hospital wing to rest Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfory pulled him to his feet.

"Do I have to!?" James cried in a whiney voice. Lily smiled and held his hand as she led him to the hospital wing.

"I think we might go check on Dumbledore." Sirius cried out.

"Okay." Lily called back. "Now what did you do to that sword?"

"I sealed it in the room." James said tiredly.

"And how do you plan to get it back then?" she frowned.

"My blood. If my blood touches the sorting hat the sword will appear again. Its simple logic."

"That is quite clever actually." Lily smiled and put her head on James' shoulder.

"I know." James smiled. They arrived at the hospital wing and James was put into a bed.

"Now, Mr. Potter" Madam Pomfory started "You are not to leave until you are fully recovered, is that clear?"

"Peachy." James smiled at her and she walked away looking very confused. Normally any one of the Marauders would have complained and left already but this time James was sitting on his bed with a large grin on his face.

"I think you're freaking her out." Lily told him with a giggle as she took a seat on the bed.

"Why 'cos I'm happy? I'm not happy to be in here but I am happy to be in here with my new fiancé." James smiled and pulled Lily towards him to plant a kiss on her. She just started to giggled uncontrollably.

**OoO**

Students remaining students at Hogwarts were crowding at the castle windows to see down to the gates. Dumbledore stood wand aloft, pointed at Voldemort who had just managed to break the spell through the gate. His Death Eaters still waiting on the other side.

"You should not have come, Tom." Dumbledore said calmly as Voldemort managed to break through the magical barrier.

"You can't say you weren't baiting me…that gate was to easy…you must be getting weak in your old age" Voldemort sighed and held up his wand. "Now. Where has Potter gone?"

"Tom…" Dumbledore warned. "Just leave. James has already dealt with the sword."

Voldemort lowered his wand "You're not lying…" he smiled slightly. "Oh well I'll just have to kill you for the fun of it."

Dumbledore shook his head "Tom, I do not wish to kill you but I am warning you…I will do what ever is necessary for the safety of my students and school."

"I really don't think you have the guts to kill anyway. So stand aside and let me get my hands on Potter."

"Tom. Leave, before the Ministry arrives to put you and your Death Eaters in Azkaban. I am being very generous. All I want is for you to leave with your followers. And I have notified them…they will be here very soon."

Voldemort snorted and swished his cloak. He turned and walked towards the gates "Don't think I won't stop looking for him Dumbledore."

"I have no doubt, but I will protect him with all my power." With that Voldemort stepped out of the barrier gate and looked back once more before Disapperating with a pop and glare.

Dumbledore watched as all Death Eaters followed suit and added in a rude gesture. (A/N: Ok I know its SOO not a Dumbledore move but Dumbledore is to preoccupied to fight and Voldemort is still on the human side of life at the moment and doesn't want to kill Dumbledore yet…don't kill me!)

**OoO**

"So my dear flower, when are we going to get married exactly?" James asked eagerly as the two broke apart.

Lily smiled and put her head down on his shoulder. "I need a ring before we even think about that." She joked.

James smiled and pulled out the ring from Christmas and handed it to her "I'm more organized then you may think. And this time you can wear it."

Lily looked down at it with astonishment. "Wow. That's a step up." She took the ring and looked at it carefully. "I never noticed it was so pretty."

"It matches its owner." James smiled and Lily hit him playfully. "So back to my question…" James changed the subject back tactlessly. Lily smiled.

"Well after school of course. And I think it might be best if we waited until after our birthdays. It might make my mother suffer a stroke if we were married at our age! She said marring so young was very difficult."

"Lily…you realize we are going to be young anyway…" James looked at her weird.

"Fine I'll change it. I don't want to get married until autumn! That's in September, can you wait that long?"

James smiled and shook his head "Nope! I prefer the after school deal!" he grabbed Lily by her waist and pulled her towards him.

**OoO**

Dumbledore walked to the large doors of Hogwarts and sighed. He pushed them aside and walked in to find a group of teenagers run towards him.

"Where did he go!?" Sirius yelled as he looked behind Dumbledore and out to the grounds.

"He left. The Ministry will be here very soon so excuse me." Dumbledore walked past Rory, Remus, Sirius, Mack and Shauna.

"What you let him just walk away? How could you?" Mack exploded. Sirius nodded his head angrily in agreement.

"I do not believe in harming my opponent's in a duel, but Tom has a different perspective on the matter and would kill his in seconds. I am currently trying to protect hundreds of students and James and if I was dead…it would be a true problem for Mr Potter… who I must find quickly."

"Why?" Remus asked, concern was showing in his voice.

"He has just hidden a relic that the deadliest wizard is after and will stop at nothing to get. I have to do something to help him."

OoO

**(Hospital Wing)**

Lily sat on the floor resting up against James' hospital bed as he slept off his potion. The doors opened and two figures moved into the room. Lily craned her neck so she could see and found her best unconscious friend being dragged along by Jacob.

Jacob saw Lily's half smiling half confused look and muttered "She's fried her brain." Lily laughed and stood up as Jacob put her into a bed.

"What has Tia done? I think she does enough damage when she's sane, with a fried brain Merlin knows what she could do." They moved away from Tia's bed as they talked.

"Yeah….she is a lot more…up front…" Jacob muttered. Lily raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. "She told me she loved me…I know she has a fried brain and is nuts but I know how I feel and I told her…"

"She said she loved you….wow…she didn't even tell us that." Now it was Jacobs turn to raise an eyebrow. "Tia used to tell us everything about the guys she liked…then Sirius happened and…I think she matured and didn't find the need to let everyone know what's going on in her over thinking mind. But I have known her to long not to know what she thinks and I know she does love you…but I have the feeling she won't remember the brain frying tomorrow…Pomfory already has her sorted…" Lily pointed to a bed at the end of room and Jacob smiled to see Tia had woken and was sitting very dazed and confused.

"Well good…do you know what happened out the front?" Jacob asked.

"No what?" Lily frowned.

"Dumbledore was out the front, I saw this through the windows as I walked here, and he said something to that Voldemort guy and then he just left…without firing a single spell…it was weird."

"That is weird…" Lily looked over at James.

"Hey I think I might go grab some of Tia's stuff for her…" Jacob turned to the doors and Lily nodded before taking in what he had actually said and looked back at him.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Lily smiled.

"Hey the Marauders are not the only ones around here with hidden talents." Jacob gave Lily a cheeky grin and left.

Lily went and sat next to her friend who smiled at her. "You have-" Tia began but Lily cut her off.

"I'm getting married!" Lily smiled. Tia beamed back.

"Well duh! James bought you that ring months ago…you think he could buy you something that important without some friends input? He wanted it to be perfect so he asked me. Now where am I?"

Lily shook her head and smiled. "Ah well that would explain the emeralds then. Only you would take your obsession with my eyes to the next level and make my ring match my eyes."

Tia smiled guiltily and nodded "I'm good like that. Now seriously where am I?"

"Hospital Wing. Jacob just left to get some of your stuff. And I can't believe it. Your brain fry's and you will openly admit you love the guy."

"I know…I was in a happy mood." Tia smiled and stared at the ceiling. "Oh a bee!"

"Okay…you remember what happened?" Lily looked at her confused.

"Course I do." Tia muttered as she looked around the room happily. "Jacob is nice."

"So you do still have a fried brain…right…" Lily stood up and walked back over to James' bed. A moment later she heard loud snoring from Tia's bed, Lily shook her head and laughed.

**Don't get mad at me! I know the Dumbledore Voldemort scene was lame! Very Lame! When I wrote this I was not in the mood to make it a huge fight scene especially since Lily and James wouldn't be able to help! Or Tia and Jacob! Pretty much the best fighters were occupied so there was no point having a fight! Ok enough of my blah blah blahing! I'm in the middle of a movie! So hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you review!**


	31. Blood Drops

**Hope this is a better chapter then the last…but I liked it a lot more since it gave me inspiration for a new story : D and about my favourite characters! Should be fun if I get around to writing it! Now I'm off to bed and you should all be off to read and review this chapter : D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I love it! GO J.K.!**

Dumbledore was in the hospital wing just moments after James woke up. Lily was sitting in the seat next to him but Dumbledore was rather worked up and didn't see her.

"James, I must speak to you about the sword." Dumbledore said quickly.

James nodded, knowing that this would be coming. "Yeah I know."

"I assume you know he will stop at nothing to get that sword, what protections can we place on it to ensure its safe?" the old man was talking much faster then normal.

"Sir, he won't be able to get it. If he kills me in the process he will never get it. It's karma." James said calmly. Lily giggled at James' use of such a Muggle word but stoped as it was a very inappropriate time.

"James, don't run the idea past him, he will do what ever it takes." Dumbledore said more calmly now.

"Professor, trust me. If he kills me, the key to the sword is gone. I am the key. And I hate him so much, that there is no way in hell I will give him what he needs."

"James, how can you be so sure? What did you do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir, no offence, but I would rather that only Mack and I know about it." Lily frowned at him but James just shrugged it off.

"I must know! James, Tom is out to get that sword for what ever reason, I need to protect it." Dumbledore told him.

"No, sir, I need to protect it. I am the only one that can now. If I falter then we are all doomed, but the guy killed my parents! My grandfather! He killed everyone I cared about, he hurt everyone I love! He will not get that sword!"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "I hope you understand the responsibility you possess"

"I do sir. I know what I am doing. He will never see that sword again for as long as he lives."

"Good." Dumbledore sighed and turned to the doors, then had a change of heart and walked back to Madame Pomfory's office.

He spent a few minutes there and then walked over to Tia and spent fifteen minutes or so with her and Madame Pomfory behind the curtain.

After the curtain was drawn back, Tia was sitting up in her bed fully alert and with a weird look on her face. Lily got up off James' bed and walked over, saying goodbye to Dumbledore as he left. Madame Pomfory went back into her office and stayed there.

"Lily!" Tia smiled happily as she saw her. James also got out of bed and walked over.

"Hey Tia. Hows the head?" he smiled.

"It's okay I suppose. I don't really remember what happened…actually I remember sending a spell at Dumbledore and then…waking up in here with him standing next to my bed…do you guys know what happened?"

"Not really. Jacob knows more." Lily told her.

"He does? Oh right I was with him." She smiled as Jacob took this time to appear with some of her stuff.

Jacob walked over with a smile and put her stuff on the chair beside her. "Don't worry I decided to get Shauna and Rory to help me get her stuff. I ran into them on my way." He told Lily. He looked back at Tia who was still smiling at him.

"Are you gonna tell me how you were planning to get into the girls dorm?" James asked Jacob. Jacob smiled and shook his head "Come on! I've done it before! I was clever! And not to mention…I have other secrets…" he winked at Lily smiled slightly.

"Sorry James. I have secrets to…and I plan to keep them that way." Jacob sat down next to Tia, who hadn't stopped smiling.

"James…" Lily signalled to him and walked over to his bed. James followed, looking back at Jacob and Tia just looking at each other. "I think we should leave them alone."

"But…"James looked back at them again and Jacob was talking in a hushed voice. "They look like a cute couple don't they?"

Lily laughed and nodded "That's why we have to leave them alone. They need to get together already!"

"Oh is this our repayment for her forcing us into a dungeon room?" James asked with a growling voice. Lily laughed at James and ordered him into bed.

"Fine" James sighed and hopped into bed. Lily began to shut the curtains but just before her and James' view of Tia and Jacob was lost they saw Jacob lean over and kiss her on the lips…and by the look of it Tia was very surprised, confused by how passionate the kiss was. When they broke apart, Lily closed the curtains quickly so that Jacob couldn't see them stifling their laughter.

As Jacob moved away he noticed the couple and moved behind their curtain. "What's so funny?" he glared at them.

"W-what?" James giggled.

"You guys!" Jacob said sternly.

"Tia has her memory back Jacob!" Lily burst out in laughter and fell onto James' bed.

"She…she what?" Jacob looked really worried now. Lily stood up next to James.

"Don't freak out or anything Jacob-" but it was to late Jacob had already rushed out of the Hospital Wing with a panic look on his face and trying not to look back at Tia.

After he was gone Tia wasted no time to pull back the curtains around James' bed "What. Just. Happened. Then?" she said slowly.

"Um other then Jacob laying a big fat-" James began but Lily elbowed him in the head.

"Tia, do you remember _anything_ _at all_ about what happened while you had no brain?" Lily asked in a kind voice.

"No…what did I do?" it was Tia's turn to look panicked now.

"Well from what I've gathered…you kissed Jacob and told him something…Jacob thought you still had a fried brain then so…" James said.

"HUH!" Tia yelled which got her a hushing from the Matron. Tia repeated it again in a hushed voice. "huh? Why did I do that?"

"Maybe 'cos your-" James cut in again but Lily elbowed him again before moving over to her friend.

"Tia…" Lily led her over to her own bed and sat her down. "We have been waiting a long time for you and Jacob to get together…he's freaked out already so…"

"What?" Tia looked up and glared slightly at Lily.

"You could tell him that it's alright…that you want to go on the final Hogsmede trip with him…" Tia's eyes grew wide and Lily sat down next to her. "Tia! Get over your fear of asking guys out! For Merlin sake. You _know_ Jacob likes you! You _know_ he's going to say yes! Just bloody ask him!"

"He might not say yes." Tia tried to argue.

"Tia, stop this right now or I'll force you into something even worse!" Lily stood up and towered over Tia. Tia began to cower and nodded her head.

"Okay…okay" Tia fell back into her bed.

"You know you have a very strange personality Tia. I mean…come on! You dated half the guys our age and most of the Quidditch teams and yet you won't ask the guys you _like_ out! It makes no sense."

"Oh and you were perfect while dealing with James…" Tia muttered. Lily smiled and punched Tia playfully.

"As a matter of fact yes! It worked out perfectly!" Lily teased and stood before running over to James again.

**OoO**

Dumbledore walked down the halls of Hogwarts quietly late that night. He had gotten the main information about the Room of Requirement from James' mind that afternoon.

As he walked past the door he was looking for, he stopped and looked around to see if he was being followed. He had to be extremely quiet to do what he was about to do.

Dumbledore kneeled at the door and looked at the door carefully. It seemed like a normal door to him. Just a broom closet, like all the others in the school. And when he stood and opened the door it was just that. A broom closet. Dumbledore smiled.

"Good job James. But I wonder if you know how to get it back." He said talking to him self quietly. Dumbledore pulled out a vile of red liquid from his pocket. "You bind the sword with your blood, but how do you plan to get it back…" he wondered allowed.

He closed the door to the new broom closet and dropped some of James' blood onto the door handle (blood he had taken from the matron's office also that afternoon). Nothing happened and Dumbledore smiled. He put another drop onto the floor and still nothing happened when he re-opened the door. It was still a broom closet.

"Nice work James. Let's just hope Voldemort doesn't figure the key out…or how to use it before you or I do." He muttered before standing. "For now the sword is safe…but you will forever be under threat." He sighed and walked down the hall before disappearing around the corner.

OoO

**(May: NEWTs preparation begins!)**

The Marauders sat in the library all their faces buried in books. They had decided to enter the torture chamber when they actually found a practice test a bit of a struggle. Lily thought she and the girls would have one last night of fun before they went into full on study mode. They were spending the night together guy less for the first time in a long time.

Since Tia got out of the hospital wing, she actually did as Lily told her to do and asked Jacob to Hogsmeade the following weekend. Jacob stopped his freak out and the two became an instant couple.

Sirius hadn't taken the news so well after they became official and was huffy for about a week before Mack decided to straighten him out: _"Sirius! Quit being a sook! You don't love her! You're dating me! Get over it!"_

From then he just tried not to glare or 'accidentally bump into' Tia or Jacob, and it made Tia very proud of him. One afternoon she gave him a big hug for being so nice to them while having a study session out at the lake.

Lily and James also had to announce their engagement to their group of friends.

_Flashback_

"_You know we have some news to break to the guys still…" James reminded Lily as they walked around the halls on Head duty._

"_Oh I know! We completely forgot to tell them about the Room! I was so close to telling Shauna that our quiet spot has been changed into a broom closet." Lily frowned._

"_I was talking about us." James laughed._

"_Oh…" Lily hid behind her hair and added "I forgot about that." She looked up to see James was looking horrified. "Oh no! I meant about telling them!"_

"_You BETTER have!" James cried before lunging at Lily and beginning a 'tickle attack' on her. Lily ran off giggling to the common room now their duty was over._

_When they arrived, Sirius, Mack, Remus, Shauna, Rory and Jacob were all siting around the fire talking and keeping warm. Mack looked up and smiled when she heard them walk in._

"_Hey guys!" Mack called. She smiled and looked extremely happy._

"_What's up with you Mack?" James asked. She smiled again sheepishly and shook her head._

"_Nothing. You two?" She smiled wider._

"_Have you been reading minds again Mack?" Lily looked at her with a glare._

_Mack shook her head with a smile "I learnt my lesson! But it doesn't take a mind reader to know that you two have been hiding something from us!" Everyone around the fire nodded in agreement._

_James laughed and looked at Lily. "I think we have been sprung!" Lily laughed along and nodded._

"_Looks like it." She took a breath. "Well…if I may start…" James nodded and she smiled. "Well…the Room of Requirement is broken!"_

_James' eyes grew wide and turned to face her just to see her trying to stifle her laughter. "LILY! That's not funny!"_

"_It is so!" Lily replied._

"_Grah! I'll do it then!" James turned back to everyone to see them smiling at them. "What is with you all?"_

"_Nothing…" they all said in unison and all looking sweet and innocent. _

"_Okay…weird people." James said with raised eyebrows. Lily nudged him slightly and he smiled again. "Okay, we have news. Well after sealing the sword in the Room –which is in fact broken now sorry guys- Lily came rushing over, looking all worried and frightened…but still extremely sexy…" Lily hit him lightly and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Anyway, I was thinking 'James what is with you? You have the most beautiful girl in school by your side through everything you have faced lately, why are we not more then this already?' With that in mind I did the only thing possible, I proposed." There were gasps and giggle around the room as their friends reacted to the news. "And Lily said yes!" everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed over to the two yelling their congratulations._

_When the noise had gotten so loud, Tia came in through the portrait hole and everyone went quiet and turned to see who it was. Tia looked at them with a weird face and smiled slightly. Jacob was the first to move and walked over to her happily and wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her towards the group._

"_What's going on?" she asked everyone with a smile. _

"_Welllll…." Shauna started everyone started to grin and giggle "Lily and James are engaged!"_

"_WHAT?" Tia screamed then stopped. "You didn't tell me that Lily!" she glared at the girl._

"_Yes I did! When you were in the Hospital wing and just woke up!" Lily protested. Everyone gasped and James poked her._

"_You told?!" he cried. Everyone voiced their opinions and Lily had to yell to be heard._

"_Yes! I told her! She has been my friend forever! Longest known friends don't count under all the secrets rule!" Lily cried. James looked at her weird and raised an eyebrow._

"_I didn't know I could tell Sirius!" he cried._

"_You couldn't! He can't keep anything to himself" Lily teased. _

"_Hey!" Tia called out to get their attention. "Why can't I remember being told then!?"_

"_You must not have had a fried brain…oh that's right! I told you before Dumbledore came in and helped you…woops. Sorry Tia." Lily smiled at Tia and Tia smiled back._

"_Its okay, as long as I was technically first. Now come here you two!" she let go of Jacob and ran over to the couple and hugged them tightly._

_End Flashback_

The boys were chatting amongst themselves when the librarian came up to them and told them the library was closing. The packed up their books and made their way back to the common room.

The boys began talk about their normal topics: Quidditch, girls, pranks etc. It was only when they were in the hallway leading to their Common Room did any of the boys get a feeling of being followed.

"Does anyone else feel like there's someone there?" Remus asked quietly as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"yeah…" Sirius turned and looked around. When he saw nothing, Sirius shouted "Who the hell is there!?"

James shook his head thinking it wouldn't work like that, but was very surprised to see that Cormac McLaggen emerged from behind a pillar.

"Nice to see you all again." He said. The last time the guys had seen Cormac, it was easy to tell he was no doubt from France, now he was catching up with his father and his accent showed very little. "Wow, no diving at me. I would have thought at least one of you would have tried to get me…suppose I was wrong."

Sirius was the first to recover from the shock of seeing the man in Hogwarts again and began walking over to him angrily.

"Now I do believe that you are the latest beau of Mackenzie." Cormac said smugly. Sirius stopped for a second.

"I'm not Beau!" Sirius yelled. Cormac gave him a strange look.

"Padfoot, that means boyfriend." Remus said smiling. "Mack sure chose the appropriate guy didn't she. Beau. Ha." James laughed slightly with Remus before stepping up next to Sirius to talk with Cormac.

"What are you doing here? Mack told me that you weren't here to see her but one of her friends…who?"

"Shauna." Cormac smiled wider and happier then ever.

"What? And why were you following us?" James asked confused.

"I wanted to see her. You are the only ones I could think to follow. I needed that password. It is quite difficult to get it out of some people."

"Why did you have to see her now? Can't she visit you later?" Remus asked.

"She refuses to believe I am telling the truth and that I am in fact the one that has been writing to her for some time."

"About what?" Remus asked.

"Her father." Cormac's smile faded and his attitude changed to suddenly. "Now since you caught me I better leave before I am caught by the Headmaster. He may be allowing me in the school grounds on weekends, but night time visits and school nights are off limits. Good evening." And with that Cormac left the boys standing in the hallway looking perplexed.

"Okay is it me, or is that guy weird?" Sirius asked.

"Very." Remus agreed.

"Right. I think we should get something from the kitchens just in case that weirdo thinks he can get the password off us." Sirius said, the other followed him down to the kitchens.

Up stairs Lily, Tia, Shauna and Mack giggled uncontrollably over Tia's plan for their last day of school. Rory walked into the dorm room from the bathroom and the girls stoped laughing.

"Don't stop on my account" Rory gave a small smile and Tia giggled. "Tia…what have you done?" Rory asked suspiciously as she eyed her friend on her bed.

"Nothing…yet." Tia smiled sweetly then stopped "Wait how did you know it was me?"

"I know you." Rory smirked. She walked over to her bed and picked up a letter "Now I received this three days ago but I thought I should open it with you all here."

"What is it?" Lily asked looking at the official looking letter.

"This is my future job. Well I'm hoping it is, that's why I wanted you all to be here." Rory smiled at everyone.

"Naw, how cute!" Tia mocked. Rory glared at her and stomped her foot.

"If you don't want to support me, you can leave!" Rory glared.

"No way!" Tia glared back. After a short glaring contest Rory looked away.

"Good." Rory gave her friend a small smile. "Now…" Rory hesitated before opening the letter. Then she broke the seal.

"Well what does it say?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yeah, should I be running down to the kitchen for celebratory food?" Shauna asked.

Rory hushed her and continued to read the letter.

"Damn you for not wearing you glasses anymore!" Tia cursed. "We could be reading off the reflection!" Rory took a moment to look up and give Tia a dirty look before returning to her letter.

"Well?" Mack asked impatiently as she jumped around on Tia's bed.

Rory held up a hand and everyone stood up from the beds they were sitting on and walked over to where Rory was reading her letter intently. After a long silence Rory looked up. She showed no emotion on her face, a normal Rory trait.

"I got in!" she squealed before smiling the biggest smile anyone had ever seen her wear. The girls around her joined in and jumped around her. "I'm finally going to be a dragonoligist!" they all gave Rory a big group hug yelling their congratulations.

Shauna got out from the hug first. "This calls for celebration food!" she headed towards the door.

"I'll help! We need lots of food!" Lily called and followed Shauna out of the room.

"This is so amazing!" Shauna cried as they walked through the halls. "It makes me think I can get my dream job now…" Shauna sighed.

"Oh? And what would that be again?" Lily asked.

"Well…I like teaching…I want to come back here and teach." Shauna smiled.

"Really? I never thought you were the kiddie type." Lily said as they walked down the spiral stair case into the corridor filled with framed food.

"Yeah well I'd like to pass on my knowledge. I still don't know what I would like to take though."

"Something to think about." Lily told her friend wisely. While talking though, neither girl noticed three figures in the corner covered by shadow. One moved over to the girls.

"BOO!" it screamed. Both Shauna and Lily jumped, screamed and took a few steps away, only to look back and see James, Sirius and Remus laughing at them.

"James!" Shauna screamed. Lily frowned at her boyfriend, who was clearly the one who was behind them only moments ago.

"JAMES YOU BIG HEADED-STUPID IDIOT!!!!" Lily exclaimed as she ran at him swinging her arms everywhere, and they didn't stop until she was satisfied with the yell James gave.

"That hurt!' he said with a pout.

"You scared us!" Lily cried.

Remus and Sirius laughed even harder. James just smiled. "That was the point!"

Lily frowned at the boys again and looked around. "What are you three doing here? It wouldn't be a prank because the forth member isn't here, so what are you up to?"

"We came to get food, what about you girls? Not out hunting for new men are we?" Sirius said smiling at them. Shauna shook her head and said something about food.

Lily scoffed. "I wish we were," James scowled at her. "Unfortunately I'm head over heals for a big headed idiot." She smiled at James and he shook his head with a smile.

"That's obviously not me" James said as he put an arm around Lily's waist. She just looked at him stupidly. "You called me a big headed STUPID idiot! Lily how could you!" Lily just laughed and gave James a kiss.

"Lily! This night was supposed to be girls only!" Shauna reminded her.

"Oh yeah. We better get back to Rory as well, she might be all partied out when we get back." Lily thought.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"'Cos we left her with Mack and Tia duh!" Shauna told Remus.

"No I mean would she be partying?" he corrected.

"Oh!" Shauna sighed. "Well she got a job as a dragonoligist!" Remus smiled and told them he would meet them back at the common room and left in a hurry.

"Well come on!" James smiled. "I'll get the house elves to whip up something really special!" Sirius cried as he bounded towards the kitchen entry. James, Lily and Shauna followed.

**I know uneventfully really but I liked it because it means that the Room of Requirement is officially known as broken! If I must explain I will :D Right well we all know the room works in the 5****th**** book, which is after the sword is taken out in the 2****nd****! It all makes sense and if anyone wants more information I can tell you because its all planned out logically in my head and I might not be making it that clear on the page…so let me know :D any who REVIEW :D**


	32. Midnight Ball

**Disclaimer: I can only dream that I owned Harry Potter!**

"Merlin I hate tests!" Rory cried as she walked into the girl's dormitory and fell onto her bed.

"That's a first." Tia muttered as she flicked through her Witch Weekly.

"Well at least I have finally finished all my NEWT's! I can relax with the rest of you!" she cried as she rolled over.

"Excuse me I still have one left! That's why I'm up here and not at the lake with everyone else!" Tia glared.

"Oh well…see ya!" Rory smiled as she bounded off her bed and out the door.

Tia grumbled and muttered "Fine then! I don't want your company anyway!"

Rory shouted from the bottom of the staircase "And don't forget to study Tia!"

"Hmph! I'll show you study…" Tia muttered as she flicked over a page of her Witch Weekly. After a few minutes, Jacob called her from the Common Room and they left for their Muggle Studies test.

**OoO**

**(Later)**

"I'm DONE!!!" Tia said as she raced down to the lake where Shauna, Lily, Mack and Rory all sat with their feet in the water. As she neared she threw off her shoes and jumped into the water. The others looked at the water she had gone under for a moment.

"Do you think she should be saved?" Rory asked as she continued to stare.

"Why? She was just a little over-excited!" Mack shrugged.

"Well for OWL's, she did the same thing we were all sitting here legs in the water when she launched herself into the water …she almost hit her head on the lake floor…" Lily said in a disapproving tone as she thought back to their OWL days. Especially James' stupidity and Snape's ungratefulness.

"HA!" Mack laughed "Is that why she's so weird? She had a lack of oxygen for so long!"

Rory laughed "Nice one. I'm going in." Rory took off her skirt and dived in after Tia. A moment later both girls re-surfaced. "She was smart this time!" Rory glared. "She used a bubble-head charm!"

"What? You thought I would have a relapse and almost die again? Please!" Tia smiled. "Oh Jacob asked me to the Midnight Ball before! Finally! I can't believe its only next week! The end of school!"

"I know!" Lily cried. Mack and Shauna began squealing and discussing their plans for their last day of school.

"Well, I'm still going with Sirius because he asked ages ago but it won't be the same." Mack started rambling.

"Huh?" Rory asked from the water. Mack looked over at her.

"Didn't I tell you guys? I broke up with Sirius a fortnight ago!" Mack gave them a smile to cover how guilty she felt for not telling her friends.

"NO!" They all yelled in unison.

"Well…I did." Mack said as she turned to face the lake.

"Why?" Tia asked eyeing her friend.

"It was unfair." Mack sighed.

"Oh do explain." Shauna muttered beside her.

"I'm not over Cormac, I don't know why but I'm not." Mack huffed. "He was an arse to me and yet he was my first love."She crossed her arms and glared into the lake.

"How could you not be? He's a prick!" Lily cried.

"Hello! I know that I was the one he abused…jeez that is so stupid…I'm 18 and I already have so many emotional stories to tell" Mack cried.

"So Sirius is alright?" Tia asked.

"Yeah he was the one that asked me if I was actually okay with 'us' and I told him the truth so…" Mack looked over at Tia to see her glaring at her. "What? I wasn't saying anything against you…"

"Sure…" said Tia, still with her eyeing Mack suspiciously.

"Well anyway, I said that it would be best that we stopped seeing each other…as more then friends of course. And since he's been fine. He still talks to me lots. It's really good. Plus he told me he still wants me to be his date to the ball so…" Mack smiled at them. Lily stood and walked over to Mack.

Mack smiled up at Lily, Lily lent down with an arm outstretched. Mack put her arms up thinking Lily was about to give her a hug. She was very much mistaken, Lily pinched her arm very hard and scowled "You have to tell us _everything!_ We could have really upset him because we didn't know!"

Mack pulled away from Lily and started rubbing her arm. "OW!"

"That should teach you!" Tia teased.

"Shuddup!" Mack glared. Tia smiled. Then the boys decided to make their appearance.

James led the way over to the lake and kissed Lily. "Ready for our date?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've just got to dry my feet." Lily brought out her wand and dried her feet. "Okay, lead the way. See you guys later!" she waved to the group and headed off with James to the Honeydukes cellar entrance.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Lily asked happily.

"Well as usual we will have to stay out of the Hogs Head and the Three Broomsticks, well, pretty much all the stores…" James said with a frown. "So I planned a dinner out on the grounds near the shrieking shack…no one ever goes there so the teachers will never know."

Back at the lake, Remus was giving a recount of their afternoon of pranks…and how he managed to talk them out of every single punishment.

"And you managed to get out of that? Snape has short hair now and big teeth, but still no punishment…Remus…awesome!" Mack smiled.

"I love you!" Shauna shouted and hugged him. "That is so cool! I want you around all the time." Remus went bright red and avoided looking at Rory.

Rory just looked away at the lake. She saw the giant squid rise to the surface for a second so she walked over to get a better look.

"Rory…" Remus called. He followed her around the edge of the lake. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She sighed.

"You know Shauna was kidding right? I mean…it doesn't mean anything." He said shyly.

"I know." Rory smiled at him slightly.

"Good…so you're not angry at either of us?" Remus asked carefully.

"No…why would I be?" Rory asked looking away.

"I thought…never mind." Remus went red and walked away.

"Hey Remus?" Rory called. He looked around, "Would you like to take me to the Midnight Ball? I have no-one to go with." She shrugged.

"I uh-" Remus smiled as he stuttered.

Rory, feeling uncomfortable with being so forward and honest, quickly added "As friends of course." Mentally she was hitting herself but she felt better when he said yes. "Really? Cool!" she smiled and walked away passed him.

"Yeah…cool." Remus said when she was gone. _Stupid Moony!_ He thought_ look what happened! She only wants to be friends with you! Grah! Why could I be more like Sirius and James! They get a girl easily…stupid 'going as friends!'_. Remus made his way back to the group also beating himself up inside.

"Tia, don't you have to go see Jacob tonight?" Rory asked when she came back, Tia frowned as she thought about it. As she was about to say no, Rory grabbed her arm and dragged her away saying "Great, I'll walk you!"

"What are you doing Rory?" Tia said as she wrestled her arm out from Rory's grip.

"No idea. You will never believe what I just did!" Rory said as they came into the entrance hall and turned to her friend "I just asked Remus to take me to the ball!"

Tia just stared at her. "You did not." She said confidently.

"I did to! I asked him and he said yes and I've never felt so embarrassed in my life."

"I can think of a few stories that-" Tia began but Rory's excited jumping stopped her. "You're serious aren't you!?"

"Yes!!!" Rory said as she continued to bounce around.

"You will tell me all about it in dinner. I'm starving." Tia ordered and dragged her into the hall just in time to see the food appear.

**OoO**

**(Before the Leaving Feast)**

"Lily, it's time to go to the feast!" Mack called. Lily came down from the dorm and walked over to her girlfriends.

"Let's go. The guys are down stairs already, planing their last day prank." Lily rolled her eyes. Tia giggled and winked at Rory.

"What is with all the smiling and laughing and secretiveness!!!" Rory yelled as they made their way slowly to the last feast they would ever have as a student at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

Tia shrugged and the rest of the walk was silent. The Marauders sat in their normal seats at the Gryffindor table, all looking around at their fellow peers. James noticed the majority of them looked quite miserable.

"Come on guys!" James cried. "Cheer up!" he told some first years. One of them started sobbing and saying they didn't want to go home for the summer. As the girls sat down with them, James started telling them "It's not like we'll never see each other again! Or the school for that matter."

"You don't know that." Shauna muttered.

"I do know because I won't let us fall apart!" James said confidently. Lily laughed and put her head down on his shoulder.

"We did live here for seven years James. It's not like we will be able to say goodbye easily." Remus told his friend.

"We'll just have to make the most of tonight then won't we!" Sirius cried. Mack nodded and leaned over to Tia to whisper something in her ear. Tia nodded and smiled evilly at Rory.

"You better not be plotting!" Rory snarled.

"On the last day of school? Me? Never!" Tia said in a fake hurt tone before smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Rory glared at her and turned to talk to Remus beside her. Strangely enough, though both were extremely shy and embarrassed about what had happened the week before, they had barely been seen alone since.

Dumbledore stood up at the head table to give his yearly address to the students and as soon as he did, the room went quiet.

"Another year has gone by so quickly!" his voice boomed around the room. "I have a few things to say before I announce the House Cup winners!" the room was bare of all decorations so there was no indication who had won this year, except the counters which Dumbledore had covered that morning. "First off I would like to say I hope you all have learnt everything you wanted to this year and have fun forgetting it over the holidays!" the room laughed softly and the old man continued "I'd also like to congratulate those who have finished their NEWT's or OWL's examinations as I'm sure you are all sick of them! Well done to those who didn't break out in boils! Finally I would like to say that it has been a pleasure to teach all those leaving this year! I enjoyed your company and help!" there was a soft whisper amongst the students "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the House Cup!" there was a clap from the tables "On four-hundred and thirty-eight points is Ravenclaw!" a small group of students and teachers clapped "On four-hundred and fifty-two points is Hufflepuff!" a louder applause was heard "In second place with five-hundred and twenty points" he paused to let the suspense build, "Gryffindor." Slytherin table erupted in applause and screaming. "And in first place is Slytherin with five-hundred and twenty five! Well done!" Slughorn beside Dumbledore cheered and pulled out his wand, and conjured the appropriate decorations. "Slow down Professor! I have not given out some final points yet!" there was hushed talking from students when he said this. "I made a note of it earlier in the year…where is it…" he patted all his pockets but eventually rested his hand on his long white beard. "Ah here it is." He reached into his beard and pulled out a small piece of parchment. The Slytherin students were appalled and didn't hold back at showing their annoyance. "I would like to award Gryffindor's Shauna Heatherton ten points for returning my favourite pair of socks at Christmas! It was a tragedy to lose them!"

The Gryffindor table screamed. They won thanks to a pair of socks! "We Won!" Sirius was shouting from his seat. Rory was staring at the stunned Shauna.

"I forgot all about returning his socks!" Rory was muttering.

Dumbledore tried to continue but the noise was to loud so he summoned the food to appear and moments later the noise was down only because the students had stuffed their faces with food.

Everyone's spirits were up as they ate, then headed back to the Common Room to get ready for the party and Ball.

**OoO**

**(Getting ready for the ball)**

"Lily! Help! I don't know what earrings to wear!" Shauna called from the bathroom.

"Okay, what are your choices?" Lily asked as she walking into the room.

"The silver ones or the black and white ones!" Shauna began to panic.

"Calm down! These will go nicely with you're new robes!" Lily said handing her the silver pair of earrings.

"How can you be so calm? We are about to have our last night at Hogwarts!" Shauna started to yell.

"I have been prepared for some time. I don't want to leave like the rest of you, but I knew this day would come and now it has…I can stay calm…sorta." Lily wonder about her statement for a bit while Shauna finished getting ready.

"Lily! Shauna! Get your butts out here! We need photos!" Tia called.

"Coming! Come on Lily!" Shauna dragged her out into the bedroom.

"Now, I set up a spell so everyone smile." Tia told them as they all looked at the Muggle camera which no one was behind or controlling- meaning Tia had bewitched it. Everyone smiled as they were told then the flash went off, blinding them all.

"Now, come on! Time to get a picture with the guys!" Tia cried as she dragged Mack down the stairs. "Boys! Gather 'round!" she commanded to the boys as she set up the camera again.

Peter, Sirius, James, Remus and Jacob all stood up and posed with the girls. Lily noticed, when the photos were over, that James was wearing the exact same robes as the other Marauders. "Naw, don't you four look so cute together! Like little kids!"

Sirius and Peter glared at her and she just gave them a smile. James on the other hand put an arm around Remus and Sirius and started chanting "We are the Marauders! Hear us! We are the Marauders! Fear us!" and so on until Remus pushed him away and laughed at him.

"Well then if you won't join me in that nice old tune, I'll have to insist that we sing the Hogwarts song on our way down to the ball…naturally, loud enough to wake everyone, which means everyone has to join in!" James cried to the entire Common Room which was filled with the sixth years having their party.

A sixth year girl called out, asking if they could march down with them, and James nodded excitedly. "Of course! We need to make the best entrance! Slytherin last year made the lower years _carry them_ up all those stairs! It was appalling they told me. We have to beat them…in everything!! We won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup so all we need is the greatest entrance ever for a clean sweep!"

At 11:45, the entire Common Room was buzzing with excitement as they lined up for their march to the Entrance Hall…and Tia's camera clicking away at them automatically.

At 11:50 they were off. At least thirty students were there, mainly because the sixth years had woken up younger classmates to join in the fun. Everyone began singing the school song in their chosen tune at the top of their voices. The Marauders marched at the front of the assembly followed by Lily, Mack, Rory, Tia and Shauna.

At the top of the marble staircase, James made the group halt but they continued their loud singing. "James, why are we stopping?" Lily asked from behind. Those in the hall below looked up and laughed

"We need everyone to be here! I'm giving them time!" James smiled before continuing the song. Lily laughed and sung along.

Finally the dungeon doors opened at the Slytherin's entered…wearing green velvet cloaks. James smiled and gave a signal for the Gryffindor's behind him to continue down the stairs. They chanted and sung as they walked making their big entrance.

Dumbledore descended the staircase from the other side and laughed loudly making the senior student's look around "Students! What an entry! Now if your escorts could return to their rooms, I will ask you all to follow me into the hall!" his voice boomed through the hall.

The hall was one giant dance floor. The tables had been cleared away except the head table where Dumbledore sat with food and snacks. The students were amazed by the decorations of every colour that spread through out the hall covering every inch. Lily, Tia and Mack stopped at the doors to admire the room before finding their dates.

There was a lot of dancing and laughing throughout the night. When Remus finally convinced Rory to dance with him, the dancing partners around them stopped and stared until Rory flashed her wand, sending them into frenzied movement once again. Mack and Sirius started dancing like maniacs around the floor which distracted the attention from Rory and Remus.

James and Lily spent the majority of the two hour dance separated from their friends. Tia and Jacob were also taking the opportunity to be alone in their dancing. But of course both couples were interrupted constantly by Sirius and Mack dancing.

As the Ball drew to an end, Dumbledore stood to give yet another speech. "My dear students! It has been a pleasure, these past seven years, to be your Headmaster! I wish you all the best in your future careers! May they be like you dreamed! I know that quite a few of you have already been accepted in the fields of your choice and I am very proud of you all!" there was applause and Dumbledore continued.

"You know, I will really miss that old man!" Mack sighed to Lily.

"I know what you mean!" Lily agreed. Rory and Tia walked over to join the two listening to the Headmasters speech. Shauna on the other hand was to busy dancing to non-existent music with Ryan to pay attention to the speech. "We need a tradition!" Lily cried after a brief silence.

"What do you suggest?" Tia asked not looking at her friends.

"A Christmas present! Every year! That way it's always there and it won't be forgotten!" Lily cried excitedly.

"Oh! What a good idea! And I know what we can send him every year!" Rory smiled evilly.

"What?" Mack asked with a smile.

"Socks!" Rory exclaimed. Mack and Lily stared at her while Tia burst into hysterics. "Come on! We know he likes them thanks to Shauna!"

"Then that's what we will do!" Lily cried after thinking for a moment.

"Send Dumbledore socks every year for Christmas!" Tia repeated before running off to check with Shauna who agreed straight away before continuing her ballroom dancing with her boyfriend.

It only occurred to Lily at that time that James had disappeared…in fact all the Marauders had disappeared…"Uh-Oh…" Lily whispered.

"What?" Mack asked when she heard her friend.

"The Marauders are on the loose…" she whispered nervously.

"What does that matter? They always are and no one's died yet!" Mack laughed. Lily didn't even smile.

"Not on the last day of school they haven't!" Lily cried.

At that moment, the Marauders made their appearance. "Attention Everyone!!!!" Sirius shouted over Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at them and smiled.

"We, the Mighty Marauders thought that in the spirit of leaving we should make it memorable so we brought some friends to the party!" Sirius and James yelled together. Lily shook her head.

Suddenly the floor shook. The food and plates, cups and drinks were flying onto the floor. The girls around the room screamed except Lily, Tia and Rory who resisted the urge to run around like head less chickens like the rest of the year.

"James!" Lily muttered under her breath. Tia started sniggering but Rory glared at her and she straightened up. "I can't believe they did this…"

"Well let's find out what they did before we get mad." Tia told them as they had not actually seen the result of the Marauders prank.

"It's got to be bad!" Rory cried. "Last year they let bats loose in the Slytherin common room. And as excited as they were…that was nothing compared to this…"

"What's going on?" Mack asked as she ran up to them after running around for a while.

"Not sure yet but this is what happens when a Marauder gets an idea." Lily muttered as she headed towards the doors.

**Woot woot! Well I have ONE last chapter to post! this is a HUGE deal! lol! Anyway, I am hoping that I get some good reviews so that I can post sooner! Anyway I want to say HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY TO MY BROTHER!!! Even though he will never read this I like to have mentions in case he has the sudden urge to read my work : D**

**Alrighty then readers THANKS so much to those reading and reviewing and thanks to everyone who just reads my work! Oh i won't do this now! I have to get all thanky next time!**

**D.C.**


	33. What a Year!

**The Final chapter! OMG! If only you could see my grin…**

**I shall leave my rant till later!**

**Disclaimer: Shauna's Hippogriff Song- Based on Llama song by Burton Earny –found on Albino Black Sheep. I do not own anything.**

The floor continued to shake and the seventh year students were now hiding up the back of the room near a chuckling Dumbledore.

"What's it going to be this time?" Rory muttered "Stomping lizards?"

The Marauders saw the girls heading towards them and their eyes grew wider. "Out quickly!" Sirius muttered before pulling James, Peter and Remus through the door and closing the large doors behind them.

Rory glared at them and Tia ran ahead to try stop the door from closing. No such luck though, the doors closed just before Tia could reach the door and hit her shoulder on the hard wood.

"Oh they're going to die now!" Tia yelled rubbing her shoulder. Rory, Lily and Mack caught up with her and started banging on the door. Shauna was still dancing in the corner of the room, Ryan had run off but the floor shaking had given her a substitute for the music playing in her head.

"What are we doing? We have Magic!" Lily cried pulling out her wand and the doors opened with a crash, revealing Remus, James and Peter sprawled on the floor and Sirius trying desperately to shut the Entrance doors.

"Hold up there Black!" Rory ran forward and pushed Sirius away. He didn't even try to stop her from opening the doors again. Lily helped Remus and James up while Peter curled into a ball on the floor and began shaking.

"What in Merlin's name have you done?" Rory said as she gaped out the door. Lily and the others went to the door and looked outside and gasped.

The Marauders had jinxed the Forbidden Forest trees to come to life. Currently a dozen were running up and down the grounds playing the Muggle game of football. Another half a dozen trees were playing what looked like cards with their own bark. Three were swimming in the lake and splashing around.

"You call these friends?" Rory cried not taking her eye off the trees running wild in the grounds.

"We thought it might be fun! We all know we're going to miss the forest!" Rory turned and glared at James. "Fine, _we_ will miss it! But they look so happy not being stuck in the ground!"

"They are trees! That's what they do!" Rory cried.

"We've all had great times with these trees. Jumping, plotting, flying, hiding, we just wanted them to be free near us like we are near them."

"Oh well in that case" Rory said rolled her eyes. "You are going to totally ruin the grounds! Not to mention wake everyone up!"

"Relax Rory! You think I would let these buffoons ruin the grounds? I put a protection charm on everything and a silencing charm around everything but this area," Remus told Rory.

"At least one of you is responsible." Rory muttered in the Marauders direction. Sirius and James sniggered at her remark but Remus hit his mates.

"Now what are we going to do with these stomping trees?" Lily asked with a frown.

"DANCING TREES!!!" Shauna came running out of the hall and straight out to the grounds. Shauna managed to get the attention of a few football playing trees and made them join her in the Electrified Chicken dance.

"As much as I love your pranks boy's my other students are very scared so I will have to ask you to put these trees back in place." Dumbledore said with a smile as he walk out of the Great Hall.

The Marauders all laughed and got out their wands. All at once they cried out the counter curse and the trees came to a sudden stop and flew back to the forest at the end of the grounds.

"Hey! I was dancing with them!' Shauna yelled at the guys!

"Shauna!" Rory called. Tia smiled as Shauna poked her tongue at everyone and ran off to the forest.

"Good job. I like that jinx, I must get it off you boys," Dumbledore muttered as he watched the now empty grounds.

The boys laughed. "Hey! That reminds me! Mack you need to give me that spell you made up for me!" Tia cried excitedly.

"Uh-oh" Sirius yelled "Tia's excited about a spell, everyone run away!" Tia smiled sarcastically at him and rolled her eyes.

"I love spells thank you very much!" Tia told Sirius.

"When they are dangerous maybe!" Sirius smiled. Tia smiled at him and walked over.

"I'm going to miss you a lot Black, I can tell!" Tia smiled happily and gave him a friendly hug. As she un-wrapped her arms from the tall boy and looked up at him giving her a suspicious look. "What?"

"You're hugging me." He said simply.

Tia laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Now, students, I think you should all head off to bed and enjoy the remainder of your last night of being at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

James and Sirius nodded in unison and ran off up the stairs. Remus and Peter followed and the girls all walked slowly up to the Common Room.

"What would the last night at school be without walking trees?" Tia said after a long silence.

All the girls laughed at her and they started running to the Common Room.

OoO

"I…LOVE MY HIPPOFRIFF!" Shauna screamed the next morning. Early that day, Lily, James and the gang headed down to see the games keeper for the last time before leaving. Hagrid had bought them all presents. Shauna's was a stuffed toy Hippogriff.

Rory had received a stuffed toy Flobberworm which she smiled at. When Shauna saw it her eyes brightened up and gave Rory a huge hug for no apparent reason. She was of course having flashbacks to her dream of the future…the young girl named Raquel had the exact same Flobberworm toy.

Lily and James had been given a pair of massive tea cups which they always loved when at Hagrid's. Sirius had been given a book which he wouldn't let anyone see. Tia had gotten a photo album for all the photos she had been taking since Shauna saw her future. Mack was given a plate of cakes and cookies which Mack always loved…without lying. Remus and Peter were given books, Remus' was an advanced spell book which he didn't have and Peter's a beginner to magic.

"Thank you soooo much Hagrid! I love them!" Lily told the big man. "We all love them!" They left just before breakfast was about to begin and headed up to the Castle.

"I can't believe he bought us all these gifts!" Tia exclaimed as she flipped through the empty photo album.

"It is rather nice…" Remus sighed. "Lucky I left him something to find…I think he might really enjoy it." Remus smiled.

"Umm mind telling us what you left for him?" Rory asked him.

"I found his old wand that was broken into pieces…I gave it back to him…in the form of a pink umbrella so he can use magic."

Everyone laughed as they arrived in the Great Hall.

"Hey what's on the wall over there? Is it a notice?" Shauna asked as she pointed to a piece of paper on the door of the Great Hall.

"Maybe." Mack smiled.

"Oh it might be important!" Rory sighed and walked over. Remus followed but Mack stood in front of him quickly.

"Sorry Remus. Were you trying to get through?" Mack smiled sweetly.

"Yeah I was." He moved to one side and Mack followed. "You're still in my way…"

"Oh foolish me!" Mack cried. There was a scream from the door and everyone turned to see Rory glaring at the ripped up poster on the floor.

Rory turned around and glared at them all. "Where…is…Tia?" she said through gritted teeth.

Tia disappeared long before Rory read the poster she put up with the help of Mack's invented spell. In fact she didn't even go into the Castle, as she knew Rory would not be impressed by the poster she put up all around the school saying: _**Attention everyone! I am pleased to inform you that Rory is in love with Remus! Thank you and GOOD NIGHT!**_

Rory turned red as she pulled out her wand and cried "_Accio posters!_" hundreds of posters came flying at Rory and she caught them all, getting a few paper cuts as she went.

OoO

(Later)

Some how Tia was found by Rory before the train was to board. Though when they were seen together, Tia refused to tell anyone what Rory did to get revenge…but Lily could see she had trouble sitting down for at least an hour.

Shauna stood with her Hippogriff toy humming to herself and bobbing up and down on the Hogsmeade station platform. Lily looked at her and smiled. She was totally oblivious today of how everyone was feeling about leaving.

The Hogwarts Express blew the whistle and students started to scramble around the platform to say good-bye and board the train. James and Sirius were already on the train and saving everyone seats…or pranking everyone... either way they were on the train.

"So are we going to meet up somewhere tomorrow?" Tia asked her friends as they said good-bye to other classmates.

"I think so…depends on who is going to see Rory off." Mack sighed.

"Yeah. I can't believe I start tomorrow! It's going to be so fun!" Rory cried excitedly.

"Let's board." Lily instructed.

"Don't you have Head's duty with James?" Rory asked.

"Pft. I'm ditching. It's the last ride on this train; I want to spend it with friends!" Lily hugged Rory and Tia who were standing on either side of her.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Líle?" Rory said with a glare.

"Give me a break Rory! I'm allowed to break the rules once and a while…plus I have been dating James for a year!"

"Oh my gosh that's true!" Tia half screamed. "Does he realise!?"

"Yeah, we're going out to dinner tonight!" Lily giggled.

"I'm so happy for you!" Tia giggled along with Lily.

"I'm in giggle zone…" Rory muttered but no one said anything.

"Don't worry; you and Jacob will be together this time next year and the year after that!" Lily teased.

"You're going to jinx it!" Tia hit Lily playfully as they boarded the train.

"Where would the sweets cart be?" Mack asked.

"It won't come out 'till later…" Shauna grumbled.

"Fun." Mack mumbled. Shauna started humming her little tune again and bobbing along with her Hippogriff. "Where would the guys be sitting?"

"The back" Rory, Tia and Lily said in unison. They all laughed and kept walking through the small corridor.

"Ladies!" they heard Sirius' voice call from the back.

Remus and James sat near the windows, Sirius and Peter next to them. Rory took a seat near the door and pulled out a book. Mack and Tia took their luggage and put it above their seats. Lily gave her stuff to them and squashed herself between Peter and Remus.

"Hey!" James protested but Lily just started talking to Remus.

"NO! Don't take my Hippogriff!!!" Shauna screamed. Mack had taken her toy and put it in the racks above their seats.

"It's just in the rack Shauna!" Mack told the freaking out witch.

"It's on a cliff…" Shauna muttered to herself as she stood on the seat and pushed it off. "Push it off the cliff…" Shauna smiled as she jumped down and started humming her tune again as she hugged her toy.

"Are you alright there Shauna?" Rory asked.

"Yes!" Shauna sat down next to Rory hitting her book out of her hands.

There was a knock on the window and Hagrid waved good bye to them as the train started to move out of Hogsmeade station.

They started talking about the last year's events and how they couldn't wait to get out in the Wizarding world alone. Then the topic of Voldemort came up and Tia stood up.

"I think I might give this chat a miss. I'm going to find Jacob." Tia smiled and headed for the doors.

"Give Simons a kiss for me!" Sirius said in a girly voice. Tia smiled at him.

"I will…" she said in an equally fake girly tone.

Sirius started to object as she closed the door and walked off. He slumped back in his seat and listened to James telling everyone that the future looked dangerous as long as Voldemort was on the loose.

"…I mean if Dumbledore couldn't catch him I don't think anyone else will be able to do much." Remus started.

"But remember, he could have, he was just looking out for his students…he couldn't kill a person when hundreds of people were watching…young people as well!" James reminded everyone.

"Stop having such a bleak out look on life!" Lily cried. "I have full confidence that someone will put a stop to that monster! And soon!"

"I doubt that!" Sirius mumbled.

"I don't!" Lily glared at Sirius. "I think someone will defeat him and leave him shocked! He thinks he's so great! Ha! Someone better will beat him I have no doubt!"

"You're right Lily. As always…I'm just worried about the consequences of the defeat…I mean his followers!" Remus exclaimed.

Shauna had been humming to herself until now "His defeat will lead to many people being in danger and trouble…I can feel it." Everyone looked at Shauna, worried that she was predicting their real future. She opened her eyes and looked at them all but her eyes lingered on Sirius for a moment longer "Everyone will have trouble after he is gone…all thanks to a child."

"A child?" Lily whispered. She knew she should doubt what was being said but it was Shauna so she had to listen...and hide the doubt in her voice.

"Yes…" Shauna looked down. "A boy…that is all I know." She started humming again, this time not so happily.

After a long silence Rory laughed at her book and Remus stood up and moved between her and Shauna too read over her shoulder. They both started laughing and talking in hushed voices to each other.

Lily moved down to the window so she and James were face to face, and they started talking quietly before they decided to excuse themselves for a 'walk'.

Sirius started to hum along to the tune Shauna had been all morning and as soon as he realised what he was doing he stopped and glared at her "What the hell are you _singing!!!?_"

"I'm making up a song about our last train ride!" Shauna smiled at him and started to hum again. Sirius continued to glare until Mack started telling him about her holiday plans before she was going to start training to be a healer.

The glass door opened and the trolley lady asked if anyone wanted anything and they all stood to buy something. Now they had sweets in front of them they were all very talkative and happy. Shauna even more so because she had managed to find a cheesecake on the trolley…and cheese puffs…pretty much all cheese products PLUS her normal sugar-y foods.

The doorway darkened and everyone looked up to see Snape standing in front of them. "Mudbloods away at the moment are they?" he smirked.

"Get lost Snape!" Sirius cried.

"No…it's not your train." He leaned up against the doorway and glared at them all.

"If you don't mind Snivellus we would like to eat our food without contamination!" Rory snarled. Remus beside her looked at her shocked and laughed.

"Yeah leave before I use one of my favourite curse's on you…" Mack glared.

"You heard the ladies." Remus told him.

Suddenly, Snape flew into the wall of the corridor. Everyone jumped up to see what had happened and saw James standing wand aloft and Lily laughing behind him.

"You asked nicely, I took it upon my self to get rid of him." James said with a shrug putting his wand away.

"And you let him Lily?" Mack cried with a smile.

"You think I would let him get away with attacking me? I didn't make them expel him because James asked me if he could get back at him but the only time I would let him was today." Lily explained as she stepped over Snape's legs and walked into the cabin to take a seat.

The Marauders moved the un-conscious boy into his cabin he occupied alone and locked the door behind him. They all smiled happily as they walked back to their cabin, receiving weird looks from students.

"I don't think he will ever forget us." Sirius smiled.

"No I don't think he will. I think he might just hate us forever." Remus laughed.

Peter nodded "I agree"

"Good." James smiled as they walked into their cabin.

They found Ryan sitting with Shauna on his lap, arms wrapped around her. She was humming still and eating a chocolate frog happily.

"Hey Ryan!" the guys greeted.

Ryan waved and asked them how their holidays were going to be. Then the Quidditch cup talk re-surfaced.

Tia returned later as they were closer to the station and joined in talking about her favourite team.

Remus announced they were going to arrive in five minutes and everyone scrambled to get their things. Shauna refused to move off Ryan's lap and hugged her Hippogriff tightly.

"Come on Shauna!" Mack cried. "He needs to get his things!" Shauna moved eventually against her will and Ryan moved off to get his things.

The train started to slow and Lily and James both felt a jolt of realisation that they would never again sit on this train or see the Hogwarts castle again.

"Never again…" Lily murmured as everyone started to move off.

"Never...it's amazing" James said in the same tone.

"Come on guys." Sirius called from the corridor. They looked at each other and James dropped his trunk handle and gave Lily a hug.

"I don't know why I'm so sad now…" Lily began to sob.

"I feel the same way!" James sighed as he tightened his hug around the girl.

(On platform 9 ¾)

Everyone waited on the platform for James and Lily to get off the train and say good bye to them. Lily was first to arrive on the platform and James followed with both trunks. Sirius helped lowering them both off the train and onto a trolley.

Students began to leave the platform with parents, most older students stopped to say goodbye to one of the Marauders or the girls.

Shauna started jumping up and down. "I have one bit left to finish!"

"What?" Rory asked.

"My song! I'll sing it for you all!" Shauna cleared her throat and smiled. "Mind you I haven't come up with some parts but I'll fill them in as I go along. Here I go!"

"Here's a Hippogriff,

There's a Hippogriff,

And another little Hippogriff,

Fuzzy Hippogriff,

Funny Hippogriff,

Hippogriff, Hippogriff, Flobberworm." Everyone looked at her strangely and began laughing at the ridiculous movements she was doing along with her singing. She continued.

"Half a Hippogriff,

Twice a Hippogriff,

I'm not a Hippogriff,

Hagrid's a Hippogriff,

Hippogriff on a cliff,

Push it off the cliff,

Hippogriff, Flobberworm." Everyone laughed at the thought of Hagrid being a Hippogriff. They realised that the cliff was obviously the rack above the seats on the train and that she had cleverly put it into her tune.

"I was once a chocolate frog,

I lived in a…Train?

But I never saw the way Voldy ate my brain,

Sirius has fuzzy ears,

Remus has a tail,

James has a pretty, pretty flower

Peter is a whale." Everyone laughed as Shauna rubbed Sirius' ears along with the line, and made a tail appear on Remus. James held Lily close as she sung the line about them.

"Did you ever see a Hippogriff,

Kiss a Hippogriff on the Hippogriff?

Hippogriff's Hippogriff tastes of Hippogriff,

Hippogriff, Hippogriff, Flobberworm." Everyone either laughed, smiled or rolled their eyes as she continued.

"Hippogriff, Hippogriff, Cheesecake, Hippogriff,

SNAPE IS EVIL Hippogriff,

I love my Hippogriff,

Hippogriff, Hippogriff, Flobberworm." The Marauders nodded and shouted 'Here, here!' when she said Snape was evil. Now tired with the song, Sirius and Peter glared at Shauna as she started the next verse.

"I like lollies, Ryan, LOLLIES!

Dumbledore is old,

Is it made of pumpkin juice?

Cheesecake, Cheese puff, SOLD!

Flobberworm's are really gross,

Am I annoying you?

People glaring angrily, now I'll run away- AHHHH!" Shauna jumped up and down as she finished. "I did it!!!"

"How did you know we would be annoyed?" Sirius asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I was improvising" she smiled as she hugged Ryan. Peter and Sirius decided it was time to leave and said good-bye and Disapperated. James went to see Frank, who was taking Alice home, to say hello.

"Hey I've got to say good-bye too." Remus said turning to the girls. He hugged Lily first before she left to join James. Next was Shauna who he hugged "It was great to get to know you this year Shauna. Your randomness was very….random." He attempted to move out of his hug but Shauna was clinging to him "Stop hugging me!"

"No! You hugged me voluntarily! MARRY ME!!" Shauna moved away, still not letting him go, just enough to see his shocked face and laughed.

"Hey!" Ryan objected with a glare. Shauna smiled wider and let go of Remus and jumped over to Ryan.

"Ryan! I love you Ryan!" Shauna hugged him tightly. "LET'S GET MARRIED!!!" Shauna started to drag Ryan away. Ryan started to laugh but realised she wasn't stopping.

"Remus, I gotta go save my brother from marriage." Mack gave him a peck on the check and ran after the couple screaming their names.

"Tia…" Remus took a breath and smiled at the blonde. Tia smiled back. "You're an evil piece of work, but a great friend none-the-less! Keep in contact!" Tia flung her arms around Remus' neck and smiled.

"I doubt I could stay away from any of you Marauders!" she cried. "You are the best Remus!" she let go of him and smiled again. "Now I have to say good bye to a few people before I go home with Jacob." Remus nodded and Tia gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off to see some old friends.

It took Rory a moment to realise she was the only one left for him to say good-bye to. _Oh crap!_ She thought

"Uhh…hi Remus…I mean…bye Remus" Rory stuttered. She turned to leave but Remus caught her arm before she moved away and pulled her back into a hug. They stood in a hug for quite sometime. Rory was too happy to move and Remus was too. Eventually Remus pulled away because Rory defiantly wasn't going to be the first to move.

He looked at her face and noticed she was close to tears but still smiling.

"I didn't think my hugs were that bad!" Remus cried as he saw her face.

"No! It's not like that! I love your hugs…I mean…" Rory went red and a single tear fell from her eye.

"I don't smell do I?" Remus asked in a hushed voice.

Rory gave a small smirk "You smell like a …Remus"

"Well that's good" Remus smiled and wiped Rory's tear away. "I'll see you over the summer holidays huh?"

At this Rory burst into tears and Remus, totally shocked by the outburst, hugged her again. Rory's crying got worse as soon as he put his arms around her, but Rory clung to him tightly.

"What's wrong?' Remus asked quietly.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Rory yelled. She sniffed and then apologized and backed away.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"My job. I wanted to tell everyone but I couldn't pluck up the courage…it's in Romania! I leave tomorrow!"

Remus was quiet for a moment as he looked at Rory's saddened face. "And…not seeing me ever again is a…bad thing?" he gave a hopeful smile.

"Yes!" she cried. She calmed down and wiped her face down. "Can I have another hug?" It took Rory a moment to realise what she had said and changed it quickly. "I mean can I have your home address? So I can write to you at least?"

Remus smiled and took out a piece of parchment and his wand and wrote it down for her "Sure, here you go."

Rory wipes her eyes again and stands up straighter. "Thanks."

"Good luck with you job Rory!" Remus said. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Rory whispered back as her cheeks began to burn. Remus turned away to see James. Lily and Tia were talking next to him.

Rory turned around to see her little brother Caley standing with a big smile plastered across his face. His green eyes started to shine as he tried not to laugh.

"Who was that sis?" the fourth year boy asked.

"Remus but that is none of your business Caley!" She smiled. They started to walk off.

"Why are you smiling so much then?" Caley asked.

"I got Remus' address" She smiled.

"What's so good about…" then he realised something "oh…Rory has a boy-"

The boy was cut off when Rory's name was called from behind. She stopped to see who it was and saw Remus running towards her.

"Remus?" she smiled. Caley took this chance to slip away through the Muggle car park and wait for his sister. Remus stopped in front of Rory and looked really nervous. "Wha-" Rory didn't have the chance to finish her question as Remus leaned over and kissed her. Rory was shocked, but when he broke away from her she looked at him and put a hand around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him again.

Lily and James had followed Remus out of the station after convincing him to go after her. Tia was beside them dancing, Jacob smiled at how happy she was.

"They look so cute!" Lily smiled.

"They do…" James agreed. They looked up again and saw that Remus had vanished and Rory was walking towards them with a big grin on her face. "Well well, who's a happy witch!?"

"I am!" Rory smiled. "It would have been better though if I had told Remus I liked him ages ago so that we could actually do something about a relationship." Rory said, still smiling.

"What do you mean?" Tia frowned.

"We cant be more then friends if we are going to be in different countries. Simple as that." Rory said. Although she was saddened by the thought, she was still smiling widely. "No I have to go pack for tomorrow."

Rory was about to Apperate when Tia gabbed Jacob's hand and cried "Come on Jacob, were going to help pack!" Rory laughed and disappeared, Tia and Jacob followed.

Mack, Ryan and Shauna had been standing at the station exit, watching Rory and Remus' 'moment' in astonishment. As soon as they had both gone, they ran over to Lily and James.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe what I just saw!" Mack exclaimed.

"I didn't know Rory liked Remus _that_ much!" Shauna muttered to herself, still clinging onto Ryan.

"Oh she did." Lily smiled at her friends.

"Come on, we have to go help Rory. I want to talk to her about this." Mack squealed.

"Okay, let's go…I want to meet her brothers and sisters. I hear they are all really cool." Shauna smiled.

"How many does she have?" James frowned.

"Well," Lily began to list the names of Rory's siblings "there's Donnelly, Kassidy, Leo, Arwan then Rory and Caley…who is over there by the way…" she pointed to the boy who had Rory's hair glaring at them from the car park. "and Zephan…so seven children"

"Caley!" Mack shouted. "Come on, were heading over to your place, well take you with us!" at this Caley ran up to them and Mack took his hand and they Apperated to Ireland.

Shauna and Ryan followed, leaving Lily and James alone.

"You know we could always ditch…" James suggested as he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist.

"I can't do that, they are expecting me!" Lily smiled and rested her forehead on his.

"Fine, I'll come with you." James sighed.

"Don't make it sound like a chore!" Lily glared.

"Oh it's not!" James smiled "I would just rather spend our first afternoon out of Hogwarts alone in our house…" Lily squealed and through her arms around his neck.

"Our own house…getting married…it's like…"

"Our lives are finally beginning together." James finished for her. Lily smiled and nodded. James leaned over to kissed her and Lily smiled.

They stood there for a moment and when they broke apart Lily murmured "I love you James Potter."

"I love you Lily Evans…soon to be Potter." Lily giggled and unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"Let's get going before they think I'm not coming." Lily sighed.

"Let's start our lives outside of school." Lily kissed him again.

"I like the sound of that much better." Then she Disapperated.

"Oi, Evans!" James called "Wait for me! Oi!" then James followed and disappeared from sight.

**WOW! It's over!!!! That is the final chapter of The Death Flower and The Gryffindor King!!!! How cool is that!!! Lol! I loved writing this story so much! It has taken over a year to complete but that year was absolutely awesome! I loved everything about this story! I loved the thoughts I got a midnight and had to get out of bed and write down so I wouldn't forget! I loved the confusing plots! Lol which I hope everyone gets now!...except one...but that will be mentioned when I write sequels! (the Cormac Plot I call it) And I loved reviewers and readers THE MOST!!! You all made me feel so proud and happy when ever I opened my Inbox to find people liked what I was doing! Lol now I hope this isn't the last thing I write on fanfiction or about these characters! There will most likely be a lead on from this story with my OCs plus Harry Potter so lets hope that I can get that done one day!...ah I think I have rambled along long enough!!! Thanks to every single one of you that is reading this! MWAH! Love ya's all!**

**Special mention to my best friends!!! (Yes I mean you Bella!). You have all be WONDERFUL inspiration for plots, characters and just plain AWESOMENESS!!!**


End file.
